Défis : Ça 2019
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Le passé fini toujours par vous rattraper. 27 ans plus tard après la fin de la première partie, voici ce qui vous attends. Suite des défis de Ça 2017. Et c'est à vous de jouer ! Retrouvez Pennywise, le clan des ratés, Emily et pleins d'autres encore dans cette seconde aventure parodique. Romance, humour, horreur et suspense principalement. T voir M ! UA/Cro. SPOILS Ça 2 plus tard !
1. Défi

VP

* * *

**N/A**

Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Si vous vous retrouvez ici, alors c'est que vous savez déjà dans quoi vous allez vous embarquer ! N'est-ce pas ?

Ceci est la suite de ma première partie **Défis Ça : 2017**, 27 ans plus tard après les évènements de Derry. Après que Pennywise ait enfin réussi son coup avec Emily mdr Alléluia ! Je sens que ça va être méga fun cette partie :') je trépigne d'impatience !

Par contre pour le moment c'est un brouillon, il y aura sans doute des modifications au fil du temps surtout une fois que le film Ça 2 sortira en DVD ou quand il y aura la correction. Juste pour prévenir que pour le moment il n'y a rien de permanent.

Evidemment, cette fanfiction est **parodique** tout comme son prédécesseur lol Avec de la romance, de l'angoisse, du suspense, de l'horreur et bien entendu, de l'humour ! En revanche ici j'aimerais faire plus de suspense ainsi que de l'angoisse car j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour cette suite. Notez bien ça surtout !

Donc comme pour la première partie, je vous invite à me laisser des défis dès que le chapitre 1 sera en ligne Mesdames et Messieurs ! Toujours le même principe. Vous me donnez vos idées/envies et moi je les intègre à l'histoire ) hors lemon bien sûr. Faut pas pousser mamie dans les laitues ! (Quoi, c'est pas ça ?)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient à mon plus grand malheur ! Rien de l'univers de Stephen King ni d'Andrés Muschietti ! Je ne fais que jouer avec cet univers horrifique. Sauf mon personnage Emily et … Quelque chose d'autre que je ne dévoilerai pas ici bande de curieux.

Vous retrouverez également de nombreux petits Easter Eggs/Crossovers cachés partout dans l'histoire donc je vous invite à les trouver et me les citer ;) Si cela vous chante bien sûr.

Par contre pour information ! Il y a un **Crossover** majeur dans cette seconde partie. J'en avais parlé dans le dernier épilogue et il apparaît déjà dans certains passages de l'autre fanfiction, il s'agit bien du nouveau Chucky du film Child's Play 2019. Cela pourrait vous sembler bizarre mais croyez-moi, j'ai mes raisons de l'intégrer là ! De plus je l'aime presque autant que mon cher Pennywise w; le parfait combo ! Love love.

Maintenant un **WARNING**.

Ayant vu **Ça Chapitre 2** (cette beauté) j'ai l'intention de m'inspirer de ce film pour la suite. Alors évidemment, il y aura des spoilers que je ne manquerais pas de citer au début de chaque chapitre concerné ! Il est tellement bien ce film aussi … Une pure merveille, impossible de ne pas s'en inspirer pour cette deuxième partie *-* Mais pas d'inquiétude. Pour les premiers chapitres il n'y aura pas de spoils.

Sur ce, bonne découverte !

**FIN N/A**

27 ans.

27 ans depuis … Depuis les évènements à Derry.

Depuis la dernière fois.

Un chiffre, un nombre, des années. Une vie pour certains, un passage pour d'autres. Cela pourrait sembler extrêmement long dans une vie, soit environ un quart de la longévité chez les humains. Créatures terrestres avec pour seul objectif de réussir leurs projets durant le temps imparti qui leur était donné dès leur naissance.

Courir après le temps, encore et encore. Un cercle vicieux qui ne finissait jamais pour les êtres vivants. L'incertitude de l'avenir les poussant à faire le plus de choses possibles pendant leurs années gracieusement offertes. Restant enfermer dans leur quotidien sans jamais s'ouvrir au monde extérieur qui cachait encore une multitude de secrets.

De sombres secrets.

C'était quoi finalement, vingt-sept ans pour une entité ? Un cycle de repos, le moyen d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la nature humaine ou encore de percevoir certains mystères ? Le temps de s'adapter aux coutumes et vivre avec eux ?

Oui, pour l'un, c'était le temps d'une longue sieste bien mérité avant de recommencer à chasser.

Et pour l'autre des années pour apprendre à vivre d'une toute autre manière au sein d'une communauté en pleine effervescence. Loin du chaos, loin des souvenirs trop lourds à porter.

Une façon pour cette entité de recommencer et de prendre un nouveau départ en attendant le réveil de celui qui dévorait petit à petit ce monde. Un réveil de plus en plus proche, il ne restait que très peu de temps. Bientôt le monde connaîtra un nouveau cycle de terreur par celui qui venait d'ailleurs et il sera à nouveau confronter par les fantômes du passé.

Confronté par elle, car il lui avait confié une tâche minutieuse.

Durant ces 27 années passées.

A suivre …


	2. Ça 1

Hey, voici le premier chapitre.

Il n'y a pas de spoils à l'intérieur sur Ça chapitre 2 (peut-être une mini allusion, et encore assez subtile) donc vous pouvez vous lancer dans la lecture sans crainte.

Par contre je n'oublie pas les anciennes habitudes, je reste fidèle à moi-même. Une fanfiction tout en musique ! Donc une fois encore, je vous demande de jouer le jeu et d'écouter les morceaux pour plus d'immersion.

Les deux morceaux utilisés sont : Livin' On a Prayer de Bon Jovi et Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now de Starship.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****1**

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Une éternité, depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Un sentiment nostalgique l'envahi peu à peu aux nombreux souvenirs que renfermaient ces lieux exceptionnels. Une époque où elle vivait au jour le jour, sans aucun soucis en tête, juste profiter de ce que la vie ici pouvait lui accorder.

Les valises tombèrent lourdement sur le trottoir d'asphalte juste en face d'une veille maison bleue à lattes blanches. La façade avait vieillie et le bois avait déteint avec le temps mais cette maison avait encore tout son charme de l'époque. Il n'y avait plus de jardin, juste des mauvaises herbes qui entouraient la petite propriété qui curieusement, n'avait pas été ravagée par le temps ni les cambrioleurs.

Une charmante petite maison au coin de la rue Jackson. Presque intact, inhabitée depuis l'année 1989.

De l'autre côté du trottoir Emily se laissa lentement sourire, les yeux humides sous le poids des émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. A ses pieds, ses valises témoignaient de l'instant touchant qu'était les retrouvailles d'une ancienne vie.

Tout doucement, des paroles d'une ancienne musique firent échos dans son esprit.

Elle était rentrée à la maison à Derry dans le Maine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vingt-sept-ans. Un sacré nombres d'années quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Le nombre exact depuis la dernière fois qu'Emily avait mis les pieds dans sa ravissante petite maison. Un lieu d'habitation qu'elle avait toujours soignée du mieux qu'elle pouvait et même après tout ce temps d'absence, l'intérieur était encore relativement propre !

Enfin mise à part la couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'intégralité des anciens meubles cachés sous des draps blancs pour les conserver. Vraiment étonnant que personne dans cette ville ne l'avait cambriolé ou tout simplement squatté les lieux pendant ces années car le mobilier étant toujours là, les gens dépourvus de toit auraient très bien pu s'y rendre.

Pas aussi étonnant tout compte fait. Derry avait toujours eu un étrange effet sur les habitants, depuis la nuit des temps. Ou peut-être qu'une certaine entité démoniaque y était pour quelque chose … Même pendant son hibernation il dégageait de puissantes auras néfastes sur les humains.

Emily sourit puis prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle examinait attentivement l'intérieur de sa maison sombre. Les fenêtres avaient été barricadées, ce qui empêchait la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans les pièces. Néanmoins elle pouvait voir que plusieurs toiles d'araignées séjournaient au plafond et dans les recoins. Quelques cafards égarés filaient sous les meubles, des moutons de poussières roulaient au sol, des feuilles mortes, une odeur de renfermée, de la tapisserie jaunie …

D'un coup de main à l'interrupteur à sa droite, elle découvrit avec joie que le courant était toujours présent. Assez curieux en effet mais heureusement que la mairie n'avait pas pris la décision d'arracher cette maison par manque cruel d'activité ! D'ailleurs elle ira en ville plus tard récupérer les papiers de la propriété toujours à son nom, déterminée à reprendre son ancienne vie là où elle l'avait laissée, vingt-sept ans en arrière.

Bon ! Il était dorénavant temps de faire un gros coup de ménage pour rendre ce lieu à nouveau vivable !

Emily posa l'appareil électronique qu'elle avait en main sur la commode à sa gauche et l'activa aussitôt d'une pression sur son bouton central. Sa toute vieille radio argent toujours en état de marche. Il y eut un long grésillement puis les premières paroles commencèrent à émaner des hauts parleurs, donnant ainsi le rythme à prendre.

_Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day working for her man  
She brings home her pay, for love, for love !_

Emily attrapa les draps blancs et d'un coup de bras furieux, elle les arracha un à un, s'imaginant un instant être à la place du chanteur. La poussière vola par vagues dans les airs qu'elle chassa en tournoyant les draps.

_Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer !  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer !_

Elle récupéra un balai pour l'utiliser non pas pour faire les sols mais pour chanter dans son manche telle une folle dingue. Enfin plutôt mimer les paroles endiablées de Livin' On a Prayer de Bon Jovi. Elle jeta ses cheveux comme le ferait un rocker en adaptant chacun de ses mouvements au rythme entraînant de la musique qui coulait actuellement dans ses veines.

_Woah, livin' on a prayer !_

Déchainée, elle jeta son balais d'une main à l'autre, ignorant délibérément le monde extérieur pour ne faire qu'un avec la chanson. Elle colla le manche contre sa poitrine puis se tourna brusquement vers son ancienne télévision toujours là après tout ce temps. Elle leva la main vers elle tout en claquant son pied sur le sol, faisant semblant d'hurler pendant que les vibrations l'emmenait dans un monde bien à elle.

_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Woah, livin' on a prayer !  
Livin' on a prayer !_

Une pure délivrance. Elle voulait rire, elle voulait pleurer, crier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Emily se sentait tellement extatique qu'elle pourrait sauter dans les bras du premier passant qu'elle croiserait dans Derry.

Vivante aux sons même des notes de la chanson, elle poursuivit son ménage en se mettant cette fois-ci à balayer mais toujours en gardant un rythme se raccordant aux paroles. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, agrippant les derniers draps pour les jeter sans ménagement derrière elle avant de s'attaquer aux planches qui recouvraient les fenêtres.

Une fois le salon baigné dans cette aveuglante lumière du soleil, Emily glissa théâtralement toute la longueur de son couloir menant à sa cuisine. D'un léger rebond à sa démarche elle s'attaqua à l'évier ainsi qu'à la table recouverte d'anciens journaux puis les placards, les sols, le réfrigérateur dans lequel avait pourrie ce qu'était autrefois une pomme et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cette pièce ressemble à nouveau à une cuisine.

Jamais personne n'avait fait le ménage avec autant d'entrain qu'Emily. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle était si heureuse de revenir dans cette ville ? Peut-être … L'euphorie de bientôt retrouver celui qu'elle avait aimé autrefois ?

Un sourire illumina ses traits puis elle se mit à rire hystériquement. Un rire qui venait du cœur, celui qui prodiguait de la joie à ceux qui l'entendaient.

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon pour récupérer certaines de ses valises vulgairement abandonnées à l'entrée, ses pieds se prirent dans le vieux tapis poussiéreux ce qui l'entraina à trébucher contre la porte sous l'escalier. Maudissant tranquillement sous son souffle, Emily fronça les sourcils puis leva ensuite les yeux vers ladite porte.

De ses doigts fins elle traça amoureusement le bois blanc, de nombreux souvenirs en tête, le cœur pesant. Oui, elle était de retour chez elle. Après tout ce temps à vadrouiller dans le monde la voilà à nouveau où tout avait commencé. Cela la rendit émue. Elle n'avait presque que des bons souvenirs dans cette maison mais également dans la ville de Derry et plus particulièrement avec une créature de l'ombre.

Créature qui reviendra bientôt à la vie.

Toujours en activité, la radio passait les vieilles chansons au fur et à mesure que la maison se remplissait à nouveau de vie. C'était un long travail qui demandait patience et rigueur mais bientôt les meubles retrouvèrent leurs couleurs d'origines et les objets décoratifs remplacèrent les cafards ainsi que la poussière.

Emily ne voyait pas le temps passé tellement elle était plongée dans sa tâche. Tout lui semblait parfait, éprise par son propre petit monde. A tel point qu'elle ne fit même plus vraiment attention au reste.

Evidemment, quelques curieux décidèrent de venir jeter un œil après avoir entendu tout le raffut venant de cette maison considérée comme abandonnée depuis des lustres. Des voisins qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Les gens avaient l'air sympathique aux premiers coups d'œil. Un couple fit signe à la jeune femme qui astiquait farouchement la fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale, leurs regards intrigués sur la très ancienne voiture bleue garée devant la clôture fatiguée.

De cette dernière débordait encore quelques cartons notamment dans le coffre ouvert où ils pouvaient lire une grande lettre A écrite sur la devanture de chacun. Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard puis repartit ensuite vers leur domicile, leur curiosité d'autant plus forte maintenant.

Une nouvelle dans la ville ! Ils avaient hâte de faire connaissance avec la jeune femme aux cheveux platines qui écoutait des tubes des années quatre-vingt à fond la caisse.

A l'intérieur, Emily n'avait d'yeux que pour son ménage. Forcément qu'elle avait vu les gens à l'extérieur mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas le temps pour des présentations dignes de ce nom. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte d'entrée pour récupérer un autre de ses cartons qui ne demandait qu'à être déballer.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you, want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

Une savonnette en main, elle tournoya sur elle-même pour répandre les bulles dans son mouvement gracieux. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle chanta avec les deux chanteurs de Starship, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now.

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

Emily se pencha d'un côté à l'autre rythmiquement tout en encerclant avec amour le tapis vert qu'elle venait de sortir d'un carton autour de son corps. Elle s'élança vers le salon puis le déroula efficacement de toute sa longueur entre le salon et le couloir principal.

_And we can build this thing together  
Stand this stormy weather  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
__And if this world runs out of lovers !_

_We'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now !_

Cette chanson, tant de souvenirs l'accompagnait.

Pour la jeune femme en plein ménage ces paroles signifiaient beaucoup pour elle. Ignorant le petit tiraillement constant dans son cœur, Emily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à ses rideaux blancs qu'elle s'empressa de repositionner sur les tringles prévues à cet effet à chacune des fenêtres du salon.

_Oh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, and ever and ever !_

Maudite radio. Elle l'avait fait exprès pour la rendre dans cet état émotionnel instable ! D'un léger reniflement aux lourds souvenirs d'une histoire d'amour insolite qu'apportaient ces mots, Emily récupéra ses sacs poubelles noirs de la cuisine pour les mettre devant sa clôture en attendant de les emmener à la benne à ordure. Il y en avait des choses à jeter ! Toutefois elle avait vraiment hâte de troquer certaines décorations avec de nouvelles qui correspondaient déjà plus à l'époque actuelle.

Une fois qu'elle rentra à nouveau dans sa maison qui commençait vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose d'intéressant, elle soupira de contentement en passant son bras sur son front humide de sueur. Bon ! Sa maison avait enfin une seconde jeunesse ! Ce fut difficile mais ils y arrivaient petit à petit.

A cette dernière pensée, Emily fronça doucement les sourcils. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée ouverte pour passer un bref petit coup d'œil à l'extérieur ensoleillé et plus particulièrement à sa vieille Buick sagement garée devant la propriété. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit tandis que ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur plusieurs cartons dans le coffre qui n'avaient pas encore été récupérer.

Curieux …

Légèrement surprise par cette observation elle revint dans le salon pour constater que sa pendule indiquait bientôt les dix-huit heures. Wow ! Le temps était passé si vite aujourd'hui ! Elle avait commencé son ménage ce matin à dix-heures et il était déjà presque l'heure du souper. Flute alors, le temps lui échappait si facilement.

_Où est-il ?_ Elle se posa ensuite la question dans sa tête.

D'un faible haussement d'épaules Emily commença ses recherches dans la maison. D'abord un rapide petit tour dans la cuisine puis sous la table avant de revenir à son salon où elle se baissa à genoux pour pouvoir inspecter le dessous de la table basse face à la télévision qu'elle avait pris soin de remplacer par un nouvel écran plus performant.

_Non plus … _Ses sourcils noirs se creusèrent d'avantage.

«Andy ?» Appela-t-elle à haute voix, de plus en plus inquiète par ce silence pesant après avoir coupé le son de sa radio.

Dorénavant soucieuse, elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, étage ouvert sur le salon et couper par un garde du corps qui avait été réparé grâce à certains pouvoirs psychiques. Mais une fois en haut son cœur fit une embardée douloureuse. Où était-il ?! Bon sang, elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'heure ni à son entourage pendant ses corvées minutieuses.

«Andy !» Cria-t-elle plus fort, presque désespérément.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre mais elle était toujours intacte, rien n'avait été bougé ni même effleuré. Ni les nouveaux draps de son lit qui sentaient bon la rose ni le mobilier ou encore sa grande armoire en bois face au lit.

Rien.

Emily s'apprêta à visiter la salle de bain lorsqu'un petit bruit de craquement venant de la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir l'en dissuada. Tout doucement elle marcha en sa direction, se rendant compte que la porte de cette dernière était entre ouverte et que l'intérieur de la chambre était encore relativement sombre.

Sans geste précipité, elle poussa la porte en bois d'un léger grincement pour examiner la pièce toujours vide ou presque. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la pénombre puis finalement son cœur arrêta de courir d'anxiété. A la place, un petit sourire soulagé envahi ses traits de visage. Maintenant détendue, elle s'approcha calmement du petit placard qui faisait face à la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, à sa gauche une poupée aux yeux bleus lumineux qui se tenait debout indiquait de son index l'armoire.

Emily s'accroupit sur ses genoux puis déglutit lorsqu'elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte pour révéler le petit garçon caché derrière. Il était recroqueviller afin qu'il puisse se glisser à l'intérieur du placard exigu, tenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, la tête cacher dans ses genoux. Il ne faisait absolument aucun bruit mise à part quelques petits reniflements par-ci par-là.

«Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as même pas récupérer tes cartons.» Demanda prudemment la jeune femme. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse alors elle leva sa main pour caresser les cheveux roux foncés en désordres du jeune enfant. Ce geste affectif sembla suffire car l'instant d'après il redressa son visage vers elle.

«Je n'aime pas cet endroit.» Admit-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

«Pourquoi cela ? C'est pourtant une jolie maison, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici.» Répondit aussitôt Emily, le front sillonné lorsque le garçon haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

«Pourquoi nous déménageons tout le temps ? L'autre maison était bien …» Marmonna-t-il ensuite tristement, à deux doigts de verser des larmes.

«Nous en avons déjà parlé Andy.» Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton ferme sans retirer sa main de ses cheveux.

Elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration puis se réinstalla mieux sur ses genoux afin qu'elle ait une meilleure posture face au placard. D'un petit coup d'œil à sa gauche elle vit la poupée silencieuse lui lever significativement les sourcils, l'incitant à répondre honnêtement au garçon. Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

«Pourquoi tu ne lui donnerais pas une chance ? Apprend à la connaître avant de la juger, tu pourrais être surpris tu sais. Fais donc un tour des lieux ! Et après, tu pourrais me rejoindre en bas pour m'aider à sortir les dernières araignées ?» Emily haussa ridiculement les sourcils, ce qui lui valut un rire de son fils.

«Je les aimes bien.» Dit-il d'un léger rire en posant sa tête en arrière contre le bois pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

«Je sais.» Chuchota la jeune femme, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté puis attrapa doucement le menton d'Andy dans ses doigts, frottant avec amour son pouce sur la peau douce de son visage dorénavant dépourvu de peur et d'appréhension. Son brave enfant … Elle caressa une dernière fois sa joue avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur pour faire un petit étirement suivit d'un bâillement.

«Bon, je te retrouve en bas alors !» S'exclama-t-elle après avoir attrapé la poupée vivante sous son bras qui émit un son plaintif à ce geste.

Andy ne dit rien mais regarda sa mère disparaître avec son meilleur ami Chucky derrière la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Il pouvait encore entendre les injures de la poupée dans l'escalier alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous deux le salon, le laissant seul pour se familiariser avec les lieux.

D'abord il compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête, ses mains moites agrippant fermement son jean bleu marine. Puis tout doucement, après avoir repris courage, il sortit de son petit placard dans lequel il se sentait tellement en sécurité pour affronter le monde extérieur. La pièce était sombre à cause de la planche qui recouvrait la fenêtre à sa gauche alors il prit l'initiative de la retirer pour permettre à la luminosité d'envahir la pièce.

Le papier peint de cette dernière était d'une couleur bleue ciel assez agréable malgré quelques morceaux déchirés et les auréoles autour de la fenêtre. Une fine pellicule de poussière flottait dans l'air, il y avait même un petit dépôt sur la commode à gauche de l'entrée ainsi que sur la rambarde du lit à côté du placard.

Contre le mur à sa droite se trouvait un grand miroir ainsi qu'un bureau assez grand sur lequel reposaient des dossiers d'une autre époque. Andy s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil pour voir que la plupart comportaient sur l'histoire de cette ville, Derry.

Timidement, le jeune garçon s'aventura dans le long couloir, abandonnant un instant sa chambre pour faire ce que sa maman lui avait demandé tout à l'heure. Donner une chance à cette énigmatique maison qui avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. C'était inexplicable. Mais il ressentait une étrange pression dans son cœur qui le déstabilisait un peu.

Passant le bout de ses doigts tout le long de la tapisserie couleur crème du couloir, Andy s'approcha de la première porte qui se présentait à sa gauche. La salle de bain. D'un rapide coup d'œil il l'analysa mais il ne s'agissait que d'une simple salle d'eau avec une vieille baignoire douche ainsi qu'un lavabo, un miroir, un placard, un porte serviette et des carreaux blancs en guise de revêtement.

Pendant quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à se regarder dans la glace. Sa peau était toujours d'une pâleur inquiétante mais au fil des années il avait fini par s'y habituer. Ses yeux bruns aux reflets rouges le fixaient longuement en travers le miroir, ses cheveux oranges foncés encadraient son maigre visage pour s'arrêter à hauteur d'épaules.

Sentant une pression inconnu derrière sa nuque, Andy détourna aussitôt les yeux du reflet qui lui faisait tant peur. Sa respiration avait soudainement pris de l'ampleur. C'était très rare qu'il se regarde plus de dix secondes car à chaque fois qu'il le faisait il craignait qu'une créature horrifique bondisse de la glace pour le dévorer. Une créature qui lui ressemblait, peut-être son propre démon ?

«Ressaisit-toi Andy. Tu es courageux, ne l'oublie pas.» Murmura fébrilement le garçon aux mains moites.

Tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, le garçon se dépêcha de traverser le couloir pour aller jeter un œil à la nouvelle chambre de sa maman. Il ne fut pas étonner de découvrir que toute la pièce avait d'ores et déjà soigneusement été rangée et qu'une délicieuse odeur de fleur imprégna son odorat fin à l'ouverture de la porte. Sur le chevet à côté du lit séjournait un bouquet de roses blanches.

Quelque chose attira son regard au sol. Une petite créature noire et velue qui tentait de trouver une échappatoire le long du mur, sous la fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes et les ronces.

Andy se précipita vers l'araignée pour ensuite, très délicatement, la récupérer dans ses mains. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit les nombreuses pattes de la petite créature sur les paumes de ses mains, cherchant un moyen de s'évader de sa nouvelle prison.

«N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.» Rassura le garçon d'une voix débordante de gentillesse.

Immédiatement après ces mots l'araignée arrêta de se déplacer dans ses mains. Fier de lui, Andy reprit son exploration en compagnie de son Arachnide qu'il libérera une fois dehors. Il descendit au salon pour voir que sa mère finissait de ranger les cartons vides sous l'escalier à l'intérieure d'une petite pièce dépourvue de lumière, la radio jouant en sourdine sur l'un des meubles à côté de la télévision.

«Alors ? Tu cherches les derniers cartons ?» Demanda joyeusement Emily après s'être retourné vers l'enfant au pied de l'escalier, les mains à ses hanches en attendant sa réponse.

Andy se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête dans l'affirmative, nettement moins sur ses gardes que tout à l'heure ce qui rassura un tant soit peu l'adulte constamment préoccupée par son bien-être. Il lui esquissa un petit sourire timide puis s'approcha ensuite de la porte menant à l'extérieur où attendait la voiture. Il vit ses propres cartons dans le coffre, son cœur coulant un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

«Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller !» Se consola-t-il après avoir libérer l'araignée dans le jardin.

Une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'heure du diner il n'y avait presque plus de bruit dans la maison. Le soleil s'étant couché à l'horizon, la noirceur de la nuit s'installait peu à peu sur Derry, préparant les habitants à une douce nuit plutôt chaude pour un début de mois de Septembre.

Emily leva les yeux de son assiette pour observer son fils à l'autre bout de la table ronde qui jouait actuellement avec sa nourriture, perdu dans ses pensées comme la plupart du temps. Sur la chaise à sa droite se tenait la poupée aux cheveux roux qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention, son regard bienveillant l'encourageant à manger son repas.

Un petit reniflement s'échappa d'elle.

C'était à la fois drôle et touchant à quel point son fils et cette poupée dangereuse pouvaient être aussi proches, allant jusqu'à avoir la même coupe de cheveux. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne car de toute manière, Andy n'avait pas d'autres amis. Quelque chose qu'Emily souhaitait plus que tout au monde changer dans un bref délai parce qu'il méritait d'être aimé à sa juste valeur. Il était un petit garçon tellement attachant …

«Tu ne manges pas ? Tu n'as même pas touché à ta viande !» Précisa Emily en pointant sa fourchette dans la direction de l'assiette à peine entamée de son fils.

«Je n'ai pas faim. Et je n'aime pas la viande, elle sent la peur.» Rechigna ce dernier, le nez plisser de dégout.

«Fait un effort s'il te plaît. Tu as besoin de force pour demain. En plus elle est très bonne !» Insista Emily après avoir fourrée une fourchette de nourriture dans sa bouche, cherchant à l'inciter à faire de même.

Andy prit une profonde inspiration avant de soupirer bruyamment par la bouche. Il n'avait pas faim et de toute manière il détestait la viande, elle le savait, alors pourquoi voulait-elle le forcer tout à coup ? D'un coup d'œil à sa droite il vit Chucky imiter la mastication avec sa petite bouche, ce qui le fit sourire. Poussant alors le morceau de steak avec sa fourchette il récupéra ensuite un brocoli qu'il mit en bouche pour faire plaisir à sa maman.

Un silence retomba dans la cuisine rapidement rompu par une petite voix.

«Pourquoi je dois aller à l'école demain ? De toute façon c'est inutile ! J'apprends toujours la même chose là-bas !» Rechigna Andy en s'enfonçant dans son siège, abandonnant son repas.

«Andy.» Réprimanda doucement Emily en levant les sourcils à son fils. Toutefois elle se redressa puis posa ses mains à plat sur la table «tu as besoin de te sociabiliser et puis nous apprenons toujours quelque chose de nouveau à l'école ! Peut-être que tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis ici ? Derry est une ville très particulière.»

«Non ! Je n'ai jamais d'amis parce qu'on se moque toujours de moi à cause de ça !» Andy éleva la voix tandis qu'avec ses mains il désigna les marquages à son visage.

Emily déglutit difficilement. Les marques étaient à peine distinguables sur sa peau pâle néanmoins avec un peu de concentration l'on pouvait voir que la peau à ses joues comportaient comme deux cicatrices distincts. Légèrement foncés, les traits descendaient de ses yeux pour finir aux commissures des lèvres. Evidemment elle savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait mais surtout de qui il les avait hérité mais Andy …

Andy lui ne savait strictement rien de ses origines. Ni de ce qu'il était en réalité.

«Ecoute. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si jamais quelqu'un à l'audace de se moquer de toi je veux que tu me le dises immédiatement, est-ce bien clair ? Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal, rien ni personne.» Somma Emily en resserrant violemment sa prise sur ses couverts.

Au lieu de répondre le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses mains au-dessus de ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un bébé mais il détestait l'école avec passion et pour plusieurs raisons que celle évoquée à l'instant. Donc il soupira de défaite. Il entendit vaguement sa mère se lever de la table puis ramasser la vaisselle. Il sentait dans l'air qu'elle était en colère mais cette colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui ce qui le rassura énormément.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras droit. Andy sourit en levant les yeux à la poupée qui penchait la tête sur le côté, cherchant à lui redonner le sourire avec sa drôle d'expression faciale qui terroriserait plus d'un. Il tapota gentiment sa petite main avec la sienne tandis que sa mère préparait quelque chose sur le comptoir.

«Joyeux anniversaire Andy !» Chantonna joyeusement Emily en se retournant pour dévoiler un gros gâteau au chocolat dans ses mains.

«Wow ! Mais il est immense ? Chucky ne mange pas je te le rappelle, maman !» Rit de bon cœur Andy, un large sourire aux lèvres face aux nombreuses bougies sur la surface du gâteau. Sourire qu'il perdit après avoir fait le calcul d'une rapidité hors norme.

«Il en manque ? Je n'en vois que douze ?» Remarqua-t-il, un peu perplexe.

«Tu es censé avoir douze ans, souviens-toi !» Emily pointa son index au visage d'Andy, les yeux plissés à son enfant qui se contenta de soupirer exagérément. Elle échangea ensuite un sourire malicieux avec lui.

«D'accord, d'accord ! Je ferais attention. Mais je ne promets rien OK ? J'aime bien voir le visage des gens quand je leur dis mon vrai âge, c'est vraiment très marrant ! Ils ont la bouche qui se tord et les yeux qui s'exorbitent, un peu comme ça !» Andy imita ses propos par les gestes en tirant grossièrement sur ses lèvres.

«Alors imagine quand je leur dis le mien !» Plaisanta Emily en riant plus fort avec son fils lorsqu'elle tira également sur son visage pour former des rides.

«Oh zut, les bougies fondent. Vite Andy !» Rappela soudainement Chucky d'une voix joviale en pointant du doigt les bougies presque disparues.

«Tu vas faire un vœu ?» Demanda doucement Emily, les mains jointes sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle fixait le visage de son fils qui venait tout juste de fermer les yeux.

Sans rien dire Andy prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla l'intégralité des bougies d'un souffle qui faillit faire s'envoler les serviettes et les assiettes. Il sourit alors que sa mère creusait dans le gâteau pour lui servir une part de ce dernier.

«C'est un peu cliché mais … J'ai fait le vœu de rencontrer mon père.» Avoua-t-il rêveusement, les lèvres toujours tirées vers le haut.

La main d'Emily s'arrêta net dans son mouvement entre le gâteau et l'assiette blanche sur le côté. Le sourire qu'elle portait venait de brusquement s'effacer de son visage. Bien-sûr qu'elle s'y attendait mais de l'entendre à voix haute était une toute autre histoire. Finalement d'un raclement de gorge, elle tendit la part de gâteau à Andy qui se précipita pour la manger, insouciant de la gêne qu'il venait d'instaurer.

Le dessert se consomma dans le plus grand des silences.

Une fois terminée, Chucky dévoila son cadeau à Andy qui était en fait un crayon cassé rafistoler avec du ruban adessif et entourer de bolduc jaune pour l'aspect festif. L'enfant le remercia d'un rire à son étrange cadeau qu'il promit d'utiliser à l'école malgré son état déplorable. C'était le geste qui comptait avant tout !

Puis vint le tour d'Emily. Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur puis tout en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, elle attrapa une boite rouge avec un nœud vert.

«C'est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.» Lui dit-elle après avoir posée la boite rectangulaire sur la table face à Andy.

«Oh chouette alors, merci ! Je l'adore déjà !» Répondit-il d'un sourire espiègle en attrapant la boite contre sa poitrine.

«Mais ouvre-le gros bêta !» Emily leva les yeux au plafond face aux âneries de son garçon.

Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder. Il ouvrit soigneusement le papier au lieu de le déchirer, faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer la boite en dessous. Il n'aimait pas casser les choses même quand elles paraissaient insignifiantes comme du papier cadeau. C'était précieux, tout était précieux un peu comme la vie.

«Whoa, c'est … Incroyable.» Andy perdit subitement ses mots à cause de l'émotion, en admiration totale.

La grande boite noire rectangulaire s'agissait d'une panoplie complète de feutres et crayons de couleurs d'une très grande marque. Un cadeau qui n'avait pas de prix. Accompagnée de feuilles blanches de plusieurs tailles adaptées à ce type de papeterie.

Andy glissa ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la boite ainsi que sur l'écriture argent aux nombreuses courbes délicates. Il était très doué en dessin et avait toujours rêvé de posséder ce type de crayons pour ses futures œuvres. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se retenant de pleurer de bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il restait une dernière boite à ouvrir.

Celle-ci était un peu plus petite que la précédente mais arborait le même papier cadeau à la seule différence que le nœud autour était blanc au lieu de vert. Comme tout à l'heure, Andy retira le papier cadeau jusqu'à y dévoiler la surprise derrière qui le laissa sans voix.

«Est-ce que … Tu l'aimes ?» Demanda prudemment Emily en se rongeant l'ongle, anxieuse.

«Oh oui, je l'adore même. Il est magnifique !» Acquit lentement Andy en plein émoi face à la peluche qui lui souriait gentiment dans sa boite brune. Il le caressa avec sa main pour se rendre compte que cette dernière était d'une douceur inégalable.

Une peluche clown en costume gris qui tenait un ballon rouge par la ficelle. Son sourire était grand et ses yeux d'un beau bleu charmant. La matière de son costume ressemblait à de la soie. D'un petit regard avisé il comprit tout de suite que c'était sa mère qui l'avait confectionnée dans ses heures perdues. Cette peluche sera incontestablement sa préférée !

«Merci. Pour tous vos cadeaux sensationnels ! Vous êtes géniaux.» Remercia sincèrement le garçon en regardant à la fois sa mère face à lui et à Chucky qui demeurait silencieux, un léger rictus écœuré sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait la superbe boite à crayons.

«Tu as fait exprès pour que mon cadeau soit pourri !» Commenta ce dernier, frustré, en jetant son crayon cassé sur la table.

Emily et Andy se mirent à rire à l'accusation ridicule de la poupée qui avait dit cela dans le seul but d'amuser la galerie. Après quelques petites tapes taquines à son ami boudeur, le jeune enfant se leva pour offrir une chaleureuse accolade à sa mère qui méritait absolument tous les remerciements de la terre.

Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne voulant rompre ce câlin affectueux tout en se murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Ensuite, après avoir rangé la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle et remercier sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue pour la surprise, Andy sorti de table avec ses cadeaux pour récupérer les derniers cartons et ainsi les amener à l'étage dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Emily attendit patiemment que son fils soi hors de vu pour perdre son sourire, ce qui ne manqua bien évidemment pas à la poupée toujours assise sur sa chaise face à elle. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, intriguée, puis pencha la tête sur le côté quand l'adulte commença à avoir les yeux larmoyants. Il s'exprima d'une voix moqueuse.

«Il lui ressemble de plus en plus. A croire qu'il était tout seul lors de la conception !» Fit-il remarquer sournoisement.

La jeune femme émit un petit gloussement approbateur.

«Oh oui il lui ressemble énormément, mais son caractère c'est le mien.» Corrigea Emily d'un léger rire nostalgique en jouant pensivement avec sa serviette, les yeux perdus sur une tâche sur la nappe.

«Quand vas-tu lui dire la vérité ?»

Emily leva les yeux vers Chucky. Il n'y avait pas de trace de malice sur son visage de plastique faussement sympathique mais une réelle préoccupation. Forcément qu'il s'inquiétait pour Andy tout comme elle l'était de plus en plus au sujet de son avenir sur cette terre !

«Bientôt.» Répondit-elle mystérieusement avant de récupérer les deniers détritus de la table pour les jeter dans la poubelle. Un moyen pour elle de sortir de la conversation qui s'égarait sur des pistes obscures.

«Il a le droit de savoir. A propos de lui avant qu'il-» Chucky fut brusquement couper.

«Avant quoi ? Qu'il ne sorte de son sommeil ? Qu'il ne recommence son régime alimentaire à base d'enfant ? Pourquoi sommes-nous de retour ici à Derry à ton avis ? Je ne veux pas le brusquer, il doit le comprendre par lui-même.» Admit la jeune femme tendue, les lèvres pincées.

«Es-tu sûre qu'il l'acceptera ?» Poursuivit la poupée d'un haussement de sourcils. Il vit les muscles dans le dos d'Emily se crisper à cette question.

Elle ignorait s'il parlait de son fils ou s'il parlait de Ça mais dans les deux cas elle priait pour qu'ils s'acceptent mutuellement et que leur rencontre se passera pour le mieux. Après tout, il la voulait plus que tout cette progéniture ! De plus, il avait fait preuve de clémence à l'époque et avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était doté de la capacité d'aimer. Malgré ses réticences à l'admettre.

Alors pourquoi pas avec Andy ?

Sauf que cette entité démoniaque était de nature solitaire depuis la nuit des temps. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière pensée qui l'inquiétait le plus. Et s'il prenait Andy pour concurrent ? Qu'il décide de le chasser ou pire encore, le tuer ? Mais alors, qu'était ce sentiment qui la rassurait tant à son égard ? Sans doute que son amour intarissable pour Ça y était pour quelque chose dans cette affaire.

«Je n'en doute pas.» Répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. Elle balança le torchon dans l'évier puis se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier.

«Tu es inquiète pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?» Répliqua la poupée sur sa chaise, les yeux virant un instant au rouge avant de revenir au bleu.

Emily s'arrêta dans ses pas entre la cuisine et le couloir à cette prochaine question. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration en mettant sa main sur le mur pour le soutien. Non pas inquiète, morte d'inquiétude serait un bien meilleur terme pour la décrire actuellement ! Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches du réveil de l'entité de Derry depuis la naissance d'Andy, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.

«Quelle mère ne le serait pas ?» Renvoya-t-elle froidement à son interlocuteur, ses doigts tiquant contre le mur.

Puis sans un dernier regard à la cuisine Emily repartit vaquer à ses propres occupations et ainsi essayer de sortir de ses pensées tumultueuses.

A suivre …

* * *

J'aime beaucoup ce premier chapitre pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous. J'espère de tout cœur que vous aussi. Mon petit Andy, c'est devenu la prunelle de mes yeux ! Mais accrochez-vous car les prochains chapitres seront très importants pour la suite où nous allons en apprendre plus sur Andy. Avant … Le grand retour de Pennywise ! *-*

Je sais que j'en demande énormément mais un max de retour please pour m'encourager à poursuivre cette histoire qui demande beaucoup de temps et de persévérance. Je suis très motivée certes mais n'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Pour les **défis**, le thème du chapitre est le suivant ; premier jour d'école !

A bientôt, VP


	3. Ça 2

Je démarre lentement, c'est voulu. Rien n'est jamais laissé au hasard, souvenez-vous en pour la suite de la fanfiction.

Toujours aucuns spoilers concernant **Ça chapitre 2** dans ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humour pour l'instant mais ça ne saurait tarder avec le retour du clown ainsi qu'avec vos futurs défis ;) C'est le temps que je pose l'intrigue, le fond de mon histoire. Puis Andy mérite qu'on lui porte une attention particulière.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****2**

L'école, il n'y avait rien de pire que ça.

Toutes ces personnes agglutinées dans un seul et unique endroit, cherchant désespérément à appartenir à un rang social élevé pour se sentir aimées et réelles en quelque sorte. Vouloir à tout prix être remarquer afin de ne jamais se retrouver dans l'ombre, seul.

De nombreux adolescents en quête de reconnaissances dans des lieux publics tels que les collèges ou les lycées où la concurrence était très rude. Tous cachés derrière un masque, ne montrant que certaines parties de leur vraie personnalité qui souvent était bien loin de la vérité. Désireux d'en apprendre plus mais aussi de faire des rencontres et éventuellement liés des amitiés solides.

Un sentiment qui était totalement inconnu à Andy.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas d'ami. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Du moins jamais via les écoles et cela depuis le tout début de sa scolarité obligatoire qui remontait à fort longtemps. Ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose qui le dérangeait, mais ce qui le gênait vraiment c'était les moqueries répétitives et injustes que les jeunes humains ne se privaient guères de lui balancer au visage. Se sentant d'autant plus forts lorsque les camarades rigolaient.

Andy resserra nerveusement sa prise sur les lanières de son sac, ses yeux bruns rouges examinant la façade usée de sa nouvelle école au centre même de Derry. Il se préparait mentalement pour affronter l'inévitable, ayant malheureusement l'habitude aux fils des ans d'être le martyr.

Est-ce qu'il allait se faire pointer du doigt ? Probablement.

D'un soupir frustré, il se décida à monter les quelques marches d'escalier qui menait aux doubles portes de l'établissement intimidant. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés au sol pour plus de confort, il s'aventura dans le couloir principal, les multiples voix des élèves s'élevant d'une octave de plus au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte.

Il y avait de tous les âges, allant des nouveaux collégiens aux terminales. Quelle idée stupide de mélanger toutes ces classes dans une seule école … Il n'y avait décidément rien de pire pour les nouveaux venus. Forcément que la discrimination et les conflits étaient plus fréquents dans ce genre d'endroit !

Mais pour Andy … Il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus difficile à gérer.

Les odeurs.

Oui, toutes ces odeurs qui flottaient continuellement dans l'air. A cause de son odorat surdéveloppé il pouvait sentir absolument toutes les émotions ainsi que les sécrétions des gens notamment celles qu'accompagnaient la peur.

_Ooh oui, la délicieuse peur …_

«Reste calme Andy. Tout vas bien se passé. Ne pense pas à ça, concentre-toi !» Andy ferma les yeux puis grimaça lorsque son estomac grogna brusquement.

Dorénavant curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour voir qu'un garçon perdait du sang après s'être prit un ballon de football en plein visage. De longues traînées coulaient de son nez et se mélangeaient à ses larmes salées. Prit d'une soudaine panique et terroriser par lui-même, Andy se dépêcha de changer de couloir pour s'éloigner de cette odeur qui lui donnait atrocement faim.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, bien évidemment. La peur des gens avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur lui depuis tout petit. C'était un peu comme les odeurs de sangs lorsque quelqu'un se blessait accidentellement. Son estomac décidait toujours de se rebeller à ces moments-là en lui donnant une faim monstrueuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne fou par ces odeurs appétissantes que pouvaient dégager les humains.

Andy avala nerveusement au moment où il atteignit la cours principale. Il y avait énormément de monde par ici aussi, la plupart se connaissaient d'ores et déjà. C'était ça d'être le petit nouveau de la ville mais heureusement qu'il s'agissait de la rentrée aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation délicate.

Encore et encore faire face à ces conditions difficiles … Cela s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ?

Il resserra automatiquement sa capuche grise sur sa tête au moment où deux adolescentes le bousculèrent, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention où elles allaient. Il glapit de surprise mais vit avec horreur que l'une des filles s'était retournée pour s'excuser sauf que son visage reflétait actuellement de la terreur, ses yeux bleus écarquillés à ce qu'elle voyait.

Andy ne perdit pas une seule seconde. La jeune fille dégageait de la peur, il ne pouvait pas rester dans les parages ! Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Tant pis si elle avait vu ses marques au visage il fallait qu'il s'éloigne dans les plus brefs délais avant de créer une émeute autour de lui. D'un bras autour de son estomac devenu grincheux, il gémit puis courut à l'intérieur de l'école où il espérait trouver un coin tranquille le temps de rentrer en classe.

Finalement il trouva un couloir vide à la prochaine intersection. De ses mains tremblantes, il retira la capuche de ses cheveux roux foncés puis se laissa lentement tomber contre le mur jusque sur le sol luisant, étendant ses petites jambes devant lui. Les yeux toujours fermés il comptait jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête avant de revenir à l'instant présent.

«Pfiou, c'était moins une.» Souffla-t-il, quelques perles de sueur à son front.

Un véritable parcours du combattant. Et c'était tous les jours comme ça !

Les voix euphoriques des élèves résonnaient du couloir principal mais à cette distance elles étaient affaiblies. Suffisamment affaiblies pour permettre à Andy de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à son environnement.

De longs et interminables couloirs d'une couleur fade, des murs gris contre lesquels séjournaient des affiches de théâtre ou encore de films qui passeront bientôt au cinéma local. A sa gauche et tout au fond de l'allée il pouvait voir un mur entier de casiers rouges pour ranger les affaires entre les cours. Il avait le numéro cent-vingt-sept d'ailleurs. Mise à part ces petits détails, cette école ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre école du pays.

Terriblement maussade.

Andy soupira bruyamment par le nez. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait pas autoriser à prendre du fond de teint … Il aurait au moins pu masquer les traces sur son visage et ainsi éviter les questions désagréables des autres élèves ! Non, il n'était décidemment pas prêt à affronter le regard répugnés des autres, pas encore une fois.

Il ressortit le papier des classes pour voir à quelle heure il commençait exactement mais aussi pour savoir avec quel professeur. Une certaine Madame Spencer, sa professeure principale qui était aussi une prof de mathématique. Mhm, génial ! De toute manière il savait déjà tout du programme scolaire et bien plus encore parce qu'il avait toujours été plus intelligent, alors cela ne faisait aucune différence.

D'un roulement de ses yeux, le jeune garçon se leva pour rejoindre ses premiers cours après que la sonnerie interminable et stridente retentit dans les couloirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme tout le reste de l'établissement, la classe était d'un ennui mortel.

Andy n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que la nouvelle professeure avait à raconter à la classe de seconde année, sa classe. Le baratin habituel, rien de bien intéressant. Comme quoi il fallait être respectueux envers les autres et apprendre ses leçons tout le courant de l'année pour pouvoir réussir l'examen final.

Madame Spencer était une grande femme assez maigre avec des cheveux noirs tirés dans un chignon serré. Bien habillée, elle avait plusieurs rides sur son visage et notamment aux coins des yeux, peut-être la quarantaine. Sa voix était douce pendant qu'elle expliquait le règlement à la classe.

Mais toutes ces informations il les avait déjà lus. Alors il se concentra plutôt sur le reste de la classe qui comportait à peine vingt élèves, filles et garçons confondus. Ayant pris la place juste devant le bureau de la professeure pour être tranquille, Andy garda sa tête enterrer dans ses avant-bras tandis que les élèves se présentaient un a un face à toute la classe, redoutant le moment où son tour viendra.

Lucie, Adrian, Gavin, Miranda, Dean, Doug, Joshua, Joanna, Denys, Alvin, Lena-

«Andy ?»

_Oh non … _

Le garçon en question leva sa tête pour regarder Mme Spencer assise à son bureau qui récitait les noms sur sa liste, ses lunettes noires sur le pont de son nez pendant qu'elle le fixait avec attention. Andy avala la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge sous la soudaine pression, le cœur battant. Il fallait rester calme. Surtout, ne pas bégayer ni dire de bêtises et tout se passera pour le mieux.

Timidement, il rejoignit l'avant de la classe puis fit face à l'intégralité des élèves devenus silencieux pour l'écouter. Ses mains étaient moites de nervosité d'avoir soudainement toute l'attention. Il avait la nette impression que les gens réussissaient à lire à travers lui malgré qu'il se cache derrière sa chevelure rousse. Il y eut des chuchotements puis des gloussements au silence qui se rallongeait. Néanmoins il retrouva un brin de courage pour se racler la gorge et ainsi débuter les présentations.

«Bonjour. Je m'appelle Andy Brown. J'ai … J'ai douze ans. J'ai déménagé treize fois pour ensuite venir habiter au coin de la rue Jackson hier et … Ma grande passion c'est l'art.» Andy esquissa un petit sourire angoissé tandis que la professeure hochait calmement la tête à son bureau.

_Je grandis très lentement, mon véritable âge est vingt-cinq ans. J'ai une force surhumaine et un sixième sens qui me permet de ressentir les émotions des gens. Je peux facilement les lires. Je n'ai jamais eu de père mais j'ai une mère vraiment géniale qui veille sur moi. Je ne suis pas un garçon ordinaire. Mais j'ai un grand cœur ! _Etait ce qu'il aurait voulu ajoutersauf que ce n'était pas possible hélas. Sa sécurité était en jeu.

«Très bien ! Merci Andy. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.» Loua gentiment Madame Spencer.

Le sourire fébrile d'Andy s'agrandit alors qu'il devint plus confiant, allant jusqu'à lever la tête pour regarder les élèves demeurant silencieux après sa brève présentation. Grossière erreur. Immédiatement après cela, il y eut plusieurs hoquets de surprise et de nombreux chuchotements suivit par l'inévitable, des rires moqueurs. Plus particulièrement trois garçons assis au fond de la classe qui ne se privèrent pas de le pointer grossièrement du doigt.

«Ça suffit ! Si vous avez des questions, alors je vous prierais de les partager à l'oral !» Gronda la professeure en regardant sévèrement ses élèves scandalisés par-dessus ses lunettes.

«Moi j'en ai une ! C'est quoi les traces que tu as sur le visage ? Tu as eu un accident de voiture ? Quelqu'un t'as roulé dessus ou un truc du genre ?» Gloussa allègrement Gavin, l'un des trois garçons. Cheveux bruns, yeux verts avec une cicatrice sur le menton.

Mais avant même que Madame Spencer ne puisse répliquer une remarque cinglante à sa question abrupte, Andy répondit honnêtement d'une touche d'agacement.

«Non, personne ne m'a roulé dessus. Je suis né comme ça.» Il fronça les sourcils lorsque d'autres chuchotements désagréables s'élevèrent suite à sa réponse.

«On dirait un clown !» Ricana le garçon blond de grande taille et corpulent qui se nommait Adrian.

«Plutôt un zombi ! Il est blanc comme un cul.» Se moqua une autre à l'autre bout de la classe.

La respiration d'Andy devint de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les rires s'intensifiaient dans la classe, le plongeant dans une transe liée à son malaise. Il voulait fuir, il voulait se cacher, effacer tous ces sourires méprisants de leurs visages infâmes. Il voyait dorénavant flou à cause des larmes qui obstruaient rapidement sa vision, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles à un rythme effréné.

Il y avait l'odeur de la peur dans la salle mélangée à celle de la folie. Les gens le craignaient à cause de son apparence qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. Son teint blêmit considérablement alors qu'il entendait, à l'arrière de son esprit, les sévères réprimandes de son professeure qui tentait de lui venir en aide d'une quelconque façon. La lumière des néons … Etaient-ils obliger d'être aussi fort en intensité ?!

Andy loucha sur ses derniers, n'entendant plus que son souffle erratique et les battements de son cœur dans une résonnance sordide. Il avait l'impression de tomber à la renverse mais ses pieds étaient pourtant fermement planter face à toute la classe qui se payait littéralement de sa tête. Si seulement il ne pouvait que ressentir les odeurs que dégageaient chacune des émotions …

Et ne pas entendre les pensées des gens.

_On dirait un clown !_

_Il me fait peur … _

_Dégoutant !_

_Sa peau est tellement pâle, on dirait un cadavre. _

_C'est trop laid sa couleur de cheveux …_

_Il devrait mettre un masque sur son visage._

_Le pauvre, il doit terriblement souffrir avec cette apparence._

_C'est un monstre !_

Un monstre ? Oui, sans doute.

Toute cette hilarité démesurée … Andy laissa courir librement les larmes sur ses joues pâles avant de baisser la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton ne touche sa poitrine, les épaules tremblantes. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage des autres, ombrageant ses yeux qui luisaient à présent d'une couleur rougeâtre dangereuse. Puis finalement contre toute attente, il se mit à rire.

«Un jour vous flotterez tous en bas !» Hurla-t-il furieusement sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Flotter ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Toutefois il ne s'arrêta pas de rire car il en était incapable.

Un rire macabre, fort en intonation qui venait du fin fond de sa poitrine. Suite à cela toute la classe se tut brusquement car ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu un rire aussi effrayant que celui du jeune garçon étrange se présentant sous le nom d'Andy Brown. Même Madame Spencer était à court de mot face à ce spectacle déconcertant. Il riait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dévoile à nouveau son visage tachés par les larmes en arborant un immense sourire inhumain.

Un sourire prédateur.

«A-Andy, c'est bon. Calme-toi. Tu peux rejoindre ta place ou alors aller à l'infirmerie si tu ne te sens pas bien. D'accord ?» Hésita le professeur après avoir posés les mains sur les épaules du garçon en question. Il tressaillit sous sa poigne.

Enfin Andy s'arrêta de rire mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire horrifique quand il rejoignit sa place comme si de rien était. Il positionna ses mains à plat sur la table, cherchant à retrouver son souffle et son calme par de profondes inspirations. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les chuchotements de ses camarades inquiets mais aussi les ricanements des trois garçons au fond de la classe.

«Encore un fils de taré psychopathe.» Cette fois-ci ce fut Alvin qui s'exprima, irritée.

Une fois de retour à son état normal inoffensif, Andy revint à son habituelle timidité. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, tandis que Madame Spencer débutait son cours tout en lui accordant quelques regards préoccupés de temps à autre. Evidemment, qui n'aurait pas peur de lui après cet épisode malsain ?

_Bien joué Andy …_ Se gronda-t-il intérieurement d'un soupir inaudible.

Le restant du cours il se concentra sur le tableau blanc pour ne pas penser aux odeurs enivrantes, la boule au ventre. Bon sang, qu'il haïssait l'école ! Mais il se haïssait encore plus d'être ce qu'il était. Une perversion de la nature.

Sentant le regard insistant à l'arrière de sa tête, Andy regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'un jeune garçon le fixait à seulement deux tables plus loin de la sienne. Dean. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait été pris la main dans le sac il détourna aussitôt les yeux de retour vers la professeure qui expliquait un calcul soi-disant difficile.

Tient, il venait de se rendre compte que ce jeune garçon n'avait pas rigolé tout à l'heure avec les autres. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu pitié de lui … D'un rapide tour dans son esprit, Andy ne vit aucune trace de méchanceté ni d'écœurement à son égard. Simplement de la sympathie.

De plus en plus curieux.

A la pause déjeunée il se retrouva naturellement tout seul à une table au milieu de la cantine. Les autres élèves n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de continuer à rire plus ou moins discrètement. D'ailleurs les nouvelles allaient vite dans cette maudite école … Car maintenant beaucoup de gens le dévisageaient ou cherchaient même à avoir un meilleur aperçût de son visage pour savoir si la légende disait vrai à propos de ses cicatrices insolites.

Mais bon, c'était une routine pour Andy. Cependant la douleur restait la même au fil des années.

A peine installer, quelqu'un frappa violemment son plateau loin de la table pour qu'il se renverse directement sur le sol. D'un rapide coup d'œil vers l'auteur de cet acte inexpliqué il vit qu'il s'agissait de cette bande de garçon malveillant qui était malheureusement dans sa classe. Ils ricanèrent bêtement de leur méfait, entraînant les autres présents à en faire de même. Et voilà comment Andy devint la bête noire de l'école en à peine un seul jour.

Sa maman serait si fière de lui …

Se retenant de pleurer pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Andy jeta le reste de ses légumes sans y avoir touché pour s'enfuir de la cantine le plus rapidement possible. Loin des adolescents immondes. Il renifla puis bouscula les gens hors de son passage alors qu'il s'approchait à grande vitesse des casiers rouges, son sac se balançant furieusement sur son épaule.

Une fois face à son propre casier il se dépêcha de le déverrouiller, ses doigts vacillants manquant de peu de faire tomber sa clef sur le sol dans son mouvement frénétique. Une fois ouvert il se glissa à l'intérieur de ce dernier puis referma hâtivement la porte pour se retrouver dans la pénombre.

Grâce aux murs de métal qui l'entouraient, la résonnance était des moindre donc il n'entendait quasiment que sa respiration rapide ainsi que les quelques voix de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu entrer là-dedans car il comptait y rester un certain temps. Après quelques longues minutes à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Andy poussa un profond sourire de contentement, de plus en plus à l'aise dans son petit espace restreint.

Par la suite il ouvrit son sac pour en sortir un petit cahier vert ainsi qu'un stylo à bille. La lumière s'infiltrant des trois ouvertures de la grille à la porte lui permettait d'adapter ses yeux à la semi-obscurité.

Il ouvrit la troisième page de ce dernier puis relu les dernières lignes qu'il avait rédigé deux jours avant d'arriver à Derry. Se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il colla la mine de son stylo sur la page blanche pour écrire.

_Je déteste l'école. Mais je déteste encore plus l'image que les gens ont de moi. Un monstre, un vampire, une anomalie. A chaque fois que quelqu'un me regarde, je sens leur peur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis moi-même effrayer … Pourquoi est-ce que je dois sortir voir les autres autour de moi ?_

_Je me sens bien dans le noir, seul. Là où personne ne peut m'atteindre. Il n'y a presque pas de bruit ici et en plus c'est petit ! Il me permet de réfléchir. Maman avait raison sur une chose. Cette ville à une atmosphère vraiment particulière mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui la rend de cette façon. _

_En tout cas j'ai l'impression que les gens ici sont plus agressifs qu'ailleurs … C'est dans l'air._

_Je pense que je retournerais souvent dans ce casier rouge. Il me plaît beaucoup. Au moins je n'entends plus leurs cris incessants et je ne risque pas de sentir leurs odeurs alléchantes qui me rendent à chaque fois mal à l'aise … Est-ce que les autres aussi les ressentent ?_

_Je ne pense pas. J'aimerais être plus fort pour surmonter mes problèmes mais je suis toujours faible. Pourtant je sens que j'ai de la colère en moi. Elle est bien là, dans mon ventre. Elle attend. C'est exactement la même que j'ai ressentie dans mon ancienne école. Juste avant de_

Andy sursauta violemment lorsque la porte du casier à sa droite claqua. Il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait de ses poumons, une main sur le cœur l'autre sur le mur de son propre casier. Il secoua doucement la tête puis rangea rapidement son petit cahier intime de retour dans une poche secrète de son sac en attendant la prochaine fois.

Cependant il ne quitta jamais sa cachette dans laquelle il se sentait tant en sécurité.

Et jusqu'à la sonnerie de la fin des cours Andy ne bougea pas de son petit casier. Il attendit patiemment que les autres élèves récupèrent leurs affaires pour pouvoir enfin sortir le bout de son nez et espérer rejoindre la sortie sans encombre.

Il jeta quelques petits coups d'œil de chaque côté, s'assurant une dernière fois que la voie était libre avant de s'engager vers les portes de sorties. Mise à part deux trois terminales il n'y avait plus un chat dans l'établissement, tout le monde était dehors et rejoignait leurs parents ou les autocars. Donc silencieusement il se fondit dans la masse d'élève encore dense aux escaliers menant à la liberté.

Sauf que plus il approchait de la chaussée plus il remarqua qu'un groupe suspect attendait aux abords du campus. Non loin de la pancarte de l'école. Andy resserra sa capuche sur sa tête tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin sans prêter attention aux autres. De plus il était assez petit pour son âge alors il passait presque partout sans se faire remarquer !

«Hey ! Wow, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, la végétarienne ! Reviens ici !»

«Merde …» Maudit Andy sous son souffle aux voix qu'il reconnut presqu'instantanément.

Il pressa d'avantage le pas, priant pour que ces nouveaux ennemis ne l'atteignent pas à temps. Il pouvait entendre les ricanements nauséabonds ainsi que les pensées des trois garçons derrière lui qui le suivait à travers la foule, cherchant à l'atteindre pour une raison qu'il pensait connaître.

Hors de question de se laisser prendre ! Prestement il contourna les barrières sans jamais regarder en arrière, intérieurement soulagé de ne plus être suivit.

«Regardez comme il fui la queue entre les jambes … Il me ferait presque pitié s'il n'avait pas cette sale tronche de mongole ! Laissez-le les gars, il n'en vaut pas la peine.» Adrian, le chef de bande corpulent frappa dans les mains de ses deux potes riant aux éclats. Ses yeux se rétrécirent au jeune Andy qui disparut derrière les limites de l'école. Il roula sa langue dans sa bouche «je pense qu'on va se marrer cette année.»

Oh que oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Emily ouvrit la porte de sa maison elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son sac à main glissa lentement hors de son épaule jusque sur le sol, ses yeux sur les multitudes de traînées noirâtres qui dégoulinaient du plafond et les longs des murs. Elle étouffa un soupir de surprise avec sa main face à ce spectacle sinistre, abasourdie.

Cette substance était similaire au sang de Ça. Epaisse, gluante avec une gravité qui lui permettait de flotter dans l'air dans de petites gouttes. La matière noire tapissait la plupart des murs à l'entrée de la maison et finissait sa course sur le sol dans de gros amas sirupeux, tandis que le reste s'accrochait aux lattes du plafond pour laisser suspendre de longs fils.

Emily sortit de sa torpeur pour se concentrer d'avantage sur la poupée du mal qui se trouvait actuellement devant elle et juste à côté de la pièce sous l'escalier. Des interstices de cette dernière émanait la fameuse substance inconnue. Chucky semblait très inquiet alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses petits doigts, ses yeux bleus tristes sur la femme qui venait d'apparaître par la porte.

Andy avait visiblement passé une très mauvaise journée.

Retrouvant ses esprits momentanément égarés, Emily prit une profonde inspiration puis s'avança dans le couloir jusque devant la porte derrière laquelle était caché son fils émotionnellement instable.

Elle pouvait l'entendre renifler à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à faire fuir son chagrin. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire au salon ni de ce qu'il dégageait à cause de son moral désastreux. Encore heureux ! Elle n'osait imaginer les répercussions sur son caractère fragile s'il voyait cela.

Son pouvoir la surprenait de jour en jour.

Très lentement, Emily s'accroupit face à la porte en levant le poing pour frapper trois coups distincts sur la surface blanche. Pas de réponse, sans surprise. Elle déporta ensuite son regard sur la poupée à côté d'elle qui se contenta de lui hausser les sourcils de mécontentement.

Elle croyait quoi ? Il avait déjà tout essayé mais le garçon refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !

«Alors, comment ça s'est passé ton premier jour à Derry ?» Emily prit la parole avec précaution, décalant sa tête sur la droite pour éviter que l'une des bulles noires n'entre en contact avec elle. Chucky émit un grognement au ridicule de sa question.

«Génial ! J'attends avec impatience ma lettre pour Poudlard.» Répondit Andy contre toute attente mais non sans une touche de sarcasme dans sa voix.

«Vraiment ? Andy, dis-moi la vérité. Je le sens que ça ne va pas du tout. Tu as eu des ennuis à l'école ? C'est ça ?» Poursuivit la jeune femme en déposant la paume de sa main sur le bois pour capter les vibrations négatives et transmettre son apaisement.

Qui n'eut strictement aucun effet. Les fortes vibrations négatives restaient les même. Cette constatation la rendit dubitative voir même ébranlée car ses pouvoirs avaient toujours eu une grande influence sur son enfant.

«Je hais l'école !» S'écria le jeune Andy, sa voix enragée étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Soudainement toute la substance noirâtre disparue sans laisser de trace au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour faire face à sa mère assise au sol, incrédule.

«Tout le monde se moque de moi à cause de ça ! Parce que je suis bizarre ! Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette fichue ville de merde !» Renchérit-il furieusement en désignant maladroitement son visage humide de larmes.

«Bien-sûr que si ! Ecoute, souvent les gens craignent la différence-» Mais Emily fût coupée, ce qui entraina un froncement de sourcils au ton hargneux qu'employait son fils.

«Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! Les gens ont peur dès qu'ils posent les yeux sur moi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me déteste autant ?! Partout où je vais-je sème la terreur ! Je suis un monstre !» Andy bondit sur ses pieds pour arpenter dans le salon, les mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux oranges.

«Andy ! Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses ! Stop !» Somma sa mère une fois debout, terriblement inquiète par cet excès de rage qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir chez son enfant au caractère tendre.

Les murs tremblèrent.

«Non ! J'en ai marre qu'on me traite d'anomalie parce que je suis différent ! Je n'ai jamais eu ma place ici et je ne l'aurais jamais ! Regarde toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde ce que je t'ai fait endurer alors que je n'étais même pas encore là !» Fulmina ce dernier en s'approchant d'Emily pour tirer sur sa chemise et ainsi dévoiler les cicatrices hideuses sur la peau de son ventre.

Elle tenta de le repousser avec ses mains mais la force d'Andy avait été décuplée. Ce qui la rendit d'autant plus perplexe qu'elle ne l'était déjà, incapable de dire la moindre chose face à cette agressivité inexpliquée. Prenant deux trois pas en arrière le garçon lorgna longuement les marques qui témoignaient de sa naissance brutale, à bout de souffle et frémissant de rage. Il était écœuré de lui-même.

«Mais pourquoi es-tu si aveugle ! Tu devrais faire comme les autres et me détester pour ce que je suis !» Andy jeta ses mains vers sa mère immobile au milieu du salon qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvée sa voix. Il enchaîna.

«C'est pour ça que tu ne me parle jamais de mon père ? Il ne voulait pas de moi ? Il a honte parce que je suis … Un monstre ?» Admit-il ensuite, les yeux larmoyants, le menton tremblant.

«Andy !» S'offusquèrent simultanément Emily et Chucky.

Mais le garçon en question boulonnait déjà hors du salon puis dans les escaliers menant à l'étage ainsi qu'à sa chambre qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre. Son meilleur ami le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende le son familier de la porte qui se ferme violemment dans son sillage. Puis il y eu un silence. Agacé, Chucky leva ses yeux rouges en colère vers la femme bouleversée.

«Pourquoi tu les as gardées ?!» Cracha-t-il amèrement en se référant aux cicatrices.

«Parce que je les aimes !» Emily le fusilla du regard d'un air effaré.

Bien entendu qu'elle aurait pu les retirer de cette enveloppe corporelle d'un simple coup de guérison mais elle avait pris la décision que non. C'était son choix. Car elles étaient une preuve irréfutable que son enfant existait, qu'il avait sa place en ce monde et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

«Grah ! Alors laisse-moi en décapiter un ou deux ! Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se remarque pas tout de suite ! Aller !» Proposa ensuite la poupée machiavélique en joignant ses deux mains dans une prière silencieuse pour que l'adulte accepte sa demande.

Quelques élèves en moins ne feraient pas une grosse différence.

«Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Du moins pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord chercher des solutions.» Emily secoua la tête, son regard toujours axé sur l'escalier.

Chucky grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais étonnamment, il ne tenta pas de négocier.

Pas tout de suite …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, Emily décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller voir l'état d'Andy toujours cloitrer dans sa chambre.

Une fois devant la porte elle eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant de finalement l'ouvrir pour dévoiler l'intérieur à peine éclairé par la lampe de chevet, à droite du lit. Lit sur lequel pleurait silencieusement son enfant. Ouf, au moins il n'avait pas rejoint son placard encastrer dans le mur ni développer cette espèce de réaction chimique comme tout à l'heure.

Emily marcha sans bruit jusqu'à arriver aux abords du lit puis elle s'assit sur le matelas confortable, son regard bienveillant sur les épaules tremblotantes du garçon qui gardait sa tête enterrer dans l'oreiller. Tranquillement, elle glissa sa main vers lui pour le toucher et lui faire part de sa présence. Parce que oui, elle craignait un peu sa réaction pour être honnête.

Andy ne se montrait que très rarement agressif.

Ses doigts lissèrent calmement le tissu de sa chemise rouge tandis qu'elle écoutait avec le cœur lourd les lamentations de son fils. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à l'apaiser grâce à son toucher miracle qui cette fois-ci se montra concluant car l'instant d'après, Andy se redressa pour envelopper ses bras autour de son cou.

«Pardon … Pardonne-moi maman ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça …» Pleura-t-il misérablement, le visage cacher entre l'épaule et le cou.

«Shhh, il n'y a rien à pardonner.» Rassura Emily en mettant sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Andy, sentant ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux.

«Toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai dites … Je ne les pensais pas !» Bégaya-t-il ensuite d'un reniflement accablé. Il resserra sa prise sur la chemise blanche de sa mère quand il sentit ses doigts masser son cuir chevelu dans des mouvements répétitifs. C'était tellement agréable.

«Je le sais bien. Parfois, nous avons besoin de passer par ce genre d'épreuve que nous impose la vie. Afin de se sentir mieux dans notre peau et dans notre esprit qui comporte plusieurs facettes. C'est difficile de s'accepter tel que l'on est, je te l'accorde, mais il y a toujours des solutions aux problèmes. Qui se règle autrement que par la-» Expliqua-t-elle brièvement avant d'être coupée.

«Autrement que par la violence. Je sais maman.» Andy sourit même si sa mère ne pouvait pas le voir faire.

Des leçons de vie qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour appliquer.

«Alors explique-moi maintenant. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans ces états-là.» Questionna Emily après avoir tiré le garçon sur ses genoux pour avoir un petit aperçut de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il choisisse ses mots pour se confier à elle, gardant ses bras autour de son corps d'une manière protectrice, un sourire conciliant aux lèvres.

«La réaction des gens. Quand ils me regardent … Je ne vois que du dégoût dans leurs yeux. Ils me donnent toujours cette impression de ne pas être normal. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de choses mais …» Andy s'arrêta puis fronça lentement les sourcils, attrapant le bras de sa mère dans une douce prise alors qu'il réfléchissait.

«Mais ?» Répéta Emily, le front sillonné.

«Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Tout est si différent. Je me mets beaucoup plus facilement en colère que les autres fois ! J'essaie de me contrôler, je te le jure, mais c'est si difficile ! Je réagis à chaque moquerie comme si c'était la première fois que je les entendais. Et je suis plus réceptif aux émotions des autres aussi. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre.» Déclara-t-il enfin d'un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, une légère moue perplexe de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

«Etrange en effet …» Se laissa dire la jeune femme méditative sur la question.

Non en réalité ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Certes il y avait beaucoup de facteurs qui jouaient sur les humeurs d'Andy mais il y avait également une atmosphère particulière sur la ville depuis que l'entité Ça régnait sur cette dernière. Aucun doute que le changement de comportement venait du clown des égouts toujours en sommeil.

«Tient, je voulais te donner ça.» Emily se souvint qu'elle avait amené quelque chose. De nulle part, elle récupéra son vieux walkman noir de l'année 1989 puis le tendit gentiment à Andy émerveillé par le petit baladeur ; «normalement il fonctionne correctement. Je l'utilisais lorsque … J'ai rencontré ton père. Prends-en soin s'il te plaît, il a vécu beaucoup de choses.»

Elle trébucha sur le mot père car elle sentait qu'il n'était pas approprier pour désigner l'entité Ça.

Cependant l'enfant le récupéra délicatement entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une très ancienne relique qui pourrait partir en poussière d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce qui fit rire Emily, touchée par les soins que portait son fils à l'égard de son vieux walkman noir. Oui, en quelque sorte c'était une relique du passé.

«Parle-moi de lui. Tu m'avais promis qu'en venant ici j'allais connaître la vérité sur mes origines.» La petite voix suppliante de son fils la sortie de sa transe passagère.

Emily cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête vers Andy qui la fixait avec espoir, sa joue posée sur son épaule pendant qu'il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures. Elle savait que depuis son plus jeune âge il essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit pour trouver les réponses à toutes ses questions mais ses pensées étaient malheureusement impénétrables. Il n'avait pas encore la bonne technique pour envahir sa tête.

Car il ignorait à qui il avait affaire.

«S'il te plaît maman.» Plaida-t-il.

«Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?» Céda enfin Emily en levant les sourcils à son fils. Petit à petit il amassait les informations concernant son géniteur, le petit malin ! Il savait exactement comment procéder.

«Est-ce qu'il est grand ?» Demanda Andy avec une réelle curiosité.

«Oh que oui ! Il est si grand qu'il atteindrait ton plafond !» Révéla sa mère en levant son bras vers le plafond pour lui donner une idée approximative. Elle rit à son expression choquée.

«Trop cool ! Est-ce qu'il est intimidant ?» Vint la prochaine question d'Andy qui déstabilisa un peu Emily mais qui lui répondit tout de même d'un léger gloussement.

«Il pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui. Personne ne lui résiste !» Elle cligna de l'œil, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsque son fils ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction et qu'il se redressa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Pas même toi ?» Dit-il en poussant son doigt sur sa poitrine.

«Non, pas même moi !» Acquiesça aussitôt Emily après avoir offert une pichenette au garçon dorénavant surexcité.

«Et est-ce qu'il aime la musique ? Les légumes ! C'est quoi son plat préféré ? Il aime les courgettes ? Son métier ? Je suis sûr qu'il est agent secret ! Ou peut-être astronaute ?» Andy se retira des genoux de sa mère lorsqu'elle se leva de son lit, à deux doigts de devenir hystérique par la conversation.

Il avait bientôt amassé toutes les informations concernant son père !

«Wow ralenti ! Je pense que ça suffit les questions pour ce soir ! Il est maintenant temps de dormir et d'essayer de faire de beaux rêves.» Gronda doucement la femme en mettant son index au visage de son fils qui suite à cela râla.

D'un autre rire à sa bouille de boudeur, elle lui embrassa tendrement le front une fois qu'il était sous les couvertures. Une chose à la fois et chaque chose en son temps. Comme promis depuis presque vingt-cinq ans il allait avoir ses réponses mais en attendant il ne fallait surtout pas s'emballer. Le sourire d'Emily vacilla légèrement face au visage d'ange de son enfant qui rêvait de connaître sa vraie identité.

Elle était tiraillée entre l'impatience et la peur. Très excitée à l'idée de revoir celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer mais effrayer de devoir faire face à une déception une fois qu'Andy découvrira la vérité. Pour lui comme pour Pennywise. Son fils était exceptionnel, si seulement il savait … De quoi il était capable.

D'une dernière caresse à sa joue soyeuse, Emily se força à sourire puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la porte où Chucky venait d'apparaître à l'embrasure. Elle colla son doigt à ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit sauf qu'une voix s'éleva du lit derrière elle.

«Est-ce que je le rencontrerais bientôt ?» Interrogea soudainement Andy à moitié endormi. Sa peluche clown adorée bien contre lui.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent sur la moquette tandis qu'Emily prit en considération sa question. Du coin de l'œil elle vit la poupée l'implorer du regard de lui répondre quelque chose de positif mais elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Amusée, elle renifla sous son souffle alors qu'elle atteignit la porte de la chambre.

«Oui, plus tôt que tu ne le crois.» Répondit-elle tranquillement puis d'un claquement de doigt, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet.

«Bonne nuit maman.» Andy sourit, les yeux fermés.

«Bonne nuit, Andy.» Murmura sa mère qui quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entre-ouverte si jamais il avait encore besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

«Andy ? Tu veux que je te chante ma chanson du meilleur ami pour t'endormir ?» Proposa gentiment Chucky une fois au bord du lit du garçon, souriant à pleines dents.

Une image terrorisante en effet.

«Euh non merci, Chucky !» Andy déclina rapidement l'offre d'une grande secousse désespérée de sa tête après s'être retourné face au mur et dos à la poupée flippante.

«You are my Buddi, until the end …»

«CHUCKY !»

«More than a Buddi, you're my best friennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd !»

Cela allait être une très longue nuit …

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera un plus axé sur Emily mais aussi sur la ville de Derry. J'ai besoin d'encore quelques petits préparatifs avant son grand retour à la surface !

Comme toujours n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis ultra importants pour l'avancement de cette fanfiction ! (Je suis en grand manque de confiance en moi alors j'ai souvent besoin d'encouragements … Comme chaque auteur.)

Et n'oubliez pas vos défis tout aussi importants pour la suite ! Une phrase à placée, un geste à faire, une action … Ce que vous aimeriez voir.

Défis **Ça 2 **(Wattpad) :

Nymphe-_-a - Pour son premier jour d'école Andy se fera des ennemis. Moqueries et insultes en rapport avec son physique. Puis placement de ces deux phrases «un jour vous flotterez tous en bas !» et «encore un fils de taré psychopathe.»

ElyseDuScorpion - Andy se met à rire tout seul en classe.

ODemonKillO - Andy se cache dans son casier pour échapper aux gens. Et en classe il commence à avoir du mal à respirer à cause du stress et des moqueries.

VP


	4. Ça 3

La suite !

Alors attention, petit spoil mais vraiment petit hein. C'est vers la fin avec Mike XD petites allusions lol Les vrais spoilers commenceront dans le chapitre 4. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents Q-Q le suivant sera plus court pour équilibrer.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****3**

La ville de Derry en elle-même n'avait pas vraiment changée après vingt-sept ans. Mise à part les habitants. Les commerces du centre-ville étaient toujours là tout comme cette vieille bibliothèque aux briques rouges atypique.

Emily lorgna ce bâtiment d'un léger sourire en coin, nostalgique. Aujourd'hui le ciel était grisonnant mais le temps ne l'empêcha pas de se vêtir comme bon lui semblait. Un short bleu, un T-shirt jaune court et des chaussures brunes. La tenue des souvenirs d'une ancienne époque où les mentalités étaient bien différentes de cette époque-là dite moderne.

La jeune femme eu un petit frisson dans le dos lorsqu'elle crut voir un mouvement derrière l'une des fenêtres à l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque. Elle prit donc le chemin principal menant au centre de Derry qui se trouvait à peine à cent mètres de sa position, imaginant une musique dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait confié son précieux walkman à son fils. D'ailleurs elle priait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux durant ce deuxième jour d'école.

Sinon …

Emily sourit sournoisement puis s'aventura sur le trottoir où elle salua les passants clairement surpris par sa courtoisie. Une journée où elle avait envie de redécouvrir le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant une année entière. Alors elle plaqua son sourire légendaire sur ses lèvres tout en flânant dans les rues animées en cette fin de matinée.

Derry étant une grande ville, il y avait tout un tas de commerces anciens et nouveaux notamment un restaurant Chinois qui se trouvait à deux rues plus loin. Une boutique de vêtements où Emily prit cinq minutes pour faire un petit tour. Jolie boutique. Plus loin, une épicerie qui existait déjà à l'époque mais qui avait été un peu agrandit selon les besoins ainsi qu'une agence de voyage, un agent immobilier, une banque, une boutique de souvenirs et cette fameuse pharmacie face à la mairie.

Qui n'avait absolument pas changée elle non plus d'ailleurs.

Pour la rejoindre, Emily emprunta le chemin le plus court, celui qui traversait la place centrale où se déroulait chaque année la fête de la ville avec la troupe de musiciens locale. Que de souvenirs … Bons et mauvais. Elle repensa à ce pauvre Richie Tozier et à la frayeur qu'il avait dû recevoir avec cette chère statue de Paul Bunyan, l'immense bucheron, folklore américain.

Emily fit un petit sourire à la statue lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, lorgnant la hache tenue fièrement sur son épaule. Pennywise l'avait utilisé à son avantage avec brio il fût un temps. D'une rapide secousse de sa tête, la jeune femme traversa l'étendu de gazon vert sur lequel se reposait quelques personnes pour atteindre la pharmacie.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Certains étalages avaient été modifiés mais sinon le reste était quasiment intact ! Ce qui la surprenait beaucoup. Elle folâtra entre les différents rayons mais plus spécifiquement le rayon saisonnier à la recherche d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil.

Ben quoi ? C'était la tradition !

Un sourire resplendissant envahi son visage lorsqu'elle trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise. Une paire avec des verres solaire aux reflets jaunes orangés. Heureuse de sa trouvaille, Emily enjamba une pile de cartons qui trainaient dans l'allée pour rejoindre le comptoir et payer son nouvel objet.

Mais son sourire mourut quand elle vit qui était celui qui allait l'encaisser. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement face au vieux pharmacien de l'époque qui se pencha vers son comptoir pour lire quelque chose sur une feuille médicale à sa gauche. Il remonta paresseusement ses vieilles lunettes sur son nez gras puis jeta ensuite un petit regard à la femme qui se présentait à lui. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues ridées.

«Oh, en voilà une jolie demoiselle ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» Roucoula ce dernier d'un haussement de sourcils, un sourire pervers.

«J'aimerais acheter ces lunettes.» Soupira Emily en mettant son poids sur une jambe tandis qu'elle se pencha d'avantage sur le comptoir plus si blanc que ça. Elle leva un sourcil quand le pharmacien la dévisagea de haut en bas en s'arrêtant exagérément sur son décolleté.

«J'ai comme l'impression de vous connaître !» Ricana maladroitement le vieil homme d'un clin d'œil séducteur, passant le code barre des lunettes sur son appareil sans rompre le contact visuel avec sa cliente aguicheuse.

Beurk.

Emily se contenta juste de sourire et de faire une tête faussement surprise. Elle aussi elle le reconnaissait mais très franchement elle se demandait comment elle le faisait car avec toutes ces rides, il était devenu difficile de voir le bonhomme en dessous. Se pinçant les lèvres entre-elles pour retenir un rire, elle récupéra ses lunettes en échange d'un billet vert. Sauf qu'une main rugueuse saisit brusquement la sienne.

«Vous devriez peut-être … Passer en cabine ?» Proposa ensuite le pharmacien à voix basse d'un petit coup de sa tête en direction de ladite cabine, son maudit sourire obsédé toujours en place.

Emily roula sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant mine de réfléchir à sa demande. Finalement elle fouilla à l'arrière de son short bleu pour récupérer une sucette rouge qu'elle déballa avec une seule main, l'autre toujours coincée dans l'emprise de l'homme en cruel manque d'affection. Elle caressa son pouce sur la peau grumeleuse avant qu'elle ne penche la tête pour regarder le pharmacien droit dans les yeux.

«Vous devriez peut-être passer le fer à repasser sur votre visage ?» Chuchota-t-elle d'un clin d'œil espiègle. Son sourire devint malicieux, satisfaite de voir l'expression outrée du vieil homme qui retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne comme s'il avait été brûlé par elle.

Emily se mit à rire de bon cœur puis elle colla sa sucette dans sa bouche en glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, fin prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Elle fit toutefois signe de la main au pharmacien qui pestait actuellement à son propos avec sa fille Greta dans l'arrière-boutique, son visage rouge de colère d'avoir été ridiculisé de la sorte.

C'était bon de revenir.

Sa visite du centre-ville se poursuivit dans la plus grande joie. Ses chansons imaginaires toujours en tête alors qu'elle imitait quelques pas de danse, usant des bancs et des poteaux pour sa chorégraphie. C'était dingue mais elle ne reconnaissait plus personne ! A croire que chaque ancienne famille avait abandonné la ville pour laisser place à de nouvelles. La seule différence qu'elle constatait c'était les mentalités.

Les gens des temps modernes ne la regardaient plus de travers, ou presque !

Tout en s'imaginant les paroles de la chanson Separate Ways dans sa tête, Emily escalada une barrière pour pouvoir atteindre la vitrine de l'épicerie qui proposait actuellement une embauche en tant que caissier ou caissière avec polyvalence dans le magasin obligatoire. Mhm, pourquoi pas. Après tout il fallait s'intégrer dans la société pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Son prochain objectif était maintenant le cimetière de la ville pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. Une personne qui malgré tous les coups-bas avait été un bon ami pour elle durant son année à Derry. Ce cimetière était aux abords de la ville juste en contre-bas du terrain de tennis.

Emily ouvrit les grilles grinçantes pour s'aventurer dans le lieu, émerveillée par la beauté des pierres tombales ainsi que la propreté de ce lieu saint. Il n'y avait strictement aucune mauvaises herbes ni de tombes à l'abandon. Plutôt surprenant mais d'autant plus réjouissant ! Au moins les morts ici étaient traiter correctement parce que des morts, il y en avait !

Elle trouva assez facilement la tombe qu'elle était venue voir. C'était une pierre grise avec très peu de superflus, des buissons en guise de décoration ainsi qu'un collier de piques accroché à la petite croix de marbre. A ce détail, les larmes se formèrent aux yeux d'Emily car ce collier elle le reconnut tout de suite ayant appartenu au chien Tobby.

Le chien de Barry.

«Salut Barry. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?» S'exprima-t-elle en reniflant, un sourire triste.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers les inscriptions tombales qui donnaient l'âge, la date du décès ainsi que quelques informations sur l'homme qui avait une fois été son ami.

_Ici repose Barry Mallister._

_Mai 1956 – Octobre 1989._

_Une inspiration pour nous tous_

Malgré son chagrin évident, Emily ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gloussement à la phrase qu'avait choisie sa famille en sa mémoire. Ils avaient raison en quelque sorte. Barry avait été un exemple de bravoure face à Pennywise mais son comportement lui avait tout de même porté préjudice.

«J'étais une terrible amie … Je le reconnais. J'ignorais même ton nom de famille ! Mais tu ignorais aussi tout de moi. Je t'avais prévenue Barry. On finit toujours par récolter ce que l'on sème. Tu le savais. C'était soit moi, soit le clown, soit la poupée du mal.» Emily sorti de son sac une rose rouge pour ensuite la déposer sur la pierre tombale.

Une Scarlet Carson.

Elle caressa doucement le pétale de la fleur avec son index, se remémorant quelques bons souvenirs avec Barry notamment le jour où elle lui avait claqué son Bô en pleine tête ou alors quand sa petite tortue Donatello lui avait mordue la fesse. Quand il lui avait flanqué son poing en plein visage à la fête, quand il l'avait invité à un pique-nique aux bords des friches, le moment où il avait posé nu dans son lit avec un tournesol …

Son expression devint soudainement plus mesquine. C'était étrange, mais rien ne stipulait comment il était mort. Emily passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour les humidifier tandis qu'elle se pencha vers la pierre comme pour confier un secret que seuls les morts avaient le droit d'entendre.

«Et si jamais tu te poses encore la question, c'est lui qui a fini dans mon lit.» Révéla-t-elle d'un chuchotement suave, un sourire enjoué.

Oui, Barry avait le droit de connaître la vérité après s'être sauvagement fait découpé en morceaux par Chucky ! Il le méritait.

Une fois ressortie du cimetière, Emily grimpa dans sa Buick Invicta pour reprendre la route vers une nouvelle destination. Les Friches. L'endroit qu'elle voulait retrouver le plus au monde. Se garant sur le bas-côté de la route poussiéreuse, elle sortit du véhicule mais avant de commencer la descente vers la rivière elle s'intéressa d'abord au pont des amoureux.

Immédiatement, les souvenirs refirent surface.

Emily glissa les clefs de sa voiture dans la poche arrière de son short, la sucette au coin de sa bouche. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent jusque devant la barrière en bois de ce pont symbolique qui avait marqué les âges et les esprits de plus d'un.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus aujourd'hui. Jamais elle ne les avait oubliés, aucun des membres du clan des ratés. Etaient-ils toujours aussi soudés ? Les couples logiques s'étaient définitivement formées ? Des questions demeurantes sans réponses hélas.

Ensuite Emily descendit le petit sentier menant directement à la rivière, aux Friches. Les nuages gris avaient cédés leur place à quelques éclaircies, réchauffant la peau de ses bras et de ses jambes. C'était tellement agréable de revenir sur les traces d'un passé inoubliable.

Elle arriva aux abords de la rivière assez haute ce qui signifiait que la pluie avait fait son travail. La verdure poussait en abondance ici mais avec tout cet engrais organique ce n'était pas surprenant. Du moins pas pour ceux qui étaient au courant pour le clown cannibale vivant dans les égouts de Derry. Emily renifla distraitement tandis qu'elle se retrouva devant l'immense trou sombre et puant qui menait jusqu'à l'antre de l'entité, Pennywise.

Devant cette caverne sinistre peuplée de branchages et de lierres, la jeune femme l'admira tranquillement, arborant un sourire mélancolique pendant que tous les souvenirs que ruisselaient ces lieux flashèrent dans son esprit. Elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Rien n'avait été oublié et jamais elle ne le fera. Allant de sa première rencontre à Derry jusqu'à sa dernière prise de décision, celle de rejoindre le clown.

Emily se redressa pour tenter de voir un peu plus loin dans le trou mais mise à part du noir il n'y avait rien, pas un bruit, juste cette odeur épouvantable. Son sourire faiblit légèrement car l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu espoir que peut-être Ça était déjà réveillé ? Espoir qui se transforma rapidement en tristesse de constater que non. Et si elle allait le chercher, là tout de suite ? Le retrouver pour qu'il ne soit pas seul quand il reviendra à ses esprits ? Car après tout, elle lui avait fait une promesse …

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Zut ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Maintenant elle devait récupérer Andy à l'école. Son fils passait avant tout, même avant Ça ! Alors après avoir réalisée une gracieuse révérence au trou sombre devant elle, le cœur tiraillé, la jeune femme s'empressa de revenir à sa voiture.

Son enfant l'attendait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait un monde pas possible devant la grande école. Des femmes et quelques hommes qui attendaient leurs enfants avec impatience, formant des groupes devant les limites pour discuter des dernières nouvelles.

Emily ne s'intégra à aucun de ces groupes de commérages pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait rester debout devant l'entrée, son regard soucieux sur les portes, les mains nouées de nervosité tandis qu'elle patientait les dernières minutes interminables. Certains élèves étaient d'ores et déjà sortis pour se disperser sur le gazon mais son fils n'était nulle part en vue.

Cependant elle remarqua la présence d'un groupe de garçon sur sa gauche, à côté de la pancarte de l'école. Ils ricanaient entre eux en se moquant des autres qu'ils considéraient comme inférieur. Ces trois petits cons se sentaient forts juste parce qu'ils étaient en groupe et que personne n'osait se dresser contre eux. Un peu comme l'ex bande à Henry Bowers.

Puis Andy apparut enfin sur les marches de l'escalier.

La posture rigide d'Emily se détendit nettement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air triste ni en soumission. Il se contentait simplement de serpenter entre les élèves, sa capuche sur ses cheveux roux et le walkman noir sur les oreilles. Il utilisait son appareil ! Cette constatation engloba son cœur de chaleur et tira ses lèvres dans un sourire soulagé. Qui ne dura que quelques secondes quand elle se rendit compte qu'Andy évitait la bande de garçon.

Brusquement, Emily tourna sa tête en direction du groupe qui insultait actuellement son fils en le traitant de clown et de monstre, le pointant du doigt comme un animal en cage. Ils imitaient des pleurs et des lamentations exagérées pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, Andy ne réagis à aucune de ces insultes ridicules.

Brave enfant.

Lorsqu'Adrian, le chef du groupe leva ses yeux bleus vers la femme aux cheveux platines, il se sentit subitement très mal. Inexplicablement mal … A l'instant même où leurs regards ce croisèrent, son petit sourire odieux tomba, prit au piège dans les yeux noirs d'encre envoutants de l'inconnue.

Il avait envie de vomir et de pleurer, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans plus tarder à la surprise générale du groupe. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux d'elle ni crier à l'aide. La panique le gagna au moment où le blanc des yeux de la femme disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à deux trous noirs effrayants.

«Adrian, c'est quoi ton problème mon gars ! Tu fais grave flipper …» Se plaignit Alvin en grimaçant au visage lessivé de son pote devenu émotif.

Mais Adrian ne répondit jamais. Toutefois sa respiration devint plus rapide alors qu'il entendit une voix à l'arrière de son esprit, une voix rauque et menaçante qui ne pouvait provenir que de cette femme monstrueuse.

_Adrian, je sais qui tu es et où tu vis. Ne l'oublie pas._

Emily fronça les sourcils puis plissa ses yeux noirs impitoyables à l'adolescent hyper nerveux qui prit rapidement la fuite une fois qu'elle le libéra de ses chaines invisibles, laissant son groupe dans la perplexité. D'un petit sourire victorieux, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine au moment où son fils arriva devant elle. A nouveau complètement normale.

«Est-ce que … Tout va bien ?» Hésita Andy en retirant le casque d'écoute de ses oreilles, un sourcil levé à sa mère souriant exagérément.

«Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?» Lui répondit-elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le conduire à sa voiture loin de la foule et du bruit.

Andy abandonna ses questions pour commencer à lui raconter cette deuxième journée qui se passa plutôt bien contrairement à hier. Et tout cela grâce à son nouveau walkman magique ! Enfin ça, il ne le savait pas mais effectivement il avait un pouvoir d'apaisement que seul Emily possédait.

Les deux arrivèrent à la voiture mais tout à coup Emily s'arrêta dans son élan pour regarder un homme sur le trottoir qui lui tournait le dos. Elle relâcha la prise sur les épaules d'Andy pour s'approcher de la personne qui récupérait des journaux, prise par une soudaine curiosité. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'étudier un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer à l'oral.

«Mike Hanlon ?»

L'homme qui entendit son nom se crispa puis se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux platines, un petit garçon se cachant derrière ses jambes. Il prit quelques secondes pour examiner ses traits familiers, cherchant dans sa mémoire à qui cela pouvait bien appartenir. C'était vieux et flou.

«Oui ? Oui c'est moi. Euh … Excusez-moi mais, est-ce qu'on se connait ?» Demanda ce dernier en plissant les yeux d'un rire nerveux.

«Oui ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand tu avais à peine treize ans ! Tu faisais partis du clan des ratés. Ça alors ! Comme tu as changé !» S'enchanta Emily en le désignant de haut en bas avec ses mains, vraiment heureuse de le revoir.

«E-Emily ?» Balbutia l'homme à la peau noire, ses yeux menaçant de sortir de sa tête à la réalisation. Pardon ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il trébucha maladroitement sur ses pieds alors qu'il fixait, incrédule, la femme souriante.

Ce sourire … Il ne trompait pas.

«Vous … Tu … N'as pas pris une ride ! C'est dingue ! J'arrive pas à y croire !» Finit-il par dire d'un déglutissement après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, troquant sa stupéfaction contre le même sourire jovial de celle qui avait le secret de la jeunesse éternelle.

Cependant il croyait toujours qu'il avait affaire au Diable.

«Ça fait si longtemps !» Mike se mit à rire alors qu'il prit Emily dans ses bras pour une chaleureuse accolade. Incroyable était le mot plus approprié pour définir cette rencontre improbable.

«Oui ! Vingt-sept ans déjà. Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici Mike. Donc tu n'as jamais quitté Derry ? Et comment vont les autres ? Tu as des nouvelles ?» Poursuivit rapidement la femme en récupérant l'homme à bout de bras, les joues douloureuses à force de sourire.

«Ils sont tous partis depuis des lustres. Mais moi je ne suis jamais parti.» Admit-il d'une touche douloureuse dans sa voix grave. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lui transmettre le fond de sa pensée.

Au lieu de cela Emily avala puis hocha pensivement la tête. Il n'était jamais parti depuis que Ça avait été défait, parce qu'il était déterminé à le vaincre une fois sortie de son hibernation. Elle esquissa un sourire aigre. Ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout positives. Se raclant la gorge pour sortir de ce moment d'embarras, elle prit Andy par les épaules pour le faire sortir de ses jambes afin de le présenter à Mike.

«M-Merde …» Bégaya ce dernier horrifié par ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

«Je te présente mon fils, Andy. Andy, voici Mike ! Un ancien ami à moi.» Présenta la femme inconsciente du malaise qu'elle venait de créer.

Pour la seconde fois consécutives les yeux de Mike faillit sortirent de leurs orbitent. Il avait l'impression qu'une tonne de brique venait de l'ensevelir et l'empêchait de respirer. Sa poitrine était compressée, son cœur menaçait d'imploser.

Ce garçon … Son physique …

Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bruns rougeâtres, peau blanche … Et deux putains de marques semblables à celles de ce maudit clown ! A peine visibles mais bien là !

Mike ouvrit la bouche mais il n'arrivait plus à émettre de sons, complètement sous le choc de sa découverte. C'était à peine croyable mais pourtant la vérité lui riait au nez. Lentement, il commença à secouer la tête alors qu'il examinait avec scepticisme le jeune garçon d'aspect inoffensif qui s'accrochait résolument à la hanche d'Emily.

Il crut entendre sa petite voix timide à un moment donné mais il ignorait quelle était la question car sa tête tournait rapidement, de plus en plus. Ou peut-être était-ce Emily ? Peu-importe. Il allait faire un malaise. Mike prit quelques pas chancelants en arrière, une main tremblante levée vers le garçon qui rappelait tant de l'entité Ça.

C'était le fruit de ses entrailles, bordel de merde ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Le fils du Diable !

Au moment où il réussit enfin à sortir de son état végétatif, Emily avait déjà tourné le dos avec cette créature démoniaque sous l'apparence d'un enfant humain pour retourner à leur voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Allô ? Salut Bill, c'est moi. Mike Hanlon. De Derry, tu te souviens ?» Mike colla son téléphone à son oreille, appuyé contre l'un de ses bureaux encombrés, les yeux rivés sur la rue ici-bas.

_«Mike ? C'est … Ça fait une éternité, pas vrai ? Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?»_ Vint la voix hésitante de Bill Denbrough adulte au bout du fil.

«Je survie. Je ne t'appelle pas pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps, comme tu dois déjà t'en douter. Tu te rappelles de la promesse qu'on s'était faite lorsqu'on était gosse ?» Rappela ensuite Mike en se rongeant la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété. Il était encore chamboulé à cause de la rencontre de tout à l'heure et ne tenait plus en place.

_«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mike !»_ Se plaignit Bill un peu trop rapidement.

«Ecoute, ça ne va pas tarder à recommencer. Il faut que tu reviennes à Derry avec les autres de toute urgence !» Mike commença à perdre son calme, passant sa main moite sur son front pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

_«Q-quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ça n'a pas de sens ? Et puis nous avons une vie maintenant, Derry c'est fini. Je passerais te voir un de ces jours.»_ Rassura Bill même si sa voix sonnait un tantinet effrayée.

«Non non non non non ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire ! Ça va recommencer ! Je le sais parce qu'Emily est revenue à Derry, Bill. Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui même. C'est un signe annonciateur pour son réveil, j'en suis sûr !» Fulmina Mike en jetant furieusement sa main dans les airs. Il devenait désespéré à chaque seconde qui passait.

_«Emily ? De qui tu parles ?»_ Questionna ensuite Bill. Assurément, Mike pouvait entendre le froncement de sourcils crédule derrière ses mots.

«La femme qui nous avait aidée face à Ça.» Répondit-il avec force. Il y eu un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne qui prouvait que Bill venait de faire le rapprochement. Enfin. Sa respiration devint plus profonde et laborieuse, alors Mike reprit d'un ton un peu plus calme «Emily est ici avec un enfant qui ressemble à ce maudit clown. C'est son fils !»

_«OK, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.»_ S'agaça son interlocuteur à deux doigts de raccrocher.

«Attend mec ! Faut que tu m'écoutes ! Je te dis que c'est son gamin !» S'affola Mike en arpentant son grenier d'un côté à l'autre, deux doigts à ses tempes palpitantes.

_«J'ai de l'huile sur le feu, hum, une tourte … Sur le feu. On se rappelle une autre fois ? Aller, ciao !»_

«Bill !» Trop tard, il avait raccroché.

«Merde !» Grogna Mike en jetant son téléphone dans ses piles de dossiers.

Il passa ses mains sur le haut de son crâne tout en rejouant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancien chef de groupe et ami, Bill. Pourquoi ne le croyait-il pas ? Pourtant il se souvenait de certaines choses ! Il avait bel et bien reconnu Emily, cela s'entendant dans sa voix. Alors pourquoi ?!

Jurant sous son souffle, Mike frappa son pied dans un carton qui vola à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il en profita pour jeter un œil par la grande fenêtre, celle juste au-dessus de l'entrée de sa bibliothèque. D'abord il ne vit rien d'anormal mais ensuite son regard tomba sur une petite tête orange qui venait droit dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent tandis que le fils d'Emily bravait les marches des escaliers pour rentrer dans le bâtiment public.

«Oh nom de !» Mike trébucha en arrière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Andy n'avait jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi grande. Bien qu'un peu sombre, elle dégageait une ambiance spéciale qui lui rappelait celle d'une boutique d'antiquité.

Des bibelots d'autres époques et de tout genre, des montagnes de livres soigneusement classés par ordre alphabétique dans des étagères qui pourraient presque atteindre le plafond ! Au centre, des vitrines avec des objets ayant plusieurs milliers d'années et appartenant à d'anciennes tribus. Les lumières tamisées apportaient un côté un peu mystique au lieu.

Le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté, Andy referma la bouche pour s'approcher du bureau principal face à l'entrée où un homme à la peau noire venait d'apparaître. Mike Hanlon. L'homme en question suait abondamment et tentait bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

Un comportement bien étrange en effet.

«Bonjour. Est-ce que c'est ouvert ?» Demanda Andy d'une pointe de timidité, resserrant sa prise sur les lanières de son sac à dos pendant qu'il regardait le bibliothécaire sous ses cils.

«Euh … S-salut. Oui ? Bien-sûr. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.» Mike fronça les sourcils puis s'éloigna de son bureau lorsque le gamin s'avança, la mâchoire serrée d'appréhension. Allait-il le mordre ? Le tuer ?!

«Merci.» Répondit poliment Andy.

Il esquissa un petit sourire à l'homme adulte très nerveux avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir à sa droite menant à plusieurs étagères de livres. Mike cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il vit, dans le sac du garçon, une poupée rousse aux yeux bleus lumineux qui lui fit un signe de victoire avec ses mini doigts, un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres de plastique. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

«Tu crois que sa peau c'est du chocolat ?»

«Shhh !»

Mike retomba lourdement sur son fauteuil, hébété. Et en plus elle parlait ?! Quel était ce jouet maléfique ? Soupirant d'épuisement, il frotta son front avec son pouce et son index puis récupéra un grand livre pour continuer son travail tout en gardant un œil sur le garçon et son jouet flippant.

Andy s'émerveilla devant toute cette collection de livres. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les sortes possibles et inimaginables. Des années d'accumulation. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la lecture depuis qu'il était petit. Enfin, plus petit que ça.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Ça pu le vieux !» Chucky sortit difficilement du sac à dos pour pouvoir s'accrocher au cou de son meilleur ami et ainsi voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

«Tu n'as même pas d'odorat.» Murmura Andy en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'odorat pour savoir que ça pu !» Se plaignit en retour la poupée qui bâillonna.

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas à cette idiotie. Il était trop occupé à chercher des livres qui parlaient de l'histoire de cette ville, Derry. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir ce qui rendait cet endroit si étrange, plus particulièrement les habitants. Mais c'était surtout sa mère qui l'intriguait. Si elle avait connu ce Mike étant petit qui de plus avait toujours vécu ici, alors elle aussi devait le savoir.

Andy passa son index sur les différentes couvertures de livres, ses yeux rougeâtres lisant aisément entre les lignes. Tout à coup la petite main de Chucky lui tapota la tête pour avoir l'attention. Il lui indiquait un livre de couleur violet sur l'étagère d'en face, curieux de connaître son identité apparemment.

Alors il l'attrapa entre ses mains puis d'un coup d'œil à la poupée qui regardait par-dessus son épaule gauche, il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler des images en noir et blanc. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit d'avantage tandis qu'il fixait avec désintérêt les pages du livre qui n'avait strictement aucun sens pour lui. Des humains dans de drôles de positions qui portaient en plus des noms ridicules.

Kamasoutra d'après le titre.

«Je crois que c'est de la danse.» Indiqua Andy, incertain.

«De la danse coquine alors !» Ricana gaiement Chucky en resserrant sa prise autour du cou de son ami pour ne pas glisser de son dos.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de lassitude à la remarque absurde de la poupée avant de reposer le livre dégoutant de retour sur l'armoire. Il avait vraiment envie de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon, écœuré. Les rides sur son nez s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il passa son regard des livres face à lui au monsieur de la bibliothèque toujours assis à son bureau qui le zyeutait plus ou moins discrètement par-dessus son bouquin.

_Il n'arrête pas de me regarder …_ Remarqua-t-il nerveusement.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de recherches intenses, Andy trouva un gros livre bleu qui parlait de l'histoire de Derry. Pile ce qu'il voulait ! D'un sourire ravi il l'attrapa sous son bras puis alla s'assoir sur l'un des bancs vides pour pouvoir le feuilleter tranquillement. Bon, il avait le choix car il n'y avait personne à part lui !

A côté de lui, Chucky fouilla dans le sac à dos pour sortir une feuille blanche et des crayons de couleur pour pouvoir dessiner en attendant qu'il ne trouve son bonheur. Au moins il restera sage comme ça.

Pendant ses analyses détaillées du livre qui en disait long sur Derry, Andy sentait le regard de Mike sur lui, un regard qui épiait absolument tous ses faits et gestes. Il essaya de ne pas paraître mal-à-l'aise mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Comment ne pas l'être quand un homme adulte vous fixe de cette façon ?!

Andy se racla la gorge puis poussa un second soupir d'agacement. Il pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler si Chucky ne gribouillait pas furieusement sur sa feuille de dessin ! Zut alors. Pas étonnant que les crayons de la maison avaient une sale tronche avec la force qu'il exerçait sur eux, les pauvres. Mais à la place de dire quelque chose il se mordit la langue puis continua sa lecture qui l'instruisait beaucoup.

Apparemment à Derry, les gens mourraient ou disparaissaient six fois plus que dans le reste du pays.

Son cœur manqua un battement douloureux lorsqu'il vit, sur la page d'après qui parlait d'un massacre d'enfants lors d'une chasse aux œufs, une gravure. Pas n'importe laquelle. Sur cette gravure se trouvait un attroupement de personnes tous regrouper autour d'une caravane où il pouvait lire sur une pancarte à droite de cette dernière, Pennywise le clown dansant. Et effectivement il y avait un clown qui faisait une représentation.

Andy ne saurait l'expliquer avec des mots mais plus il fixait cette image en noir et blanc et plus il sentait une pression inconnue derrière sa nuque. Comme aspirer par elle, par lui. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec cette représentation glauque car c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation désagréable.

L'homme de grande taille avait un drôle de strabisme ainsi qu'un large front, un costume à froufrou et une collerette. Mais ce qui interpela rapidement le garçon perplexe lors de son examen minutieux fût les marques foncées à son visage.

Comme les siennes.

Sa respiration devint plus lourde alors qu'il approchait son visage plus proche de la page, ses yeux rivés sur l'homme déguisé en clown au milieu. C'était en fait un personnage horrifique. Les gens qui étaient autour de la caravane ne riaient pas mais criaient tous de terreur, leurs visages tirés dans une perpétuelle grimace angoissée.

«Andy …» Chuchota soudainement Chucky à sa droite.

Le garçon en question leva brusquement la tête de son livre pour le regarder, ses yeux larges d'incrédulité. Cela surpris un peu la poupée qui cligna des yeux à son expression ahurie mais ensuite elle pointa son index de l'autre côté de la table.

De là où il était, Mike avait entendu la respiration haletante du jeune garçon alors il prit la décision de s'approcher pour voir ce qui le mettait dans des états pareils. Bien-sûr, avant de s'en approcher, il récupéra une bombe au poivre qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Juste au cas où … Il leva un sourcil au moment où le gamin jeta sa tête dans sa direction, les mains de chaque côté du livre de l'ancien Derry.

_Tiens tiens, comme par hasard …_ Se dit-il mentalement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il y eu un court silence maladroit entre eux avant qu'Andy n'ouvre la bouche.

«Vous avez peur de moi ?» Questionna-t-il en refermant doucement le livre, embarrassé. S'il posait cette question c'était parce qu'il sentait sa peur intense malgré que l'homme montre une image impassible.

«Pourquoi, je devrais ?» Rétorqua sèchement ce dernier.

Andy baissa tristement les yeux sur le livre puis haussa nonchalamment les épaules, intimidé par Mike qui le fusillait du regard. Sa peur se mélangeait maintenant à de la colère. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en communication mais il ne voulait surtout pas le fâcher avec sa question banale. Il sentit Chucky s'agiter à côté de lui.

«Couic !» La poupée plissa les yeux à l'adulte tout en passant son index sous son cou pour faire le signe du coupe gorge.

Mais Mike resta imperturbable face à ses menaces même s'il était un peu prit au dépourvu de voir un jouet faire ce genre de gestes déplacés. Ils ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventé de nos jours ! Cependant son expression irritée faiblit légèrement quand il vit que le garçon regrettait sa question, donc il reprit d'un ton plus doux.

«Alors, ça te plaît à Derry ?» Mike prit une profonde inspiration puis se pencha contre la vitrine derrière lui pendant qu'il examinait attentivement les réactions de l'enfant du Diable.

«C'est … Spécial.» Se contenta de répondre Andy, les yeux toujours sur la couverture de son gros livre.

«Spécial ? Comment ça ? C'est pourtant une belle ville avec des gens sympas, non ?» Poursuivit Mike, déterminé à en savoir plus. Mais quand il n'obtint aucune réponse, il changea de tactique «Ta maman aimait beaucoup cet endroit à l'époque.»

«Couic !»

«Oui je sais. Mais j'ignore encore pourquoi. Et les gens sont loin d'être sympas.» Renchérit Andy d'une légère moue, n'osant établir le contact visuel avec l'adulte qui le haïssait avec passion pour une raison qu'il ignorait même si sa laideur naturelle devait y être pour quelque chose.

Mike déglutit à cette triste réponse. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être moquer par les autres et il n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer ce qu'il endurait à l'école. Il eut une pointe de pitié à son égard qui disparut tout aussi vite lorsqu'il se souvint à qui appartenait ce gosse. Un monstre dévoreur d'enfant.

«Couic !»

«C'est ton jouet ?» S'agaça Mike lorsque la poupée continua de le toiser sévèrement et de faire son geste grossier.

«Chucky n'est pas un jouet.» Souligna Andy d'un froncement de sourcils, interloqué. Il n'aimait pas les questions de ce monsieur ni cette manière de lui adresser la parole comme s'il était stupide.

Mike ne répondit pas au garçon vexé toutefois il jeta un regard noir à la poupée qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, allant jusqu'à rire de sa situation délicate. Fallait-il qu'il tombe sur un jouet sadique et un gosse dangereux qui portait les gênes d'un sanguinaire psychopathe ? Nerveusement, il passa ses mains sur son visage humide pour masquer son exaspération de plus en plus visible.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude.» Affirma Andy sur le banc au silence qui se rallongeait.

«L'habitude de quoi ?» Mike leva les sourcils, perplexe.

«Qu'on me déteste au premier regard.» Précisa sombrement l'enfant qui suite à cela leva ses yeux méfiants vers l'adulte accoudé à environ deux mètres de lui. Au moins il gardait ses distances.

«Couic !»

«Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te déteste ?» Demanda Mike réellement intrigué dorénavant. Il tenta d'ignorer la poupée derrière le garçon qui continuait de lui faire le geste du coupe-gorge, ses yeux bleus clignotants entre les rouges et vice-versa.

«Votre posture. Vous êtes constamment sur vos gardes depuis que je suis rentré dans la bibliothèque. Oh, et aussi le spray anti-agression dans la poche arrière droite de votre pantalon.» Andy sourit malicieusement lorsque l'expression confiante de l'homme tomba pour refléter de la stupeur.

Bingo ! Si déjà il pensait qu'il était le fils du Diable, alors autant jouer le jeu à fond car de toute manière il ne l'aimait pas.

«Pas mal.» Félicita Mike d'un hochement de tête. Ensuite il se redressa puis désigna Chucky avec son menton «mais c'était plutôt pour lui, la bombe au poivre. Disons simplement que j'ai les pétoches de ton truc qui n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure.»

«Couic !»

Andy sourit à cette réponse inattendue puis finalement, il émit un petit rire. Petit menteur, il était malin ! Néanmoins il s'était bien rattrapé avec l'excuse de la poupée menaçante, il devait bien l'admettre. Il renifla d'amusement puis d'une brève secousse de sa tête, il revint à sa lecture en ouvrant une page au pif de son livre. Sauf que le bibliothécaire n'en avait toujours pas fini avec lui à son plus grand désarroi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici exactement ?» Mike eut suffisamment de courage pour venir s'assoir sur le bord de la table. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il voulait comprendre ce que la progéniture d'Emily et de Pennywise venait faire ici et dans quel but.

Il pensait sans arrêt à sa précieuse relique qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans son bureau à l'étage supérieur. C'était pour elle qu'il était là ? Pour la lui voler ?! Mike se força à sourire malgré son expression inquiète tandis que le garçon lui répondit, indifférent.

«Apprendre j'imagine. Ma maman veut que je sorte un peu en ville pour me familiariser. Je ne suis pas du même avis. Généralement les gens n'aiment pas me voir, alors je préfère rester seul dans mon coin.» Admit le garçon d'un autre haussement d'épaules paresseux.

«Couic !»

«Tu as besoin d'aide ?» Tenta ensuite Mike d'un raclement de gorge en levant innocemment les sourcils au livre sur la table. Il allait avoir ses foutues informations !

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Andy le contempla quelques secondes de plus avant de lui donner sa réponse verbale. L'esprit de cet homme était un vrai bazar. Il avait du mal à le cerner car il arrivait plutôt bien à cacher le fond de sa pensée cependant plusieurs mots ou phrases ressortaient régulièrement de son esprit instable notamment rituel de Chüd, enfant du Diable, relique importante, le clan des ratés, créature dangereuse mais surtout un prénom. Un nom qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Pennywise.

_C'est quoi un Pennywise ?_ _Ça se mange ?_ S'interrogea-t-il, dubitatif sur l'origine de cette appellation.

«Alors ?» Pressa Mike, les rides à son front se creusant d'avantage au regard songeur du gamin. Il n'aimait pas son regard fixe.

«Non, ça ira. J'ai reçu toutes les informations nécessaires.» Sourit joyeusement Andy après avoir refermé le livre et retiré quelques mèches de cheveux roux foncés loin de ses yeux. Pourquoi se fatiguer à lire quand cet homme était incontestablement un livre ouvert ?

«Hum, OK, pas de problème. Argh, il me fiche vraiment la trouille ton truc. Tu ne peux pas l'éteindre ? Juste un temps ?» S'impatienta Mike en jetant frénétiquement sa main vers le jouet parlant et flippant qui ricanait bêtement à son visage, son sourire mesquin encore plus grand qu'auparavant.

«Gros connard.» Dit Chucky d'une voix amusée et moqueuse.

«Pardon ?!» Le bibliothécaire écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu.

«Euh non ! Il a dit quel bazar ici ! Ha, sacré Chucky ! Bon on va y aller maintenant. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps !» Déclara Andy d'un rire nerveux en attrapant aveuglément sa poupée rousse à la langue bien pendue ainsi que toutes ses affaires qu'il fourra rapidement dans son sac à dos.

Il sortit sans plus tarder de la bibliothèque, laissant Mike abasourdi dans son sillage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il courait pour la vie chère. Le plus vite possible loin de ses assaillants. Mais la terreur qui circulait dans ses veines lui faisait perdre du terrain.

«Reviens-ici espèce de taré !»

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après une semaine de tranquillité cette bande de garçon ne s'en prenne à lui ? Ils avaient attendu le moment opportun, un moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Peut-être pour l'effet de surprise ou peut-être parce qu'il était juste là au mauvais moment. Quelle merveilleuse idée de sortir après l'école pour se promener en ville ! Vraiment super. Génialissime.

«Regardez comme il court ce naze !» Ricana Gavin à bout de souffle.

Andy ne voulait pas se retourner pour vérifier la distance qui le séparait à eux. Il n'en avait pas le courage ni la force. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible avec ces garçons insupportables qui riaient vicieusement dans son sillage. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa respiration erratique l'empêchait de savoir combien de mètres les séparait exactement.

Mais une main derrière sa nuque lui donna sa réponse.

«Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, la mocheté ? Tu cours chialer chez papa ? Oh mais attendez, il n'a pas de père ! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un monstre pour fils !» Cracha méchamment Alvin en tirant brusquement l'enfant en détresse contre un arbre.

«Putain sa gueule les mecs … Je ne m'habituerais jamais.» Grimaça Gavin, le nez plissé de dégout.

Andy ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis compta dans sa tête pour calmer son hypertension qui ne cessait d'augmenter, à deux doigts de craquer. Comment savaient-ils pour son père ?! Son stress l'empêchait de fuir loin de la poigne de Gavin qui se resserrait progressivement autour de son cou. Il n'entendait que très vaguement ce que baratinaient les trois garçons de sa classe autour de lui mais à un moment donné Adrian parla de sa mère, ce qui lui donna un violent haut le cœur.

«Tu pourras dire à ta vieille que j'en ai rien à foutre si elle sait où j'habite ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre raté !»

Son souffle lui fût arraché à ces mots insultants. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ni même à respirer tandis que ses yeux virèrent au rouge intense. Non, pas encore une fois … Pitié ! Il grogna puis couvrit rapidement son visage avec ses mains avant que l'un des garçons ne s'aperçoive de son changement physique, au risque de les tuer.

Mais Andy savait que c'était peine perdue à l'instant même où il sentit le poing d'Adrian entrer en contact avec sa joue gauche.

Puis le sang jaillit.

Sonné, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour sortir de sa confusion. Il voyait flou, terriblement flou. Ce n'était pas que les larmes qui obstruaient sa vision mais aussi sa panique monstrueuse. Son corps se mit à avoir des spasmes, répétitifs, mais la bande de scélérat continua de rire à gorges déployées de sa misère. Un liquide gluant s'accrocha à ses doigts lorsqu'il posa sa main à sa joue palpitante. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

Il n'avait que très peu de temps.

Andy bouscula brutalement Gavin à l'aide de son épaule pour s'enfuir dans la rue, utilisant sa main pour cacher l'inévitable. L'angoisse au ventre, il ignora délibérément les cris indignés des adolescents derrière lui pour courir à sa maison au bout de la rue Jackson. Il faisait bientôt nuit en plus mais les lampadaires offraient du réconfort.

Alors qu'il fracassa son poids dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, il entendit sa mère s'inquiéter dans le jardin mais il n'avait pas le temps pour lui répondre. Et ni l'envie de lui dévoiler l'horreur absolu. Le monstre qu'il était.

Il entra rapidement dans la salle de bain en verrouillant la porte derrière lui, sa main sanglante contre le bois de cette dernière. Il tituba lentement jusqu'au lavabo, gémissant encore et encore sous son souffle. Tout doucement il leva ses yeux rouges dans la glace pour constater que son teint était encore plus pâle que la normale. Il remarqua ensuite qu'une longue trainée de sang s'écoulait jusque dans son cou, la lèvre inférieure tremblante à cause de la pression des larmes.

Ensuite il retira calmement sa main de sa joue.

Andy ne retint pas le hurlement de terreur qui sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il constata les dégâts. Les terribles dégâts. Trébuchant en arrière contre le mur en carrelage, sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à lui en donner le tournis lorsque les néons au-dessus de lui vacillèrent frénétiquement.

«C'est un cauchemar …» Murmura-t-il dans le déni total, la voix défaillante.

Sa joue gauche était ouverte. De la commissure de sa lèvre jusqu'à sa tempe s'étendait cette blessure qui n'en était pas vraiment une au final. De longues dents fines et tranchantes accrochées à une gencive sanguinolente dépassaient de la peau de sa joue, lui faisant ainsi un sourire morbide et macabre. Une extension inhumainement possible de sa propre bouche.

Andy se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur tandis qu'il dévisageait le monstre dans le miroir face à lui, laissant ses larmes courir librement sur ses joues. Une peur inouï le balaya de plein fouet, creusant ses griffes impitoyables dans ses tripes. Ce monstre c'était lui. Mais qu'était-il à la fin ?! Pourquoi ça recommençait encore ?

Une fois assis au sol il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enterrant son visage dans ses genoux pour faire taire ses cris de désespoir le temps que cette anomalie physique cauchemardesque ne disparaisse.

A suivre …

* * *

Mon pauvre chéri … En vrai ça me brise le cœur mais bon, je veux qu'il soit ainsi. Incompris, ne sachant pas ce qu'il est lui-même. Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas bientôt vous comprendrez un peu mieux l'histoire d'Andy et pourquoi il est comme ça ^^ Il y a une raison à tout.

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants ! Vous êtes géniaux.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PREMIERE APPARITION DE PENNYWISE !

Thème chapitre suivant pour les défis : Andy va se faire un ami. Il va discuter avec lui, se balader et faire connaissance. Moment Emily/Andy aussi puis visite de la fête foraine ;)

Défis **Ça 3** :

user18677738 - Mike remarque de lui-même avec choc qu'Andy ressemble beaucoup à Pennywise, et lorsqu'il parle, il bégaie.

ODemonKillO - Emily va voir la tombe de Barry. Que Andy trouve l'ancien livre violet de kamasoutra d'Emily a la bibliothèque et Chucky lui demande c'est quoi, et il répond que c'est certainement une sorte de danse. (Ptdrrrr)

Nymphe-_-a - Emily se ballade et par pure envie retourne à l'entrée des friches et se met à se souvenir de Pennywise. Elle se met à rougir, elle a hâte du retour de son Pennywise, mais en même temps elle appréhende. + Un personnage du groupe des ratés ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a connu Pennywise va faire la rencontre d'Emily et d'Andy et va être surpris en voyant Andy car il ressemble à Pennywise et il va dire "merde" en chuchotant en fixant Andy car il saura que c'est le descendant du clown.

Stou - Andy tombe sur un article qui parle de Pennywise et voit une gravure de son père puis il commence à faire le lien.

A bientôt ! VP


	5. Ça 4

Tadam. L'heure des vérités à sonner. Non je plaisante ! Du moins pas encore ;) Il faudra patienter le prochain chapitre et celui d'après qui sera très intense … En révélations.

**ATTENTION SPOILERS MAJEURS DE Ça 2 A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

Je n'en dis pas plus.

* * *

**Ça ~ ****4**

TOC TOC TOC

Emily prit une profonde inspiration devant la porte des voisins, l'appréhension au ventre. Elle jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil à la chaussée lorsqu'une voiture passa puis de retour à la façade de cette jolie maison bien entretenue. Jaune clair avec quelques touches de blancs, un petit jardin sur la gauche et une balançoire à sa droite, elle dégageait beaucoup de convivialité. Puis la porte face à elle s'ouvrit enfin.

«Oui ?» Une femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés longs se présenta, légèrement troublée par cette visite inattendue.

«Bonjour Madame Lloyd, je me présente, Emily Brown. Nous sommes voisins.» Emily haussa les épaules d'un sourire précaire.

«Oh oui, je vous reconnais ! Vous habitez dans la maison bleue et blanche à quelques pas d'ici. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Emily. Je suis Rebecca Lloyd.» Répondit chaleureusement Rebecca en acceptant la main tendue de l'autre femme.

«Egalement. Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir autant tardée avec les présentations mais vous savez, le déménagement, l'école, le ménage …» Grimaça Emily d'une légère secousse de sa tête aux nombreuses tâches qui lui avaient véritablement prit un temps fou.

«Oui bien-sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que c'est. Nous avons emménagé dans ce quartier il y à peine un an pour tout vous dire !» Rit la jolie jeune femme à l'entrée, se déplaçant sur la gauche pour laisser la place à son fils, Dean.

«C'est qui maman ?» Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils à l'adulte étranger aux drôles de cheveux blancs.

«Salut Dean. Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Tu dois déjà connaître mon fils. Il est dans la même classe que toi.» Emily passa son bras libre derrière elle pour attraper son propre enfant et le faire sortir de ses jambes pour le présenter.

«Oh, salut Andy !» S'exclama Dean, son visage s'illuminant de joie. Sa maman s'avança ensuite.

«Bonjour ? Moi c'est Rebecca, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Andy ! Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.» Rebecca se baissa pour avoir un meilleur aperçut du visage d'Andy qui regardait continuellement le sol à ses pieds, l'air embarrassé. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle n'eut aucune réponse.

«Mon fils n'est pas de nature bavarde, il faut l'excuser ! Il a du mal à s'y faire. Je m'étais dit que peut-être, les enfants pourraient aller jouer ensemble et apprendre à se connaitre pendant que nous partagions une part de tarte ?» Proposa ensuite Emily pour ravoir l'attention sur elle et plus particulièrement le gâteau qu'elle tenait en l'air dans sa main droite.

En plus elle avait mis de nouveaux ingrédients dedans.

«Excellente idée ! Qu'en penses-tu Dean ? Vous pourriez devenir amis, en plus vous êtes dans la même classe ! Ça serait super !» S'enchanta Madame Lloyd en poussant son fils devant elle.

Pour Dean c'était une occasion en or mais pour Andy une toute autre histoire. Il offrit un regard outré à sa mère qui se contenta de lui hausser innocemment ses sourcils noirs avant d'entrer avec Rebecca à l'intérieure de la maison pour le laisser seul sur le porche en compagnie du garçon de sa classe. Il n'était pas douer avec les relations et encore moins pour se faire des amis, alors qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ?!

«On va voir ta chambre ?» Demanda Dean après un long moment silencieux entre eux.

«OK.» Andy acquiesça d'un soupir. De toute façon il ne savait pas quoi dire. Au moins pour l'instant il n'avait pas peur de lui ce qui était plutôt surprenant d'ailleurs.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de la rue Jackson pour rejoindre la fameuse maison bleues aux lattes blanches qui en enchantaient plus d'un à cause de la beauté de cette dernière et de son jardin resplendissant, une fois de plus. Au passage, Andy donna une petite caresse à l'aile de l'ancienne voiture à l'arrêt sur le trottoir puis se précipita à l'entrée pour faire visiter les lieux à Dean. Enfin, il supposait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose comme ça avec les invités, non ?

Le garçon était plutôt de nature curieuse remarqua-t-il. Il s'émerveillait devant chaque bibelot de sa mère et plus particulièrement devant une statuette en cuivre d'un robot humanoïde extra-terrestre posé sur le rebord de la cheminée à côté de photos en noir et blanc portant sur le même sujet. Il lui demanda l'origine de ces dernières mais il inventa un piètre mensonge car sa mère refusait de dire la vérité sur ses pièces de collection inestimables.

Pour une bonne raison apparemment.

Enfin, ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage supérieur pour rejoindre la chambre d'Andy. Dans le couloir menant à cette dernière, Dean remarqua un masque blanc posé sur la commode dans la chambre d'Emily qui était entre-ouverte et qui lui permettait de voir certains meubles à l'intérieure. Mhmm, ça sentait bon la raclette !

«C'est Guy Fawkes. Il a appartenu à une idée autrefois.» Précisa mystérieusement Andy en mettant les mains dans ses poches, penaud. Il n'en dira pas plus car ce masque était une autre pièce maîtresse de sa mère.

«Votre maison est grave cool ! Il y a pleins d'objets stylés !» Assura Dean d'un grand sourire jusque derrière les oreilles, enchanté devant tant de babioles de la pop culture. Ou du moins, il pensait que c'était le cas.

Mais en réponse Andy haussa les épaules avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la porte de sa chambre fermée. Vaguement il se demanda où était passé Chucky parce qu'il ne l'avait encore vu nulle part dans la maison ce matin. Certes il aimait jouer à cache-cache mais là, ça devenait long. Dorénavant très inquiet pour sa poupée adorée, il ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler le contenu de sa chambre à Dean dans son dos mais aussi l'objet de tous ses soucis depuis les aurores.

«Chucky !» S'écria Andy en retrouvant aussitôt son sourire.

La poupée tranquillement assise sur le lit tourna la tête dans la direction d'Andy qui se précipitait vers lui, littéralement. L'enfant manqua de peu de trébucher sur le tapis à l'entrée néanmoins il atteint sa destination en faisant un grand vol planer sur le lit. Mauvaise idée. Lorsque le poids d'Andy s'enfonça dans le matelas douillet cela eu pour effet de levier car l'instant d'après, Chucky s'envolait vers d'autres cieux.

Il émit un petit cri indigné lorsqu'il se fracassa dans la fenêtre la tête la première, usant de ses petites mains pour s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux rideaux au risque de tomber lourdement sur le sol et éventuellement se casser quelque chose d'important. Nom de Dieu, les pièces de rechanges ne se trouvaient pas aussi facilement !

«Wow trop génial ! Tu as une poupée qui fait tarzan ! Je veux la même !» Hurla de joie Dean une fois dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus surexcités sur Chucky grognon qui descendait du rideau.

«Il n'est pas censé pouvoir le faire ! Je suis vraiment désolé Chucky …» S'excusa Andy en se jetant sur le sol pour récupérer son meilleur ami contre lui et vérifier par la même occasion s'il n'avait pas de blessures à cause de sa négligence.

«C'est qui, lui ?!» Vociféra la poupée rousse possessive en regardant le nouvel enfant, un rictus sur son visage de plastique. Toutefois il encercla ses bras protecteurs autour d'Andy quand il reçut un câlin de sa part.

Un nouveau concurrent ? Intéressant.

«Et il parle en plus ?! Trop dément !» S'excita Dean.

«C'est mon voisin, Dean. On est dans la même classe lui et moi.» Expliqua doucement Andy assis en tailleur avec Chucky entre ses jambes qui fusillait du regard le garçon trop fouineur à son goût. Il se racla la gorge puis se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille «maman veut que je fasse connaissance avec lui.»

«Gros débile.» Maugréât Chucky, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant à Dean qui touchait d'ores et déjà aux affaires de son meilleur ami. SON, meilleur ami !

Comme le reste de la maison, la chambre d'Andy était une authentique mine d'or. Il y avait tout un tas d'objets divertissants comme par exemple des livres, des peluches, des jouets inertes, des posters don un qu'il reconnut étant les tortues Ninjas, Pokemon, des figurines et pleins d'autres trucs cool. Il vit également une peluche clown chelou et une peluche Miaouss de la Team Rocket sur son lit, juste à côté de ses deux oreillers.

«Tu aimes les Pokemon ?! Moi aussi j'adore. J'ai toute une collection. Et ça ! C'est Buzz l'éclair et Woody ! Trop de chance, je voulais exactement les mêmes mais ma maman refuse de me les acheter.» Renifla tristement Dean en pointant du doigt les figurines à l'effigie des films Pixar à succès, Toy Story.

«Oh, oui je les adore.» Se contenta de dire Andy de retour sur ses pieds. Il s'avança vers les figurines puis récupéra Woody dans ses mains pour tirer sur sa ficelle blanche.

_Quelqu'un à empoisonner le point d'eau !_

Le rire sincère de Dean l'encouragea à activer son Buzz l'éclair par la suite, une pression agréable au cœur et un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

_Je suis Buzz l'éclair et je viens en paix. Vers l'infini, et au de-là !_

«Ces jouets sont stupides.» Grommela Chucky en arrière-plan. Il leva ses yeux au plafond puis émit un petit reniflement irrité aux rires des deux garçons occupés à trifouiller les boutons de ce Buzz et du Cowboy au regard fixe.

«Je me demande où tu as trouvé ce jouet qui parle de lui-même. Il est extra !» Dean fit face à Chucky au pied du lit, l'astronaute blanc vert et violet dans ses mains.

«Il est bien plus qu'un jouet. C'est mon meilleur ami.» Rectifia aussitôt Andy après avoir soigneusement reposé son Woody sur sa commode, juste à côté du miroir. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ami en question qui portait actuellement une expression offusquée d'avoir été traiter de simple jouet. Sa petite voix railleuse étouffée résonna dans la chambre.

«Et si nous allions manger un Burger ? Miam miam, miam miam !» Chucky utilisa une phrase déjà répertoriée dans son système pour répondre, ses yeux virant un instant au rouge pendant qu'il ouvrait et refermait exagérément sa petite bouche.

«Et en plus il change de couleur ? Il est trop top ce jouet ! En plus il te ressemble, avec ses cheveux roux.» Ricana Dean une fois assis devant la poupée qui suscitait sa curiosité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle leva son index et que le bout de son doigt s'illumina d'une lumière orange. La radio d'Andy s'activa tout à coup grâce à lui.

«Tu vois mon doigt ?» Demanda Chucky en asticotant son index brillant devant les yeux ébahis de Dean. Ses sourcils roux se froncèrent subitement et un vil sourire s'empara de ses lèvres «si tu continues à m'appeler jouet, je vais te le mettre dans le-»

«Nez !» Coupa rapidement Andy avant que le mal ne sois fait. Il rit nerveusement à la tête choquée de l'autre garçon puis attrapa la poupée par les aisselles pour l'installer de retour sur le lit. Agacé par ses plaisanteries de mauvais goûts, il lui fit signe de se taire.

«C'est moi qui lui ait appris à dire ce genre de truc. I-il ne le pense pas vraiment hein !» Affirma ce dernier en réajustant le pull multicolore et la salopette bleue de Chucky qui lui lança un regard noir.

Mais Dean ne dit rien comme il se leva pour inspecter le mur rempli de dessins à côté du lit d'Andy. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs ! De vraies œuvres d'art pour la plupart. L'un d'eux retint plus particulièrement son attention. C'était un dessin représentant un grand chêne dans un paysage un peu chaotique à cause des couleurs grisonnantes du fond mais l'ambiance générale était très prenante.

«C'est toi qui fait ça ? Je me souviens de ce que tu avais dit devant la classe le premier jour. Tu es vraiment très doué Andy.» Loua gentiment Dean en regardant cette fois-ci un dessin de renard dans des feuilles mortes en automne.

«M-merci. J'adore le dessin.» Le garçon aux cheveux roux mi long haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

«Et ça … Euh, c'est quoi ?» Dean déglutit lorsqu'il vit, en dessous des magnifiques dessins, des sortes de gribouillages enfantins qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens ! Mise à part un seul et cela lui donna un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

«Ce sont mes dessins ! Mais les plus beaux sont ceux de mon meilleur ami. J'aime beaucoup l'imiter parce qu'un jour j'aimerais être aussi fort que lui ! Il n'y a pas meilleur au monde qu'Andy.» Gratifia la poupée assise sur le lit, les mains et les jambes croisées tandis qu'il observait les deux garçons devant le mur artistique.

Devenir aussi bon ? Sans rire.

Dean se baissa pour avoir un meilleur aperçût du dessin qui lui donnait la frousse à vrai dire. Il s'agissait d'un homme à la peau noire, visiblement adulte, qui avait les bras et les jambes écartées alors que sa tête avait été décapitée et s'envolait dans le coin gauche du dessin. Deux croix noires en guise d'yeux, la langue pendue au coin de la bouche. Une fusée coincée dans les fesses. Ouep, c'était très tordu mais assez drôle finalement quand on regardait le dessin dans sa globalité.

«Je l'ai fait la semaine dernière à la bibliothèque !» Chucky ricana d'une voix moqueuse.

«Il a un humour assez spécial.» Chuchota Andy pour que seul Dean n'entende ses mots. Fort heureusement, le garçon se mit à rire ce qui le détendit un tant soit peu.

«Elle est trop géniale ta chambre Andy. J'aimerais bien avoir la même, et ton Chucky est vraiment marrant en plus.» Insista Dean après s'être lui aussi installer sur le lit juste à côté de la poupée qui ouvrit grand la bouche pour faire une tête de mongole.

«Tu n'as encore rien vu !» S'exclama-t-elle vivement, faisant rire les deux enfants.

La tension était enfin suffisamment redescendue pour permettre à Andy de se sentir à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa maman. Cependant toujours méfiant, il pensait réellement que Dean se moquait de lui mais intérieurement car il n'y avait pas une seule once de peur sur son visage quand il le regardait. Juste … De la sympathie et de la gentillesse. Etait-ce possible qu'un enfant humain puisse être compréhensible à ce point-là ?

«Où est-ce qu'il est, ton père ?» Demanda Dean après un moment silencieux à contempler les environs.

Surpris par la question, Andy hésita quelques longues secondes. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Méritait-il toute sa confiance ? Il décida que non. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour se permettre d'être sincère sur toutes les questions personnelles. En revanche il restera honnête sur celle-ci.

«Je ne l'ai jamais connu.» Avoua-t-il d'un sourire mélancolique. Il s'assit à côté de Chucky et se sentit mieux lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son genou pour lui apporter du réconfort.

«Moi le mien il n'est jamais à la maison. Je ne le vois que les week-ends et encore, c'est rare.» Dean poussa un soupire déprimé, jouant avec ses pieds sur la moquette grise impeccable. Ensuite il reprit son interrogatoire.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu as déménagé treize fois ?» Vint la prochaine question.

«C'est une longue histoire.» Andy se leva pour se rapprocher de son meuble en croisant les bras dans son dos, de plus en plus nerveux à cause des questions qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas en parler. Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit l'expression tombante du garçon derrière lui, il s'empressa de répondre malgré ses réticences sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

«J'ai … Des soucis de santé. Une maladie qui m'empêche de grandir correctement. Alors nous devons constamment changer d'endroit. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai déménagé c'était à cause d'une fille à mon ancienne école. Il y a eu un accident …» Andy s'arrêta pour avaler avec difficulté aux souvenirs, les yeux baissés honteusement au sol.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?» Encouragea Dean, à l'écoute.

«Andy …» Plaida doucement la poupée rousse sauf que son meilleur ami ne l'écouta pas. Encore.

«Je l'ai plongé dans un état végétatif.» Admit-il enfin en s'autorisant un coup d'œil angoissé vers le garçon aux côtés de Chucky qui lui, venait d'adopter une expression horrifiée face à ses aveux. Avec nervosité il passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, regrettant d'ores et déjà d'avoir révélé un peu plus de son identité dangereuse.

Mais contre toute attente la réaction n'était pas du tout celle escomptée.

«Sérieux ?! Mortel !» S'ébahi Dean, un large sourire admiratif aux lèvres. Il avait de superpouvoirs, il le savait ! Dès le premier jour il avait compris qu'Andy Brown était différent des autres.

«Tu trouves ?» Andy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Après un rapide tour dans son esprit ouvert, il constata qu'il disait la vérité et qu'effectivement il était en admiration totale devant lui. Il avait définitivement une autre façon de voir les choses, personnalité extrêmement rarissime de nos jours !

«Ouais, carrément ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir tes pouvoirs et flanquer une bonne raclée à cette bande de connard ! D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire par eux. Adrian est un bon à rien.» Souligna Dean d'une mine exaspérée, le nez plissé comme s'il s'entait une odeur de merde de chien.

«Je les déteste.» Acquit Andy d'un hochement de tête évasif.

«Connards.» Répéta la poupée au plus grand plaisir des garçons qui approuvèrent immédiatement.

Mais Andy n'avait encore rien dit à personne à propos de sa petite altercation avec le groupe d'harceleurs il y a deux jours de cela. Pas même à sa mère et encore moins à Chucky, au risque d'entraîner une réaction en chaine forte déplaisante qui se résumerait à du sang et des larmes. Hors de question !

Il suivit calmement du regard le garçon aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale pour admirer l'extérieur ensoleillé. Son expression s'illumina quand il eut une idée.

«On va faire un tour dehors ? J'aimerais te montrer un truc super cool !»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne savait que dire devant tant de beauté. Cette vieille maison abandonnée tout au fond de la rue Jackson, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi mystérieux et beau. Neibolt Street d'après les explications bancales de Dean.

«Alors ? Elle fait flipper, pas vrai ? Ma mère refuse que je m'en approche.» Expliqua ce derniers à ses côtés mais Andy n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Oui, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Sa mère en avait discuté avec Chucky une fois un soir tard mais leurs voix étaient trop basses pour qu'il ne comprenne tout le récit concernant cette maison. Sans doute par peur qu'il n'entende leur conversation secrète.

Des fenêtres barricadées par des planches, une façade faite uniquement de bois qui pourrissait avec le temps, une tourelle sur la droite, un très vieux porche où des ronces mortes et du lierre envahissaient la structure vétuste … Le jardin en lui-même était une œuvre d'art de chaos. Encadré par des grilles métalliques rouillées, pas une seule herbe verte ne poussait sauf les tournesols qui trouvaient leurs aises dans ce sol poussiéreux.

Etrange en effet.

«Je la trouve magnifique.» Souffla Andy sous le charme devant cette bâtisse charismatique à l'abandon.

«Moi elle me donne la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde quand je passe devant pour aller à l'école. C'est dingue, non ?» Révéla Dean d'un sourire satisfait au visage émerveillé de son nouvel ami. Victoire !

«Si quelqu'un vit ici, alors il est tranquille. C'est une maison comme ça qu'il me faudrait. Sombre, intimidante et ignorer par tous.» Récita lentement Andy au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait dans le décor fabuleux, s'imaginant un instant vivre là-dedans ou personne ne viendrait ni ne se moquerait de lui.

Dean prit un instant pour examiner plus attentivement le garçon à ses côtés. Grâce aux rayons du soleil, il pouvait enfin voir son visage plus en détails. Ses drôles de marques foncées à ses joues ressortaient un peu mieux à cause de sa pâleur inquiétante. Son teint anormalement blanc faisait contraste avec la couleur foncée de ses yeux ainsi que de sa chevelure rousse. Mais ce qui l'interpela fût sa maigreur … Souffrait-il de sous-alimentation ? Peut-être d'anorexie ? Dans tous les cas c'était inquiétant. Néanmoins il reprit la parole.

«Il y a la fête foraine qui s'est installée à Derry cette année. Elle est là depuis hier mais je n'y vais que la semaine prochaine. On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble, si tu veux ?» S'interrogea Dean en se tournant vers l'autre garçon méditatif.

«Tu crois ? Enfin je veux dire oui ! Oui, ça serait sympa.» Assura Andy un peu maladroitement, une main à l'arrière de sa tête pendant qu'il fixait le sol à ses pieds.

«Super ! Bon, je dois y aller. A bientôt mon pote !» Salua Dean d'une petite frappe amicale à l'épaule d'Andy.

«OK, s-salut ! Et oui, à bientôt …» Bégaya-t-il en retour sous le choc. Mon pote ? C'était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Son cœur se serra agréablement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il salua le garçon qui disparaissait au loin dans la rue, un sourire hébété aux lèvres.

Il avait enfin un ami dans cette ville ! Il jeta un dernier regard à la maison avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

A l'heure du souper, Andy ne tenait plus en place. Il regarda sa mère qui lui tournait le dos à la cuisinière puis à Chucky d'apparence surpris par sa soudaine réactivité. Assis sur la chaise à sa droite, la poupée le toisa suspicieusement, une légère moue à son visage. Il savait que c'était ce Dean qui le rendait si heureux tout à coup et à vrai dire il se sentait extrêmement jaloux même s'il devait admettre que ça faisait du bien de voir Andy sourire.

«J'ai trouvé un travail au centre-ville. Dans une petite épicerie, non loin de la pharmacie.» Révéla Emily sans se retourner de ses occupations culinaires.

«Je pourrais te rendre visite après les cours ? C'est à cinq minutes de l'école.» Andy joua avec sa fourchette, heureux que sa mère ait trouvé un passe-temps en dehors du jardinage. Il l'entendit fredonner en réponse.

«Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré !» Chantonna ensuite Emily en se retournant avec un plat fumant dans ses mains gantées pour ne pas se brûler.

«Génial ! Gratin de courgettes !» S'enchanta aussitôt son fils, ses yeux voraces sur les délicieuses courgettes qui dégageaient une odeur exquise dans la cuisine. Le meilleur plat du monde !

«Miam miam !» Dit Chucky avec humour.

«Mais avant cela … Nous avons notre défi à faire toi et moi. Te sens-tu prêt, ou préfères-tu capituler tout de suite ?» Emily leva un sourcil sournois à son enfant assis face à elle, une tranche de citron en main.

«Même pas en rêve !» Rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence en croquant immédiatement dans sa propre tranche suivit par sa mère qui l'imita.

Leurs visages se tordirent à l'acide du citron mais aucun d'eux ne céda dès les premières secondes. Ils se fixèrent, intensément, essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans baver abondamment mais finalement ce fût Emily qui craqua la première. Elle gémit puis bâillonna au goût terrible qui remplissait sa bouche de salive et d'acide jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Elle recracha les quelques pépins qu'elle avait malencontreusement avalée tandis que son fils criait victoire en brandissant fièrement sa tranche de citron entamer.

Même pas peur d'abord !

Une fois libérée de son supplice, Emily s'adossa contre sa chaise pour regarder pensivement Andy qui se vantait de son exploit à Chucky fier de son courage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contemplative, puis elle se leva de sa chaise pour venir se mettre à genoux à côté de son fils qui suite à ce geste la regarda curieusement.

«Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis fière de toi.» Murmura-t-elle avec émotion, la fierté lisible dans son regard amoureux.

«Pour la tranche de citron ?» Demanda le garçon, perplexe. Il reçut une petite pichenette sur le nez.

«Non idiot ! Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as fait d'énormes efforts depuis que nous sommes ici. Ce n'est pas évident, j'en suis consciente mais tu fais preuve d'une grande patience et je t'en remercie. Tu es si spécial à mes yeux. N'oublie jamais qui tu es Andy, ni de quoi tu es capables. Je t'aime fort mon brave et merveilleux enfant.» Complimenta Emily en caressant affectueusement le menton de son fils bouleversé par ses aveux.

«Merci maman. Je t'aime aussi.» Répondit Andy d'un murmure ému. Il ferma les yeux lorsque sa mère se leva pour lui embrasser le front, profitant de la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau picotante au toucher. Ce petit moment de tendresse prit fin bien trop vite toutefois la déclaration qui suivit lui rendit son sourire.

«Ça te dirait d'aller à la fête foraine ce soir ? On peut y aller un autre jour mais je me suis dit que comme c'est dimanche, on peut aller y faire un tour ?» Proposa ensuite sa mère d'un haussement d'épaules, mettant une part de gratin dans les assiettes.

«Oui, ça serait vraiment chouette.» Andy acquiesça rêveusement, ses yeux sur la femme qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Ciel, qu'il l'aimait !

Lui aussi était très fier d'elle. Chaque jour qui passait, il ne cessait de l'admirer pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur inégalables. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial en elle qu'il ne saurait décrire mais il l'aimait plus que tout au monde justement parce qu'elle était différente des autres. Une mère aimante qui sacrifiait tout pour son enfant, pour qu'il soit heureux. Sans doute la meilleure maman qui existait d'après lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Silence qu'aucun d'eux n'eut besoin de rompre pour exprimer leurs sentiments.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fête foraine de Derry était quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Des lumières de toutes les couleurs scintillaient dans la nuit et illuminaient les attractions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Beaucoup d'enfants mais aussi des adultes s'empressaient de faire la queue pour des tours de manège à répétition.

Mais il y avait aussi toutes ces odeurs. De l'excitation, énormément d'excitation flottait dans l'air avec un soupçon d'angoisse pour ceux qui appréhendaient les manèges à sensations fortes comme par exemple le tourniquet ou encore cette immense grande roue aux multiples couleurs attractives. En mélangeant à cela toutes ces odeurs de nourriture et de confiseries dans les différents stands qui animaient la soirée mouvementée.

Andy voulait absolument faire un tour de grande roue. Il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant et ce soir était l'occasion rêvé de faire le test. Bien qu'un peu trouillard sur les bords, il voulait vraiment avoir une vue d'ensemble de Derry depuis les airs. Sa mère accepta volontiers d'un rire goguenard. Elle savait qu'il avait peur du vide mais pourtant les voici dorénavant coincés dans une petite cabine à cent mètres du sol avec vue imprenable sur la ville illuminée.

Andy était aux anges.

Habituellement il haïssait ce genre d'endroit à cause de la foule et des odeurs mais ce soir-là ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire ! Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser comme les enfants normaux en quête de sensations fortes et de souvenirs inoubliables. D'abord ils firent un premier tour pour repérer ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire en premier.

Cette fête foraine était relativement grande pour un endroit comme celui-ci. La joie et l'euphorie pesaient dans l'air et donnaient une atmosphère particulière à Derry, bien loin de celle qui faisait de cette ville une ville fantôme. Andy pointa du doigt un manège où l'entrée était en fait une tête de clown au visage blanc et à la bouche rouge. Les enfants passaient dans cette cavité buccale pour explorer l'intérieur à première vue assez hilarant et truffer de pièges.

Ensuite, il vit une autre attraction portant un bien curieux nom. Venez découvrir qui vous êtes, affichait la pancarte au-dessus de ce dernier. Mhmm, vraiment étrange. Hors de question qu'il mette les pieds là-dedans !

A un moment donné dans leur exploration, une petite fille sortit de nulle part se précipita vers eux pour offrir une accolade à Emily puis à Andy avant de crier avec un sourire le mot chocolat. Ne comprenant pas trop le sens de tout ça, ils ne purent malheureusement rien demander car l'instant d'après la fillette qui s'enfuyait se prit un mur invisible. Un mur invisible ? Perplexe, les deux reprirent leur chemin comme si de rien était malgré qu'Emily paraissait dorénavant agitée.

Mais pour quelle raison ?

«Alors, ça te plaît ?» Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers son fils, un sourire heureux ornant ses lèvres rouges.

«De toute évidence. C'est différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé ! J'aime beaucoup.» Rectifia ce dernier après avoir lâché la main de sa mère pour se diriger vers un stand de tir où pendouillaient des tonnes et des tonnes de peluches en ours et autres animaux fantaisistes.

Le principe du jeu était simple. Il fallait tirer sur les ballons qui apparaissaient derrière les cibles en mouvements. Environ une dizaine de personnes pouvait y jouer en même temps, s'armant d'un fusil factice pour plus de réalisme au jeu. Mais Andy n'aimait pas ce genre d'activité. Il préférait tester le stand d'à côté qui était en fait un jeu de balles et de quilles où il fallait faire tomber la pile pour recevoir une grosse peluche duveteuse.

«Je veux le Pikachu !» S'excita-t-il en désignant frénétiquement le gros rat jaune de type électrique qui l'implorait de ses yeux noirs de le prendre.

«D'accord, d'accord ! Doucement.» Emily fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un billet vert qu'elle tendit au monsieur qui gérait cette affaire, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse arnaque.

Cependant Andy était dévoué à attraper cette peluche XXL donc il s'arma de patience puis tira les trois balles en mousse dans les quilles. Sans surprise, aucune ne tomba. D'une mine renfrognée et déçu par son échec, le garçon se tourna vers le gérant qui se contenta de renifler d'indifférence, heureux d'avoir reçu ses sous sans perdre un article de son stand.

«Un autre tour !» Somma Emily après avoir payé son dû.

Surpris, Andy se tourna vers elle mais sa mère avait déjà pris trois pas en arrière pour viser les quilles avec sa balle en mousse. Il fallait tous les faire tomber avec ça ? Pas de problème ! D'une profonde inspiration, elle jeta de toutes ses forces la balle en direction des quilles qui volèrent dans un énorme raffut sur le sol, faisant douloureusement retentir leur tintement aigu.

«Comment est-ce possible ?! Ce sont des balles en mousse ! Vous avez trichée !» S'indigna l'homme obèse au fort accent russe. Malgré tout il donna la peluche au petit garçon impatient qui sautillait sur place devant son stand.

«La chance je suppose ?» Emily haussa les épaules d'une petite moue ridicule. Ensuite, elle mit deux doigts devant ses yeux noirs puis les tournèrent en direction du gérant qui pestait d'avoir été berné. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

«Tu es vraiment trop forte maman ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Ce jeu était voué à l'échec !» S'époumona Andy en plaquant son Pikachu en surpoids contre sa poitrine, invraisemblablement heureux.

«Je l'ai dit, un coup de chance !» S'obstina-t-elle à dire même si la chance n'avait strictement rien à voir là-dedans. Juste un peu plus de force et une histoire de gravitation, rien de plus ni de moins.

Après cela, le duo se dirigea vers un stand de confiserie pour s'acheter une barbe à papa à la fraise ainsi que des cacahuètes grillées, l'un des pécher mignons d'Emily. Mhm, quelle délicatesse ! Avec ce sucre caramélisé enrobé, cette cacahuète croquante … Ce souvenir intense d'un clown intimidant qui adorait attirer ses proies avec cette odeur. L'attirer elle … Dans ses griffes.

A cet instant précis Emily vit un homme dos à elle avec des cheveux roux, assez grand. Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge tandis que son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, incapable de décoller ses yeux sombres de cette silhouette athlétique qui lui rappelait un certain Robert. Mais ses espoirs tombèrent au sol lorsque l'homme se retourna et qu'il dévoila son identité bien loin de ses fantasmes.

_Ne t'emballe pas …_ Se réprimanda Emily en collant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Andy l'attira dans une nouvelle allée lumineuse.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde dans cette dernière notamment à cause d'un bar et d'une piste de danse où s'enflammait des danseurs. La belle époque … Elle se souvenait quand elle avait dansé avec le jeune Richie Tozier. Excellent danseur en plus ! Mais aussi et surtout du séduisant Robert et de sa danse endiablée sur le tube de Michael Jackson, Thriller.

«Oh, j'adore cette chanson !» S'enchanta-t-elle à l'instant même où la chanson de Queen & David Bowie Under Pressure passa dans les haut-parleurs. Elle entraîna son fils avec elle jusque devant la scène puis plaida d'un rire «danse avec moi !»

«Non non, je préfère te regarder. Amuse-toi !» Rit Andy en s'éloignant pour permettre à sa mère de prendre son plaisir sur cette vieille chanson au rythme entraînant.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait la musique dans la peau. Emily se déhanchait sur la piste au milieu des autres danseurs qui ne savaient même plus où se mettre face à tant de prouesses artistiques. Oui, il savait qu'elle était extrêmement douée en danse d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher dès que l'occasion se présentait. Apparemment elle avait ça en elle depuis toujours. Il aimait la voir sourire de cette façon, s'éclater de temps en temps comme ce soir.

Andy renifla d'amusement aux pitreries de sa mère à fond dans la musique, allant jusqu'à jeter sa tête d'un côté à l'autre et crier les paroles avec les chanteurs talentueux. Elle riait aux éclats, tournant toute l'attention des autres sur elle sans véritablement le vouloir mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle s'amusait. Puis sa petite robe bleue du soir n'aidait pas non plus, les hommes finissaient toujours par la reluquer de haut en bas avec convoitise.

_Qu'est-ce que dirait mon père s'il était là …_ Soupira-t-il intérieurement d'un sourire en coin tout en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et adossé à l'un des poteaux.

«PAPA EST LÀ !»

Andy se raidit subitement à la grosse voix bourrue d'un homme derrière lui qui se dandinait jusqu'à la piste de danse, prêt à en découdre avec sa mère irrésistible.

Il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il retenait hors de ses lèvres, permettant à son cœur de revenir à un rythme normal tandis qu'il admirait Emily et sa danse folle sur une toute nouvelle musique du groupe Scorpions. Elle n'était plus seule dorénavant car elle s'était fait un petit public, les spots lumineux rivés sur elle pour la mettre en valeur.

«Je vais aller chercher une glace ! Je reviens tout de suite !» Prévint Andy en gueulant pour se faire entendre au travers de la chanson Rock'N Roll.

«OK mon chéri mais ne t'éloigne pas trop surtout !» Répondit fortement Emily, les mains autour de sa bouche pour porter sa voix jusqu'à son fils de l'autre côté de la piste enflammée.

Andy disparu aussitôt entre les gens agglutinés à la recherche d'un stand à glace, son estomac grognant d'approbation à cette prise d'initiative. Il se pinça le nez lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du sang quelque part par la gauche, sans doute quelqu'un qui s'était blessé puis s'approcha du vendeur à glace le plus proche, non loin du pont et de la grande roue. Il commanda une glace à la menthe, l'un de ses parfums favoris.

Le monde commençait petit à petit à se disperser alors qu'ils approchaient bientôt des onze-heures du soir. Le temps passait affreusement vite quand on s'amusait, remarqua tristement Andy en se régalant de sa glace, une main dans la poche de son pantalon beige. Il déambula tranquillement entre les attractions avant de retourner auprès de sa mère.

Puis il entendit quelque chose. Des voix, furieuses.

«C'est quoi ça ?»

«Arrête ! Il en a besoin !»

Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, Andy se rapprocha des voix d'hommes animées par des bruits de coups. Des adultes se battaient sur le pont, deux déjà à terre. L'un d'eux avait une vantoline en main mais un gars balança son pied dans sa main pour qu'il perde son précieux médicament, riant de sa bêtise.

Andy fronça les sourcils. Il venait de se renverser une goutte de crème glacée sur son pull gris ! Mince alors ! Il retira la goutte avec son doigts tandis qu'il se rapprochait discrètement de la scène.

Il n'entendait qu'un mot sur deux alors il se positionna à la hauteur du dernier stand. Mais sa main vola subitement à sa bouche pour retenir son cri de stupeur lorsque les racailles fracassèrent violemment leurs poings dans les visages des deux toujours injustement maintenu au sol. Sa glace momentanément oubliée, il se boucha le nez quand le sang jaillit à flot sur les vêtements et l'asphalte humide.

_Les gens sont beaucoup plus violents à Derry …_ Il déglutit face à ce spectacle écœurant, sentant son estomac se rebeller devant toute cette violence gratuite. Pourquoi ? En plus ils étaient trois contre deux !

«Adrian … Arrête putain !» Défendit l'autre d'un timbre de voix tremblant.

«Encore un Adrian ?» S'interrogea calmement Andy caché dans l'ombre du stand vide. Il hésitait à se couvrir les yeux mais s'il le faisait il ne pourrait plus couvrir les odeurs de peur et de sang car son autre main était prise par la glace. Soit l'un soit l'autre.

«Aidez-moi à le relever cette petite merde !» Ordonna le chef du gang de malfrat qui tabassait de pauvres innocents.

Andy plissa ses yeux rougeoyants lorsque les jeunes hommes attrapèrent celui qu'ils avaient bastonner à mort pour le pencher au-dessus du pont, la victime incapable de se défendre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était sonnée après avoir reçu un nombre incalculables de coups en plein visage. L'autre homme toujours au sol priait pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille mais c'était peine perdue.

«Adrian ! Non !»

Le corps inerte de ce fameux Adrian frappa l'eau courante de la rivière ici-bas. Au même moment, le train passa sur la voie ferrée, bloquant ainsi tous les cris indignés de la seconde victime de ce drame. Le groupe de salopards se dispersa aussi vite que possible maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient avec ce pauvre couple d'homme, riant aux éclats.

Une fois que les trois vauriens passèrent à côté du stand contre lequel était Andy pour rejoindre la fête et la musique, il sortit tranquillement de sa cachette pour jeter un œil à la rivière et voir où était le corps d'Adrian. Malgré la nuit il voyait plutôt bien dans le noir, un autre de ses dons naturels ou surnaturels plutôt. Il lécha sa bonne glace.

L'autre gars étant descendu au bord de la rive il appelait frénétiquement pour son copain mystérieusement disparu. Non, pas disparu. Il était dorénavant de l'autre côté sur la berge.

Epauler par un clown.

Le souffle d'Andy se prit brusquement dans sa gorge à l'apparence de ce dernier.

C'était celui qui apparaissait sur la gravure du livre sur l'histoire de Derry, sa poupée que sa mère lui avait faite pour son vingt-cinquième anniversaire ! Non, l'apparence ne trompait pas. Une peau blanche, des cheveux roux flamboyants, des marques rouges qui descendaient de ses yeux jusqu'aux coins de ses lèvres … L'enfant avala péniblement.

Sa main libre se resserra en poing sur le bêton froid du pont alors que l'homme en costume gris leva rapidement sa grosse tête vers celui qui appelait pour Adrian, de l'autre côté de la rivière agitée. A cet instant précis, Andy ressentit à nouveau cette étrange pression derrière sa nuque qui s'intensifia lorsque le clown souriant vicieusement ouvrit la bouche, encore et encore …

Pour découvrir des rangées de dents pointues, saillantes, qu'il plongea violemment dans le torse d'Adrian qui se mit à hurler d'agonie dans ses bras.

La boule de glace d'Andy tomba sur le sol à ses pieds, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Sa bouche était grande ouverte mais tous les sons sans exception mourraient dans sa gorge compressée par son état de choc. Ci-dessous il pouvait encore entendre les hurlements de désespoirs de l'autre type.

Mais le clown cannibale disparu avec le cadavre d'Adrian derrière une immense vague de ballons rouges qui sortaient miraculeusement de sous le pont.

A suivre …

* * *

BLBLBLBL prochain chapitre rencontre Andy/Pennywise ! *-* Trop hâte ! Normalement pas de spoilers dans le suivant car je ne vais pas forcément suivre le déroulement du film.

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos défis et votre soutien ! Contente que le début vous plaise.

Défis **Ça 4** :

Stou - Emily croise un homme roux à la fête foraine et croit que c'est Pennywise sous sa forme Robert !

ODemonKillO - Chucky est sur le lit et quand Andy saute, il le fait voler contre la fenêtre. + Andy à une peluche Miaouss à coter de celle du clown. + Que Emily et Andy mange des citrons !  
\+ Andy montre sa chambre à son nouvel ami et lui montre ses différents jouets. Ex, Buzz et Woody, Pokemon, Tortue Ninjas. + Qu'à la fête foraine, Andy voit un manège qui s'appelle Venez découvrir qui vous êtes.

ElyseDuScorpion - À la fête foraine, une petite fille va faire un câlin à Emily et Andy avant de partir en courant en hurlant «chocolat», puis elle se prend un mur en verre qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

TFomegastar - Andy veut une peluche Pikachu dans un stand de tir avec des balles en mousses et des quilles. Mais c'est quasiment impossible à réussir car les balles sont trop légères, de l'arnaque. Alors c'est Emily qui remporte la peluche pour son fils.

VP


	6. Ça 5

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un WE très chargé.

Néanmoins me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je rajoute un peu plus de sensibilité/émotions, c'est voulu ^^ Je veux que les personnages deviennent attachants au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****5**

Le lendemain matin, Emily attendait qu'Andy ne descende à table pour manger son petit déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école. Elle avait tout préparée. Des croissants, des œufs à la coque, du pain de mie, du jus d'orange, des céréales, une cafetière remplie d'excellent café indonésien, du miel … La totale.

Tout en fredonnant doucement la mélodie que jouait sa radio sur le comptoir, la jeune femme déplaça sa chevelure platine sur une épaule pendant qu'elle étalait soigneusement le beurre sur le pain. Hier elle avait fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures avec son fils. C'était sans doute pour cette raison précise qu'il avait du mal à se lever ce matin.

_Dream a little dream of me_

«Aie !»

Son sourire devint plus grand au bruit sourd à l'étage qui indiquait qu'Andy venait de se cogner l'orteil contre un meuble suivit d'un juron. Il se précipitait pour se préparer et certainement pour faire son sac qu'il n'avait pas compléter la veille. Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent dans l'escalier au moment où il descendit en trombe jusque dans la cuisine, Chucky accroché à son cou.

Emily n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir.

«Salut maman ! Désolé pour le retard, je me suis levé du mauvais pied …» Grommela Andy à bout de souffle en prenant immédiatement place sur sa chaise après avoir déposé la poupée sur la sienne à sa droite. Il passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux en pétards puis sourit à la vieille chanson de Doris Day qui embellissait l'atmosphère de la cuisine.

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be_

«Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis aussi fautive que toi sur ce coup-là. Honte à moi ! J'aurais dû vérifier l'heure.» Soupira sa mère sereine dos à lui près du comptoir. Elle décala sa main pour récupérer une autre tranche de pain sur le côté avant de reprendre calmement «j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ?»

Andy croqua dans sa tartine qu'il venait de garnir à la va vite par manque cruel de temps. Il mangea un peu d'œuf et un bout de croissant qu'il fourra grossièrement dans sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait que Chucky le toisait avec désapprobation sur sa façon de manger comme un gros porc, mais il n'avait pas le temps de mâcher doucement ! L'école commençait dans à peine quinze minutes. Il se souvint ensuite que sa mère lui avait posée une question, alors il se racla la gorge.

«Ouais. C'était sympa je l'admets. D'ailleurs j'ai vu un clown, il ressemblait vachement à la peluche que tu m'as faite.» Révéla nonchalamment le garçon entre deux bouchées de son croissant.

Le couteau que tenait Emily s'enfonça brusquement dans l'assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se brise en deux. Ses doigts devinrent presque blancs à cause de la force qu'elle exerçait sur le pauvre manche. La radio eut soudainement des interférences, plongeant ainsi la cuisine dans un silence maladroit entre couper par les bruits de mastications d'Andy imperturbable par le comportement suspect de sa mère suite à ses révélations.

Chucky quant à lui remarqua tout de suite le changement radical d'ambiance. La poupée tourna la tête dans la direction de la femme rigide qui continuait de leur tourner le dos, immobile. En se concentrant un peu il pouvait voir que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et qu'elle ne respirait plus. Enfin, Andy se rendit compte que sa mère agissait différemment.

«Est-ce que ça va maman ?» Questionna ce dernier, les sourcils noués d'inquiétude tandis que Chucky quitta la table. Finalement elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner avec un petit sourire fébrile, dans ses mains l'assiette qu'elle venait de rompre en deux.

«Oui. Oui, tout vas pour le mieux, il n'y a aucun problème ! Je suis juste un peu nerveuse …» Rit Emily entre deux souffles puis elle jeta l'assiette à la poubelle pour ensuite venir s'assoir à table.

«Mince je dois y aller !» S'exténua Andy quand il vit l'heure affichée sur la pendule murale.

Il abandonna le reste de son repas sur son assiette. Grah, qu'il haïssait l'école et ses horaires stressants ! Néanmoins il réussit à se libérer de sa chaise sans tomber dans le processus avant de courir à l'entrée pour récupérer ses deux sacs. L'un pour le sport, l'autre pour les cours. Il fronça les sourcils quand il balança son sac de sport sur son épaule et qu'il le trouva un peu plus lourd qu'auparavant.

«Salut, à ce soir maman ! A ce soir Chucky !» Salua prestement Andy d'ores et déjà à la porte en faisant signe de la main à sa mère toujours assise à la table.

Emily resta de marbre et ne répondit pas au garçon étourdi qui claqua la porte dans son sillage. Elle se contenta simplement de regarder fixement la cafetière bouillante au milieu de la table, plus songeuse qu'à l'habituel. Dans son dos, la radio recommença à jouer des notes mais avec des tonalités différentes. Plus lentes.

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me …_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois de plus, Andy se retrouva dans son casier rouge au lieu de participer à la classe. Il s'y plaisait vraiment, bien plus qu'en compagnie d'autres jeunes de son âge. Enfin surtout physiquement. C'était le calme, l'espace restreint ainsi que la noirceur qui lui plaisait autant et lui apportait du réconfort.

L'enfant laissa sortir un souffle paresseux de ses lèvres lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs pour prévenir que le prochain cours allait commencer. Au moins maintenant il pouvait se détendre sans risquer de se faire repérer par un élève ou un professeur. Pour être sûr, il attendit environ deux minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que le calme ne plane dans les couloirs dorénavant vides.

Andy se remémora les événements de l'heure précédente qui l'avaient justement poussé à venir se réfugier là au lieu d'affronter le monde extérieur et tous ces regards méprisants.

Lors du cours de science qui était d'un ennui mortel Andy, affaler sur la table, s'amusait à jouer avec sa trousse pendant que le professeur expliquait ce qu'était un atome au reste de la classe. Bande d'ignorants. Jusque-là rien de palpitant sauf qu'à un moment donné il ne dosa pas correctement sa force donc sa trousse ouverte bascula et déversa son contenu vers le sol. Contenu qui n'atteignit jamais sa destination.

Andy ne savait pas comment il avait fait ça, mais ses outils de travail flottaient dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ses crayons, stylos, gommes, cartouches, et marqueurs l'évitèrent tranquillement de retour dans sa trousse comme si de rien était. Il s'empressa de s'assurer que personne d'autre n'avait vu ça mais fort heureusement, la plupart dormait sur les tables et les autres griffonnaient sur leurs feuilles.

Sauf Dean.

Le garçon dans son casier grimaça au souvenir de l'expression que Dean avait adopté après avoir été témoins de l'un de ses tours de passe-passe. Pur choc. Evidemment ! Qui ne le serait pas en voyant des crayons flotter dans les airs ?

D'un nouveau soupir d'abattement, Andy récupéra son sac entre ses jambes pour fouiller dans la petite poche secrète et en sortir son carnet vert ainsi qu'un stylo. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page, se relisant vite fait avant de rédiger les prochaines lignes qui lui pesaient sur la conscience depuis un long moment déjà.

Ses yeux virèrent à l'orange brillant, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents dans la réflexion intense. Il y avait toujours une sombre part de lui qui voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre dans les plus mauvais moments et il soupçonnait que c'était le cas, à son insu bien entendu, tout à l'heure en classe. Pourtant il essayait de faire des efforts pour se maitriser ! Vraiment de gros efforts.

Enfin prêt, il s'installa un peu mieux contre la paroi du casier froid puis posa sa mine sur la page vierge pour écrire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Je mens à maman._

_Et je me déteste pour ça. Je sais que c'est mal. Elle ne mérite pas que je lui mente mais je ne veux surtout pas l'inquiéter de mon état. Elle ne le sait pas mais j'utilise mes pouvoirs psychiques à l'école. Sans même que je m'en rende compte en plus ! J'ai peur. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui fais que je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans mon corps._

_Je ne lui ai non plus rien dit à propos du groupe qui s'amuse à m'insulter et à m'humilier à l'école. Elle a déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Si je lui dis, je n'ose imaginer la panique. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir un autre de mes échecs à mon intégration. Elle m'a toujours protégé mais je dois me débrouiller par moi-même cette fois-ci et peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, ils arrêteront ?_

_D'ailleurs hier à la fête foraine j'ai vu un clown très bizarre après une violente bagarre entre des hommes adultes. Il avait les mêmes symptômes que moi, enfin je pense. En tout cas il avait l'air affamé parce qu'il a déchiqueter un mec avec ses dents ! Rien que ça ! Je me demande quand même quel goût ça a, la chair humaine …_

_Ce clown ressemblait beaucoup à ma peluche. Je sais maintenant qui il est. _

«Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Andy.»

«OW !» Andy sursauta presque hors de sa peau à la petite voix railleuse derrière lui.

Au mouvement brusque, il se fracassa le crâne contre la paroi du casier dans un gros raffut assourdissant. D'un sifflement agacé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit dans son écrit privé, il frotta énergiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de faire face à l'auteur de cette voix, très surpris de le voir ici.

«Chucky ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !» Railla le garçon, les yeux furieusement plissés à la poupée qui sortait de son sac de sport contre lequel il était adossé depuis tout à l'heure.

La petite crapule ! Voilà pourquoi son sac était inexplicablement lourd ce matin !

«Je veille à ce que personne ne fasse de mal à mon meilleur ami. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi Andy. Je n'aime pas quand tu es tout seul.» Chucky leva ses sourcils pour faire une tête préoccupée.

«Je te remercie mon pote. Mais tu ne dois pas venir dans l'école, tu comprends ? C'est trop dangereux ! Imagine si quelqu'un te vois ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !» S'empressa d'expliquer Andy même si ses mots le touchaient énormément. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de récupérer la poupée pour l'installer sur ses genoux, les mains autour de son torse pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

«Sauf si je le tue avant !» Ricana Chucky, ses yeux bleus lumineux luisant de malice. Il tapota adorablement sa petite main sur celle du garçon qui secouait la tête dans la négativité.

«Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu le sais bien. Souviens-toi de ce que maman nous disait. Les problèmes se règles autrement que par la violence.» Andy haussa les épaules muni d'un sourire en coin mais tout à coup, les yeux de la grande poupée virèrent au rouge alors qu'il se mit à grogner.

«C'est de la merde ! Des sottises, des balivernes. Si quelqu'un te touche Andy, je le découpe. Et je plante sa tête dans le potager de maman ! Qu'en penses-tu ?» Proposa ce dernier en adaptant sa voix en conséquence pour ne pas effrayer le garçon. Il leva un sourcil ennuyé quand Andy se mit à rire de son sérieux.

«D'accord d'accord ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais citer de noms devant toi.» Lui dit-il entre deux souffles, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Sacré Chucky !

Il le contempla quelques secondes avant de lever ses mains pour lisser ses doux cheveux oranges qui partaient dans tous les sens contre sa grosse tête. On aurait dit qu'il avait couru un marathon pour venir jusqu'à l'école avec cette tête-là !

Retenant un autre rire au risque de se faire cramer par quelqu'un, il réajusta la salopette sur laquelle était écrit en de grandes lettres jaunes le mot Buddi. Il caressa délicatement le tissu bleu qui constituait le vêtement de Chucky, des souvenirs nostalgiques pleins la tête de leurs journées passées ensemble avant qu'une petite voix intriguée ne le sorte de sa rêverie passagère.

«Où est Deanette ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?» Demanda Chucky en resserrant jalousement sa prise sur la manche d'Andy, ses yeux scrutant son visage. Oui il n'aimait pas l'autre garçon, mais il était curieux !

«Ah non, rarement dans le casier avec moi Chucky. Il est en classe.» Répondit gaiement Andy après avoir réfléchis sur l'identité de ce fameux «Deanette» qui n'était autre que Dean. C'était quoi ce surnom débile mais avouons-le, très drôle ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque le visage de la poupée s'illumina futilement. Pas difficile de voir la jalousie de son ami derrière cette facette faussement désintéressée. Sauf qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, pour lui il n'y avait pas d'ami plus fidèle que Chucky sur terre et jamais il ne le remplacera. Andy reprit la parole d'un raclement de gorge pour avoir toute l'attention.

«Ecoute, tu ne peux pas rester là. Tu dois rentrer à la maison avant que les autres élèves ne sortent. Tu attends la dernière sonnerie, OK ? Et après tu files discrètement !» Ordonna-t-il ensuite en prenant les épaules de la poupée pour lui faire une petite secousse et transmettre l'urgence dans sa voix.

«Mais je veux rester avec toi Andy.» Fût la réponse de Chucky qui pencha innocemment la tête. Comment ne pas craquer devant cette bouille de chien battu …

«Tu es le meilleur ami du monde Chuck. Je t'aime.» Rétorqua Andy en prenant aussitôt son ami de longue date dans ses bras pour lui faire une chaleureuse accolade, les yeux fermés et le menton posé sur l'épaule de la poupée. Il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit ses petits bras se resserrer avec ardeur autour de lui.

«Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?» Offrit Chucky, sa petite voix étouffée par la couche de vêtement de son enfant.

«Non, pas ici. Mais à la maison si tu veux.» Renifla Andy sans se défaire de l'étreinte qui le réconfortait tant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A l'heure de la fin des cours, Andy attendait patiemment dans le couloir avant de s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Chucky étant parti depuis un petit moment déjà, il craignait de faire une rencontre déplaisante aux portes de l'école. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de ce groupe d'harceleurs. A chaque fois ils attendaient à la sortie pour pouvoir l'accoster et le ridiculiser devant les autres donc maintenant il préférait patienter quinze à vingt minutes de plus plutôt que de risquer une altercation.

Il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois de suite.

Le casque du walkman sur ses oreilles, il écoutait les musiques sur la cassette que sa mère lui avait donnée avec l'appareil de l'époque. La cassette numéro trois, d'après l'écriteau dessus. Il connaissait déjà la plupart des tubes qui passaient mais il en adorait une en particulier. C'était une chanson de Redbone, Come and Get your Love.

Tout en gardant son visage cacher dans ses bras, Andy restait assis contre le mur du couloir sans réellement faire attention à son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une main sur son épaule. Un peu perplexe, il retira le casque de ses oreilles pour regarder sa professeure Mme Spencer, visiblement inquiète de le voir dans l'établissement après l'heure.

«Bah alors Andy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?» S'alarma-t-elle, pensant déjà que l'enfant évitait de rentrer à cause de problèmes familiaux.

«Oh excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu l'heure et … Je m'étais endormi. Je vais rentrer maintenant. A demain !» Dit poliment Andy qui se releva hâtivement. Sans même jeter un dernier regard à sa prof tracassée, il sorti du couloir pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Ouf, il n'y avait plus personne.

Il espérait juste que sa mère n'allait pas s'inquiéter de son absence ou encore Chucky. Mais après une brève vérification de sa montre, il constata qu'il n'avait attendu que dix minutes dans l'école. Mettant ses mains dans les poches de son gilet rouge et le casque d'écoute de retour sur ses oreilles, il garda le visage baissé sur le trottoir pendant qu'il marchait dans la rue relativement calme.

Il avait une destination en tête. Alors avant de s'engager dans la rue qui le conduirait vers sa maison, Andy se dépêcha de rejoindre une autre ruelle menant à la fête foraine encore inactive puis le pont. Celui où il avait vu le clown le soir dernier, après le violent combat d'adultes. Calmement, il s'approcha du bord pour regarder la rivière ici-bas où des banderoles de police avaient été installées pour meurtre.

«Monsieur le clown ! Vous êtes encore là ?» Cria-t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration hésitante. Il posa ses mains sur le muret du pont puis attendit quelques minutes.

Mise à part les bruits environnants il n'y avait rien. Juste le bruit du courant, le chant de certains oiseaux, des travailleurs de la fête foraine et du trafic dans la ville. D'un soupir abattu, le jeune garçon à la mine tombante replaça son casque sur ses oreilles pour reprendre sa route.

Un léger vent soufflait les feuilles sur son passage. Il frissonna involontairement à la froideur de ce dernier puis agita ses mains entre elles avant de commencer à souffler à l'intérieur pour jouer une mélodie. Quelques voitures étaient garées sur le côté, une balançoire grinçait dans un jardin voisin. Les arbres autour de lui s'agitaient au vent qui prenait curieusement de l'ampleur au fil des secondes. Le ciel grisonnant promettait de la pluie dans la soirée.

Tout allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende.

_Andy …_

_Hahahaha !_

Andy eu un violent frisson le long de l'échine, le cœur se serrant d'angoisse. Des rires d'enfants ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas dans sa musique ! Après vérification il put assurer qu'effectivement, le groupe musical qu'il écoutait ne comportait aucune voix d'enfant.

Et son prénom … Il l'avait clairement entendu à l'arrière de son esprit.

C'était une voix qui chuchotait, comme si qu'une personne était derrière lui et le suivait de près. Le garçon fronça les sourcils de perplexité après avoir retiré le casque d'écoute de ses oreilles pour jeter un œil derrière son épaule mais il n'y avait personne dans l'allée. Il était tout seul, une légère brise soufflante sur les feuilles mortes. Les alentours étaient d'ailleurs d'un calme alarmant.

_Andy …_

La voix éraillée recommença et son sang se glaça.

Maintenant piqué par la curiosité accrue, Andy regarda autour de lui pour connaître l'identité de celui qui lui jouait une farce, le walkman noir pendant à son cou. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'il tomba sur une bouche d'égout en face de la rue, à environ deux mètres de sa position.

Il ressentit à nouveau cette pression pénible à l'arrière de sa nuque tandis qu'il fixait longuement la noirceur de ce dernier, étant persuadé d'avoir vu du mouvement à l'intérieur. Attendez une minute, quoi ? Andy cligna des yeux d'incrédulité puis d'une secousse rapide de sa tête, il traversa la rue pour se mettre devant l'égout puant qui titillait autant sa curiosité pour une raison inconnue.

A présent à genoux sur le sol, il se pencha d'avantage vers le trou où un léger souffle d'air putride serpentait sur son visage et ses cheveux. Une odeur de pourriture, d'eau grise et de renfermée.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il vit quelque chose de brillant au fin fond de l'obscurité oppressante. Son cœur manqua un battement douloureux. Deux points brillants pour être un peu plus précis et ils le fixaient sans ciller en travers cette noirceur opprimante qui accentuait ce sentiment de malaise en lui.

Des secondes passèrent, voire peut-être même des minutes mais je jeune garçon intrigué ne le savait pas avec certitude. C'était comme si le temps venait de se figer … Tout à coup. Sans explications. Jusqu'à ce que la pression à l'arrière de ses yeux ne devienne insupportable et que ses oreilles ne se mettent à siffler.

Puis …

«Bonjour Andy !»

«Wow !» Andy sursauta violemment lorsqu'un visage blanc apparut dans la lumière du jour. Il retomba lourdement en arrière sur ses fesses, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement de voir un homme à l'intérieur de cet égout sombre.

Rectification, un homme déguisé en clown.

Celui-ci portait un large sourire sympathique sur ses lèvres peintes de rouges où s'écoulait un peu de bave jusque sur son menton pointu. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient d'une touche de malice, deux traces rouges foncées descendantes de ses sourcils courbés invisibles aux commissures de ses lèvres exagérément tirées vers le haut. Et son visage, recouvert d'une espèce de peinture blanche qui se craquelait au niveau de son front bulbeux. Sans parler de ses cheveux oranges hirsutes coiffés comiquement !

«Qui êtes-vous ?» Demanda calmement Andy enfin sortit de sa stupeur.

«Je suis Pennywise, le clown dansant !» Répondit joyeusement le clown d'une grande secousse de son corps pour faire retentir les clochettes de son costume. Il reprit d'un léger rire effrayant «Pennywise, je vous présente, Andy ! Mon nouvel ami.»

_Pennywise, voyez-vous ça …_ Andy esquissa un sourire espiègle. Sachant déjà à qui il avait affaire il décida de jouer le jeu un peu plus longtemps.

«Pourquoi vous êtes dans l'égout ? Vous êtes une espèce de fou, c'est ça ?» Poursuivit-il d'une pointe de scepticisme dans sa douce voix, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il fronçait progressivement les sourcils.

«Dit celui qui parle à un clown dans l'égout !» Se moqua en retour la créature tapie dans le noir, un peu agacée par cette question inutile.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler avec des gens. Je ne dis jamais les bonnes choses.» Andy ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine puis encercla ses bras autour de ses jambes, embarrassé.

«Ohh, Pennywise sait ce que ça fait que d'être ignoré ! Je suis seul, si seul … Les autres se moquent toujours de moi à cause de ça.» Se lamenta le clown en désignant avec ses gants les traces sur son visage faussement accablé.

«Vraiment ? Mais vous ne le méritez pas. Ce n'est pas gentil.» S'interrogea le garçon roux, réellement peiné d'entendre cela.

Pennywise sourit vicieusement malgré son expression mélancolique. Non seulement ce garçon était un livre ouvert sur ses pires angoisses mais en plus il était d'une très grande naïveté ! C'était trop facile. Le repas idéal juste après être sorti de son long sommeil. Il avait tellement faim que son estomac passait bien avant la réflexion.

Bien avant les signes qui ne trompaient pourtant pas ...

«Oui ! Plus personne n'aime le clown. Ils pensent que je suis un monstre ! Juste parce qu'il est différent. Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est d'être aimé …» Miaula-t-il misérablement en frottant son pouce et son index contre ses yeux bleus humides de larmes factices. Son piètre jeu fonctionnait apparemment.

«Non, ne pleurez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ils ont tort de dire ça ! Moi j'aime beaucoup les clowns. En plus je suis sûr que vous êtes quelqu'un de génial. Vous savez, moi aussi on me traite de cette façon à l'école. Les gens pensent que je suis le fils du Diable.» Andy haussa les épaules puis sourit tristement, pensant avoir suffisamment révélé de son identité au clown pour qu'il fasse la liaison.

«Tu crois ?» Renifla Pennywise, levant son visage attristé vers l'enfant qui hochait la tête en souriant gentiment.

«Bien-sûr. Tout le monde a le droit d'être aimé.» Affirma ce dernier.

«Mais tu es un si gentil petit garçon ! Tu devrais avoir beaucoup d'amis ! Moi je suis ton ami Andy. Si tu es d'accord, je pourrais te faire un tour de magie pour que tous tes soucis disparaissent ! Beep beep !» Le clown dans l'égout se mit à rire hystériquement avant de pincer deux doigts vers l'enfant encore un peu trop loin pour l'attraper.

Patience, une proie facile. Son moment de gloire approchait.

«C'est vrai ?» Rétorqua Andy, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur battant.

«Oui ! Il suffit juste que tu me dises ton souhait le plus cher et je ferais en sorte qu'il se réalise. Aller, approche-toi.» Répondit Pennywise d'une voix plus grave, les yeux légèrement plissés à son repas toujours encore méfiant. Il commençait à devenir agité à force d'attendre alors que son estomac criait famine.

«Je voudrais apprendre à connaître mon père.» Chuchota le garçon en libérant une larme de joie sur sa joue pâle, un sourire émotif.

Etait-ce enfin le moment tant attendu depuis des années ? Son cœur courra plus follement d'appréhension.

«Oh, mais il est ici ! Avec moi dans l'égout. Tu entends ?» S'empressa de dire le clown, ses yeux virant au orange lorsque la nourriture sur patte se pencha vers l'égout pour écouter les voix qu'il venait d'inventer. Mais il fut pris de court par la réaction du gosse loin d'être celle qu'il s'imaginait.

«D'accord je descends !» S'exclama vivement Andy qui rampa jusqu'à la bouche d'égout pour faire exactement comme il venait de dire, descendre dans l'égout.

«Euh …» S'hébéta Pennywise désemparé avec une tête de teubé. Pour sortir de sa confusion, il cligna rapidement des yeux puis observa l'enfant qui se glissait aisément dans l'ouverture à peine assez grande.

Bon, il y avait une première fois à tout, non ? Même si cette initiative était très surprenante en effet. Quel genre de numéro était-ce encore ? Et pourquoi dégageait-il de l'excitation plutôt que de la délicieuse peur ? Les enfants de nos jours …

Une fois sur pieds, Andy examina les lieux humides dans lesquels vivaient ce pauvre clown malheureux et détester par tous. C'était plutôt vétuste comme endroit les égouts. Sans parler de l'odeur abominable et des matières fécales qui flottaient dans l'eau grise accompagné le tout par des gros rats. Le pauvre, il vivait ici tout seul ! Pas étonnant qu'il se sentait délaissé.

«C'est votre maison ? Elle est spéciale en tout cas. Mais elle ne me dérange pas, je l'aime bien.» Andy passa son doigt sous son nez puis émit un petit rire lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le visage figé du clown.

Pennywise souriait, excessivement, son œil droit regardant le mur à sa droite dans un fort strabisme et l'autre fixé sur sa proie ignorante. Il ne bougeait plus d'un poil, de la lumière sortante de nulle part éclairant son visage blanc.

Et maintenant qu'il était à son niveau, le garçon pouvait voir que cette créature de l'ombre était très grande et que ses cheveux roux touchaient presque le haut du tunnel. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais presque rouges avec de gros anneaux noirs qui les creusaient d'avantage dans leurs orbites. De la bave se mit à couler en abondance le long de son menton jusque sur sa collerette.

«Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas à la surface ? Au moins vous ne serez plus seul et puis-» Andy se mit à divaguer devant le clown menaçant immobile, inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui.

L'entité grimaça légèrement. Oh mais quel moulin à parole celui-là ! Il lui cassait les oreilles avec ses questions. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? C'était quoi cette nouvelle époque de dingue ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il devrait peut-être revoir ses méthodes de chasse car là c'était presque humiliant pour lui.

Pennywise essayait vraiment de lui faire peur mais c'était peine perdue avec cette pipelette ! Ce gamin ne ressentait pas la moindre crainte en sa compagnie mais plutôt de la joie, comment était-ce possible ?! Serait-il le fruit de ce très cher crétin Barry ? Pourtant aucun enfant ne lui résistait. Dans tous les cas il allait le dévorer car son estomac l'en implorait ! Et tant pis s'il n'y avait pas d'assaisonnement à la viande.

Tout se passa au ralenti.

L'instant d'après, Pennywise se pencha en avant pour violemment planter sa puissante mâchoire démesurée dans l'épaule gauche du garçon bavard qui ne cessait de poser des questions sur son habitat douteux. Il allait voir celui-là, de quoi il était capable ! Ses multiples dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'os ne cède sous sa force incroyable.

Et que le sang de l'enfant ne jaillisse dans sa gueule.

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Pennywise jeta sa tête en arrière pour hurler de toutes ses forces, les yeux révulsés dans son crâne au goût épouvantable sur sa langue. Nom d'un chien, il était pourrit ce gamin ! Le sang gicla sur les murs lorsque le bras dorénavant sans propriétaire frappa le sol de l'égout dans un léger rebond.

A côté de ce dernier le clown trébucha en arrière puis sur le sol alors que son corps entier se mit à convulser brutalement, une mousse blanche légèrement rosâtre sortante de ses lèvres tirées dans un affreux rictus. Sa tête se tourna d'un côté à l'autre dans une pure frénésie tandis que son corps se rétracta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une pitoyable flaque d'os et de peau gémissante.

Quelle était donc cette réaction ?! Etait-ce un piège ? Une malédiction de Maturin ? Pennywise ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait pourtant durant son supplice inexpliqué, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendit jamais les hurlements du garçon à qui il venait d'arracher un bras sans aucun scrupule.

Quand il reprit difficilement son souffle une fois l'horrible goût estompé, il se regonfla comme un ballon pour s'assoir les jambes écartées et jeter un œil à son repas ignoble toujours debout.

Ça faillit loucher au calme déconcertant d'Andy qui observait soigneusement son épaule lacérée, pas une once de douleur ou de peur sur son visage pâle. Que l'enfer ?! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Peut-être qu'il dormait encore après tout et qu'il rêvait ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il était bien conscient et commença lentement à comprendre le sens de toute cette folie aux prochains mots du garçon.

Semblable à une grosse gifle au visage.

«Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à maman ?» Se plaignit Andy d'une petite grimace à l'état déplorable de son joli gilet neuf. Il n'osait imaginer les répercussions quand sa mère verra qu'il lui manquait une manche !

«Quoi ?!» Croassa le clown toujours assis, les yeux écarquillés. Là il remarqua enfin le walkman noir familier qui pendait au cou du garçon.

A cet instant précis, l'entité démoniaque de Derry compris qu'il avait mordu sa propre progéniture. Voilà pourquoi le sang qu'il venait de goûter lui paraissait infect parce qu'il s'agissait en fait de son propre sang ! Infamie ! Il avait osé s'en prendre à sa propre progéniture ! Quel imbécile. C'était pourtant clair comme de l'eau de roche avec les marques aux visages du garçon, ses pensées sombres, son odeur très particulière et son manque cruel de réaction à l'égard de son bras qui commençait déjà à repousser.

Génial, il avait hérité de son don !

«Tu n'as pas peur du clown ?» Fût la seule chose que Pennywise réussi à gémir, toujours en état de choc.

«Non. Je sais vous êtes. Vous êtes mon père.» Répondit Andy en haussant son épaule valide comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Père ?! C'était quoi ça encore comme définition humaine ridicule ? Ça n'avait pas de genre ! Il préférait le terme créateur, c'était déjà plus approprié pour le définir. Le clown se mit à ricaner, grossièrement, ses yeux ambrés sur le petit garçon incrédule face à lui ainsi que sur le membre qui était en train de repousser à une vitesse indécente. Il venait de faire la connaissance de son héritier d'une drôle de manière.

«Maman et moi sommes revenus à Derry pour que je puisse enfin te rencontrer. Après vingt-cinq ans d'attente je suis enfin devant toi ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai tant de choses à te demander !» Avoua ensuite l'enfant ému, l'admiration luisante dans ses yeux et un large sourire conquis aux lèvres.

L'entité machiavélique sentit un énorme poids s'abattre sur ses épaules à ces nouvelles. Emily était ici, à Derry ? Son compagnon qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier, était à nouveau dans les parages ? Ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient jamais faiblis durant son sommeil comme il l'avait espéré. Au contraire, ils s'éternisaient dans ses trois âmes qui se mirent à bourdonner agréablement à la réalisation.

Malgré ses rancœurs.

Peut-être qu'après son réveil d'il y a deux jours il ne pensait qu'à chasser pour soulager son estomac sans fond mais la créature sous l'apparence d'une humaine n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Et de savoir qu'elle était là … Créaient tous un tas d'émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient farouchement en lui.

«Emily est ici ?» Grogna Pennywise en se relevant de toute sa hauteur pour dépoussiérer son costume gris. Il essuya sa bouche ensanglanté avec son bras puis toisa sévèrement sa progéniture sous une forme déplaisante.

Pourquoi était-il en humain alors que sa puissance dépassait ces êtres inférieurs ?!

«Oui et elle t'attend aussi ! Elle est exprès revenue pour pouvoir te revoir. Je pense qu'elle t'as beaucoup manqué ces dernières années.» Révéla timidement Andy en jouant avec son pied dans un vieux short moisi qui flottait dans l'eau.

«Succulent. Et est-ce qu'elle a toujours la boite de doigts ?» S'enthousiasma soudainement le clown macabre d'un léger rebond, son sourire exagéré de retour.

«Hein ?» Andy fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi il parlait ?

«Laisse tomber.» Grommela Pennywise en levant les yeux au plafond de l'égout. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il parlait étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas encore été en conception à cette époque-là ! Mhmmm …

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres rubis à la plaisante vague de souvenirs que cela engendrait. Oh que non, jamais il n'oublia cette délicieuse liaison avec cette entité si exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Son sourire devint prédateur tandis qu'il fixait à nouveau ses yeux luisants sur le petit garçon devant lui qui était le fruit de cette rencontre improbable.

Une combinaison parfaite de deux puissantes entités … Il le savait ! Bingo !

«Vient avec moi. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à notre maison.» Andy s'approcha doucement du clown intimidant pour prendre sa main dans la sienne plus petite. Au contact de son gant doux, un sourire illumina ses traits, extatique.

Pennywise se retrouva encore à court de mots alors qu'il se laissa entraîner par l'enfant qui lui tenait affectueusement la main vers la lumière du jour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily faisait du jardinage en attendant le retour de son fils.

Cette année, elle voulait planter des iris ainsi que des jonquilles pour changer des roses et des pâquerettes de l'ancien temps. Ajoutant aussi de petites fleurs bleues pour donner du contraste à ses massifs, son jardin commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose après avoir longuement désherbé sous le ciel grisonnant.

Pour une fois elle n'était pas toute seule durant sa tâche fastidieuse. Elle avait le droit à l'aide de Chucky. C'était une image plutôt comique de voir cette poupée dangereuse faire du jardinage en apportant le plus grand soin aux plantes fragiles. Andy serait si fier de son meilleur ami s'il le voyait faire ! D'un rapide petit coup d'œil à sa montre, Emily remarqua que ce dernier était en retard.

«Encore une.» Chucky tendit une jonquille à la jeune femme accroupit devant son parterre de fleurs, manifestement tourmentée.

Toutefois après un court instant de réflexion et un soupir, elle récupéra la fleur pour la planter à l'aide de son mini râteau. S'il n'était pas là dans les cinq minutes à venir alors elle ira le chercher ! Et que Dieu lui vienne en aide s'il était arrivé malheur à son enfant car elle ne se retiendra pas de faire entendre sa colère.

«Pennywise est toujours habillé comme un clochard à ce que je vois.» S'exclama la poupée derrière elle d'une touche d'exaspération.

Emily se raidit subitement à ses mots. Elle lâcha son râteau tandis que son cœur se mit à battre plus férocement dans sa poitrine, sentant le regard pesant familier sur elle. Ça était revenu, c'était dorénavant une certitude sans même qu'elle ne se retourne pour s'en assurer. Surexcitation, anxiété et bonheur se mélangèrent. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit une profonde inspiration par la bouche puis se tourna pour voir un spectacle des plus inattendus.

Pennywise le clown dansant se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle sur le gazon fraîchement tondu. A ses côtés, Andy qui lui tenait la main et qui la pointait du doigt avec l'autre. Son souffle se prit instantanément dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle établit un contact visuel avec l'entité qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis près de vingt-sept ans.

«Maman !» Cria soudainement Andy qui lâcha prise sur le clown pour courir vers elle. Il écarta ses bras quand cette dernière tomba à genoux pour le récupérer contre sa poitrine et lui faire un câlin d'ours, morte d'inquiétude.

Heureusement, elle ne remarqua pas le tissu déchiré et ensanglanté de son bras gauche qui était à nouveau présent.

D'une caresse affectueuse à sa tête, Emily releva ses yeux noirs en direction de Ça qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. Il se tenait raide et la regardait fixement sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage blanc, ses yeux orangés la scrutant d'une intensité à l'en faire rougir. Il était toujours aussi attrayant que dans ses souvenirs surtout avec cette façon de la regarder. Elle savait qu'il l'étudiait physiquement mais aussi mentalement pour connaître ses pensées.

Mais rien n'avait changé.

Esquissant un sourire fébrile, la jeune femme se releva en gardant son fils contre ses jambes, bouleversée et ne sachant pas quoi dire pour rompre ce silence. Pourtant il y avait tant de choses à dire, mais par quoi commencer ? Elle resserra automatiquement sa prise sur les épaules d'Andy. Cependant au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, l'expression inquiétante de Pennywise changea drastiquement.

Il y eu un sifflement reptilien quand il se mit à sourire. Un sourire qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Il leva ensuite ses gants blancs devant lui puis lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent paumes face au ciel, plusieurs ballons rouges se gonflèrent et flottèrent dans les airs. Des dizaines. Il répandit son célèbre rire de clown juste avant qu'il ne s'évapore dans les airs dans un claquement sec.

A suivre …

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la rencontre de Pennywise et de sa fameuse progéniture qu'il désirait tant XD Car dix mille ans à attendre, c'est long. Très, très long.

Dans le chapitre suivant nous aurons donc la confrontation PennywisexEmily qui sera tumultueuse et … Torride *-* entre autre lol, vous comprendrez. S'il semble distant c'est pour une bonne raison, vous vous en doutez bien.

Merci pour vos commentaires les amis, c'est vraiment super adorable de votre part !

Défis **Ça 5** :

Plusieurs lecteurs (Wattpad) - Que Chucky se cache dans le sac d'Andy pour rentrer dans l'école avec lui.

ODemonKillO - Chucky dit à Pennywise qu'il est habillé comme un clochard + Chucky surnomme Dean "Deanette".

Stou - Andy retourne sur les lieux du meurtre d'Adrian et appelle le clown !

VP


	7. Ça 6

Chapitre 6 les cocos *-* La confrontation tant attendue qui me remplit de fierté niark niark en vrai j'avais cette scène en tête depuis un long moment déjà lol

Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Petite information** : Tous les défis sont notés et prit en compte. Si vous ne voyez pas votre défi apparaître dans ce chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas. Il sera utilisé plus tard suivant les scènes et les besoins scénaristiques. Je fais ça pour ne pas m'embrouiller mais surtout pour ne pas casser le rythme de l'histoire.

Attention **spoilers** de Ça chapitre 2 ici ! Pas vraiment sur le scénario mais plutôt … Visuel ? Si ça se dit ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****6**

Emily ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait noir dans la chambre, une légère brise soufflait sur ses bras nus. Quelque chose l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit mise à part ceux de sa respiration qui reprenait une régularité après avoir ressenti une intense dose de stress.

La jeune femme dans son lit se redressa doucement pour examiner la pièce faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune qui s'infiltraient en travers sa fenêtre à gauche de son lit. La chair de poule se forma sur ses bras lorsqu'elle remarqua que les rideaux flottaient paisiblement au vent, alors que sa fenêtre avait été fermée avant qu'elle ne se couche.

Emily plissa les yeux à la pénombre de la pièce et plus particulièrement à un coin de celle-ci relativement plus sombre que le reste. Non, il n'y avait rien du tout à cet endroit-là mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été observée durant son sommeil. Evidemment que c'était Ça, qui d'autre à cette heure, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de lui dans la pièce.

Avait-il prit la fuite quand il avait vu qu'elle se réveillait ? Etait-il résolu à ce point-là à ne pas lui adresser la parole ?

Emily sentit une touche de déception dans son cœur à l'idée que l'entité de Derry ne souhaite plus communiquer avec elle. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Alors pourquoi se fatiguerait-il à revenir ?

Une boule se forma dans son estomac aux remords qui la frappèrent. C'était de sa faute en quelque sorte si maintenant il ne voulait plus l'approcher ou s'approcher de sa progéniture qui n'était même pas censé être sur terre et encore moins sur le même territoire que son géniteur. Etait-ce un reproche ? Elle commença à se faire de nombreux scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un autre frisson ne serpente dans son dos.

Emily décala son regard sur la porte de sa grande armoire qui venait de s'entre ouvrir dans un affreux grincement inquiétant. Elle fixa la noirceur de l'ouverture, un étrange sentiment de malaise en elle. Ce n'était pas un hasard ni la brise qui soufflait dans la chambre mais bel et bien un acte volontaire.

Son état d'alerte s'accentua d'avantage quand un bras pâle anormalement long surgit de la noirceur puis qu'une main gantée se tendit vers elle. Le propriétaire de ce bras lui faisait signe de rejoindre l'armoire dans laquelle il était caché, un léger rire résonnant dans la chambre quand il se rétracta à nouveau dans l'obscurité oppressante.

La jeune femme garda ses yeux noirs rivés sur son meuble en bois massif pendant que ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette duveteuse. Il l'appelait, Ça voulait lui parler. Alors elle se dirigea lentement vers son armoire puis d'une main, elle ouvrit la porte pour plonger à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Le plancher grinça sous son poids. Il n'y avait rien mise à part ses affaires et cette horrible sensation d'être observée. Elle fouilla dans ses vêtements suspendus aux cintres pour tenter de retrouver le clown qui jouait à cache-cache mais tout à coup, le bois sous ses pieds fondit et elle se retrouva aspirer par le sol. Elle tombait, le noir l'engloutissant pendant sa chute qui n'en était pas vraiment une car l'instant d'après elle avait de nouveau appuis sur ses jambes.

Son environnement avait beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus dans son armoire ni dans sa chambre mais dans une immense grotte qui lui était très familière. En levant la tête, elle vit un point lumineux tout au bout du long et interminable tunnel qui comportait comme de petites pointes semblables à des dents sur la paroi rocheuse. Elle savait parfaitement bien où elle se trouvait maintenant.

Emily baissa les yeux pour admirer l'étrange œuvre d'art qui se présentait au centre de la grotte. De gigantesques coulures noires figées dans le temps s'éparpillaient vers le haut autour de l'épi centre de la même composition que ces dernières. Une matière rugueuse où s'écoulait continuellement un liquide noirâtre entre les nombreuses interstices. Cela lui faisait beaucoup pensée au sang de l'entité mais en plus dense.

«Te souviens-tu, de cet endroit …»

Une voix murmura dans un écho répétitif autour d'elle. Cependant Emily était seule dans cette grotte pour le moment, il n'y avait ni le clown, ni l'une de ses formes.

«Oui, comment l'oublier.» Répondit-elle d'un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle marcha calmement jusqu'à se tenir au milieu de la zone de crache de Ça qui remontait à des milliers d'années en arrière.

Il y avait une atmosphère vraiment très particulière ici. Des centaines de mètres sous terre, à l'abri des regards, la cachette de l'entité maléfique filtrait absolument toutes les nuisances sonores du monde extérieur, lui permettant ainsi d'hiberner sur de longues périodes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle inspectait les lieux, les nombreux souvenirs refirent surface mais tous tournaient autour du même et unique sujet.

Un petit sourire enjoué se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emily. Elle resserra automatiquement ses bras autour de sa nuisette satin, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents alors qu'elle se remémorait certains moments marquants. Il faisait assez froid mais curieusement son corps n'en souffrait pas. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite à l'instant où elle entendit des chutes de pierres. Il faisait sombre toutefois elle pouvait voir les décors et les mouvements.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air avant qu'un énorme bruit sourd n'éclate dans la cavité et que trois points lumineux ne descendent rapidement le long du tunnel. Entourée par une sorte de fumée argentée électrique, les lumières mortes qui représentaient les trois âmes de Ça s'arrêtèrent à environ cinq mètres du sol au centre du crash. Elles s'entre choquèrent, violemment, puis il y eu un tremblement de terre qui secoua la grotte.

Il était là.

Derrière les grandes épines noires, Pennywise la fixait de ses yeux rouges orangés entre les fissures. Il souriait méchamment, sa taille bien plus conséquente que celle du clown basique. Il entoura ses gants blancs soyeux autour du pique avant de déambuler sur le côté, le corps similaire à celui d'une araignée mais géante.

Les lumières mortes clignotaient et éclairaient l'imposante cavité ainsi que la créature sous une apparence proche de la véritable. Mais Emily savait qu'elle était encore bien loin de la vraie forme de Ça qui en effrayerait plus d'un au-delà du réalisme. Le clown se déplaça lentement sur la droite en plantant ses pattes meurtrières dans le sol puis il commença à parler, d'une voix anormalement grave et menaçante, presque avec peine.

«Pendant vingt-sept ans, j'ai rêvé de toi … De ton odeur qui m'imprègne. Tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit et je te désir encore, pourquoi ?!» Demanda-t-il avec venin sans réellement poser de question.

«Les humains disent souvent que l'amour est éphémère. Je ne partage pas ce point de vu. Ce sentiment peut-être bien plus puissant qu'on ne l'imagine et se manifeste de différentes manières. Par l'attirance en l'occurrence.» Répondit honnêtement la créature sous forme humaine au centre qui gardait ses yeux rivés pensivement au sol.

_Cette envoûtante forme …_ Pennywise sourit jusqu'à laisser apparaître ses dents pointues.

«Oui … Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens Emily … Je sais qui tu es. J'ai vu en toi, je connais tes sombres secrets.» Poursuivit le clown géant qui continuait de rôder tel un prédateur pistant sa proie. Il enfonça le bout pointu de sa patte avant dans le sol quand il s'arrêta derrière l'un des piliers.

«Et je connais les tiens.» Rétorqua assidument la jeune femme, un sourcil prétentieux levé. Elle suivit du regard l'entité qui grogna à ses mots et qui se rapprocha ensuite pour abaisser sa grosse tête face à son visage.

«Rappelle-toi que nous avons partagés nos mémoires durant cette mémorable et délicieuse fusion. J'ai vu ce que tu caches Emily … Où devrais-je plutôt dire, le souffle destructeur ?» Pennywise sourit vicieusement, le blanc de ses yeux dorénavant noir. Il aimait ce petit jeu mais il aimait encore plus intimider son compagnon ridiculement petit sous cette forme.

«Ne t'emballe pas, la dévoreuse des mondes.» Charia Emily qui claque sa langue dans sa bouche puis qui croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Néanmoins le clown se mit à ricaner avant de reprendre ses cercles interminables autour de la zone de crash, incroyablement calme.

«Nous sommes pareils toi et moi finalement. Nous avons un but en commun, la destruction.» Expliqua ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils à la jeune femme immobile qui portait un certain intérêt pour ses âmes qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle avait toujours porté beaucoup d'intérêt à ses âmes. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

«Je veille aux équilibres des univers. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne prends pas plaisir à détruire des vies.» Objecta-t-elle avec beaucoup moins de patience dans sa voix qui sonnait un tantinet agacée.

«En es-tu sûre, Maître de la dimension ?» Susurra le clown qui continuait de sourire vilement, son regard avisé étudiant chacun de ses mouvements. L'écho de sa voix gutturale ricochait sur les murs de pierre.

«Les décisions ne sont jamais faciles à prendre.» Emily haussa les épaules puis décroisa ses bras pour se tourner vers Pennywise araignée. Il paraissait songeur tout à coup, ses yeux orangés la scrutant minutieusement derrière les grandes piques noires.

Bon sang, qu'il était effrayant mais terriblement magnifique dans cette forme ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Puissant, sournois, redoutable, la fusion du clown costumé et de l'araignée était juste spectaculaire. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était son visage … Cette expression encore plus menaçante. Elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il reprit dans cette même voix sinistre.

«Pendant ma longue sieste, je ne cessais de voir ton visage. De me souvenir de ta chaleur. Tes différentes formes, toutes attrayantes. Ohhhh, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé pareils sentiments pour un compagnon, jamais. Mais …» Il s'arrêta dans ses mouvements pour se tourner en direction d'Emily avant de reprendre d'une touche de frustration.

«Je me souviens aussi de ta promesse en échange de ma protection. Des mots insignifiants aujourd'hui.» Pennywise se mit à grogner à la fin de sa phrase alors qu'il enjamba avec ses huit pattes la plateforme pour se tenir entre deux piliers, ses âmes frétillantes d'anticipation.

La jeune femme devant lui déglutit péniblement. Elle savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire comme accusations et pour être honnête, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à sa déception. Effectivement, elle s'y était préparer mentalement, mais certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

«Que je ne serais plus seul.» Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, vraisemblablement malheureux. Puis sans prévenir, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et hurla de colère «mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là ! Tu m'as menti !»

Le clown jeta sa patte avant sur le sol dans la ferme intention d'écraser Emily sous l'emprise de la rage aveuglante. Sauf qu'elle se décala de justesse sur le côté avant même que sa griffe mortelle ne l'effleure, comme si qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire à la seconde près. Sans doute que c'était le cas.

«Je n'avais pas le choix !» Rétorqua à la va vite Emily en se projetant derrière une pique lorsque Ça répliqua de la même manière.

«Tu mens !» Rugit-il, ses yeux s'illuminant en même temps que les trois lumières mortes furieuses ci-dessus.

Il était tellement en colère, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir tenue parole. Pour une fois qu'il désirait la présence de quelqu'un voilà comment il avait été pris au sérieux ! Elle l'avait ridiculisée, elle avait jouée avec ses sentiments inhabituels sans aucun scrupule et maintenant elle se payait de sa tête ! Pennywise hurla tandis qu'il essayait de l'attraper avec l'une de ses pattes mais elle était plus rapide que lui et sorti vite de son passage pour s'expliquer hâtivement.

«Quand j'ai senti que la vie grandissait en moi, j'ai décidée de laisser tomber l'hibernation ! Mais j'étais là, la première année. Je suis restée à tes côtés.» Emily essayait de lui faire entendre raison par la voix et par la pensée mais il était trop têtu.

Elle glissa sur le sol pour éviter qu'il ne mette la main sur elle au moment où il bondit de l'autre côté de la grotte, le visage tiré dans un affreux rictus amer. Malgré toute cette fureur, elle pouvait pleinement déceler la douleur et la tristesse derrière cette facette de monstre sanguinaire. Son cœur manqua un battement quand le pilier contre lequel elle se tenait vola en éclat suivit d'un rire sadique.

Il avait le droit à la vérité. De savoir pourquoi elle avait agis ainsi.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et du courage, Emily s'aventura à nouveau au centre de la plateforme pour faire face à la créature folle. Le clown araignée se tourna vers elle, brusquement, puis il déambula dans sa direction jusqu'à la surplomber entièrement de son corps massif. Sa bouche se tordit de haine cependant il écouta ses prochains mots avec attention, désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

«Je voulais offrir à notre progéniture un regard sur le monde dans lequel il allait grandir ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il débarque comme ça, vingt-sept ans plus tard, sans pouvoir se faire son propre avis sur ce monde et ses habitants ! Il avait le droit d'apprendre à vivre. De pouvoir connaître le bonheur et la lumière.» Expliqua Emily en balançant frénétiquement ses mains, désespérée.

«Il n'est pas comme eux ! Pourquoi tu le gardes sous cette forme ingrate ?! Ma progéniture est bien plus qu'un pitoyable humain !» Se plaignit l'entité géante d'une mine renfrognée. Pour faire valoir son point à la femelle, il fracassa sa patte dans un autre pilier qui céda facilement à sa force colossale.

«Notre progéniture, je te rappelle. Et il mérite d'être aimé et de savoir ce qu'est la signification d'aimer ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Andy.» Réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement en pointant son index au visage meurtrier de Pennywise, les yeux plissés.

Elle ne tolérera plus de reproches !

«Il ne doit pas jouer avec la nourriture ! J'ai vu dans son esprit. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est … Il ignore tout de sa véritable puissance ! Et il n'a jamais dévoré l'un de ces insignifiants et répugnants humains. Comment oses-tu le rabaisser de la sorte !» Gronda encore une fois le clown impétueux, adoptant la même expression exécrable qu'Emily. Il leva sa griffe puis la planta furieusement devant elle en signe de menace.

Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de s'expliquer une seconde fois. D'un autre de ses rires hystériques propre au clown, il transforma son bras droit en une longue tentacule pour l'encercler autour de la taille de la femme qui ne frémit pas au mouvement brusque. Il la souleva du sol, la petite lame de sa tentacule semblable à une sangsue sous le cou de cette dernière inexplicablement sereine sous sa poigne.

«Libère-le de cette malédiction ! Abandonne cette enveloppe corporelle méprisable ! Montre-moi ton vrai visage !» Somma-t-il avec acharnement, ses yeux oranges et noirs malicieux à quelques centimètres de son compagnon.

Il y eu un petit silence où les deux se jetèrent simultanément des regards noirs. Puis sans prévenir, Emily leva sa main paume face au visage blanc cireux du clown.

«Arghhhhhh !» Beugla Pennywise quand il ressentit un puissant champ de force le balayer de plein fouet.

C'était similaire à des vibrations mais en nettement plus intenses qui l'obligea à cligner des yeux de confusion pendant qu'il rétrécissait a vu d'œil. Il lâcha Emily de retour sur le sol alors qu'il reprenait rapidement sa taille normale mais surtout, son apparence basique de clown. Ses genoux cédèrent facilement sous son poids, une migraine incroyable sévissant dans sa tête. Il grogna sous son souffle puis posa ses mains contre sa grosse tête en attendant que ce châtiment invisible ne s'arrête.

Une fois le danger écarté et la menace réduite à sa propre taille, Emily rabaissa sa main pour le libérer de son champ de force provisoire. Les âmes ayant disparues dans le tunnel, il n'y avait plus aucun risque qu'il ne reprenne sa taille démesurée ou qu'il n'exprime sa haine à l'aide de leur pouvoir. En tout cas la pression avait considérablement diminuée grâce à son intervention.

Sa mâchoire se serra durement tandis qu'elle observa Pennywise de haut, une expression indéchiffrable et inflexible à ses misérables gémissements. Finalement elle donna une petite secousse de sa tête puis maugréât, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

«Non ! Je n'abandonne pas cette enveloppe parce que je me sens bien comme je suis ! J'ai fini par y prendre goût, comme toi tu as pris goût à ton personnage de clown ! Les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais, il y a aussi du bon en eux et ça tu le vois uniquement si tu acceptes de vivre parmi les populations. J'aime mon apparence !» Dit-elle résolument, pinçant les lèvres quand le clown releva la tête pour la regarder avec scepticisme.

«Dégoûtant …» Bougonna-t-il en retour même si son sourire narquois le trahissait.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit à l'époque.» Emily leva un sourcil offensé puis elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine pendant que Ça, lui, se releva sur ses jambes et se secoua violemment de la tête aux pieds pour enlever la poussière imaginaire mais également faire retentir les clochettes de son costume.

Ça faisait un bien fou de revenir à sa forme normale ! Il commençait sérieusement à avoir une crampe …

«Tu es maligne. Dangereuse, impitoyable et terriblement parfaite …» Pennywise sourit d'avantage à la femelle qui se contenta de renifler de dédain aux compliments. Il craqua ses doigts tandis qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, à peine à quelques centimètres de son corps et de sa chaleur qui lui avait tant manquée. Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque faire une embardée à leur soudaine proximité.

Non, rien n'avait changé, c'était une certitude et Ça ne pouvait être plus conquis.

«Mais jamais tu ne m'égaleras en illusion !» S'écria-t-il soudainement de sa voix railleuse. Puis d'un claquement de doigt, l'entité de Derry changea le décor de la grotte.

Pour qu'elle ressemble à l'intérieur de la maison Neibolt Street.

Son petit sourire farceur mourut instantanément quand il se rendit compte que la créature féminine avait disparue de son champ de vision en même temps que l'illusion qu'il venait de créer. Zut, avait-il fait une mauvaise manipulation ?

Quelque chose à l'étage de la maison claqua, un bruit aigu. Non, elle avait juste un tour d'avance sur lui. Le clown de deux mètres émit un petit rire sadique alors qu'il se glissa sur les marches en décomposition vers l'étage supérieur à a recherche du bruit suspect. Un peu comme une crêpe le ferait, ses membres liquéfiés glissaient sur le bois avec une facilité déconcertante et dans l'une des pièces d'où il pouvait ressentir une présence.

Pennywise se recomposa pour pouvoir se tenir debout. D'une secousse, il inspecta la pièce au peigne fin. Etant une copie conforme de sa maison à la surface, le mobilier était positionné de la même façon sauf pour un élément qui normalement n'appartenait pas à ce décor. Du moins pas à cet endroit précisément. Le clown pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il étudia le réfrigérateur sale contre le mur à sa gauche.

Ce dernier s'agita brutalement.

L'entité machiavélique était un peu perplexe toutefois il garda son sourire prédateur tandis que le frigo claqua une nouvelle fois de la même façon. Quelques secondes passèrent puis finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et il put se voir à l'intérieur de ce dernier, comme quand il avait fait peur au garçon asthmatique dans la cuisine vingt-sept ans auparavant.

Sauf que ce clown avait quelques particularités. Il était féminin.

Une première main se posa sur le sol puis un pied et ensuite le reste du corps qui était entremêlé de toute part pour pouvoir s'encastrer dans le réfrigérateur exigu. Wow, quelles prouesses acrobatiques ! Pennywise était impressionné de lui-même. Mais d'autant plus lorsque le clown femme se leva et qu'elle tourna le haut de son corps dans le bon sens, ses cheveux oranges un peu plus longs collant à ses joues blanches.

Ça savait pertinemment que c'était Emily qui jouait avec ses souvenirs pour lui prouver de quoi elle était capable et il adorait ça. C'était terriblement excitant de la voir à l'œuvre. Il l'avait vu faire ce genre de tour à maintes reprises déjà mais surtout lors de leur fusion d'enfer où il gardait une délicieuse image d'elle.

Son double s'avança au ralenti dans sa direction, mimant un sprint, ses yeux oranges luisants fixés sur lui et un sourire qui rivalisait avec le sien. Un grand sourire de piranha comme il les aimait ! Son costume gris à pompons rouges lui allait particulièrement bien. C'était exactement lui mais avec quelques différences notamment la poitrine rebondie et le visage plus féminin.

Ouuhh, il appréciait la vue !

Pennywise version femme s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour tirer une tête complètement dépitée, la lèvre inférieure rétractée dans une moue blessée. Elle pencha légèrement la tête puis son œil partit dans un strabisme prononcé, l'autre sur le véritable clown dévoreur d'enfant qui demeurait immobile prêt de la porte et qui jubilait intérieurement.

«Ce n'est toujours pas assez vrai pour toi Penny ? Hum ? Je ne suis pas douée en illusion ? C'était pourtant assez vrai pour Barry ! Mwahahaha !» Elle se mit à rire hystériquement comme le ferait Ça dans un moment aussi vicieux que celui-là.

Excellent jeu d'acteur ! Il était réellement impressionner surtout quand elle se jeta sur lui avec toutes les dents sorties dans un cri assourdissant. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir un souvenir, manquait juste la bave. Elle était tellement douée en illusion qu'elle pourrait facilement venir chasser avec lui ! A cette dernière pensée, le cœur factice de Pennywise se serra d'excitation.

Au tout dernier moment Emily clown s'agrippa au costume de son homologue masculin en passant sa jambe autour de sa hanche, les deux mains gantées s'enroulant tel un serpent autour de sa collerette, le visage à un pouce du sien. Son nez peint frôlait celui du véritable Pennywise, les lèvres tirées dans un doux sourire sensuel alors qu'elle regardait sa bouche rouge avec appétit. Elle pourrait le croquer tout cru !

Les deux souriants comme des fous, Ça attendit patiemment les prochains gestes de sa concubine. Il gardait ses bras le long du corps par crainte qu'il ne s'emporte dans ses désirs ardents et drastiques qui auraient pour conséquence de rompre le moment. Toutefois il s'autorisa à passer sa main sur sa cuisse maintenue contre sa hanche droite, profitant du contact qui lui avait tant manqué.

Pennywise féminin tira ensuite sur sa collerette avant de pencher la tête et de lui lécher langoureusement la joue d'une langue exagérément longue. Frissons frissons ! C'était délicieusement agréable et palpitant. Sans véritablement le vouloir, l'entité de Derry laissa sortir un petit gloussement d'approbation. Elle pouvait lui faire tant d'effet quand elle le voulait … Surtout quand elle touchait ses marques alors là, il était complètement à sa merci.

Une épaisse fumée noire engloba le corps du clown femme toujours audacieusement accroché à Pennywise. Une fois dissipée, Emily était à nouveau dans sa forme humaine qu'elle chérissait avec passion puis elle s'éloigna et rompis brusquement le charme en même temps que l'illusion qui s'effondra autour d'eux pour revenir à la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient depuis le début.

Les deux s'observèrent quelques secondes sans ciller, encore un peu chambouler par le moment mais d'une grande rapidité, Pennywise ferma la distance pour attraper la femme émotive contre lui. Ce n'était pas une étreinte de réconfort, loin de là. Il agrippait férocement le tissu de sa nuisette d'une main et de l'autre il caressait son visage alors qu'il la dévorait du regard, littéralement. Il passa affectueusement son pouce et son index sur la peau de son menton, à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

«On pourrait peut-être en faire un deuxième …» Proposa-t-il ensuite d'un ronronnement avec un sourire enjôleur.

«Oulalala, certainement pas !» Objecta rapidement Emily qui sortit vite de son emprise par précaution, le front sillonné rien qu'à l'idée de devoir repasser par la case gestation.

Alors là, hors de question ! Une fois mais pas deux.

Le clown gémit comme le ferait un enfant en bas âge devant un cadeau de Noël qu'il ne désirait pas. Il frappa son pied sur le sol puis croisa ensuite ses bras sur sa poitrine, le menton levé au plafond. L'espace d'un instant il avait eu espoir de pouvoir briser cette coutume ridicule de devoir patienter dix milles ans pour la prochaine génération mais là, c'était râper !

Emily renifla d'amusement à l'adorable expression de Pennywise quand il boudait ainsi. Il lui arrivait de croire que le clown et l'entité étaient deux personnages bien différents car leur comportement différait beaucoup à certains moments, notamment celui-ci. C'était plutôt impressionnant à vrai dire. Il avait vraiment établi un rôle important au clown qui était de faire rire et de faire peur en même temps pour satisfaire ses envies de meurtres. Mais elle aimait toutes ses personnalités.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la joue lorsque ce dernier baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous son souffle, ses yeux devenus bleus légèrement plissés sur elle avec convoitise. Son esprit était fermé, elle ne pouvait donc pas y faire un tour à son insu. Le sérieux revint quand elle reprit la parole.

«Ecoute, je sais que normalement tu n'as aucun contact avec tes progénitures et que tu es solitaire tout ça mais …» Emily s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et faire un pas en avant pour mettre ses mains sur les avant-bras du clown rigide par le contact ; «Andy est un enfant formidable. Il a besoin d'une présence autre que la mienne dans sa vie et, j'aimerais que tu apprennes à le connaître.»

«Il n'a pas sa place ici.» Répondit froidement Pennywise, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

«Tu as tort de dire ça. Il a sa place ici auprès de moi mais aussi auprès de toi. Il est brillant, affectueux et honnête. Il manque juste de confiance en lui. Apprend-lui à chasser, apprend-lui à devenir plus fort ! Donne-lui une chance le temps que tu es présent. Aime-le comme tu m'as aimé, il le mérite. Et ensuite je le libérerais.» Expliqua-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire à la fin de sa phrase, la poigne sur les bras du clown presque désespérée.

«Aimer ?» Pennywise se mit à rire grossièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut une petite tape sur le bras.

«Tu m'as démontré que tu en avais les capacités ! Non ?» Réprimanda sèchement la femelle pas du tout amusée par son rire comique. Elle eut ensuite un petit sourire victorieux quand il déglutit bruyamment de honte.

L'entité Ça ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Ni commentaires acerbes, ni rires idiots. Il continua simplement de la toiser sévèrement alors qu'il rejouait la curieuse conversation dans sa tête. Apprendre à le connaître ? L'aimer ? Déjà comme ça il ne comprenait rien à ce sentiment nouveau ! Il trouvait cette demande ridicule mais il allait faire un petit effort pour faire plaisir à son compagnon.

Car il avait aussi un peu de bon sens quand il le voulait ! Mais aussi une certaine forme de curiosité.

«Je vais retourner à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'Andy reste trop longtemps tout seul …» S'inquiéta la femme devant lui après avoir joué un peu avec le froufrou sur son épaule puis retirer ses mains pour regarder à la sortie de la grotte, soucieuse du bien-être de son enfant.

Emily jeta un dernier petit regard suppliant à l'entité sous forme de clown puis se détourna pour partir au manque de réponse de ce dernier toujours immobile et pensif. Néanmoins elle ne put faire que trois pas avant qu'une main pâle ne vienne se poser sur son épaule et qu'une petite voix plaida à son oreille

«Reste.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette fois-ci ce fût Andy qui prépara le petit déjeuner ce matin.

Il avait tout préparé sous les instructions rigoureuses de Chucky. Le café que sa maman aimait tant avait soigneusement été fait dans une jolie cafetière blanche à fleurs bleues qu'il avait déniché dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Des tartines de miel, de la confiture de framboise, un œuf à la coque où il faillit se brûler les doigts, des petits gâteaux … Vraiment toute une panoplie de douceurs.

Satisfait de son travail, le garçon souffla de contentement puis s'assit à sa place habituelle en attendant que sa mère ne descende pour les rejoindre. Il devenait impatient au fil des minutes qui passaient sans bruit. Où était-elle ? Il lui avait fait une jolie surprise ! Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ?

Andy se détendit enfin quand il entendit les pas dans l'escalier, anéantissant tous ses soucis. Dorénavant brûlant d'excitation, il s'agita sur sa chaise dès qu'il sentit le parfum d'Emily qui annonçait qu'elle pénétrait dans la cuisine. Immédiatement, son sourire s'estompa. C'était étrange mais son odeur était mélangée à un autre musque assez fort qui empestait l'égout mais aussi quelque chose qu'il ne saurait définir.

Parce qu'il était trop jeune, tout simplement.

«C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la tête dans le cul.» Commenta la poupée à la dégaine déplorable de son ancienne Maîtresse.

Emily bailla paresseusement avant de prendre place sur sa chaise, les yeux à moitié fermés. Son esprit était encore englober dans un épais brouillard de confusion à cause de sa fatigue et de ses ébats avec le clown. Elle renifla, une main grattant son cuir chevelu et ses cheveux platines emmêler de toute part. Finalement elle ouvrit les yeux pour être accueilli par un spectacle des plus attendrissants.

«Andy ! Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?» S'exclama-t-elle, à présent bien éveillée pour admirer le travail de son garçon.

Mais ledit garçon ne dit rien en retour. Perplexe, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait fixement avec la bouche grande ouverte. Bah quoi ? Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant de connaître la cause de cet état. C'était vraiment dérisoire la façon qu'il avait de l'examiner, elle n'aimait guère cela et en plus Chucky ricanait bêtement sur sa chaise tout en la pointant du doigt !

«Tu … Tu as été attaqué maman ?» Demanda timidement Andy une fois qu'il retrouva sa voix momentanément perdue.

«Je dirais même violenter.» Reprit Chucky lui-aussi perturbé, les sourcils levés si haut qu'ils disparaissaient presque dans ses cheveux.

La nuisette d'Emily n'était plus blanche mais grise et noire avec quelques déchirures. Sur ses bras, des traces de saletés mais également des sortes de griffures qui se distinguaient de sa peau pâle habituellement sans aucunes imperfections. Sans parler de ses cheveux en pétards et des cernes sombres sous ses yeux qui lui faisaient penser aux personnes de retour chez eux après une immense fête !

«Attaquer ? Non voyons ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai juste … Eu un sommeil agité ?» Sa mère cligna de l'œil puis se mit à sourire. Elle attrapa sa tasse de café qu'Andy s'empressa de remplir de délicieux breuvage.

«Tu es trop mignon.» Roucoula-t-elle aux gestes galants de son fils.

Andy laissa tomber ses questions à propos de l'état de sa mère pour plutôt lui parler de son futur travail mais aussi de l'école et de Derry. Bien-sûr, les questions concernant son père lui brûlait les lèvres mais pour le moment il les gardait pour plus tard et éventuellement pour le principal concerné.

Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver le clown.

La journée se passa comme une journée des plus normales. Andy à l'école la plupart du temps dans son casier à l'abri des regards et Emily au ménage et à l'entretien de son jardin. C'était sa seconde fierté après son fils. S'occuper des fleurs et de faire de cette cette maison un lieu d'habitation paradisiaque. Elle aimait beaucoup la propreté mais aussi les odeurs délectables des plantes parfumantes qui poussaient dans ses platebandes.

A l'aide de son petit arrosoir magique sans fond, elle arrosa les pots qu'elle avait positionnés de chaque côté de son escalier menant au porche où des iris blanc et bleus s'épanouissaient de jour en jour. Ensuite les suspensions, les jardinières puis pour finir le jardin et ses parterres fleuris. C'était si beau que les voisins venaient régulièrement admirer son œuvre d'art de verdure, la félicitant pour son travail.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait la main verte mais surtout un sacré coup de pouce que les humains ne possédaient pas eux.

Emily était justement en train d'arroser au jet d'eau le potager en cours de construction quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent mais elle fit mine de n'avoir rien du tout ressentit et continua sa tâche. Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui alors que c'était déjà la mi-septembre. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le vent se faisait rare et les couches de vêtements aussi par la même occasion.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir épuisé puis passa sa main sur son front chaud, son T-shirt bleu s'accrochant à sa peau moite. Elle avait hâte de prendre une douche ce soir pour se débarrasser de la sueur et sentir bon le parfum cacahuète grillé ! Ou peut-être popcorn ? En tout cas pas raclette cette fois-ci.

Soudainement, une grande ombre la recouvra. La présence derrière elle venait de s'intensifier et de prendre forme, une forme qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien maintenant. Son cœur courra plus rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle arrêta d'arroser pour écouter le souffle laborieux de la respiration derrière son oreille droite.

L'expiration de la créature balayait lentement ses cheveux platines et caressait la peau de sa joue, dévoilant ainsi une odeur putride qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Enfin si le terme personne correspondait pour désigner Ça dans toute sa splendeur. Elle voulait se retourner pour lui faire face mais son corps l'en empêcha pour une raison inexpliquée. Peut-être l'appréhension du moment ?

«T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?» Grogna-t-il à son oreille, ce qui a eu pour effet de la faire glousser à l'étrangeté de cette phrase.

L'avait-il lu dans son petit livre pour les nuls ?

Pennywise l'attrapa par les épaules puis la tourna brusquement vers lui, son visage souriant très proche du sien qui reflétait exactement la même expression coquine. De sa main droite, il agrippa son cou pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, son pouce caressant ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entre ouvertes. Il aimait leur douceur invitante et la tiédeur qui s'infiltrait dans son gant de soie.

«Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois !» Implora-t-il avec humour en collant précipitamment ses lèvres dodues aux siennes pour l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux.

Emily fût prise de court mais fondit rapidement dans le baiser affamé, souriant malgré elle à l'odeur épouvantable qu'il dégageait. Elle avait juste l'impression d'embrasser la cuvette des toilettes mais mise à part ça, c'était un pur régal. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlaient à la perfection, goûtant à la bouche de l'autre avec passion. Un gémissement s'échappa d'elle au soin qu'il appliquait dans ce baiser fiévreux qui lui donnait des vertiges de bonheur et l'impression de flotter.

Sans jeu de mot.

Ses mains glissèrent amoureusement le long de son costume pour venir se mettre à l'arrière de sa nuque tandis qu'elle approfondit d'avantage le baiser avec le clown très grand. C'était dingue à quel point il était doué ! Elle pourrait presque pleurer tellement c'était beau et charnel, la passion du moment l'entraînant dans des sentiers interdits bien cachés à l'arrière de son esprit. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'attarder à sa taille avant de finir derrière son dos pour la plaquer contre son torse, à la recherche de plus de proximité.

«Ça devient chaud ici.»

Les deux se séparèrent inopinément quand ils entendirent une petite voix enfantine et moqueuse à leur gauche. Oh merde, c'était Chucky ! Les yeux d'Emily s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que la poupée n'était pas la seule à les regarder mais aussi son fils, tout aussi surpris qui ouvrait grand la bouche de stupeur. Attention aux mouches.

«Vous savez il y a des hôtels pour ça, bande de gros porcs !» Rechigna Chucky en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux rougeoyants d'exaspération à leurs cochonneries publique.

«A-Andy ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … Il avait mal aux dents, je voulais juste … Vérifier ! Qu'il n'avait pas de carie.» Tenta de se justifier Emily mais plus elle le faisait, plus elle mettait les pieds dans le plat.

Problèmes de dents ?! Vraiment ? Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ? Puis d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se justifiait comme une adolescente prise en flagrant délit ? Pennywise ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir de rire et de se moquer de la rougeur sur les joues de son compagnon tout à coup mal à l'aise. Sa progéniture était loin d'être débile et il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il ricana ridiculement au plus grand damne d'Emily qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Cependant Andy n'avait d'yeux que pour le clown à côté de sa mère. A vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils faisaient, ça les regardaient après tout. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de courir vers son père enfin trouvé après plusieurs recherches sans succès. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs sans plus tarder. Il lâcha son sac d'école sur l'herbe pour couvrir plus facilement la distance jusque dans l'homme costumé qui s'arrêta brutalement de rire à l'impact violent.

Pennywise ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qui se passait. Un moment le gosse était à côté de la poupée hideuse, et maintenant il était devant lui ?! La créature de l'ombre bascula au sol telle une planche à pain lorsque le poids du garçon entra dans son estomac. Il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger car il était comme figé d'incrédulité ! Les deux s'écrasèrent au sol dans un tas, faisant retentir les clochettes dans le processus.

Ouille ouille les bouboules …

Emily colla ses deux mains contre sa bouche mais les rires de son fils la soulagea incessamment. Pendant un instant elle avait eu l'image d'Andy décapité par la patte de loup-garou d'un clown très en colère d'avoir été malmené. Ce dernier se tenait raide sous le garçon qui s'accrochait à lui dans une prise serrée, les jambes et les bras enroulés autour de son corps. C'était sans équivoque l'image la plus touchante qui lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie.

Malheureusement le moment ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le clown diabolique ne s'évapore de l'emprise d'Andy.

Elle sourit tristement à la mine tombante de son fils et à son menton tremblant par le poids des larmes. Il se tenait là, assis dans l'herbe à regarder autour de lui pour tous signes du clown mystérieusement disparu. Toutefois les larmes ne tombèrent jamais. Emily s'accroupit à côté de lui pour l'épauler tandis que Chucky lui tapota gentiment le haut de la tête dans un semblant de réconfort.

«Laisse-lui un peu de temps.» Chuchota sa mère à son oreille d'une voix qu'elle espérait convainquante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeter mais il fallait qu'il comprenne aussi l'enjeu.

De l'autre côté de la rue, dans une bouche d'égout, Pennywise essayait de retrouver son calme. Sa respiration était alarmante et son cœur factice palpitait férocement dans sa poitrine. Il avait paniqué. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face à cette situation beaucoup trop difficile à gérer pour une entité comme lui !

Il faisait à nouveau face à quelque chose de complètement inconnu. Mais lorsqu'il avait senti les bras de sa progéniture autour de lui, il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment qui ressemblait fortement à celui de l'amour.

D'un gémissement, Ça passa ses mains tremblantes le long de son costume puis dans ses cheveux une fois qu'il reprit du poil de la bête. Cela allait être bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Etait-il réellement capable de chérir son héritier ? Le protéger certes, mais de là à lui apporter de l'amour comme avec Emily ? Les doutes l'accablèrent.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur de l'égout pour voir qu'Emily et cet Andy discutaient sur le gazon avec ce jouet parlant aux cheveux roux et à la grosse tête. Une chaleur inconnue l'envahie qu'il chassa d'une secousse de son corps.

Dans quoi venait-il encore de s'embarquer …

A suivre …

* * *

Hoho, mais oui, dans quoi il s'embarque lui xD Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait aussi ! Il a voulu draguer Emily pour avoir sa progéniture et maintenant faut assumer.

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants, vos votes et vos futurs défis !

Contexte prochain chapitre pour les défis : Andy ira faire une ballade avec Dean et Chucky en forêt et/ou en ville. Il recroisera Mike et aura un petit face à face avec Emily mais aussi avec Pennywise (sous une autre forme ?)

Défis **Ça 6** (Wattpad) :

Nymphe-_-a - Andy surprend ses parents en train de s'embrasser quand il entend derrière lui un «Ça deviens chaud ici» de Chucky. Ce qui a pour conséquence d'interrompre le baiser entre Emily et Pennywise. Emily tente de se justifier, gênée, et Pennywise rigole de la réaction de cette dernière.

ElyseDuScorpion + MayLeen_ - Andy et Chucky surprennent ses parents en train de se galocher.

User83290079 - Pennywise débarque derrière Emily en murmurant «t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ?»

LinketteSaria - Andy qui revoit Pennywise est si content qu'il lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin mais notre clown tellement surpris et ayant pas l'habitude tombe à la renverse.

A plus ! VP


	8. Ça 7

Un peu d'attente encore une fois, désolée. J'avoue avoir des pannes d'inspiration par moment.

Merci pour tous vos précédents commentaires ! C'est vraiment super génial de votre part ! ( Et gros bisous à toi Manon ! Merci pour ton soutien :*)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****7**

Il y avait une multitude d'enfants regroupés ici. De tous les âges, de toutes les formes et de toutes les odeurs possibles et inimaginables. C'était un peu comme un buffet à volonté ou un garde-manger qui ne se vidait jamais. Une source inépuisable de steaks ambulants !

Le paradis pour Ça.

Le clown maléfique avait toujours adoré terroriser des jeunes humains dans des coins isolés de l'école pour pouvoir les cueillir plus tard une fois bien seul et vulnérable. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre patiemment le meilleur moment pour frapper sa proie. La plupart du temps, à l'ombre dans son égout ou alors dans les casiers, les toilettes, les salles de classe, les placards, les bouches d'aérations et même dans les douches.

Oh oui, l'école était décidemment le meilleur endroit pour chasser. Avec leurs esprits fragiles et imaginatifs, il était si simple de les amadouer grâce à leurs plus grandes peurs. Un jeu d'enfant. Presque tout aussi facile que de tuer quatre-vingt-huit enfants dans une explosion lors d'une chasse aux œufs.

Quelques fois l'entité s'ennuyait de cette facilité outrageante mais lorsque son estomac criait famine, il ne faisait pas la fine bouche non plus. Le seul problème qu'il rencontrait dans des lieux publics tel que ceux-là c'était le monde. Beaucoup trop de lumière, de bruits et de passage.

Cependant avoir un enfant comme repas n'avait pas de prix et méritait la patience. Surtout avec la délicieuse sauce peur …

Pennywise plissa les yeux puis recula dans la pénombre de l'égout lorsqu'un adulte traversa la chaussée avec son klebs. Voilà deux bonnes heures qu'il restait tapi là en face de l'école de Derry à observer dans le plus grand des silences les enfants qui se promenaient de classe en classe. Néanmoins ce n'était pas pour chasser qu'il guettait cette fois-ci, la raison était toute autre aujourd'hui.

D'un petit sifflement grincheux par l'attente inadmissible, le clown revint enfin près de la bouche d'égout au moment où il entendit la sonnerie de l'école retentir dans tout le campus. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il pensait qu'il allait avoir le temps d'hiberner tellement c'était long et pénible. Pourquoi Emily voulait absolument que leur progéniture aille dans un endroit pareil ?! Une perte de temps ! Rien de plus.

«Où es-tu, mon précieux …» Murmura sinistrement l'entité qui passa à une autre bouche d'égout pour avoir un meilleur aperçût de la cours de récréation.

A cette heure-ci le mercredi, il devrait être là avec les autres. Toutefois il ne vit aucun signe de la petite créature sous forme humaine parmi les centaines d'autres simples d'esprits qui rigolaient et respiraient la joie de vivre. Ecœurant. Trop d'amour et trop de bonheur réunis dans un seul lieu. Habituellement Pennywise ne s'éternisait jamais trop longtemps près des écoles justement à cause de ces odeurs à lui en donner la nausée.

Malheureusement après plusieurs vérifications visuelles, il ne posa jamais les yeux sur Andy. C'était étrange car il sentait pourtant son aura puissante à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Plus intrigué qu'autre chose, il s'apprêta à s'infiltrer dans l'école mais finalement le garçon pointa le bout de son nez, timidement. A environ une dizaine de mètres de l'égout et près des portes de l'école, l'enfant se tenait contre la rambarde métallique en haut des quelques marches.

«Voyons-voir à qui j'ai attribué de pharamineux pouvoirs !» Chantonna le clown dans son égout, surexcité. Il ricana puis colla son nez à l'ouverture en gardant les yeux rivés sur Andy.

Ce dernier regardait craintivement autour de lui aux autres élèves éparpiller un peu partout sur le gazon, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, l'air soucieux. Que recherchait-il ? Une personne ? Un ami ? Un futur repas ? Pennywise se posait la question au fur et à mesure qu'Andy parcourait les environs du regard. Il pouvait sentir que son pouls s'accélérait mais il devint soudainement frénétique pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose les yeux sur la cause de son stress excessif.

Une bande de morveux, trois garçons plus précisément. Les trois énergumènes ricanaient bêtement sous l'un des arbres de la cours, à l'abri du soleil de plomb. Andy avait une peur bleue de cette bande, mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'une sous race en manque d'affection sans rien dans la petite cervelle. Il était même persuadé qu'aucun de ces trois-là ne seraient capable de se défendre face à leur plus grande terreur.

Alors aucun risque qu'il ne se fasse attaquer. Du moins ils n'oseraient jamais s'attaquer à une progéniture aussi grandiose et prometteuse que la sienne ! En tout cas c'était ce que s'imaginait avec fierté et détermination Pennywise avant que le garçon du nom d'Adrian ne se mette à crier avec vulgarité en direction d'Andy.

Et qu'il ne devienne blanc comme un linge.

L'enfant en question sursauta à la voix forte et déplaisante qui appartenait à son bourreau numéro un, le sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans son système. Les autres élèves aux alentours se mirent à rire de la situation délicate de celui qu'ils aimaient appeler anomalie à cause de ses drôles de marques faciales, inconscients des blessures invisibles qu'ils créaient à cause de leurs moqueries incessantes. Les jeunes humains pouvaient se montrer très cruels.

Une autre fois, l'entité Ça aurait adoré voir ce genre de méchanceté gratuite, mais pas aujourd'hui. Son garçon était en danger, malmené par des brutes à peine plus grandes que lui. Attendez, quoi ? Son garçon ? D'où ça sortait, cette idiotie pareille ? Sa création paraissait être un terme plus correct. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'envie furieuse de le protéger de ces choses dépourvues d'intelligence qu'il utilisait généralement comme casse-croute.

Sa colère grimpa en flèche tandis qu'il visualisait une scène des plus agaçantes. Andy venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, fuyant comme un lâche après que la bande de garçons semblable à celle de Henry Bowers se mit à courir après lui pour sans doute le harceler ou pire encore, le brutaliser. Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'en occuper lui-même mais il préférait laisser ce plaisir à Andy.

En temps voulu.

Pennywise changea d'égout lorsque le garçon roux disparu de son champ de vision après qu'il ait tourné à un angle, les autres malfrats sur ses traces. Pour le moment il regardait de loin et apprenait un peu plus sur l'identité de sa progéniture, telle était le souhait d'Emily. Une fois qu'il en saura d'avantage sur lui il pourra tenter une approche différente et éventuellement le pousser à utiliser ses pouvoirs surnaturels pour se défendre.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Retourne-toi et croque leur la tête ! Découpe-les en rondelles, charcute ces gros tas de graisses ! Utilise leurs peurs les plus profondes. C'est si facile ! Les chiens, être dans le noir, la peur des … Flans ?» S'interrogea Pennywise, perplexe par ce qu'il venait de dénicher comme peur chez le chef de la bande.

Il fallait de tout pour faire ce monde de taré dans lequel il vivait. Des fois il lui arrivait même de regretter le macroverse.

Il donna une rapide secousse de sa tête pour sortir de sa rêverie puis revint à la course poursuite qui avait pris une toute autre tournure. Andy à quelques mètres devant le groupe venait d'escalader le muret pour tenter de semer son ennemi sauf qu'au moment de l'atterrissage, dès que ses pieds touchèrent le trottoir, il se volatilisa dans les airs. Pardon ?!

Le clown dans l'égout ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur, ses yeux comiquement écarquillés. Un petit filet de bave s'écoula de ses lèvres rubis et sur sa collerette grise. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il se déplaça rapidement dans l'égout pour suivre l'aura de sa progéniture qui n'était pas très loin de là où il venait de se téléporter sans le vouloir. Ou peut-être que si ? L'entité avait un gros doute là-dessus.

La troupe de garçons harceleurs arrivèrent à leur tour mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leur souffre-douleur mystérieusement envolé. Ils se questionnèrent entre-eux, incertains, cherchant tous indices menant à Andy mais il n'y avait absolument rien ni sur le sol ni aux alentours. Par n'importe quel miracle, il avait réussi à leur échapper.

Et Andy avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Une seconde auparavant il était en train de courir pour la vie chère et la seconde d'après il se retrouva dans un arbre. Oui oui, un arbre. Perché à plus de deux mètres du sol, enfoncé dans une branche heureusement solide, le garçon ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Il ne savait strictement rien de ce qui venait de se produire mais une chose était certaine, il avait fait l'un de ses tours de magie pour fuir ses ennemis.

«Andy ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?»

Andy se crispa à la voix étonnée ici-bas qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il déglutit puis baissa les yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux frisés bruns qui louchait vers lui, une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de le voir malgré la forte luminosité du soleil. Dean était au pied de l'arbre dans lequel il séjournait malgré lui, cherchant du regard toutes les réponses à ses multiples questions. Comme par exemple, ce qu'il fichait dans cet arbre !

«Bah ça se voit non ? Je voulais admirer la jolie vue et savoir ce que ça faisait que d'être un oiseau.» Répondit-il sarcastiquement d'un soupir en désignant le paysage avec sa main libre, l'autre agrippant la branche.

«Comment tu as fait pour monter ?» Questionna ensuite Dean.

«Euh … En grimpant, j'imagine ?» S'expliqua Andy d'un haussement d'épaules, lui-même dans la confusion totale. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire la vérité !

«Tu as utilisé tes super pouvoirs ? Et maintenant, tu es coincé.» Dean eu un sourire narquois tandis qu'il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son sourcil levé au garçon coincé dans l'arbre.

«J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je voulais venir dans l'arbre. Et je ne suis pas coincé !» Se justifia avidement ce dernier indigné et piqué à vif dans l'orgueil. Bon il savait pour ses pouvoirs mais pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits non plus.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre ?» Poursuivit tout naturellement Dean en prenant trois pas en arrière pour laisser la place à Andy, son petit sourire amusé toujours là.

Au lieu de répondre, Andy reprit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'il visualisait la hauteur de son saut. C'était haut quand même. Cependant il n'allait pas se laisser décourager ni même laisser l'opportunité à Dean de se moquer de lui ou de le charrier. Alors il agrippa la grosse branche qui entourait son corps puis mis toute sa force pour sortir son bassin de son emprise, un gémissement d'effort s'échappant de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réussit à dégager ses jambes.

Pour basculer la tête la première en direction du sol.

Andy se mit à crier lors de sa chute mais il n'atteignit jamais sa destination. Du moins pas aussi violemment que cela aurait dû être avec cette hauteur. Il s'écrasa dans l'herbe au lieu du trottoir, le visage planter dans le gazon et le postérieur ressorti dans une image tout à fait ridicule qui sortit Dean de son angoisse à l'idée que son ami ne se soit vraiment fait mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende un gémissement.

«Aouch, mes nounours …» Pleurnicha Andy face contre terre, les mains entre ses jambes.

«Quelle chute ! Ça va ? Il faut mettre de la pommade sur tes noisettes avant que ça enfle !» S'empressa de dire Dean quand il comprit sa douleur atroce, une grimace aux lèvres.

«N-non, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche, c'est privé ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord !» S'indigna Andy en s'asseyant lentement pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, le visage contorsionné de douleur. Nom de Dieu, peut-être qu'il avait évité le pire mais en attendant ses nounours en avaient payé le prix fort !

«Avec le skateboard, un accident est vite arrivé tu sais.» Dean haussa les épaules. Il eut un frisson le long de l'échine rien qu'aux souvenirs de sa planche qui avait accidentellement fini entre ses jambes.

Effectivement Andy avait eu beaucoup de chance. Mais comment avait-il fait pour diriger sa trajectoire pendant qu'il dégringolait de sa branche ? C'était techniquement impossible !

La réponse se trouvait dans l'égout, de l'autre côté de la route où un clown venait d'avoir des sueurs froides après avoir usé de ses talents télékinésiste. Il était moins une ! C'était quoi encore cette progéniture qui ne savait même pas comment se téléporter correctement ?! Pennywise râla tranquillement sous son souffle, exaspéré mais aussi soulagé en quelque sorte de l'issue de cette mauvaise chute.

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'Andy retrouve sa mère dans un piteux état … Sinon …

«Voilà, je suis en bas …» Commenta ensuite le garçon roux en crachant l'herbe qui s'était malencontreusement glissée dans sa bouche, le front plissé et les jambes en tailleur sur le sol.

«Tu aurais dû utiliser tes pouvoirs.» Dean poussa un soupir las à côté de lui, un sourire triste. Mettant son sac d'école sur une épaule, il se pencha vers d'Andy pour l'aider à retirer les feuilles et autres saletés de son gilet mais aussi de ses cheveux en désordre.

_Ecoute ce que dit le petit avorton._

Andy sursauta à la voix mesquine qui résonna à l'arrière de son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils, confus, regardant d'abord Dean qui lui n'avait rien entendu puis ensuite à la rue où quelques personnes marchaient dans des directions différentes. Il se rationnalisa que peut-être c'était lui qui s'inventait des voix, ne prenant pas en compte la créature qui les observait dans le noir. Ce n'était pas insolite qu'il s'imagine avoir des conversations avec des personnes imaginaires. Donc il ne s'inquiéta pas.

«Tiens. Je voulais te rendre ça. Je les ai retrouvés dans une poubelle à l'entrée de l'école. Encore un sale coup de la bande à Adrian, je suppose ?» Le garçon debout devant Andy récupéra le deuxième sac d'école qu'il tenait en bandoulière puis le tendit à son propriétaire suivit de son walkman noir.

_Comment ose-t-il !_

«Merci Dean ! Je pensais l'avoir perdu !» Remercia gracieusement Andy en voyant son précieux walkman un peu abîmé dans les mains de Dean. Il l'attrapa aussitôt pour le tenir contre sa poitrine, le protégeant ainsi du monde extérieur. Il avait envie de pleurer en voyant la grosse rayure sur le casque.

_Arrête de gaspiller ta salive avec cet amuse-gueule ! Croque-lui la tête ! Le cerveau est l'une des meilleures parties …_

«Le cerveau ?» Répéta Andy, dubitatif. Encore cette voix ? Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?

«Hein ? De quoi tu parles mon pote ?» S'interrogea Dean en fronçant les sourcils au drôle de comportement du garçon. Il avait l'air perturbé. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une personne dans la rue.

D'abord Andy avait eu espoir qu'il s'agissait de son père qui communiquait avec lui par la pensée mais après vérification, il ne vit aucun signe du clown. Ni dans la noirceur de la bouche d'égout de l'autre côté de la route, ni dans un jardin, ni nulle part ailleurs. Les mots de sa mère résonnèrent ensuite dans son esprit. Il devait lui laisser un peu de temps parce qu'il était très solitaire … Ne pas le brusquer, attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même. C'était très dur cependant il avait l'intuition que c'était lui dans sa tête.

Cette voix railleuse ne trompait pas.

«R-rien du tout. Je disais et si nous allions faire une petite ballade près des Friches ?» Se rattrapa rapidement Andy après s'être raclé la gorge, un rire nerveux. Il rangea vite le walkman dans son sac d'école nouvellement retrouvé après un voyage dans la poubelle.

«OK ! Ça me tente !» S'enthousiasma Dean, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais d'abord on passe chez moi récupérer Chucky.» Andy se leva d'un bond puis se jeta à toute vitesse dans la rue suivit par son ami, ayant retrouvé la joie de vivre pour la journée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois la poupée du mal récupérée et un mot laissé sur le comptoir pour sa mère partie en ville, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers les Friches avec pleins d'idées d'activités à faire en tête.

Ils rigolèrent joyeusement, traversant la place centrale verdoyante de la ville pour rejoindre plus facilement l'autre côté au lieu de faire un long détour par la forêt. Etant donné que c'était mercredi après-midi les enfants de la ville pouvaient profiter du reste de leur journée car l'école finissait à onze heures ce jour-là. De quoi s'amuser et vaquer à ses occupations en toute liberté.

Andy remonta son sac à dos spécialement conçu pour transporter Chucky sur ses épaules, très attentif à ce que racontait gaiement Dean à côté de lui. Le garçon avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Une vraie pipelette. Néanmoins cela lui permettait de rester silencieux et d'écouter les histoires passionnantes de son ami sans avoir l'attention sur lui, chose qu'il détestait presque autant que l'école.

Il leva les yeux du sol lorsqu'il sentit une petite tape sur sa tête, indiquant que son meilleur ami grincheux par la présence de l'autre garçon avait quelque chose à lui dire. La poupée indiquait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la place, non loin de la grande bibliothèque. Il reconnaissait la personne qu'il désignait grâce à la couleur de sa peau mais aussi les odeurs qu'elle dégageait continuellement. De la peur, de la nervosité et de l'agacement.

«Bonjour Monsieur Mike !» S'écria Andy en faisant signe de sa main à l'homme qui venait de jeter un papier dans une poubelle à côté d'un banc.

Au cri de son nom, Mike redressa la tête dans la direction d'Andy pour ensuite écarquillé les yeux de terreur, la gorge sèche et les genoux tremblants. Encore ce maudit gamin du Diable et cette poupée flippante au regard fixe ! L'homme adulte lâcha son journal sur le sol tandis qu'il prit plusieurs pas précipités en arrière, ne prêtant guère attention où il mettait les pieds durant sa course pour retourner à sa bibliothèque.

Il se prit d'abord les pieds dans le banc, ensuite dans un caniche blanc tenu en laisse par une vielle dame qu'il shoota sans faire exprès pour finir par se ramasser maladroitement de tout son long sur les escaliers.

«Il est vraiment trop bizarre ce mec-là. Il a toujours la trouille pour un rien.» Soupira Andy en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se crispa ensuite au son de la mystérieuse voix dans sa tête et au ton amusé de cette dernière.

_Ohhhh un raté ! Quel plaisir ! Fait attention mon précieux. Ils poussent comme de la mauvaise herbe et sont très difficiles à effrayer !_

Il sortit de sa confusion passagère quand Dean à côté de lui émit un petit rire niais à la cascade impressionnante du bibliothécaire curieusement agité après les avoir vu. Mike Hanlon était un bien étrange personnage en effet. Toutefois la présence dans sa tête ne le quitta pas, elle restait dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

En tout cas ses commentaires l'amusaient beaucoup.

«Je pense que c'est la faute à poils de foufoune.» Indiqua sournoisement Chucky en levant un sourcil prétentieux à Dean et à ses cheveux bouclés à qui il faisait référence.

«Moi je pense plutôt que c'est à cause de toi, le nain de jardin. A cause de tes gros yeux globuleux !» Vociféra Dean en retour, les joues rouges, furieux d'avoir été insulté de la sorte par un vulgaire jouet parlant.

«C'est moi que tu traites de nain ?!» Critiqua avec venin Chucky.

Le trio reprit la route vers les Friches tout en s'envoyant des commentaires acerbes, oubliant leur extravagante rencontre qui avait dorénavant disparu derrière les portes de la bibliothèque. A la recherche de la sécurité.

Mais ce qu'ignoraient les enfants c'était que Pennywise avait été derrière eux lorsqu'ils avaient appelé Mike au loin, le saluant joyeusement avec l'une des jambes de ses victimes et barbouillé de sang. Le clown horrifique lui avait fait un sourire macabre, ses deux yeux partant dans deux directions différentes face à l'euphorie qu'il ressentait de revoir un membre du clan des ratés.

Il lui avait tant manqué ! La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid !

Plus loin dans la rue principale les deux garçons avaient repris une discussion animée sur le sujet de l'art. Les passants qu'ils croisaient se retournaient à chaque fois pour dévisager Andy à cause de sa tête inhabituelle mais aussi à cause de son gros sac à dos qui comportait une grande poupée articulée. Chucky ne se gênait pas pour leur faire des fucks d'ailleurs, incroyablement satisfait de voir leurs visages se décomposer à son geste grossier.

«Voilà Adrian.» Murmura d'effroi Andy lorsqu'il vit Adrian sortir de l'épicerie avec un sac de bonbons dans ses mains. Heureusement que la foule était dense et que le garçon en surpoids avait d'ores et déjà tourné les talons.

«Encore lui …» Soupira avec lassitude Dean. Décidément il était partout ce type.

_Fais le flotter. Aller … Tu en meurs d'envie._

«Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !» S'agaça le garçon roux en tirant sur ses cheveux, les dents serrés pour retenir un grognement surtout quand la voix masculine se mit à rire avec sadisme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Andy ?» S'inquiéta son ami confus par son cri de rage. Il croqua à pleines dents dans la pomme verte qu'il venait de sortir de son propre sac à dos, attendant avec impatience la réponse d'Andy.

«J'en sais rien du tout ! Je suis juste un peu fou. Je parlais à la voix dans ma tête.» Révéla ce dernier d'un léger rire, décidant de lui dire la vérité car de toute manière il n'était pas comme les autres.

_Bon je vais aller bouffer. Bye bye !_

«Très bien !» S'exaspéra-t-il d'un soupir de contentement lorsque la présence le laissa enfin tranquille.

Avant que Dean ne puisse commenter ce drôle de comportement, Andy l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener sur le chemin de terre qui conduisait à la forêt et les Friches. En plus il y avait un soleil radieux aujourd'hui. La nature et ses couleurs vibrantes enchantaient l'artiste qui sommeillait en lui, à l'écoute des chants des oiseaux et du bruit de l'eau de la rivière. Au moins ici il était à l'abri des gens et pouvait profiter de cette apaisante solitude.

Enfin pas cette fois-ci.

Riants de surexcitation à leurs futurs exploits, les deux garçons s'aventurèrent dans la forêt pour explorer les lieux et peut-être découvrir des trésors, avec un peu de chance ? Des traces du passées, des reliques sur une époque oubliée. Il y avait encore tout un tas de choses incroyables et excitantes à découvrir !

A propos d'Emily ou à propos de Pennywise. Andy était voué à retracer leur ancienne vie pour dénicher des informations. De précieuses informations concernant ses mystérieux parents et leur histoire hors du commun. Il avait tellement hâte qu'il trépignait littéralement d'impatience lorsqu'ils atteignirent la fameuse rivière où énormément de phénomènes avaient vues le jour.

Chucky s'accrocha au cou de son meilleur ami qui courait le long de la rivière, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. La poupée ne pouvait être plus ravie pour Andy car après tout c'était grâce à lui s'il savait que ses parents se rencontraient souvent aux Friches vingt-sept ans auparavant. Il ne s'était pas gêner pour lui raconter, contrairement à Emily.

Dean ramassa des cailloux qu'il trouvait joli pendant qu'Andy explorait les environs avec une curiosité sans limite. Il retournait les branches, levait les pierres pour trouver de la vie aquatique, s'amusait à jeter ses pieds dans l'eau et riait à pleins poumons de cette liberté.

Andy et Dean s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt dans le but de construire une cabane de branche qui finira par disparaitre avec le temps. Tout n'était qu'éphémère après tout. Ils amassèrent suffisamment de branchages pour faire un toit en pente contre la cime d'un arbre mort, satisfaits de leurs progrès pour aujourd'hui. Une jolie petite maison non loin de la rivière qui pourra devenir leur planque après l'école une fois terminée !

Ensuite ils continuèrent l'exploration jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec un serpent venimeux. La créature écailleuse dormait paisiblement dans un tas de feuilles sous un arbre, profitant des rayons du soleil pour réchauffer son corps et se prélasser. Cependant le serpent redressa la tête et se mit à siffler d'avertissement quand il vit les deux intrus un peu trop proche de son territoire.

«IL VEUT ME BOUFFER ! VA-T'EN CREATURE DU DIABLE !» Beugla frénétiquement Dean en faisant un grand bond en arrière de terreur. Il avait la phobie des serpents.

«Mais il ne t'as rien fait ? Pourquoi tu lui portes des préjugés ? Il ne fait que suivre sa vie, c'est nous qui avons empiéter dans son espace. Et d'ailleurs tu es une trop grosse proie pour qu'il te mange.» Andy se mit à rire au ridicule de la situation d'une secousse de sa tête.

«Il devrait peut-être le bouffer comme ça il ferme sa grande bouche !» Rechigna Chucky dans son dos.

«Haha, très drôle !» Dean fit une grimace exaspérée à la poupée puis leva les yeux au ciel, enfin rassuré quand le serpent venimeux s'éloigna pour faire comme Andy disait, vivre sa vie.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'il change sa perception des choses finalement.

Leur mauvaise rencontre oubliée, les deux garçons poursuivirent leur promenade pour ensuite commencer à simuler une bagarre avec de grandes et longues branches qui leur faisaient penser à des épées. Le bois s'entre choqua, les taquineries s'échangèrent. L'un faisait le prince et l'autre un magicien diabolique qui voulait détruire le monde avec son armée de marcheurs blancs. Ou morts vivants pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la référence.

«Je ne te crains pas gros moche ! Mon cœur est pur, comme de l'eau de roche !» Chanta vaillamment Andy, la main sur le cœur sur un gros rocher qui surplombait Dean.

«Satané prince de sang mêlé ! Tu vas gouter à ma fureur de vaincre ! J'appelle mon armée de gorilles mutants et d'orcs putrides !» Somma férocement le garçon aux cheveux bruns en contre-bas après avoir fracassé sa branche sur le sol suivit d'un sifflement pour mimer ses gestes idiots.

«Pauvre fou, tu n'es que disgrâce !» Andy sauta pour combattre l'ennemi imaginaire.

Et le temps fila de cette façon. Les heures de jeu défilaient, les deux nouveaux amis ne se lassant jamais de la présence de l'autre. A un moment donné ils se retrouvèrent près d'un large puits grillagé proche de la rivière courante non loin du chemin de fer, un peu perdu au milieu de la nature. Ils ne voyaient pas le fond de ce dernier toutefois le vent des profondeurs soufflait continuellement dans leur visage et refluait les mauvaises odeurs des égouts.

Les deux commencèrent une série de cracha pour savoir qui fera le plus gros molards mais aussi pour tenter de déterminer la profondeur. Il y eu des «plocs» qui signifiait qu'ils touchaient quelque chose. Cependant l'instant d'après, une épouvantable odeur les frappèrent en pleins visages, les faisant bâillonner d'horreur. Une odeur similaire à un pet ou alors à un animal en décomposition mais dans les deux cas c'était vraiment ignoble.

Vers les quatre heures, le petit groupe s'installa proche de la rivière sur des cailloux et des arbres renversés pour manger un petit goûter qu'ils avaient préalablement préparer chez la mère d'Andy avant de partir. Des chips, des pommes, une courgette, du chocolat, du pain et des confiseries. Dean s'interrogea sur la courgette jusqu'à ce que son ami, imperturbable par son expression choquée, ne croque dedans comme si c'était un bout de chocolat.

Bon, il aimait beaucoup les courgettes. Chacun son truc quoi.

Andy libéra Chucky du sac à dos pour qu'il puisse se tenir sur le rocher entre les deux garçons. Il examinait la rivière et la nature avec énormément d'intérêt. Ici c'était relativement calme et éloigné des premières habitations de Derry. Un très bon endroit si jamais il devait cacher des corps un jour.

Son meilleur ami à sa gauche croqua pensivement dans son légume tandis que son regard se perdit sur la beauté du paysage. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau claire qui serpentait entre les petites pierres, les roseaux et les plantes aquatiques encadrant cette majestueuse rivière qui s'écoulait sur plus de dix kilomètres. Il chérissait cet endroit qui respirait la tranquillité.

«Regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi hier, Dean. C'est un cadeau de Chucky.» Chucky sorti une feuille de papier un peu chiffonner du sac puis la tendit à Dean qui confus, s'en appropria.

C'était un dessin de lui, du moins il le supposait car les lignes étaient vraiment grossières. On aurait dit le dessin d'un enfant de deux ans … Sauf que la représentation était loin d'être celle d'un petit. Il y avait des flaques de sangs qui entouraient un corps en charpie étendu sur le sol près d'une poubelle dans une ruelle avec des gribouillages sur le mur. Il déglutit difficilement puis leva ses yeux bleus désorientés vers la poupée qui le fixait innocemment.

«Euh merci … Chucky. C'est trop gentil.» Hésita Dean d'un sourire forcé. Etait-ce une menace ou juste un cadeau glauque ?!

«Je protégerais toujours mon meilleur ami.» Rappela la poupée aux yeux rouges d'un sourire machiavélique avant de revenir à son air innocent lorsqu'Andy tourna la tête dans leur direction pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

«Chuck adore les dessins lugubres. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il t'aime bien tu sais.» Rassura Andy d'un haussement d'épaules qu'il espérait était convainquant. Néanmoins il jeta un petit regard noir à la poupée à sa droite qui se contenta de lever les sourcils.

«Oh cool ! Je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Il me fait penser un peu à ma grand-mère quand il fait sa tête de choqué !» Ricana Dean sans aucune arrière-pensée, sincère. Oui il était naïf mais il croyait son ami sur parole.

Andy se mit également à rire au plus grand damne de Chucky. Une grand-mère ?! Sale gosse de merde ! Il allait voir ce qu'allait faire la grand-mère s'il continuait de se moquer de lui de la sorte ! Cependant il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment en colère contre lui car grâce à ses commentaires, son Andy riait enfin.

Et son rire valait toutes les moqueries du monde.

Après leur copieux goûter, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Derry pour retourner chez eux et raconter leurs aventures à leurs parents. Ils longèrent la rivière, silencieux, des souvenirs joyeux pleins la tête et un sourire inégalable sur leurs visages. Mais Andy s'arrêta dans ses pas au moment où ils passèrent devant une très grande cavité cachée par les diverses plantes et les branches.

C'était une sortie d'égout. Le trou était tellement profond que leurs pas résonnaient à plusieurs reprises sur les murs recourbés. L'obscurité était absorbante, l'odeur des eaux grises soufflant dans leurs cheveux emmêler dans des feuilles. Dean ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps pour observer cette sortie qui lui donnait la chair de poule mais préféra continuer sur le chemin de terre qui sinuait dans la forêt accompagner de la poupée.

Andy plissa les yeux à la cavité où il avait une curieuse sensation au creux de son estomac. Pas de la peur ni de la gêne mais plutôt quelque chose de positif qui le poussait à aller à l'intérieur du tunnel oppressant. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son père qui vivait là ? Dans tous les cas il avait vraiment envie d'y aller mais il se retint, de toutes ses forces.

_Ne pas le brusquer … Attendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste. _Se répéta Andy dans sa tête après avoir pris une profonde inspiration par la bouche, les yeux fermés. Il combattait sa peur du rejet du mieux qu'il le pouvait par la patience.

En revanche quelque chose dans l'eau des égouts attira son attention. C'était à l'entrée et ça flottait tranquillement contre la paroi gluante de la caverne. Intrigué, le garçon pâle pénétra timidement à l'intérieur pour s'approcher de l'objet qui était en fait un vieux et petit livre. Il esquiva facilement les vêtements et les autres détritus en décompositions pour récupérer le livre entre ses mains.

Les relations amoureuses pour les nuls.

Voilà le titre qui semblait rire à son nez. Il était abîmer toutefois il pouvait encore feuilleter les pages et lires les paragraphes qui expliquaient au détenteur de ce livre comment draguer les femmes. De plus en plus curieux … D'un coup d'œil à la reliure, il put voir que cet ouvrage datait de l'année 1989.

«Tu viens Andy ?» Cria Dean à l'extérieur avec Chucky.

Andy sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un rire au fond de l'égout mais il ne resta pas une seconde de plus pour savoir à qui appartenait le rire. Il embarqua le livre dans son sac à dos puis détala le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre l'extérieur lumineux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi survolté depuis des lustres. Cette image de lui la remplissait de bonheur.

«Tiens-toi correctement ! Je vais encore te mettre du savon dans les yeux.» Rit-elle en prenant les épaules d'Andy pour qu'il reste sagement dans la baignoire.

Après son retour de son escapade en forêt, Emily l'embarqua dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre un bain et retirer toutes les saletés et les tiques de son corps. Andy voulait toujours que sa mère l'aide à se nettoyer. Il aimait tellement les massages dans son cuir chevelu ainsi que ceux dans son dos alors qu'elle le lavait avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. A son âge il avait encore besoin de contact avec sa mère et rien de mieux que ce genre de moment à deux.

Emily renifla d'amusement à son garçon qui lui racontait absolument toutes ses aventures en forêt avec une rapidité à lui en donner le tournis. C'était vraiment génial, elle était fière. Elle prit du shampoing au popcorn dans ses mains puis frotta sa chevelure rousse foncée pendant qu'il lui comptait sa bataille remportée avec Dean.

«Je suis vraiment contente que tu t'entends bien avec ce Dean. Il m'a l'air d'être un garçon très gentil.» Commenta-t-elle en se penchant vers Andy pour avoir un aperçu de son visage s'illuminer.

«Oh oui il est super ! Je ne savais pas que ça existait ce genre de personne.» Acquit son fils d'un petit hochement de tête en encerclant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

A cette réponse débordante de vérité, le sourire d'Emily fondit légèrement. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'entre ça mais malheureusement c'était véridique. Depuis tout petit Andy n'avait jamais eu d'ami à part Chucky et de savoir qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec cet enfant la soulageait énormément et lui donnait du baume au cœur. Elle renifla à ses pensées puis frotta activement ses doigts pour faire apparaitre de la mousse sur le haut de la tête d'Andy, jouant avec ses cheveux soyeux pour lui créer une coupe au hasard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à Pennywise.

«Oh mon Dieu …» Emily sentit ses yeux s'élargirent à la réalisation. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire afin de ne pas alerter son fils.

C'était déconcertant à quel point il pouvait lui ressembler … Ils avaient beaucoup de similitudes mise à part les marques distincts sur ses joues. Les cheveux, la couleur de la peau, la maigreur, la dentition de piranha, la seule chose qui les différenciait véritablement c'était le caractère. L'un diabolique et l'autre angélique.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne enfin conscience de son plein potentiel.

D'un sourire attristé à cette conclusion, Emily lava à l'eau claire les cheveux d'Andy après lui avoir ordonné de fermer les yeux et la bouche par la même occasion. Elle retira la mousse, passant affectueusement sa main sur le visage de son enfant immobile et recroqueviller dans la baignoire d'ivoire. Elle faisait exprès de faire trainer le moment pour profiter de l'instant mais toute bonne chose avait une fin.

La salle de bain maintenant embaumée d'une délicieuse odeur de popcorn, Emily offrit un peignoir jaune à Andy puis se détourna pour qu'il puisse sortir en toute dignité. Alors qu'il se séchait, elle se concentra sur la vapeur qui coulait le long du miroir en face d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre l'enfant fredonner sous son souffle une mélodie qu'elle avait déjà entendue dans son walkman. Southern Nights de Glen Campbell. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Andy sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer en pyjama, laissant sa mère quelques instants pendant qu'il se changeait. Cette dernière venait de revenir à elle lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de ses toilettes. Comme de l'eau qui s'agitait. Perplexe, elle s'approcha de la cuvette et …

«Coucou ! Tu veux voir ma roulotte ?»

«Nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse !» S'égosilla Emily en mettant une main sur son cœur qui avait manqué un battement quand le clown sortit sa grosse tête des toilettes. Il fallait s'en douter aussi !

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui apportes autant de soin ? N'est-il pas assez vieux pour se débrouiller tout seul ?» Demanda ensuite l'entité indifférente à son cri en posant son coude sur le rebord de la cuvette pour mettre sa joue contre son poing, réellement troublée.

«On appelle ça de l'amour et parce que j'aime m'occuper de mon fils. Il a besoin de ressentir qu'on l'aime pour pouvoir bien grandir et s'épanouir !» Rectifia la jeune femme en mettant ses poings contre ses hanches pour toiser sévèrement le clown espiègle qui avait surgit des toilettes.

«Il me ressemble.» Se contenta-t-il de dire ensuite, ses deux dents de lapins visibles alors qu'il souriait narquoisement.

Il avait tout vu de l'instant mère et fils. Allant du discours du garçon sur sa journée trépidante jusqu'à la coupe de cheveux semblable à la sienne dans sa forme de clown. C'était surtout les gênes de cette dernière qui avaient pris le dessus lors de la torride fusion. Il venait de s'en rendre compte à peine maintenant que sa progéniture n'avait aucune particularité physique qui venait d'Emily. Amusé par ce constat, il tapota ses doigts gantés sur la cuvette lorsque la femelle reprit.

«Beaucoup. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, on m'attend.» Emily leva les sourcils au clown indésirable puis s'approcha des toilettes pour tirer sur la chasse d'eau.

Pennywise tournoya rapidement sur lui-même alors qu'il était entraîné par la force de l'eau qui descendait dans le conduit jusqu'au fin fond de son égout. Il laissa sortir plusieurs petits cris indignés tandis qu'il s'enfonçait par-là où il était passé d'un petit bruit de suçons très comique.

Satisfaite de sa petite vengeance personnelle, Emily quitta la salle de bain et éteignit les lumières pour rejoindre la chambre d'Andy. Le garçon en question était déjà emmitoufler dans ses couvertures bleues à étoiles, Chucky à côté de lui qui lui chantait sa fameuse chanson du meilleur ami. La poupée le bordait en attendant le retour de sa mère. La lumière tamisée de la pièce rendait l'atmosphère relaxante.

_You are my Buddi, until the end__  
__More than a buddy, you're my best friend_

_I love you more then you will ever know__  
__I will never let you go_

_I am your Buddi until the end__  
__More then a Buddi I'm your best friend_

_When you feel lonely then you start to cry, _

_I am always by your side,_

_We are best Buddi's until the end__  
__More than just Buddi's we are best friends_

_Don't ever leave me please don't say goodbye__  
__I'll be yours 'til the day that i die_

Emily resta proche de la porte alors que la chanson prenait lentement fin. Une fois plongée dans le silence confortable, elle s'aventura dans la chambre pour rejoindre le lit d'Andy et s'allonger à côté de lui. Faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser avec son poids, elle le laissa se mettre contre son épaule alors qu'il passa son bras autour de son ventre, cherchant le contact et la chaleur.

Les deux restèrent ainsi sans parler, tous deux désireux d'être proche de l'autre dans le plus grand des calmes. Leurs respirations régulières donnaient un rythme à la pièce éclairée par la lampe de chevet à côté de la poupée demeurante silencieuse après son chant. Tout à coup Andy se rappela de quelque chose.

«Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé près de la rivière !» S'exclama-t-il en récupérant le livre sur le sol, heureux de sa grande découverte.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où l'as-t-u trouvé exactement ?» Questionna sa mère d'un froncement de sourcil à l'état déplorable du livre dans les mains de son fils. En fait elle n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir.

«Non loin de la sortie des égouts.» Répondit-il honnêtement.

Emily attrapa le livre du bout des doigts pour le feuilleter maintenant qu'il avait sécher sur le sol de la chambre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les phrases, son sourire devint plus éclatant, une légère rougeur à ses joues. Elle tomba sur un sujet intéressant.

_Si vous voulez séduire votre belle, vous devez avant tout la faire rire. Car qui dit une femme qui rit, dit à moitié dans son lit._

Forcément, qui d'autre ?

«Ce livre a appartenu au clown des égouts.» Avoua la femme après avoir posé le bouquin sur le rebord du chevet.

Andy s'émerveilla à cette révélation. Il murmura un rapide «trop cool» sous son souffle avant d'attraper ledit livre et de le plaquer contre sa poitrine à côté de la peluche de clown. Sa mère voulut dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa en voyant le sourire sur le visage d'Andy. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Donc au lieu de retirer le livre plein de bactéries, elle lui lança un sort pour qu'il ne soit plus toxique malgré son apparence.

Emily serra la mâchoire, dorénavant plongée dans ses pensées.

Soudainement elle leva sa main droite pour regarder la bague rouillée autour de son annulaire. Elle scintillait légèrement à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait jamais enlevée depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue en cadeau il y a fort longtemps par un drôle de personnage tout droit sorti des égouts de la ville. Elle sentit Andy s'agiter à côté d'elle alors qu'il levait ses yeux fatigués vers le curieux objet auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant.

«C'est quoi ?» Interrogea-t-il à voix basse, touchant avec le bout de ses doigts la bague de sa maman.

«Un cadeau qui vient de ton père. Il me l'avait offerte après une dispute. Il aimait beaucoup me faire des cadeaux.» Expliqua-t-elle en souriant au mot père qui ne sonnait plus aussi mal sur sa langue, se remémorant les nombreux cadeaux étranges que Ça lui avait fait.

«Elle est magnifique.» Déclara Andy, des paillettes dans les yeux à la jolie bague rouillée.

«Tu as raison.» Accorda-t-elle un peu émue par le souvenir. Elle planta un doux baisé dans les cheveux encore humide de son fils puis s'installa mieux dans les coussins pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le border.

«Tu as toujours la boite de doigts ?» Chuchota Andy, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la couette toutefois sa mère l'entendit.

«De quoi tu parles ?» Murmura-t-elle également, confuse par sa question même si elle savait de quoi il parlait. Comment savait-il ?

«Non rien laisse tomber.» Andy sourit doucement. Il se détendit complètement dans les bras de sa maman qui lui apportait tout le réconfort nécessaire, jouissant de son odeur particulière qui avait toujours eut un effet positif sur lui.

Emily lui caressa lentement le dos dans des cercles apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa respiration s'aplanir qui indiquait qu'il venait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle frôla la joue d'Andy avec le dos de sa main alors qu'elle admirait avec amour son visage d'ange. La chaleur englobait agréablement leurs corps.

Finalement elle décida de rester ici pour la nuit aux côtés de son fils. Sous le regard bienveillant de Chucky qui veillera sur eux durant la nuit, ils s'étreignirent mutuellement, un sourire fantomatique ornant leurs lèvres.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à intégrer vos défis ! Continuez seulement à m'en donner pour la suite qui s'annonce drôle et touchante à la fois.

Défis **Ça 7** :

ODemonKillO : Andy se fait voler son walkman et Dean le lui rend, sauf que son walkman est un peu abimé. + Chucky fait un nouveau dessin sanglant avec Deanette. + Pennywise passe sa tête dans les cuvettes et dit «coucou ! Tu veux voir ma roulotte ?» (Celle-là mdrrr)

Stou : Andy voit de nouveaux pouvoirs apparaître ! Il se téléporte (sans le faire exprès) pour échapper à la bande d'Adrian.

TFomegastar : Andy prend un bain et Emily l'aide à lui laver les cheveux après cette aventure en forêt. Emily par mégarde lui fait la même coupe de cheveux que Pennywise. Le clown le voit.

ElyseDuScorpion : Dans la forêt, Dean voit un serpent et hurle : «IL VEUT ME BOUFFER ! VA-T'EN, CRÉATURE DU DIABLE !»

User18677738 : Andy découvre le livre "les relations amoureuses pour les nuls" à l'entrée des égouts et demande d'où ça vient à Emily.

Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

VP


	9. Ça 8

Hello !

Juste pour vous dire que je vais essayer de régulariser ma cadence et de poster un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être plus si j'ai d'avantage de temps mais en ce moment ce n'est pas le top, voyez-vous …

En tout cas je compense l'attente par un chapitre légèrement plus long que ses prédécesseurs ^^ en espérant que cela vous fasse plaisir ! Pensez aux commentaires qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir et qui encourage beaucoup l'écrivaine à poursuivre dans cette direction ! Merci !

J'essaye de faire un peu de chaque point de vu, d'équilibrer les personnages au fil des chapitres mais ce n'est pas évident car j'aime la description alors un peu d'indulgence X'D Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****8**

Le nouveau travail d'Emily était relativement simple.

Il consistait à faire la mise en place de produits à la vitrine ainsi que dans les rayons, la gestion des stocks et la caisse de temps à autres. Rien de vraiment compliquer en soit. Veiller à la propreté du magasin et être présente pour les éventuelles questions des clients cherchant un produit en particulier.

Il y avait plus ou moins de monde qui venait à cette épicerie en plein centre-ville. Plus de la moitié de la clientèle était natif de Derry, rien de très surprenant, sauf la tranche d'âge. Il y avait une différence notable. Très peu de personnes étaient dans la tranche des quarante ans pour la simple et bonne raison que beaucoup n'avaient pas survécus à l'appétit vorace de l'entité Ça.

Emily esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle ramassa la cagette de pommes rouges pour la mettre sur l'étalage à l'extérieur de l'épicerie. Elle portait un tablier beige par-dessus son vêtement de travail qui se composait d'une fine veste rouge, d'une jupe crayon noire et de baskets blanches. Le matériel synthétique utiliser pour faire la veste n'était pas très confortable, elle devait bien l'admettre. Toutefois elle était heureuse d'avoir repris une petite activité au sein même de Derry.

Aujourd'hui ils annonçaient de la pluie dans la soirée, mais il n'y avait pas un seul petit nuage à l'horizon. Emily loucha face au soleil radieux et le ciel bleu avant de reprendre sa tâche qui était de déposer les pommes à la vue des passants. Elle offrit un sourire à ceux qui voulaient bien lui rendre la politesse, chose de plus en plus rarissime à cette époque moderne, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Le patron de cette épicerie locale avait une approche sympathique, à l'écoute de ses employés. Mais vous savez tous que le premier regard ne détermine jamais la personne, pas vrai ? Il suffisait de faire un tour dans son esprit pour dénicher son véritable visage qui ne différait pas réellement des autres hommes avec un peu de pouvoir. Lunatique et pervers, Emily ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car il était déjà vieux et ne pensait pas en mal.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il l'avait embauché.

La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir alors qu'elle récupéra sa cagette dorénavant vide et qu'elle retourna à l'intérieur du magasin pour continuer son travail. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait que le matin et trois jours par semaine. Un petit vent soufflait les fanions et le parasoleil mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de profiter de la journée magnifique.

Emily pensait énormément à Andy, constamment la boule au ventre. Allait-il bien ? Personne ne l'embêtait ? Etait-il avec Dean pendant la journée ? Mangeait-il correctement, à sa convenance ? Riait-il ? Etait-il heureux ? Rien qu'une toute petite partie de ses angoisses quotidiennes à propos de son fils adoré.

Peut-être devrait-elle quand même faire un tour dans son esprit … Juste au cas où. Vérifier qu'il ne lui cachait rien et qu'il se sentait à l'aise ? Non. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. Ce serait une trahison morale mais aussi la rupture de leur confiance longuement acquise. Hors de question qu'elle utilise la télépathie sur son enfant, elle se devait de lui attribuer toute sa confiance.

Puis si quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui dirait sans aucune hésitation comme les autres fois.

D'un autre soupir inaudible, Emily lissa nerveusement son tablier avec ses deux mains. Généralement, Andy prenait environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ses pensées mais aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau travail il occupait à présent l'intégralité de ses pensées. Rien d'inhabituel, au contraire. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui et pour son bien-être car elle sentait que quelque chose flottait dans l'air.

Et cette drôle de sensation avait commencée dès l'instant où elle avait passé la porte de l'épicerie ce matin-là.

Intriguée, elle tenta d'ignorer le petit tiraillement constant dans sa poitrine pour s'intéresser aux étagères qui nécessitaient du rangement. Les bocaux étaient en désordres après qu'une vielle femme ait mis le bazar pour trouver une simple boîte d'haricots verts … Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de plaquer un sourire et de ranger, se balancer légèrement au son de la musique ambiante. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente quelque chose lui frôler les jambes.

Emily se retourna brusquement mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle, le rayon était vide. Les néons au-dessus de sa tête émettaient un son de grésillement agaçant. Pas un bruit venait pourfendre cette ambiance devenue soudainement très glauque, pas même les bipes de la caisse ni les voix des clients.

Juste la musique et les grésillements incessants.

Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond dans cette histoire. Où était passé le monde ? Emily prit quelques pas hésitants dans le rayon tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets aux étalages, sentant le regard pesant sur elle. Puis ses sourcils noirs se nouèrent lorsque les étagères tremblèrent légèrement et que leur contenu se mit à suinter sans explication hors des couvercles jusque sur le sol blanc immaculé.

Une odeur de pourriture attaqua sans pitié son odorat, l'obligeant ainsi à froncer le nez et à le couvrir avec sa main. Horrible ne décrirait même plus la situation désobligeante. Toute la nourriture avait une couleur verdâtre voire même noirâtre à cause de la décomposition spontanée et fulgurante. Ce liquide spongieux s'accrochait aux bocaux, boites et aliments rangés soigneusement, les néons se mettant à flasher dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un vrai film d'horreur.

Tout à coup le visage d'Emily passa de terrifier à importuner en une fraction de seconde. Elle retira sa main de sa bouche puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, les sourcils levés, visualisant la scène apocalyptique d'un tout autre œil dorénavant.

«Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir à ce petit numéro ? N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire.» S'exclama-t-elle d'un claquement de doigt qui fit tomber l'illusion comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Un petit sourire glorieux étira ses lèvres alors que les rayons retrouvèrent à leur propreté d'origine et que les voix reprirent de plus belle.

«Musiqua !» Somma-t-elle ensuite en levant son bras au plafond d'un pas de danse.

_She's the kind of girl you dream of  
Dream of keeping hold of  
You'd better forget it_

La radio augmenta son volume d'un cran sur la chanson de Phil Collins, Easy Lover. Emily se laissa entraîner par le rythme tout en poursuivant son rangement d'une toute nouvelle légèreté.

_Easy lover  
She'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees_

Son patron passa un coup d'œil derrière la porte de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait dans le magasin mais au lieu de réprimander sa nouvelle employée survoltée, il se contenta d'émettre un petit rire avant de reprendre ses facturations.

_You're the one that wants to hold her  
Hold her and control her  
You'd better forget it  
You'll never get it_

Imitant les paroles sous son souffle, Emily récupéra le carton de céréales pour les placer sur l'étalage face à elle qui était presque vide. Avec un peu de musique entrainante dans les oreilles forcément que le travail avançait beaucoup plus vite et mieux.

_For she'll say there's no other  
Till she finds another  
Better forget it  
Oh you'll regret it_

Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec cette chanson, allant jusqu'à oublier le reste du monde. Comme toujours.

«Blablabla, she's an easy lover ! Wouuuuhouuuu !» Chanta Emily exprès avec des fausses notes.

Elle s'élança ensuite au-dessus d'une pile de cartons vides pour en attraper un autre et le déballer dans des gestes gracieux toujours synchronisés au tempo. Le plastique lui servait soit de micro soit de banderoles de danse pour accompagner ses mouvements. Dans les deux cas, elle s'amusait énormément avec cette nouvelle ambiance nettement plus confortable qu'avant.

Elle décala les boîtes de céréales sur le côté pour réaliser un joli facing mais faillit lâcher un petit cri de surprise quand elle posa les yeux sur quelque chose de troublant cacher derrière les boîtes. Pas quelque chose à proprement parlé mais plutôt une personne en décomposition. Un zombi … Un cadavre qui lui souriait avec les quelques dents qui restaient accrochés à ses gencives noircies.

La créature grogna doucement puis pencha la tête sur le côté, les trous qui contenaient autrefois des yeux fixés au visage choqué de la femme platine. Emily déglutit difficilement tandis qu'elle se ressaisit et qu'elle sorti de sa stupeur pour sourire gentiment au cadavre recroqueviller dans l'étagère. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était épouvantable, mais le pire restait l'état déplorable de son corps.

Le mort tendit lentement son bras droit osseux vers elle ce qui l'entraîna à craquer atrocement au mouvement laborieux. Dans sa main pourrie, il tenait une jolie petite boîte rouge avec un beau ruban blanc soyeux autour qui se refermait dans un nœud papillon sur le dessus. Sur le couvercle brillait un élégant P en argent. Un présent pas comme les autres qui lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

«Merci.» Chuchota Emily en récupérant la boite dans ses mains, impatiente de découvrir le cadeau.

D'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, elle délia soigneusement le ruban puis ouvrit la boite qui contenait en réalité des paires de doigts sectionnés qui portaient tous, sans exception, des bagues de différentes couleurs. Mais pas que. Il y avait aussi des yeux, des touffes de cheveux, des dents en or … Une panoplie de cadeaux originaux venant de la part de Ça.

_Quelle charmante attention …_ Rit intérieurement Emily.

«J'aime ce cadeau. Je le garderais précieusement, sois en rassurer.» Elle cligna de l'œil puis sourit adorablement au cadavre qui ronronna d'approbation.

Elle se redressa ensuite et glissa la boite dans la poche avant de son tablier, le cœur agréablement serré dans sa poitrine au cadeau que lui avait fait son clown chéri. Elle se souvint alors de la question de son fils la nuit dernière. Si elle avait toujours la boîte de doigts … Coïncidence ? Elle ne le pensait pas.

Une petite rougeur s'empara de ses joues à cette constatation. Elle leva les yeux vers le zombi qui l'examinait avec attention dans la noirceur de l'étagère, imitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait un petit sourire avec sa mâchoire brisée. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'Andy et Pennywise se rapprochent. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peu-importe du moment qu'ils s'entendent et qu'ils trouvent un moyen de coexister.

«Vous aimez la musique.»

La boite de céréale qu'Emily tenait dans ses mains vola au plafond au bond qu'elle fit suite à cette voix masculine derrière elle. Bon sang, comment la personne avait fait pour se glisser comme ça sur elle et lui faire peur ? Manifestement, la réflexion intense ne faisait pas du tout bon ménage sur elle et sur ses instincts primaires aujourd'hui.

«Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer !» S'excusa l'inconnu dans son dos.

«Nom de Dieu …» Souffla-t-elle en ramassant la boite qu'elle venait de faire tomber pour ensuite se dépêcher de la mettre sur l'étagère et cacher le cadavre à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Emily calma son cœur pour faire face à son interlocuteur et nouveau collègue. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un bel homme, environ la quarantaine avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux bleus. Un charmant sourire ornait ses lèvres et lui donnait une expression chaleureuse. D'accord, il était très beau elle devait bien l'admettre cependant il lui avait fait peur.

«Vous êtes la nouvelle ? Emily, c'est ça ? Je suis Matthew. Matthew Robinson. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mat pour faire court. Je suis ton collègue.» Expliqua l'étranger qui n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant. Il haussa les épaules puis décroisa les bras de sa poitrine.

«Enchantée.» Emily sourit à Mat, secrètement éprise par son charme naturel.

Ils entamèrent une petite discussion autour de la musique pendant qu'ils rangèrent les étagères ensemble. Malgré leur facilité à engager une conversation, Emily restait sur ses gardes et ne répondaient qu'à certaines questions qu'elle ne jugeait pas trop personnelles. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas ! Et elle n'avait pas forcément envie de créer une nouvelle concurrence ridicule avec Ça.

Car de toute manière personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

«Est-ce que ça te dirait de prendre un café après le travail ? Attention, je ne te drague pas ! C'est purement professionnel et amical.» Demanda avec humour Matthew après une bonne heure de rangement.

«Désolée, je suis déjà prise.» Refusa rapidement Emily d'une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux noirs. Il risquait sa vie en l'approchant alors autant mettre les limites tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit en danger de mort.

«Moi aussi.» Répondit Mat en souriant puis il mit les mains dans les poches de son jean, penaud.

Emily plissa suspicieusement les yeux alors qu'elle entama un petit tour dans l'esprit de l'homme d'apparence sympathique. Effectivement, il n'y avait aucune trace de fourberie ni même de pensées obscènes à son égard. Rien que la sincérité et la vérité. Apparemment il était dépressif après une période traumatisante de sa vie et cherchait juste à avoir un peu de contact avec le monde extérieur.

Liés de nouvelles amitiés, se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

«Une autre fois peut-être.» Emily haussa dédaigneusement les épaules néanmoins elle sentit une touche de peine l'envahir lorsque le visage de Matthew tomba à son refus.

«Dommage … Mais OK, je comprends pas de problème. Une autre fois alors !» Répéta l'homme d'un sourire timide qui exprimait sa déception.

Emily le suivit pensivement du regard alors qu'il lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la caisse et ainsi remplacer sa collègue Stephany pour les deux dernières heures avant midi. Son expression abattue lui avait fait mal mais il était hors de question qu'elle risque une altercation avec celui qu'elle aimait tendrement.

Elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, trop de risques. L'histoire tragique avec Barry lui avait amplement suffit à l'époque puis, Pennywise était le seul à être autoriser à la draguer. Cet homme Mat avait l'air gentil et attendrissant à la fois cependant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Restait juste à savoir quoi.

«Je verrais bien ce que ça donne.» Finit-elle par se dire d'un soupir lassé. Elle toucha la boite dans la poche de son tablier puis sourit de soulagement, une preuve d'un amour irréfutable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily avait une autre idée en tête avant de récupérer Andy à l'école. Après être passée à la maison pour prendre Chucky et le sac à dos qui lui servait de transport, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque au centre-ville.

Car elle avait un livre spécial à dénicher pour quelqu'un d'unique.

Son sourire devint radieux tandis qu'elle admirait la pierre rouge atypique du bâtiment face à elle derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les mains autour des lanières du sac où Chucky attendait patiemment d'être libéré. Elle patienta qu'un jeune couple passe devant elle pour franchir les quelques marches menant aux doubles portes en bois.

Il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur. Et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas un chat. Les lumières des bureaux étaient tamisées et elle put donc remarquer qu'une vieille dame lisait un livre à l'un d'eux un peu en retrait. Mike était à son bureau avec un journal dans ses mains, les rides à son front plus visibles à cause de son expression constamment anxieuse. A l'ouverture des portes et au son des pas, il leva curieusement les yeux vers Emily.

«Salut Mike. Je viens vite récupérer un livre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.» Rassura-t-elle en prenant des pas sur le côté pour rejoindre les étagères qui l'intéressait.

«Attends Emily ! Attends une minute ! Faut que tu vois ça !» S'excita Mike qui bondit de son fauteuil avec son journal dans les mains. Il maudit tranquillement sous son souffle quand ses pieds se prirent dans le coin du meuble.

«Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?» Demanda Emily en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sachant d'ores et déjà sur quoi portait le sujet des angoisses de l'homme. Sans surprise il l'ignora, alors elle soupira d'agacement puis croisa les bras pendant qu'il ouvrait frénétiquement son journal.

«Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?! Déjà deux morts Emily. Deux morts ! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça et tu le sais. Il est revenu.» Grommela Mike à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» Déglutit Emily.

«Oh que si, tu le sais très bien. On ne peut pas le laisser faire cette-fois. Hier soir ce monstre a eu une petite fille.» Mike ouvrit la bonne page de son journal qui parlait d'une enfant du nom d'Elise puis le colla brusquement à son visage incertain.

Le portrait en noir et blanc de la fillette lui souriait sciemment, ses yeux fixant l'objectif de la caméra sans se douter qu'un jour elle apparaîtrait dans le journal local rubrique disparition. Apparemment elle était en train de jouer devant sa maison quand ses parents remarquèrent qu'elle avait disparue, sans laisser de trace. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait été tuée.

«Qui te dis que c'est lui et pas un psychopathe bien humain ?» S'irrita Emily en sifflant entre ses dents, les yeux plissés à la photo qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Mike haussa les sourcils à cette réponse puis referma le journal pour le mettre furieusement sous son aisselle, excédé mais surtout inquiet pour l'avenir des habitants de Derry. Plus particulièrement les enfants innocents.

«Le premier meurtre date de quatre jours en arrière. La police à retrouver des petits morceaux de son cadavre, éparpillé un peu partout au bord de la rivière.» Il marqua un temps de pause pour considérer la réaction d'Emily. Elle attendait, stoïque, alors il reprit «et cette fillette sera sans doute retrouver dans les même conditions ignobles.»

«Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Mike …» Soupira Emily en se décalant mal à l'aise d'une jambe à l'autre.

«Je ne suis pas fou ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides. Ça doit être tué et j'ai un moyen de le faire.» Chuchota Mike après avoir agrippé le bras de la jeune femme nerveuse pour qu'elle se penche d'avantage vers lui.

«Ecoute, tu dois être très fatigué, tu délires. Je le vois bien ! Tu as de gros cernes sous tes yeux. C'est vrai ça ! Tu devrais peut-être même prendre des vacances mais commence par te prendre une aspirine, d'accord ? Je t'assure que ça aide.» Conseilla vivement Emily d'une grimace faussement convaincue en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Mike.

«Tu ne comprends rien Emily ! Ou c'est peut-être parce que t'as fricoté avec ce clown démoniaque que tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ?!» Vociféra-t-il en retirant rapidement ses mains de lui, enragé.

«Désolée, j'ai du travail.» Cracha cette dernière, interloquée.

Ce n'était pas très plaisant d'entendre ce genre de propos haineux et elle avait la nette impression qu'il parlait surtout de leur progéniture. Andy n'avait rien fait de mal pour l'instant. Elle lui offrit un dernier regard noir avant de se détourner pour prendre le chemin dans l'allée D sauf qu'un petit couinement indigné venant de la part de Mike la stoppa net dans ses pas.

«Oh bordel. Encore ce maudit jouet …» S'exténua ce dernier après avoir posé ses gros yeux sur la poupée dans le dos d'Emily.

«Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Je peux être ton ami !» Répondit-elle joyeusement d'un large sourire exagéré sur son visage de plastique.

«Non, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi ! J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, sale vermicelle !» Grogna Mike en pointant son index à la poupée qui faisait semblant d'être … Normale ? Le petit imposteur.

«Sens mon doigt.» Proposa-t-elle ensuite en levant son propre mini doigt au visage de l'homme chocolat.

«Ça ne va pas, nan ?! Certainement pas ! Range-moi ça tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas savoir où tu l'as fourré, ton doigt dégueux.» S'indigna aussitôt Mike après avoir frappé le doigt de Chucky qui suite à cela se mit à glousser.

«Une aspirine avec un grand verre d'eau, OK ?» Répéta Emily d'une petite tape amicale sur son l'épaule, le prenant pour un demeuré mental. Elle lui haussa les sourcils puis reparti à ses occupations.

«J'ai déjà appelé les autres Emily ! Ils sont déjà au courant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.» Cria Mike sans faire attention au silence de la bibliothèque. Il serra la mâchoire lorsque la poupée lui offrit un doigt d'honneur en réponse et que ses yeux brillèrent en rouge.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin encore …» Se questionna-t-il, dubitatif et incroyablement effrayé.

Emily esquissa un sourire aux mots en sourdine de Mike tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'allée à la recherche de son livre. Elle passa en revue toutes les couvertures, chuchotant sous son souffle les titres des livres, l'impression d'avoir une pierre à la place de l'estomac. Elle commençait sérieusement à être inquiète pour Ça car si ce que Mike disait était vrai, alors il courait encore une fois un grand danger.

«T'inquiète pas, ces gros nazes pourront rien lui faire. Ce n'est qu'une bande de fragiles.» Rassura Chucky dans son dos comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

«Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore.» Chuchota-t-elle en retour.

«Fouille dans sa tête ? De toute façon elle est vide. D'ailleurs la seule chose qui pourrait le tuer à part toi c'est cette émission à la noix qui passe tous les dimanches soirs. La connerie humaine, voilà ce qui fait peur.» Répondit la poupée d'une mine assombrie.

«Sur ce point-là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.» Accorda la jeune femme amusée par les commentaires ridicules de Chucky. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion !

«Je veux adopter un scorpion.» Annonça-t-il sans pression après quelques instants dans le silence.

«Quoi ?! Quel rapport ? Et puis tu ne pouvais pas attendre à la maison pour me dire ça ?» Ricana allègrement Emily, très confuse par la déclaration de la poupée et de sa soudaine envie.

Un scorpion ? Voyez-vous ça …

Finalement elle mit le doigt sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans la bibliothèque. Très satisfaite de sa trouvaille en or, elle se dépêcha de prendre le livre et de rejoindre Mike au bureau pour faire l'emprunt du livre. Ce dernier, encore exaspéré par leur conversation à sens unique, s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il lut le titre douteux du livre dans les mains de la femme. Encore une fois son front se sillonna alors qu'il leva son regard interrogatoire vers elle.

«Vraiment ? C'est pour qui ?» Interrogea-t-il en glissant des lunettes carrées sur son nez.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?» S'étonna Emily mais le regard sévère de Mike la poussa à s'expliquer un peu plus en détail, à moitié vrai à moitié mensonge ; «c'est pour le père d'Andy. Il va venir ici dans deux ou trois semaines, dès que son travail lui permettra.»

Mike la toisa longuement tandis qu'il essayait de déterminer si elle disait la vérité ou non. Evidemment que ça ne le regardait pas, toutefois il se devait de trouver absolument toutes les informations concernant l'entité machiavélique de Derry. Pour pouvoir le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Il lui rendit son livre mais ne commenta pas sa réponse ambiguë. Bien-sûr qu'elle mentait.

«A plus Mike !» Salua joyeusement Emily d'un signe de la main avant de récupérer le livre et de tracer son chemin.

Mike frissonna involontairement au regard fixe de la poupée qui continuait de lui sourire vilement dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il pensait en faire des cauchemars … C'était atroce. Presque aussi terrifiant que le clown en lui-même.

Les lourdes portes claquèrent dans son sillage, plongeant la bibliothèque dans le silence dans lequel elle était avant la venue de cette curieuse et séduisante créature qui se faisait appeler Emily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Tu es sûre qu'il est là ?» Questionna Chucky.

«Il est toujours là.» Sourit Emily en s'accroupissant devant l'égout au coin de la rue Jackson.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au livre qu'elle tenait précieusement dans ses mains puis, d'un petit reniflement cocasse, elle le déposa à l'entrée de la bouche d'égout. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Pas un souffle ni même un rire d'enfant sinistre. Juste le son de l'eau qui coule quelque part dans les profondeurs obscures.

Néanmoins elle pouvait sentir la présence de la créature qui se faisait appeler Pennywise dans les alentours. Cela l'encouragea donc à faire la chose suivante. D'un regard discret par-dessus son épaule, elle se pencha sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de la bouche d'égout et regarder à l'intérieur plongé dans la noirceur totale.

«Ça t'aideras beaucoup, tu verras. Je t'aime …» Emily avala puis écarquilla doucement les yeux aux quelques mots qu'elle venait de prononcer à voix haute. C'était sorti tout seul, elle n'y avait même pas vraiment réfléchie !

«Beurk.» Grogna Chucky dans son dos, écœuré par sa démonstration d'amour pour un clown tueur assoiffé de sang. Sauf que la femme pensive n'y prêta pas attention.

Un sourire resplendissant étira ses lèvres à la rougeur qui serpenta jusque sur ses joues et au battement de son cœur qui prirent inexplicablement de la vitesse. Oui, elle l'avait dit. Sans honte ni retenue, c'était sorti tout naturellement et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Des mots qu'elle avait une seule fois partagés lors d'une chaleureuse étreinte après une nuit inoubliable.

«Bon, allons chercher Andy.» Dit-elle après plusieurs longues secondes à contempler l'égout vide.

Elle se releva puis emprunta la rue en face pour se diriger vers l'école avec Chucky, abandonnant le livre sur l'asphalte à la vue de tous. Pas d'inquiétude, il ne restera pas là indéfiniment. Justement il ne se passa que quelques minutes de plus avant qu'un long bras pâle ne sorte de la noirceur pour récupérer le présent de la femelle et l'engloutir dans l'égout.

L'entité cachée à l'intérieur de ce dernier observa Emily dans le silence avant de baisser ses yeux or sur ledit petit livre qui lui paraissait familier à cause de la couverture noire et jaune. Il fronça ses sourcils invisibles courbés, un peu perplexe à cause du titre. Il frotta lentement son pouce gantée sur les grandes lettres blanches et lu à voix haute l'étrange cadeau en échange de la nouvelle boite de doigts.

«Comment devenir un bon père pour les nuls.» Récita-t-il dans un murmure taquin, sa confusion d'autant plus forte à l'étrangeté de la phrase qui sonnait absurde sur sa langue.

«Tu crois que je ne suis pas un assez bon père ? Hum ? Je pourrais aussi être une mère. Les deux à la fois, rien du tout, ou pire … Le clown n'a pas besoin de conseils débiles pour veiller sur sa progéniture. Pfah ! Ridicule ! Délicieuse petite ingrate …» Rechigna avec frustration Pennywise d'une grosse secousse de son corps pour faire retentir ses clochettes. Il dévisagea longuement le livre tenu dans ses mains soyeuses puis le fit disparaître dans les airs pour pouvoir le lire plus tard.

Ne savait-on jamais …

Forcément qu'il allait faire un tout petit effort pour Emily … De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix et de plus, s'il la satisfaisait, il aura peut-être droit à une deuxième fusion ? Rien qu'à l'idée il frissonna d'anticipation et d'excitation, un grand rire macabre s'échappant de sa gorge tandis qu'il sautillait sur place. Oh que oui il allait lire ce foutu livre et tenter une approche avec sa précieuse progéniture pour pouvoir espérer un retour positif de son compagnon. Donnant donnant.

Ça allait être facile comme déchiqueter une proie !

Pennywise continua de rire tel un sadique alors qu'il plongea à l'intérieur des nombreux tuyaux à la recherche du corps de son repas à peine entamé, une horrible crampe à l'estomac. Qu'il avait faim ! Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de son dernier repas datant de quatre jours à peine … D'ailleurs cette gamine ne lui suffira pas éternellement, il allait bientôt devoir recommencer à chasser et il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête pour son futur jouet.

«Stupides gosses !» Ricana-t-il comme un fou en plongeant ses dents pointues dans la chair encore tendre du cadavre d'Elise, le sang giclant sur son costume gris et sur les murs.

Mais encore une fois, ses pensées étaient exclusivement focaliser sur Emily et sur son prochain plan d'action, plus heureux que jamais. Et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien de ressentir d'autres émotions autre que la haine et la colère.

Du côté d'Emily et de Chucky ils venaient tout juste d'arriver devant l'école pile à l'instant où la sonnerie générale retentit dans le bâtiment, libérant ainsi les élèves et les enseignants de leur longue et ennuyeuse journée. Un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru la distance en si peu de temps, elle se positionna juste à côté du muret où d'autres parents attendaient leurs enfants.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard évasif ne tombe sur une tête blonde familière parmi la petite foule d'adultes. Surprise de voir son nouveau collègue Matthew devant l'école, elle fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de lui pour venir se mettre à sa droite, attendant qu'il ne remarque enfin sa présence pour parler.

«Décidément, le destin nous joue des tours à ce que je vois.» Dit-elle d'un haussement de sourcils amusé.

«Je t'aurais raconté ma vie autour d'une tasse de café mais comme tu ne voulais pas …» Plaisanta-t-il d'une légère moue, croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine pendant qu'il scrutait les enfants bavards à la recherche du sien.

Emily se mit à rire mais claqua brusquement la mâchoire lorsqu'elle vit Andy au loin, seul à l'écart des autres. Il venait de faire un grand détour sur le gazon pour éviter la bande de garçon qu'elle avait déjà reconnu comme étant des petits harceleurs. Pourvu que sa dernière menace ait fonctionnée avec cette petite crapule blonde en surpoids … Et qu'elle ne soit pas obliger de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Méfiante, elle plissa méchamment les yeux puis récupéra le sac avec Chucky dedans pour le mettre au sol et accueillir son fils avec un grand sourire dès l'instant où il se présenta à elle. L'air soulagé de la voir, Andy se blottit rapidement contre sa mère pour lui offrir une étreinte digne de ce nom, son meilleur ami lui serrant gentiment les jambes pour imiter son action.

«C'est le tient ? Salut petit bonhomme. Il est adorable !» Complimenta Mat à sa gauche d'un petit rire en se penchant sur ses genoux pour voir le visage du garçon aux cheveux roux foncés.

«Oui c'est mon fils. Andy, je te présente Matthew. C'est mon nouveau collègue.» Présenta poliment Emily en désignant l'homme grand à son garçon qui refusait de la lâcher et de le regarder dans les yeux.

«Andy ?» Appela-t-elle en secouant son épaule, inquiète par le manque de réaction.

«Oui. Je sais qui vous êtes.» Grommela sombrement Andy en acceptant de lever son regard vide vers le fameux Matthew.

L'homme fût prit de court par le regard glacial du jeune garçon et de la haine qui s'y reflétait. Il émit un autre rire perplexe puis fixa Emily pour avoir une réponse mais la jeune femme était trop occupée à examiner son fils mystérieux. Ce qui l'interpela tout de suite fût l'expression platonique de cette dernière. Au lieu de le réprimander pour son manque cruel de politesse, elle se contenta de le regarder fixement dans les yeux, cherchant à communiquer par le regard.

«Papa !»

Les trois tournèrent la tête en direction du cri.

Le visage d'Emily blêmit considérablement. Par pur reflexe, elle positionna Andy derrière son dos avec Chucky alors que le garçon du nom d'Adrian se ruait littéralement dans leur direction à bras grands ouverts. Malheureusement et sans surprise il se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et fonça la tête la première dans la poitrine généreuse de la femme aux cheveux platines.

Sa face de rat s'enfonça dans le tissu moelleux de son débardeur blanc, libérant un petit cri de panique durant le processus. Tout se passait au ralenti. Les mains levées, Emily ne pouvait ni bouger ni crier cependant sa bouche était figée dans l'incrédulité totale et aussi le dégout tandis qu'elle baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui mettait beaucoup de temps à sortir de là …

«Wow ! C'est vraiment super confortable les nichons ! Je veux les même !» S'exclama joyeusement Adrian d'une voix étouffée en plotant la poitrine d'Emily avec ses deux mains au plus grand scandale de la propriétaire mais aussi de tout l'entourage.

«Ouais les nichons !» Répéta bêtement la poupée aux cheveux oranges.

«Adrian ! Arrête ça immédiatement, tu m'entends ?! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! Veuillez excuser mon fils, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude !» Balbutia nerveusement Matthew rouge comme une tomate de honte alors qu'il tirait son fils vers lui.

_AH !_

«Ah !» S'exténua Emily, le front sillonné et la bouche grande ouverte.

C'était donc son fils ce truc ?! Matthew était le père de cet Adrian prétentieux, vulgaire et intimidateur ? Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait étrange ce matin, c'était à cause de l'aura dégoutante de ce gars ! Dieu du ciel, en voilà un scoop en or. Tout à coup un sourire mauvais envahi ses traits de visage pendant qu'elle dévisageait audacieusement son collègue embarrasser par le comportement désastreux de son avorton.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà dix mètre sous le sol.

_Attends un peu, tu vas voir !_ Maugréât-elle intérieurement en roulant plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche, furieuse.

Contre sa hanche Andy resserra résolument sa prise sur son pantalon, demeurant silencieux et très tranquille, désireux de quitter les lieux. Emily faisait dorénavant le rapprochement avec son comportement douteux et ce garçon grossier. Les signes ne trompaient plus. Pas besoin de faire un tour dans son esprit pour comprendre qu'Andy avait peur d'Adrian et de Matthew et qu'il voulait les éviter à tout prix.

Elle allait finir par commettre un meurtre si Chucky ou Pennywise ne s'en chargeaient pas avant.

«Ton fils est une racaille. Vient Andy, on y va.» Grogna Emily entre ses dents en attrapant la capuche de son fils pour le tirer avec elle tout en fusillant Mat et son fils du regard, manquant de peu de trébucher sur une vielle dame et son caniche hideux.

«Attends Emily ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Adrian est très gentil normalement, je t'assure !» Désespéra Mat en claquant l'arrière de la tête de son fils lorsque ce dernier tira la langue à Andy.

Au lieu de répondre, la femme à plusieurs mètres plus loin qui continuait de marcher à reculons pointa deux doigts devant ses yeux avant de les tourner dans sa direction, le prévenant qu'elle avait un œil sur lui maintenant. Elle plaqua Andy contre elle d'une manière protectrice car elle était sur le point de faire une crise de nerf devant tout le monde.

Personne, non personne ne touchait à son fils chéri !

Andy essaya de dire quelque chose mais la voix exaspérée de sa mère l'en empêcha alors qu'elle commença à maudire sous son souffle, la fureur à fleur de peau. Il récupéra hâtivement Chucky contre sa poitrine car à chaque fois il était à deux doigts de se faire renverser par les pas effrénés de sa mère qui rejoignait le trottoir. Elle allait encore shooter dans son meilleur ami comme le caniche de tout à l'heure …

«Non mais quel toupet celui-là ! Mon fils n'est pas comme ça d'habitude nanana … Arg il m'énerve ! Un de ces jours je vais le bouffer et il va moins rigoler avec sa tête de kinder !» Se moqua avec irritation Emily.

Bon ben, il allait se taire. De toute manière ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec elle quand elle était dans ces états-là étant donné qu'elle pouvait facilement exploser une durite. Elle était très gentille mais il ne fallait pas non plus la chatouiller. De toute sa vie, il avait dû faire face à une seule grosse colère et très franchement il n'avait pas envie de la revivre de sitôt.

Andy leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit à sourire doucement alors qu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne plus ferme, chérissant sa petite maman surprotectrice et son courage sans limite. Au moins elle en avait contrairement à lui … Il devrait vraiment prendre exemple sur elle.

Déterminé à devenir plus fort grâce à cet exemple, Andy sautilla sur les pavées en essayant d'adopter la démarche folle de sa mère qui ne faisait même plus attention à sa vitesse. Si jamais là il trébuchait ne serait-ce que par malheur … Elle serait encore capable de le traîner sur le sol avec Chucky à ses pieds !

L'image étant très comique dans son esprit, le garçon timide se mit soudainement à rire à pleins poumons ce qui eut pour effet d'alléger l'atmosphère et d'apaiser la colère excessive d'Emily. Oui, son rire était un véritable remède contre l'aigreur. C'était un don particulier que lui avait attribué sa mère aimante.

Le front de la jeune femme en question se lissa, ses rides disparurent alors que la douce mélodie de la joie remplie ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se mette à rire de bon cœur avec lui. Rapidement rejoint par Chucky qui lui ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils riaient d'abord.

Et de l'autre côté du pâté de maison qu'ils venaient de franchir à toute allure pour s'éloigner du monde et des commérages, une entité pestait de jalousie dans les égouts après avoir été témoin de la scène inadmissible. Pennywise avait tout vu, la rage bouillonnante au creux de son ventre et menaçante d'exploser à tout instant.

Sa femelle … Son territoire … Sa progéniture … Oh le petit fils de sa mère !

Que Maturin vienne en aide à ces maudits humains car il n'allait nullement être clément avec eux. En somme comme toujours en fait.

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Les gens encore regroupés devant l'école se retournèrent brutalement lorsqu'ils entendirent un animal rugir atrocement derrière eux, effrayés par le bruit qui ressemblait à un hurlement de douleur. Peut-être un chien qui venait de se faire écraser ? Ou alors quelqu'un qui venait de se coincer quelque chose ? Genre une boule ?

Un silence envahi la ville suite à ce cri terrifiant qui avait résonné à des kilomètres à la ronde mais après quelques instants de plus, les habitants reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien était, imperturbables ou très cons. Les deux peut-être.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Andy ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son réveil qui affichait les minuits vingt et une. Bientôt vingt-deux.

Il écoutait attentivement le bruit de la pluie dehors qui frappait les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Le vent qui soufflait faisait grincer les branches de l'arbre contre la vitre, le tonnerre résonnant au loin annonçant une nuit bien agité. C'était reposant comme bruit. Irrégulier et ensorcelant, les forces de la nature se déchainaient sur la ville et les éléments sans aucune pitié.

Le garçon dans son lit laissa sortir un soupir inaudible de sa bouche lorsque la fameuse minute passa enfin pour afficher les minuits vingt-deux. Déjà deux heures qu'il regardait fixement son réveil et le mur où se reflétaient les ombres de la tempête, créant des formes étranges et des créatures imaginaires. Il n'en avait pas peur toutefois son esprit étant très imaginatif il lui arrivait d'inventer des histoires avec ce qu'il voyait.

Sa respiration se bloqua au moment où les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent, inexplicablement. Après le flash lumineux de l'orage, il baissa pensivement les yeux vers la porte de sa chambre toujours fermée puis ensuite sur Chucky qui rechargeait tranquillement sur son socle près de la commode, ses yeux éteint signalant qu'il était hors d'usage. Il n'aimait pas trop quand son meilleur ami n'était pas auprès de lui mais de temps à autre, la poupée avait besoin de recharger ses batteries.

Andy sourit tristement à Chucky alors qu'il resserra ses couvertures bleues douillettes autour de son petit corps frissonnant par le froid soudain qui avait envahie la chambre. La fenêtre était pourtant fermée. Cependant un courant d'air glissait sur son visage pâle avant qu'il ne s'évapore mystérieusement, le laissant plus attentif aux bruits environnants.

Malgré le grondement du tonnerre et les éclaboussures des gouttes d'eau sur la fenêtre, Andy pouvait entendre le tic-tac régulier de la grande pendule de sa mère dans le salon à l'étage ici-bas. Pour une raison inconnue, cette dernière l'effrayait bien plus que l'orage. Peut-être parce que l'aiguille s'arrêtait tous les soirs sur les trois heures du matin ?

Sa gorge se serra atrocement et le sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit une ombre mouvante sur le mur face à lui. Cela ne venait pas de l'extérieur, il arrivait à faire la différence entre les branches et quelque chose de vivant. Tranquillement ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il suivait du regard l'ombre qui portait comme de longues pattes descendre vers le sol puis disparaître du cadre illuminé de sa fenêtre.

Il se passa plusieurs interminables secondes dans l'angoisse avant qu'il ne sente du poids s'affaisser progressivement au niveau de ses jambes, au-dessus des couvertures. Andy compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se redresser pour voir ce qui venait d'envahir son espace personnel au beau milieu de la nuit.

«Oh !» S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi par sa découverte.

C'était une créature velue de la taille d'un oreiller qui venait de s'installer sur son lit, ses huit pattes étendues sur la couverture comme si elle prenait ses aises. L'araignée géante était noire ou brune mais avec le peu de luminosité et les flashs occasionnels de l'orage, Andy ne pouvait pas le déterminer avec certitude. Un grand sourire s'illustra alors sur ses lèvres, émerveillé par elle.

«Tu es trop belle, toi ! Mais d'où tu viens ? Comment es-tu entrée ici ?» Questionna le garçon perplexe en s'autorisant un coup d'œil horizontale pour trouver une ouverture suffisamment grande pour une araignée de cette taille.

Mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt dans le coin gauche de sa pièce.

Il y faisait anormalement sombre, tellement sombre que même la lumière naturelle et celle des éclairs n'arrivaient pas à l'éclairer. C'était comme si le coin de sa chambre avait été imprégnée par une espèce de masse noirâtre moléculaire empêchant toute luminosité de passée en travers. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Quelque chose était tapi là-dedans, en train de le regarder fixement en travers cette noirceur oppressante.

Deux points brillants plus précisément.

Dès qu'Andy établit un contact visuel avec eux, il se sentit subitement très bizarre. Une pression derrière sa nuque et des picotements sur sa peau alors que son cœur faisait une embardée dans sa poitrine face à cette chose qui le fixait sans ciller. Néanmoins il ne ressentit jamais de peur, juste de la curiosité et une touche d'incrédulité.

Car cette présence dans sa chambre n'était pas du tout menaçante. Au contraire ! Elle était apparue en même temps que l'araignée sur son lit et il avait déjà une petite idée de qui cela pouvait bien s'agir. Essayant de ne pas s'emballer de joie à cette visite nocturne, Andy prit une profonde inspiration puis baissa les yeux sur la créature adorée qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil de ses genoux.

Il adorait les araignées ! Comment savait-il ? Cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà fait un tour dans son esprit ? Pour savoir ce qu'il aimait ? Andy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier de surexcitation et ne pas être tenter de courir vers l'ombre intimidante dans le coin de sa pièce qui continuait de le regarder dans le plus grand des silences. Les deux points brillants étaient minuscules et seraient décrits comme terrifiants par quelqu'un de normal, mais Andy était loin d'être normal.

«J'aime beaucoup ces créatures. Elles sont silencieuses, prédatrices, tellement douces et solitaires … Personne ne les aimes parce qu'elles font peurs à cause de leurs corps et de leurs pattes. Un peu comme moi en fait.» Parla calmement le garçon dans son lit en levant sa main gauche pour caresser affectueusement le gros thorax de l'araignée satiné.

«Je ne dors jamais vraiment la nuit. Maman ne le sais pas, enfin je crois, mais je reste plusieurs heures dans le noir à attendre le sommeil. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Il m'arrive de faire des rêves et des cauchemars, mais c'est très rare. J'en fais à nouveau depuis que je suis ici. Toi aussi, tu fais des cauchemars ?» Andy leva curieusement les yeux de son nouveau compagnon pour regarder l'ombre dans le coin.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Mais cela ne le découragea pas pour autant.

«J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaître. Je sais que toutes ces anomalies, ces pouvoirs, viennent de toi. Ça voudrais dire que nous sommes pareils, pas vrai ?» Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir dans sa voix.

Les deux points brillants semblables à des yeux s'estompèrent brièvement avant de revenir à leur état normal.

«Je sais me faire tout petit et discret. Promis ! Je suis un bon élève. Je veux devenir plus fort et brave ! Au lieu du Andy maigrichon et froussard que je suis …» Murmura-t-il ensuite pitoyablement en baissant les yeux sur l'araignée qu'il continuait de caresser tendrement.

La créature en question asticotait ses grandes mandibules alors qu'elle savourait les douces caresses sur son thorax, ses multiples petits yeux noirs luisants aux flashs de l'orage qui baignaient de temps à autre la chambre.

«J'aimerais que les gens aient une raison de me craindre pour une fois. Que les rôles soient inversés.» Andy plissa les yeux puis serra la mâchoire avant de poursuivre dans ce même timbre sinistre.

«Mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Maman me le répète sans arrêt car elle pense que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Mais est-ce que les gens biens ont ce genre de pensées ? Je ne crois pas et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus chez moi. Je veux savoir ce que je suis et qui je suis en réalité.» Se confessa-t-il mais il ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'un gros craquement qui retentit dans la pièce.

L'instant d'après, la présence démoniaque au coin de la chambre se volatilisa et la pression redescendit à nouveau, libérant l'enfant de son emprise naturellement néfaste. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, alors qu'il revenait lentement à lui. Que venait-il de se produire ? C'était comme un rêve ! Une enveloppe glaciale qui lui permettait de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur et de dire ses pensées les plus sombres sans crainte ni peur.

Andy fût déçu de constater que l'araignée avait disparue avec son père.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une illusion non ? Pennywise avait joué avec son esprit pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui mais il suffisait de demander, il n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour ça ! Andy était très enclin à discuter avec son créateur sans avoir à passer par toutes ces mascarades inutiles.

En tout cas il était d'une puissance incomparable s'il arrivait à jouer avec les émotions des gens d'une simple présence et d'un simple regard. Etait-ce lui qui jouait également avec la météo ?

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il était en admiration, impatient de découvrir ses autres secrets.

D'un sourire ridicule, le garçon roux secoua la tête puis récupéra sa précieuse peluche clown qu'il serra amoureusement contre sa poitrine, des pensées positives pleins la tête et l'espoir d'avoir un vrai contact avec son père très prochainement. Patience ! Cette fois-ci, il s'endormi sans aucune difficulté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Allô, Bill ? J'essaie de vous joindre depuis presque une semaine ! Ça à recommencer, je te l'avais dit. Les autres arrivent bientôt à Derry. Il faut qu'on l'arrête maintenant, nous n'aurons plus d'autres chances. Ça est revenu.» Mike fixait pensivement l'extérieur pluvieux devant sa fenêtre ronde au dernier étage tandis que la voix à l'autre bout du fils se faisait silencieuse.

L'orage gronda et illumina le ciel nocturne de la ville plongée dans les ténèbres et la brume. Dans ses mains, les journaux indiquant que deux corps mutilés avaient été retrouvés près de la rivière. Il y eu une profonde inspiration dans le téléphone.

_«Je serais-là dans peu de temps.»_

Mike expira bruyamment par le nez alors que le soulagement le balaya de plein fouet.

A suivre …

* * *

Tadam ! Les choses vont se corser dans la suite avec le retour des ratés. D'ailleurs ne vous inquiétez pas, Pennywise fera son grand retour dans le prochain chapitre avec une nouvelle confrontation avec Andy mais aussi avec Emily … Ce sera très drôle, vous verrez x)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez et surtout n'hésitez pas avec les défis ! Des phrases humoristiques, du drame, des gestes, des scènes que vous aimeriez voir … Tout !

Défis **Ça 8** :

Stou - Emily glisse un «je t'aime» à Pennywise … Sans faire exprès.

ElyseDuScorpion - Chucky veut adopter un Scorpion.

MayLeen_ - Adrian court comme un con et se casse la gueule sur Emily, le visage entre sa poitrine, tout cela sous les yeux de notre Penny qui rage après Adrian intérieurement.

VP


	10. Ça 9 Partie 1

Voici la suite qui se déroulera en deux parties :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****9 - Partie 1**

Il avait été là depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

A méditer, écouter, observer et ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur l'existence d'Emily et de cet Andy. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité accrue pardi.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, caché à l'abri des regards dans les roseaux et herbes hautes, Pennywise était allongé sur le sol, son ouïe fine tendue aux rires des deux qui se trouvait à environ une dizaine de mètre de sa position. Il tenait un bras humain à moitié dévoré dans sa main droite, sa joue blanche pressée contre son autre poing pendant qu'il examinait avec fascination la scène qui se déroulait.

Emily et sa progéniture se trouvaient sur une couverture rouge avec un pique-nique complet entre eux. Du pain, du fromage, de la charcuterie, des légumes, des laitages, du vin et du jus. Et ils riaient, jouissant de la présence de l'autre sans jamais se préoccuper du reste. Leurs sourires étaient véritables et sincères tout comme leur joie de vivre à en rendre jaloux plus d'un.

Le clown plissa ses yeux bleus introspectifs aux deux créatures insouciantes qui racontaient quelques passages amusants de leur vie, des anecdotes sans grande conviction, partageant juste un moment mère fils dans un cadre magnifique au beau milieu d'un champ de pissenlits.

Ça se sentait étrange en quelque sorte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait avec exactitude mais ce sentiment était proche de la béatitude, du contentement infini. Peut-être que cette sensation venait de cette image paradisiaque qu'il avait envie de garder juste pour lui à tout jamais ? La définition même du mot sérénité ?

Le vent soufflant dans les cheveux platines d'Emily et ceux roux foncés d'Andy, leurs expressions figées par le bonheur authentique, leurs voix joviales, épanouies … Sans doute un mélange de toutes ces conditions qui lui donnait ce sentiment agréable.

Rien que l'essentiel.

Il se retrouva soudainement avec l'envie de les rejoindre, de s'en rapprocher pour intensifier ce ressenti inexplicable qui trainait dans son bas ventre depuis son réveil. Sauf que la mine de Pennywise se renfrogna. Voilà ce qu'il devenait avec ces bêtises ! Un sensible. Ça n'était pas un sensible, loin de là et il ne le sera jamais ! Bon, peut-être un petit peu mais n'exagérons rien quand même. Il restait impitoyable, sadique et mesquin à plein temps.

D'un reniflement bénin et d'une petite secousse de sa tête bulbeuse, le clown croqua pensivement dans les doigts de son morceau d'humain puis croisa sa jambe par-dessus l'autre tandis qu'il fixait le ciel bleu. Un vent chaud soufflait dans les hautes herbes et apportait avec lui un mélange d'odeurs de fleurs, d'enfants joyeux, d'égout et de matière fécale. Mhm, vraiment ravissant.

Son nez se plissa de mépris néanmoins il était habituer à ce genre d'odeurs déplaisantes alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat non plus. Il balança son pied d'avant en arrière, écoutant la conversation sans intérêt de sa femelle et de son petit plus loin sur la couverture. Le bruit de l'eau de la rivière ainsi que ceux de la pollution sonore ne lui donnaient aucun fil à retordre car non seulement son audition frisait la perfection mais en plus, il utilisait sa télépathie pour s'infiltrer dans leurs têtes.

Plus ou moins à leur insu bien évidemment.

Ils discutaient principalement de la maison et de la ville, Emily tricotant des fleurs jaunes dans les cheveux raides de son fils bavard, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que de temps à autre elle commentait.

Pennywise se remémora sa petite intrusion d'hier soir dans la chambre du garçon et à quel point cela avait été facile de le faire parler. Une petite illusion d'araignée ainsi que son aura malveillante suffisaient amplement pour qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Beaucoup trop naïf … Sa progéniture manquait énormément d'expérience et il allait devoir remédier à cela d'une façon drastique.

Tout à coup le visage du clown s'illumina un bref instant puis il invoqua le petit livre pour les nuls qu'Emily lui avait gracieusement offert avec l'intention de le feuilleter un peu. Juste par curiosité, rien de plus ni moins. Paresseusement, il passa son regard ennuyé sur les lignes jusqu'à tomber sur un paragraphe parlant des relations pères et fils qui expliquait les choses suivantes

_Si vous voulez être un bon père, emmenez votre enfant faire des activités. Notamment dans des parcs ou encore sur votre lieu de travail ! Donnez-lui une bonne tape sur l'épaule et félicitez-le régulièrement pour lui prouver que vous l'aimer et que vous êtes fier de lui._

Tsss, et puis quoi encore ? Pennywise gloussa bêtement. Ces humains et leurs conseils à deux balles …. Ils pensaient toujours avoir les réponses à tout alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas comment vaincre leur plus grande peur ! Il claqua bruyamment le livre et le téléporta sur sa pile de détritus dans les égouts pour plus tard.

Peut-être.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres rubis alors qu'il dégusta la chair imbibée de peur du bras mutilé de la petite Elise morte il y a deux jours. Emily voulait absolument qu'il y ait contact ? Alors elle sera servie. Il allait faire de leur progéniture une entité démoniaque des plus terrifiantes et des plus cruelles en lui apprenant d'abord comment chasser ces pitoyables humains. Rien de difficile, il fallait juste être bon acteur et le tour était joué.

Le clown suivit Emily et Andy lorsqu'ils décidèrent de repartir à la maison après avoir longuement échangés dans cette prairie sous un arbre au bord de la rivière. Il se cacha dans les pots de fleurs, derrière les poteaux, les poubelles et les murs pour les suivre telle une ombre mystérieuse jusqu'à se tenir en face de la maison familière à lattes blanches.

Son compagnon et son petit se dirigèrent ensuite dans le potager toujours en cours de construction à gauche du terrain verdoyant, là où il pouvait voir que des plantes de toutes les tailles poussaient au soleil radieux de midi. Des laitues, des tomates bien rouges, des haricots beurre, des piments verts et rouges, des radis et autres légumes que le clown cannibale ne connaissait pas.

Pennywise n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de planter ces machins-là … Tout simplement parce qu'il était exclusivement carnivore. Mais encore, les humains pouvaient se nourrir de viande alors pourquoi s'embêter avec des foutues plantes dégueulasses ?!

Il s'indigna intérieurement, de plus en plus en colère alors qu'Andy attrapa un panier en osier pour ramasser des trucs longs et verdâtres qu'il reconnut comme étant des courgettes. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait l'air heureux en plus. Tenant fièrement les légumes répugnants dans ses mains, ses yeux pétillants de gourmandise et un sourire ravi. Emily derrière lui le félicita pour sa jolie cueillette puis repris le ratissage du potager avec son gros râteau.

Et en plus elle aussi en était fière … Où allait le monde !

«C'est de la torture !» Grommela le clown cacher dans le buisson à la lisière du terrain, en diagonal du potager carré et à une distance de sécurité des deux créatures en pleine cueillette.

Apparemment c'était Emily qui avait plantée les courgettes pour faire plaisir à son fils. Encore une fois, pourquoi Andy mangeait-il ces trucs alors qu'il y avait bien meilleur dans la rue ?! Tout autour de lui, des steaks ambulants qui ne demandaient qu'à être effrayer puis dévorer sans reste ! C'était inadmissible. Affligeant même ! De voir sa propre progéniture se contenter de verdure alors que son système nécessitait de viande fraîche.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Andy était aussi maigre. Il manquait cruellement de protéines humaines et de cette peur succulente qu'ils sécrétaient généreusement en situation de stress.

«Succulente …» Répéta doucement Pennywise en se léchant les babines.

Emily était une mère indigne. Ou peut-être pas … Tout compte fait, c'était à lui et à lui seul d'apprendre à sa progéniture les techniques de chasse mais aussi comment s'y prendre pour survivre à une hibernation car oui, Andy devait lui-aussi hiberner. Il avait vraiment hérité de l'ensemble de ses gênes mais aussi de sa physiologie, remarqua-t-il avec une touche d'enthousiasme qu'il exprima d'un léger rire rauque et d'un filet de bave.

Il continua de les observer attentivement depuis son buisson jusqu'à ce qu'Andy ne salue sa mère et ne parte avec la poupée horrible dans la rue vers la maison de Dean. Oh oui il savait où il habitait. Pennywise avait déjà fait tout le tour du quartier pour connaître l'emplacement de toutes ses potentielles victimes. Plus particulièrement la bande de trois garçons qui s'amusaient à torturer moralement sa progéniture.

Mais ces stupides gosses ne payaient rien pour attendre.

Le clown accroupit plissa ses yeux orangés au moment où Emily poussa un soupir et qu'elle s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon sale, lorgnant son travail de jardinage avec satisfaction. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, pensées qui tournaient principalement autour d'Andy et de Chucky qui venaient de disparaître au coin de la rue à bord d'une trottinette.

Devait-il la rejoindre maintenant ou attendre encore un peu pour l'effet de surprise ? Pennywise sourit machiavéliquement tandis qu'il s'imaginait le sursaut d'Emily s'il apparaissait là, juste devant elle pile au moment où elle rabat son râteau dans la terre. C'était jouissif. Cependant, il préféra attendre sagement qu'elle rentre dans la maison pour plus d'intimité.

Pas qu'un humain un peu trop curieux passe par là au mauvais moment. Ne savait-on jamais avec ces bestioles sans cervelles !

C'était environ vers les dix-sept heures trente que la jeune femme décida de changer de corvée. Enfin. Long et ennuyeux pour Ça mais elle finit de nettoyer ses plantes, jeta ses gants de jardinage dans un seau qu'elle rangea dans la remise puis rentra dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire à manger pour le soir avec les légumes du jour.

Et Pennywise ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se téléporter dans la cuisine. Il apparut derrière la table ronde, entre le meuble et l'arcade qui reliait le salon et la cuisine. Son regard calculateur scruta minutieusement le dos de la femme qui se balançait lentement au son de la musique qui émanait de la radio argentée. Elle venait de récupérer une poêle à frire et une petite planche à découpée sans se douter qu'elle était observée dans le plus grand des silences par un être maléfique.

Elle fredonnait doucement sous son souffle les notes de la chanson, les yeux sur sa tâche, imperturbable par le clown de deux mètres qui se tenait contre le mur et l'examinait avec avidité. C'était très divertissant à regarder pour Pennywise, toutefois il décida de se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à se tenir dans son dos et …

«Mon poussin blanc.»

**PATCH !**

La poêle entra violemment en contact avec son visage cireux. Sensation de déjà vue ? Eh bien oui. Le clown se mit aussitôt à gémir à la force de l'impact qui lui avait tordu le nez sous le regard ébranlé d'Emily, surprise par son apparition.

«Oups ! Vieux réflexe, je suis désolée.» S'excusa rapidement Emily d'une grimace. Elle tenait la poêle en l'air à côté de sa tête comme si elle s'apprêtait à refrapper à tout instant.

Le clown en costume à froufrou gémit à cette dernière tout en se frottant le nez endolori avec son pouce et son index. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses de cette façon. L'entité féminine devant lui récupéra son ustensile de torture puis remarqua avec étonnement que le visage de Pennywise avait été imprimé dedans … Bah mince, il en fallait de la force pour faire ça !

«Vraiment désolée.» Répéta-t-elle en serrant les dents à la douleur imaginaire.

Pennywise ne répondit rien car il était trop occupé à redresser son nez d'un craquement écœurant avant de faire retentir l'ensemble de ses petites clochettes d'une secousse de son corps. Ses cheveux oranges hirsutes frappèrent ses joues blanches au mouvement busque. Une fois de retour dans son personnage, il prit un pas en avant vers Emily qui continuait d'inspecter sa poêle d'un œil critique. Finalement elle la jeta en arrière d'un haussement d'épaules avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention sur lui.

«Attend, mon poussin blanc ? Tu n'avais pas plus ridicule comme surnom pour le souffle destructeur ?» S'esclaffa-t-elle d'un léger rire, les sourcils noués d'incertitude tandis qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux.

«Ma côtelette d'amour putride …» Poursuivit-il comme si de rien était.

«Mon petit Pennys d'amour …» Rétorqua aussitôt Emily sauf qu'une fois que le surnom coquin glissa sur sa langue, elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle venait de dire. Les joues rougies, elle se racla la gorge au regard interrogateur que le clown lui donnait ; «euh, ouais non laisse tomber celui-là.»

Le malaise.

Pennywise continua tranquillement d'errer dans la cuisine, les bras derrière son dos et ses yeux jaunes sur le corps sinueux de la jeune femme immobile. Elle était nerveuse, il pouvait le sentir. Elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de fermer la distance, mais elle préférait s'occuper de ses légumes qui nécessitaient toute son attention pour le découpage en rondelles.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'il se plaqua contre son dos pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

«J'ai faim, tellement faim de toi. Faim de ton odeur et de ta compagnie. J'aimerais pouvoir te dévorer et ensuite me délecter de ton sang si savoureux. Quel dommage pour cette jolie petite tête. Ho ho ho ! Mais que deviendrais-je, sans ta présence divine ? Qui serait assez fou pour aimer le clown ? Que deviendrais Pennywise ? Mhm ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Pennywise prit une profonde inspiration de ses cheveux platines avant de se glisser loin d'elle pour invoquer une seconde Emily.

Enfin, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait fortement.

Une sorte de poupée humaine avec des boutons en guise d'yeux et la bouche cousue. Sa tête pendait mollement sur le côté alors que le clown vicieux utilisa des fils invisibles pour la mettre sur pieds et jouer avec elle comme bon lui semblait. Il restait cacher à l'ombre de cette chose inerte et sans vie, ses yeux lumineux et son sourire macabre prouvant sa vulnérabilité.

Il émit un petit rire rauque puis bascula la poupée contre son genou replié pour imiter un baiser chorégraphié, ses mains serpentant sur son corps pétrifié. D'une manière presque obscène et alors que cette invocation était le fruit de son imagination, il la contrôla pour qu'elle réagisse positivement à ses avances.

«Que deviendrais Pennywise ?» Répéta-t-il sombrement, en attente d'une réponse verbale.

Emily comprenait qu'il y avait une menace silencieuse dans ses paroles cependant, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas d'ailleurs car Ça savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais la tuer. Déjà parce qu'il l'aimait mais aussi parce qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Alors la question demeurait encore, que deviendrait-il si elle n'était plus là ?

«Un clown jamais rassasié ? Au lieu de dire des bêtises, coupe-moi plutôt l'oignon s'il te plaît. Par contre tu te laves les mains avant.» Répondit la jeune femme en sortant de sa stupeur pour désigner l'oignon sur la table puis l'évier d'un sourire comique.

Le clown gémit d'agacement néanmoins il obéit bien sagement en liquidant la poupée d'un claquement de doigt. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande à nouveau de se laver les mains, il se transforma en Robert puis attrapa l'oignon déjà épluché dans la paume de sa main. Donc pour lui, se laver les mains c'était se transformer en une autre forme ? Se questionna avec amusement Emily.

«Après met-les dans la poucole.» Indiqua cette dernière.

La poucole ? Oh, la coupelle !

Robert sourit méchamment avant de refermer ses doigts pâles autour de l'oignon. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, des petits morceaux parfaitement découpés en lamelles flottèrent dans les airs et tourbillonnèrent avant de se ranger dans la fameuse coupelle au milieu de la table sous le regard ébahi de la jeune femme.

«Quoi déjà ?! D'accord, alors donne-moi la bouteille jaune quillée entre deux autres derrière toi. Mister Robert le playboy.» Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un petit rire, encore impressionnée par les tours de passe-passe de Pennywise.

Elle au moins gardait encore un peu de modestie et utilisait les méthodes classiques.

Robert cligna des yeux puis récupéra la première bouteille qui lui tomba entre les mains. Dubitatif par les curieux petits écriteaux sur l'étiquette, il la tendit à la femme qui s'empressa de récupérer deux verres et de mettre trois glaçons à l'intérieur.

«Pastis par temps bleu, pastis délicieux !» Chanta-t-elle avec entrain avant de verser un peu d'eau et du liquide de la bouteille dans les verres.

Elle secoua doucement ces derniers pour faire le mélange puis en offrit un au clown sous une autre apparence et garda l'autre pour elle. D'un clin d'œil ludique, elle trinqua avec lui avant d'en prendre une grande et longue gorgée, chérissant le goût unique du Pastis qui coulait dans sa gorge. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir que Robert hésitait longuement avec la boisson, la lorgnant avec méfiance, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en prenne une goutte par curiosité.

Pour presque tout recracher.

«Poison !» Croassa-t-il aussitôt en tirant la langue dehors et en mettant sa main autour de son cou, épouvanté.

«Bien sûr que non voyons ! C'est de l'anis, pas du poison. Ça te changera du sang des enfants.» Réprimanda Emily d'une secousse de son index. Elle le provoquait, c'était évident.

Une fois rassuré et sa sensation d'avoir été trompé par l'alcool estompé, Robert alias Ça reprit le découpage des légumes avec son compagnon qui ne cessait de le fixer avec incrédulité mais aussi avec convoitise. Même dans cette forme il continuait de lui faire de l'effet … Les choses n'avaient vraiment pas changées. D'un sourire cocasse, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants se décala sur une jambe, jouant de sa beauté et de son charme qui continuaient de faire grande impression sur Emily.

«Non mais dis donc ?! J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner ! On dirait presque un humain … Je ne sais pas si je dois en être émerveillée ou terrifiée.» S'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir observé à faire le découpage d'une précision sans faille.

«Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur moi, ma petite colombe.» Répondit-il d'une touche de malice tout en lui clignant de l'œil. Ce qui entraina un autre de ses rougissements.

«Très bien. Dois-je m'en inquiéter ? Tu sais, je peux aussi faire des crises de jalousie. De terribles crises de jalousie.» Révéla-t-elle ensuite, une pointe de jalousie se glissante dans son bas-ventre. Elle mit plus de pression sur le manche de son couteau de cuisine tandis qu'elle coupa le poivron rouge en deux.

«Tu es seulement le deux cent quatre-vingt deuxième compagnons de la dévoreuse des mondes.» Robert sourit d'avantage lorsque le couteau de la femme s'enfonça violemment dans la planche à découper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se brise en deux. Bingo ! C'était vraiment orgastique. Toutefois il reprit doucement pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne commence à sortir de ses gongs.

Car ce n'était pas son but non plus, de la faire souffrir. Seulement un petit peu … Parce qu'il adorait ça.

«Mais la seule créature à lui avoir appris ce qu'était l'amour … Ce sentiment inconnu, inaccessible mais pourtant bien réelle. Tout est si différent depuis Emily. L'envie de rester auprès d'elle et de la protéger.» Il se stoppa pour rôder tel un prédateur jusqu'à elle, ses yeux rivés sur son visage lisse de toutes émotions. Elle refusait catégoriquement de le regarder dans les yeux.

Une fois à nouveau dans son dos comme tout à l'heure, il reprit sa forme de clown et se pencha contre elle. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos se tendre à son contact et son cœur reprendre de la vitesse. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à ses caprices d'entité mais aussi de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions du moment. Des sentiments encore trop récents pour une créature de l'ombre comme lui.

Oui, tout était si différent … Si délectable et érotique depuis Emily.

«De la toucher sans lui faire de mal, de l'embrasser ...» Murmura-t-il de sa voix railleuse contre l'oreille de la femme frissonnante. Il se colla contre elle puis glissa une main sous sa gorge, l'autre à sa taille.

Emily retint son souffle quand ses dents pointues et tranchantes frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille. Il était tellement grand qu'il faisait de l'ombre sur la totalité de la table devant elle, bloquant ainsi la lumière de l'ampoule au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sa chaleur s'infiltrait rapidement dans le costume du clown immobile derrière elle qui respirait lentement dans son cou.

Son cœur tambourinait férocement dans sa poitrine à la sensation de son corps dur contre son dos. Ses pompons rouges s'enfonçaient dans sa colonne vertébrale et son souffle lui chatouillait la peau de sa joue, surprise quand il resserra ses longs doigts de tueur autour de sa gorge pour la forcer à lever la tête. Son pouce soyeux frottait sa joue, son nez peint contre sa tempe, son autre main explorait son corps.

C'était ensorcelant.

«Qui l'aurait cru … ? Que le célèbre clown horrifique de Derry n'était pas seulement qu'un monstre en colère, sadique et cruel. Qu'il n'instaurait pas que le mal et la désolation sur terre mais qu'il possédait aussi un côté plus attendrissant, passionnel même je dirais. Persévérant, séduisant, amusant et intimidant. Je crois que c'était cette persévérance à me séduire qui m'a autant faite craquer pour l'apparence du clown. Je te trouvais mignon.» Avoua-t-elle pensivement, toutefois le clown l'ignora.

«De l'entendre gémir, se tortiller sous ses mains …» Pennywise sourit malicieusement lorsqu'au même moment elle gémit sous sa poigne.

Elle le désirait. C'était terriblement satisfaisant à entendre et à sentir. Ça jubilait intérieurement à cette constatation et donc poursuivit son exploration sur la jeune femme en ébullition sans se rendre compte qu'il bavait abondamment. Son sourire si grand d'ivresse qu'il pourrait disparaître derrière ses oreilles, sa salive coulait sur sa collerette puis sur l'épaule d'Emily et enfin sur la table ici-bas.

Oups.

«Hum, on va s'arrêter là parce que tu es entrain de baver sur mes carottes, ma limace !» La femelle se racla nerveusement la gorge puis se tourna vers lui pour lui donner une petite tape amicale sur la joue, un sourire vacillant à cause du moment chaud qui avait brusquement prit fin.

Les lèvres de Pennywise tombèrent de déception cependant il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, entre autre. Une horrible sensation de vide l'envahie quand Emily se détourna pour reprendre sa cuisine comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux. Aucune chimie, aucune sensualité. Quelque peu frapper dans l'égo monumental, le clown claqua son pied sur le sol d'un grognement de désapprobation.

La radio en marche grésilla puis joua une nouvelle chanson.

Emily leva les yeux de ses occupations lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles familières de la chanson de U2, un pincement au cœur aux nombreux souvenirs qui la submergea. La chanson qu'elle avait fait écouter à Ça dans cette cuisine vingt-sept ans auparavant. Il s'en souvenait toujours et l'utilisait injustement contre elle dans un instant aussi délirant que celui-ci.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me fait là ? La danse de la pluie ?» S'interloqua-t-elle, désemparée, quand le clown commença une danse étrange au beau milieu de la cuisine où seule sa tête ne bougeait pas.

_Les égouts sont l'endroit idéal pour se reproduire !_

Emily ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se mit à rire car cette danse était tout bonnement ridicule ! Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur elle tandis qu'il faisait des gestes aléatoires ressemblant un peu à la Guigandélire du chapelier dans le pays des Merveilles. En plus la radio n'en faisait qu'à sa tête maintenant et ne se privait pas pour glisser des phrases comme quoi les égouts étaient parfaits comme lieu de reproduction.

Le message avait le mérite d'être clair.

«La danse de la séduction. Emily, vient danser avec le clown ! Et ensuite, il t'emmènera flotter avec lui en bas. Avec tous les autres ! Je sais que tu aimes la danse ! Moi aussi !» Ricana-t-il comme un fou en glissant un petit mensonge car il haïssait la danse en réalité.

Mais il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et dégringola tête la première vers le sol. Pour faire un mouvement ultra stylé et revenir sur ses pieds un peu à la Michael Jackson. Décidément, cet humain décédé lui collait à la peau …

«Et qu'en est-il d'Andy ? As-tu enfin prit contact avec notre progéniture ?» Poursuivit Emily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils levés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Soudainement, la musique se coupa net et le clown extravagant se tint raide sur ses pieds, les yeux plissés à son compagnon inflexible. Son sourire se volatilisa comme son étrange joie de vivre qui était sortie de nulle part. Il la toisa un long moment sans communiquer, cherchant à la déstabiliser avec son regard pénétrant et intransigeant. Lentement, après un court moment d'absence où son œil droit se décala sur le mur, il se mit à sourire, dévoilant ainsi ses deux dents de lapin jaunies.

«Mon précieux ? Il est vulnérable. Je lui ai dit de déchiqueter l'enfant humain qu'il considère comme un ami mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il préfère s'amuser avec la délicieuse nourriture. Et la forme crasseuse qu'il a me donne envie de lui faire peur. Tout le temps.» S'exprima-t-il d'une petite moue adorable, vraisemblablement triste.

«Sois patient comme tu l'as été avec moi. J'aimerais que tu le cherches à l'école demain dans ta forme Robert. Ce serait un excellent moyen pour faire connaissance ! Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?» Proposa gentiment Emily en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser la joue, un regard de chien battu.

Les yeux or de l'entité diabolique se rétrécirent alors qu'il la considérait avec attention. C'était quoi cette demande encore ?! Elle le prenait pour qui ? Il voulait lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais sa bouille et son charme naturel lui en dissuada tout aussi vite. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec lui, la vilaine petite créature !

«Etre en contact avec des enfants sans les manger ? Aucun intérêt pour moi.» Déclara-t-il très sérieusement, son expression grave.

«L'intérêt pour toi c'est que je ne te castre pas.» Siffla Emily entre ses dents en décalant sa main à son oreille pour la tirer méchamment, faisant glapir le clown bien plus grand et intimidant qu'elle. Elle le relâcha d'un soupir peiné.

«Oh aller, s'il te plaît. Il en meure d'envie ! Puis tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promet.» Plaida-t-elle presque avec désespoir. Elle esquissa un sourire conciliant tandis qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts la marque rouge sur la joue de Pennywise, les yeux dans les siens impénétrables.

Un sourire qu'il ne lui rendit jamais.

Emily cligna rapidement des yeux lorsque l'entité de Derry disparu devant elle et que la radio revint à son état normal sur la commode. Etait-ce positif ? Allait-il le faire ? Elle finit par expirer bruyamment l'air contenu dans ses poumons, perplexe, priant avec espoir pour qu'il considère enfin sa demande.

Andy le méritait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cours de Mme Spencer venait de se terminer. Le dernier cours de la journée … Tous les adolescents étaient désormais pressés de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée d'école pour pouvoir se focaliser sur d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes que d'écouter dans le plus grand des silences des informations sans grands avantages pour eux plus tard.

Tous sauf un.

Andy restait allongé sur sa table, la tête cachée dans ses bras. Il ne dormait pas mais il réfléchissait profondément, l'air abattu depuis quelques jours déjà. Devant lui et étendu sous sa tête, des petits bouts de papiers qui témoignaient de son obstination à connaître son père. Des messages qu'il avait l'intention de laisser devant l'égout mais aucun ne semblait pouvoir remplir ce rôle très important.

Il soupira doucement par la bouche tandis que les gens de sa classe se levaient et parlaient activement sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ce weekend avec leurs parents. Leurs parents … Cela forma une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il continua de rester immobile sur sa chaise en attendant que la salle de classe ne se vide entièrement. Il n'avait absolument pas le moral à faire face à quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Ni à Dean, ni à Mme Spencer, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

_«Vous avez entendu ? Une fille de l'école a disparue il n'y a pas longtemps. Ils ont retrouvés des morceaux d'elle !»_

_«Ça fait froid dans le dos … Quel monstre a pu faire ça ? En plus ici, dans le Maine ?»_

_«J'ai envie de vomir, c'est trop gore cette histoire. Vous imaginez si ça recommence ?»_

_«Moi je suis sûr qu'Andy à un rapport avec ça. Depuis que cet infirme est là, des trucs bizarres se produisent en permanence.»_

_«J-'jai vu un clown … Hier soir dans mon salon.»_

_«Un clown ?! Tu débloques ? C'est peut-être tes parents qui t'ont fait une blague !»_

_«Non ! Je l'ai vu ! Et après il a disparu ! Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait me voir …»_

_Il y en a qui ont de la chance._ Se dit amèrement Andy en grinçant des dents. La pesante jalousie rampait dans ses intestins jusqu'à lui en donner des maux d'estomac atroces, incapable de se raisonner que peut-être son père rendait visite à ses futurs proies, comme avec l'homme à la fête foraine.

Il tendit l'oreille mais les quatre personnes qui discutaient dans la classe cessèrent subitement leur conversation pour rejoindre le couloir et le monde, le laissant seul dans la pièce dorénavant vide. Certainement que Ross s'était rendu compte qu'il était présent lorsqu'il l'avait traiter d'infirme … A croire qu'il possédait un peu de compassion en décidant de poursuivre sa discussion à l'abri de ses oreilles, ou tout simplement par peur qu'il ne l'agresse.

Etant donné qu'Adrian et sa bande adorait raconter des bobards sur lui et à quel point il était déséquilibré mentalement.

Les voix dans le couloir s'éloignèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce que le silence ne s'installe. Il arrivait à se faire si petit que même sa professeure ne le remarquait plus en classe, un bon point pour lui ! Andy baissa les yeux sur les quelques lignes de son papier jaune et au ridicule de leur signification. Six bouts de papiers plus précisément. Tous commençaient par «Cher papa», ou alors, «Monsieur le clown» et après le baratin habituel comme quoi il voulait vraiment le rencontrer, apprendre à le connaitre et l'aimer, blablabla …

«C'est trop débile.» Chuchota Andy avec colère en détournant aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche. Son moral était au plus bas depuis des jours et il avait l'impression d'entrer dans une dépression.

«Pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul ?»

Le garçon aux cheveux roux se raidit subitement à la voix, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas tout seul ! Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la présence dans la pièce. Il pouvait voir le reflet de la personne dans la fenêtre à côté de lui et ainsi déterminer son identité, c'était Denis. Un peu perplexe, Andy se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise pour regarder le garçon avec qui il n'avait encore jamais eu de véritable conversation depuis la rentrée. Incertain, il l'examina.

C'était étrange … Depuis quand un proche de la bande d'Adrian décide de lui parler sans aucune malveillance ? Où étaient les insultes ? La haine ? Le harcèlement moral ? Les pensées négatives ?

«J'aime bien la solitude. Après, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix …» Répondit-il honnêtement d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un sourire fébrile.

«Ce n'est pas drôle comme vie. Moi on me considère souvent comme un lèche-boule. C'est peut-être ce que je suis … Mais en attendant, j'en souffre beaucoup de ces mensonges tu vois.» Avoua Denis après s'être assis de travers sur la chaise voisine, le bras sur le dossier avec désinvolture.

«C-c'est vrai ?» Andy leva les sourcils d'incrédulité.

«Bien-sûr que non imbécile ! T'as vraiment cru ? Attend que je le raconte aux autres !» Ricana méchamment Denis en le pointant du doigt, un sourire austère sur son visage ingrat.

Ah, nous y voilà. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Andy leva les yeux au plafond puis concentra toute son attention sur le rangement de ses affaires personnelles sans prêter attention au garçon qui était là dans l'unique but de se moquer de lui, injustement. Avec des mouvements précipités, il rangea ses feutres, crayons et stylos à bille dans sa trousse mais Denis à côté de lui était loin d'en avoir fini avec son cas à son plus grand malheur.

«Tout le monde se moque de toi Andy. Et je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que tu es toujours dans ton coin. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup non plus. Les autres disent que tu es un monstre, un raté.» Vociféra ce dernier. Au manque de réaction de son souffre-douleur favori, son expression se renfrogna avant qu'il ne commence à rire avec sadisme.

«Moi je sais ce que tu es Andy. Tu es un fou ! Et personne ne t'aimeras jamais !» Denis se leva quand Andy en fit de même pour récupérer son sac dans ses mains tremblantes.

La colère était presque palpable dans la pièce.

«Les autres continueront de te ridiculisé car tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un misérable perdant !» Cracha ensuite Denis d'un autre de ses rires ignobles, ce qui fit frémir le garçon en désordre émotionnel de plus en plus instable.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, vite. Pas de patience cette fois. C'était douloureux à entendre mais il avait malheureusement l'habitude. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force de courir à cette vitesse et sa rage ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque nouvelle parole acerbe de son ennemi. Andy se sentait triste, mais l'injustice de la situation prenait largement le dessus sur toutes les autres émotions qui avaient pour but de le calmer.

Il gémit sous son souffle lorsque Denis tira violemment sur la bretelle de son sac pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte de sortie et que son contenu se déversa sur le sol à ses pieds dans plusieurs rebonds alors que ses stylos se dispersèrent sous les tables voisines. Nom d'un chien ! Cherchait-il à se faire du mal ou quoi ?! Pourquoi le poussait-il autant à bout tout à coup ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Denis gloussa ridiculement, les poings serrés à ses côtés et ses yeux bleus vicieux plissés à Andy qui venait de jeter son sac sur le sol dans la ferme intention de ramasser ses affaires éparpillées. Il l'ignorait délibérément, d'apparence calme, néanmoins la haine se ressentait dans l'air et bientôt elle ne pourra plus être contenue en lui indéfiniment. Parfait. Jusqu'où pourra-t-il aller pour dévoiler la vraie face d'Andy Brown ?

Il lui fallait toute la force du monde pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Andy priait, comptait dans sa tête mais rien à y faire, il ne trouvait plus de solution pour garder son sang-froid. Déjà que son moral était au plus bas aujourd'hui voilà que cet imbécile décide de s'en prendre personnellement à lui. Encore et encore Andy se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil traitement …

Il glapit de surprise lorsque la chaussure de Denis entra en contact avec sa main au moment où il voulut ramasser sa trousse. Le garçon shoota dedans pour qu'elle glisse sous le bureau du professeur et hors de la portée d'Andy. Ensuite, il se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter les choses suivantes, une lueur mesquine dans son regard sinistre et dépourvue de vie.

«Une anomalie, un lâche et un abruti de première classe ! Tu ne sais même pas te défendre espèce de chochotte. Ta poupée chérie n'est qu'un vulgaire jouet. Dean ne t'aime pas, il se moque de toi ! Lui aussi finira par te laisser tomber comme tous les autres avant lui !» Denis laissa un vil sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Et ce fût la phrase de trop pour Andy.

D'un bond, il se redressa sur ses pieds pour faire face à Denis, à bout de souffle. Les lumières au-dessus des deux garçons vacillèrent furieusement alors que les murs se mirent à trembler sous le regard de braise d'Andy qui serrait les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles percer la peau de ses paumes. Ses yeux brillèrent une lueur rougeâtre inquiétante tandis que sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde, la pression de la pièce devenant écrasante et suffocante.

Cependant Denis continuait à rire, encore et encore. Il n'entendait plus que ce rire diabolique dans ses oreilles et les battements effrénés de son cœur qui menaçait à tout instant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il le fusillait du regard sans ciller une seule fois, concentrant toute sa force mentale sur cet humain sournois. La porte de la salle de classe claqua et tous les bruits de l'intérieur s'isolèrent du reste.

Puis Andy poussa un cri rauque, bestial. Ses bras se levèrent brusquement à ses côtés pour appeler ses crayons et autres stylos à léviter dans un champ de force invisible autour de lui. Leurs mines se tournèrent vers la cible qui n'était autre que Denis qui venait de se taire lorsqu'il vit les pouvoirs extraordinaires du garçon enragé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un seul son, Andy jeta sa main droite dans sa direction et l'ensemble des stylos s'envolèrent à une vitesse phénoménale dans sa direction. Denis fût projeter contre le mur de la classe tandis que les multiples crayons, feutres et stylos s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et le transpercèrent de toute part jusqu'à s'en retrouver épingler sur le mur.

Andy revint calmement à lui alors que l'influence de sa colère redescendit enfin, libérant son corps de sa frénésie. Clignant rapidement des yeux pour retrouver ses esprits, il grimaça à la douleur sourde à l'arrière de sa tête. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il leva ses yeux vitreux et confus vers le corps sans vie de Denis et dû étouffé un hurlement de terreur avec sa main à l'affreux spectacle macabre.

Le garçon autrefois connu sous le nom de Denis était littéralement suspendu au mur face à lui. La bouche tordue dans un rictus d'effroi, sa tête pendait mollement sur le côté, un filet de sang s'écoulant lentement hors de ses lèvres et sur son T-shirt gris. Son corps était parsemer de dizaines de trous créer par ses propres stylos, les mêmes qui le tenait épingler au mur.

Mais qu'avait-il fait …

Le pire restait son visage. Son œil droit avec été crevé, l'autre le regardait fixement alors que la dernière lueur de vie à l'intérieur s'éteignait. Andy avait tué l'un de ses camarades de classe sous l'emprise de la rage. L'histoire se répétait. Jamais il ne changera, sa mère se trompait complètement ! Il était un meurtrier incapable de contrôler ses pulsions néfastes ! D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il dire à sa mère ?

Les yeux d'Andy se remplirent de larmes alors que la réalisation le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Il venait d'assassiner quelqu'un … Dans l'école en plus ! Sa respiration devint frénétique tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen d'arranger tout ça sauf que plus il y réfléchissait, plus il paniquait. C'était trop tard ! Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas su se contrôler et voilà ce qui arrivait quand on le cherchait ! Un monstre !

«Andy …»

La respiration d'Andy se bloqua violemment dans sa gorge où il pouvait sentir la bile remonter. Lentement, il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers le corps sanglant de Denis d'où il venait d'entendre son prénom. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de stupéfaction. N'était-il pas mort ? Oh mon Dieu, il devait alors appeler une ambulance ou l'infirmière !

«Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin.»

Une fois de plus, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Cette voix … N'appartenait pas à Denis.

Prit d'une soudaine terreur viscérale, Andy gémit alors qu'il trébucha en arrière, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Il s'affala contre la table derrière lui puis l'attrapa de ses deux mains moites pendant qu'il regardait, impuissant, la tête de Denis se redresser dans sa direction. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, dévoilant ses dents colorées de rouge.

Et il se mit à rire, un rire à double sonorité, profond et terrifiant qui résonnait sur les murs et dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas Denis. Cela n'avait jamais été lui depuis le début ! Il avait été dupé.

Andy retrouva enfin un brin de lucidité pour attraper son sac et courir vers la porte de sortie, abandonnant le faux corps de Denis dans la salle de classe pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il continuait à rire, cette voix insupportable le suivant partout dans les couloirs jusque dans son casier où il s'y cachera le temps de se remettre de son terrible choc. Evidemment, personne n'avait rien entendu.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ce dernier, il se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains tremblantes. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux et attendit, tourmenté. Toutefois il pouvait encore entendre ce rire moqueur démoniaque en échos dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas prêt de sortir de là.

A suivre …

* * *

Méchant pas beau. Pennywise est vicieux avec sa précieuse progéniture. Mais il le fait dans le but d'aider Andy à se découvrir … Et à comprendre qui il est véritablement ;w; de quoi il est vraiment capable.

La confrontation Andy/Pennywise se fera dans la deuxième partie. Confrontation qui fera des étincelles ! Et ensuite, nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet.

Défis **Ça 9 – Partie 1** :

TFomegastar - Emily chope Penny par l'oreille pour le punir d'avoir dit une connerie.

ODemonKillO - Placement des mots «poucole» et «non mais dis donc ?!». (Le reste vient dans la deuxième partie).

Nymphe-_-a - Pennywise lira dans le livre qu'Emily lui a offert que pour être un bon père il faut faire plusieurs activités entre père et fils comme amener son fils à son travail. Et il emmènera donc Andy avec lui à la chasse pour chasser un enfant (dans la partie 2 le moment de la chasse).

ElyseDuScorpion - Emily insiste pour que cette fois Penny vas chercher Andy à l'école dans sa forme Robert.

MayLeen_ - Pennywise, en souhaitant faire une sorte de danse pour impressionner Emily, se prend les pieds et tombe d'une manière soit totalement ridicule soit hypeeeer stylée.

User83290079 - Pennywise fait des recherches dans le livre expliquant comment être un bon père.

Just-And-Only-Cassy - placement des mots «jaune» pour le Pastis, «quiller» et «Fada» le fou. (Le reste vient dans la deuxième partie).

La suite des défis viendra dans la seconde partie ! N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en filer d'autres ! Placement de mots, phrases, actions etc … )

VP


	11. Ça 9 Partie 2

Deuxième partie, quasiment entièrement consacrée à Pennywise et Andy *-* que du bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pensez au petit défi à la fin et je vous dis déjà merci pour vos encouragements !

GROS EASTER EGG à la fin de ce chapitre ! Je vous mets au défi de le trouver ;) pas de triche !

* * *

**Ça ****9 - Partie 2**

Il avait consacré plus d'une heure de son temps dans ce casier froid en attendant de retrouver son courage pour sortir de sa cachette exiguë. Soixante-deux minutes, pour être un peu plus précis. Pourtant, le rire macabre avait cessé depuis bien longtemps déjà alors qu'attendait-il ?

«Courage Andy, il ne peut pas t'atteindre ici.» Chuchota le garçon en boule dans son casier.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main sur la froideur de la porte métallique et de la pousser pour l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'extérieur, cherchant toutes traces d'être vivants ou non. Mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment mise à part les femmes de ménages et éventuellement le grand directeur.

Andy se glissa hors de sa cachette en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention si jamais quelqu'un passait dans ce couloir. C'était tout de même une chance que personne ne le remarque jamais … Cela lui permettait de faire des allés et retours comme bon lui semblait. Bon, peut-être que ses pouvoirs y étaient pour quelque chose mais en attendant, il devait sortir d'ici.

Ses pas faisaient à peine une résonnance sur le sol lisse tandis qu'il se rapprochait des grandes portes de l'établissement scolaire menant tout droit à la sortie. Il se senti grandement soulagé lorsqu'il constata que ces dernières n'étaient pas verrouiller et qu'il pût donc rejoindre l'extérieur sans encombre.

D'un sourire rassuré, Andy positionna sa capuche sur ses cheveux puis balança son sac sur une épaule alors qu'il dépassait les limites du terrain, complètement seul. Enfin pas tout à fait. Le garçon s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé par quelqu'un. Un homme, de grande taille, près du muret qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Un frisson lui parcourut immédiatement l'échine.

Cet homme était menaçant, un sourire si grand qu'il atteignait presque ses oreilles. Vêtu d'un chandail rouge et d'un pantalon noir, l'inconnu avait également des cheveux oranges soigneusement tirés en arrière. Son visage était d'une pâleur alarmante et ses yeux une couleur foncée qu'il ne pouvait distinguer correctement à cause de la distance qui les séparait.

A peine Andy établi un contact visuel avec lui qu'il ressentit une sensation désagréable derrière sa nuque. Comme … Aspirer par cet homme immobile et souriant. Ce fût d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il put déterminer l'identité de cet inconnu flippant, dorénavant en colère plutôt qu'effrayé par lui. Il émit un petit reniflement de dédain avant d'hausser un sourcil prétentieux puis de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la chaussée d'en face.

Mais d'un rapide petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Andy vit avec horreur que l'homme le suivait sans faire le moindre bruit. Il continuait de sourire de cette façon inquiétante, les bras le long du corps tandis qu'il prenait de grandes enjambées comme s'il avait quelque chose coincé dans les fesses. Le garçon gémit et prit d'avantage de vitesse pour mettre de la distance avec le type louche.

«Au secours ! Je suis suivi par un pervers psychopathe !» Cria-t-il sans vraiment y mettre la terreur nécessaire dans ses mots. C'était plus pour embêter celui qui le suivait que pour lui finalement.

_Andy …_

«Fiche-moi la paix !» Grogna-t-il en retour à la voix railleuse dans son esprit sans se retourner vers l'homme qui riait follement maintenant.

C'était quoi son problème ?!

_Vient voir papounet !_

Andy ne put crier car la chose qui venait de lui agripper fermement le mollet le tira violemment en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écrase de tout son long sur l'asphalte, bloquant ainsi tout son souffle momentanément perdu par la chute. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se produire, l'enfant fût brusquement happer dans le sens inverse puis dans la noirceur de l'égout puant sous le trottoir.

«Aouch …» Gémit-il une fois sur le sol, les yeux plissés à la douleur dans son dos.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était à l'origine de cette agression. L'homme qui l'avait suivi depuis l'école n'était autre que son père, alias le clown des égouts. Cependant, contre toute attente, Andy ne ressentait que de la haine à son égard. Après avoir usé du mur pour se redresser sur ses jambes, le garçon leva enfin la tête vers la créature qui le surplombait.

Pennywise n'était qu'à quelques pas de là, incroyablement intimidant et effrayant.

Le clown souriait tout comme sa forme humaine de tout à l'heure à la seule différence que ce sourire était calculateur et non sympathique. Le noir autour de ses yeux jaunes était si sombre qu'Andy avait l'impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de son crâne énorme et craquelé. Les touffes de cheveux oranges étaient bien coiffés, tout son costume était propre et satiné ce qui lui donnait une allure encore plus sinistre.

«Laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'entends ?! Je ne veux plus te voir !» Aboya sauvagement Andy aux bords des larmes, la respiration erratique.

Visiblement perplexe, le clown pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et pendant un bref instant, son sourire faiblit avant de redevenir radieux. Ses yeux jaunes changèrent de couleur pour devenir un bleu glacial tandis que d'une main, il invoque un ballon rouge et le fit flotter jusqu'au garçon instable émotionnellement.

Andy était énervé au-delà du réalisme. Fou furieux serait un terme plus correct pour le décrire actuellement. Il en voulait de tout son être à la chose qui s'était lâchement moquée de lui et qui avait jouée de sa faiblesse pour satisfaire ses plaisirs malsains. Comment avait-il pu … Non, comment osait-il se présenter à lui maintenant après ce qu'il avait fait ?! Après toute cette attente insoutenable ?

D'un déglutissement pénible aux larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de tomber, Andy claqua sa main dans le ballon qui se dégonfla dans un sifflement aigu alors qu'il retomba dans les eaux grises à leurs pieds.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais subir ça ! Tu te moques de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était de rencontrer mon père et de pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde ! Que malgré tout, toutes les choses horribles qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie, je l'aime de tout mon cœur !» Hurla le garçon en émoi, les poings serrés à ses côtés. Au manque de réaction du clown, il reprit tout aussi férocement.

«Je pensais que … Quand je te rencontrerais enfin, j'allais avoir une chance. La chance de te connaître, de savoir ce que tu faisais dans la vie et à quel point j'avais un père fantastique. J'étais patient, mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maman refusait de me parler de toi, elle avait peur que je sois déçu ! Et je me rends compte maintenant que je me suis trompé.» Andy renifla misérablement lorsque les larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

En face de lui, Pennywise le contempla sans un mot. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient rétrécis pendant son discours, mais aucun signe ne montrait qu'il avait été touché par ses paroles ni même ne serait-ce qu'un peu ébranlé par la douleur contenu dans la voix du garçon. En revanche les prochains mots le frappèrent directement en plein cœur. Enfin, dans son cœur factice.

«Tu ne veux même pas de moi ! Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! Tu préfères vivre seul dans ton vieil égout tout pourri qui sent le caca !» Accusa avec force Andy, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

Il leva ses yeux larmoyants vers le visage du clown impassible qui toutefois avait perdu son sourire cocasse. A la place, il le fixait de ses yeux bleus glacials, le considérant dans le silence. Silence qui fit extrêmement mal à Andy. L'enfant essuya son nez avec sa manche puis il ferma la distance avec Pennywise en le serrant désespérément dans ses bras, le front blottit à son ventre dans les couches de tissu de son costume.

«C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?» Sanglota-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, ayant peur de la vérité et de ses conséquences. Il gémit alors que la froideur du corps qu'il encerclait affectueusement s'imprégna dans ses propres vêtements.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un retour positif, mais au moins un mot, une petite tape amicale, n'importe quoi … Tout sauf impassibilité et cette rigidité à son contact. Le clown qu'il tenait pour la vie chère restait bien droit avec les bras le long du corps néanmoins il prit la parole après quelques minutes dans cette position compromettante.

«Arrête de chialer, tu mouilles mon costume.» Gronda-t-il d'une touche d'exaspération.

«Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses.» S'excusa rapidement Andy d'une petite voix sans pour autant le lâcher. Au contraire, ces quelques mots eu un effet positif sur lui allant jusqu'à le faire sourire.

«Mon égout est très bien comme il est d'abord. Une excellente maison.» Reprit Pennywise d'un grognement lorsque sa progéniture continua de le serrer farouchement dans ses bras.

Il voulait le couper en deux ou quoi ?!

«Oui c'est vrai, il ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis désolé. Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes mes paroles au sérieux. Je veux te voir ! Je veux rester avec toi et apprendre à devenir plus fort. Car nous sommes pareils toi et moi …» Andy frotta son visage humide de larmes contre le ventre du clown, un sourire timide aux lèvres et l'impression d'être plus léger après avoir partagé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

«Gros bébé !» Pennywise imita ses pleurnicheries qu'il trouvait complètement insensées.

«J'suis pas un bébé !» S'indigna aussitôt le garçon contre lui en levant ses yeux furieux au visage blanc faussement malheureux. Il avait vraiment l'air idiot en faisant cette tête de gogole.

«Heureusement pour toi parce que les nourrissons sont un vrai régal. Leur chair est si juteuse, si tendre et si savoureuse ! Je t'aurais déjà dévoré sinon.» Expliqua-t-il d'une voix réjoui, une main sur sa hanche l'autre levée en l'air.

«Beurk ! C'est vraiment répugnant !» Andy secoua vivement la tête, le nez plissé de dégout.

«T'en sais rien, t'as jamais gouté.» Objecta Pennywise en levant un sourcil invisible.

«Et je ne compte pas le faire ! C'est trop … Horrible ! Faut vraiment être méchant pour faire une chose pareille !» Rejeta l'enfant qui s'éloigna enfin de son ventre pour prendre quelques pas en arrière afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vu.

«Ça tombe bien. Tu as devant toi la méchanceté incarnée. Pennywise, le clown dansant qui adore les enfants ! Mwahahaha !» Ricana allègrement le clown d'un léger rebond qui fit retentir les clochettes de la mort, son sourire lugubre de retour.

«Mouais, bah je trouve qu'avec le nez rouge, ça te fait une tête de Babibel.» Constata l'enfant dorénavant confiant et à l'aise en sa présence. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et osa même esquisser un petit sourire arrogant.

«Surveille ton langage petite graine de démon !» Maugréât le clown en jetant son index ganté dans sa direction.

Même s'il devait admettre que son petit avait une bonne répartit malgré son insolence. La fierté finie par l'envahir et le bercer dans une douce chaleur accueillante qui le fit glousser.

«Oh ! Ça me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé près de la sortie des égouts, celle qui rejoint la rivière.» Andy récupéra son sac abandonné sur le sol puis fouilla dans la poche centrale jusqu'à en sortir un livre noir et jaune qu'il tendit rapidement au nez du clown devenu curieux.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!» S'exclama-t-il, clignant des yeux face au bouquin familier.

«J'en sais rien. Mais maman dis qu'il t'appartenait.» Le garçon haussa les épaules.

Pennywise colla son nez rouge au livre et en prit une profonde inspiration avant de lire le titre qui disait ceci ; «les relations amoureuses pour les nuls.». Manifestement, c'était le sien. Il renifla avec désinvolture tandis que d'un claquement de doigt, il le fit disparaître dans les airs afin qu'il rejoigne ses autres objets de collection. Bien-sûr qu'il allait garder ce livre très utile ! Il pourrait encore en avoir besoin après tout.

Finalement l'entité Ça recentra son attention sur sa progéniture bien plus petite contre le mur de l'égout recourbé qui semblait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il lui souriait timidement, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux. Il voulait sa photo ? A cela, il ricana puis ses yeux virèrent à nouveau au jaune intense.

«Bientôt les ratés seront là. Bientôt je pourrais me venger et me gorger de leur peur qui m'a tant manqué !» S'extasia le clown surexcité, de la bave se formante aux coins de ses lèvres tirés dans un affreux rictus.

«C'est vrai ? Qui est-ce ? Je peux venir ? Je veux devenir comme toi et ensuite je pourrais-» Mais Andy ne put finir car l'instant d'après, le visage du clown se rapprocha du sien jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Il fût brutalement projeté en arrière contre le mur tandis que son père l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'il soit cloué contre ce dernier, impuissant alors que les traits rouges à son visage s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne se modifie et ne devienne une femme difforme. Affreuse la décrirait mieux dans ce cas-là.

Un cri étranglé mourut dans la gorge d'Andy pendant qu'il fixait de ses yeux écarquillés cette chose féminine se transformant en un lépreux, ensuite en une momie, un loup-garou pour finir sur le visage du clown d'où sortaient de l'intérieur de sa gorge démesurée, de longs bras calcinés appelant à l'aide dans des cris terrifiants d'agonie pure.

C'était donc ça, son plus grand pouvoir … Se changer comme bon lui semblait pour terroriser ses victimes. Ingénieux mais effroyable.

Le teint de l'enfant prit d'épouvante devint blême. Les transformations étaient si rapides, si horriblement réelles qu'il en avait littéralement perdue la parole. La bouche entre-ouverte par le choc et en proie à la nausée, il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur humide contre lequel il était maintenu par une force surhumaine. Son regard rempli d'effroi s'arrêta dans les yeux lumineux du clown à nouveau dans sa forme originale face à lui.

Les rides et craquelures de son visage dorénavant plus prononcées, un anneau rouge sang encercla ses pupilles orangées.

«La patience. Trouve leurs peurs les plus sombres, déniche les secrets les plus intimes et utilise-les à ton avantage. Ils sont si facilement impressionnables qu'un simple grincement de porte peut leur faire perdre leur dernier brin de santé mentale. Des millénaires d'évolution pour en arriver à ça.» Pennywise se stoppa pour agiter frénétiquement son index à côté de sa grosse tête, la peur faramineuse suintante de l'enfant lui donnant de l'appétit.

«Notre plus grande force, mon précieux, est de pouvoir jouer avec la peur des humains. Utilise ton entourage et les éléments pour les mettre en condition parfaite. Attend le bon moment pour frapper. Le moment où ils seront seuls et vulnérables. Loin de la lumière, loin d'une échappatoire.» Divulgua avec hâte l'entité maléfique d'un petit hoquet semblable à un rire amer.

«Oh oui, ils te plaideront d'arrêter, crieront pour de l'aide et te supplieront de les épargner mais leurs jérémiades seront inutiles. Nous en sommes insensibles. Leurs cris sont insupportables, surtout ceux des enfants, alors il faut faire vite avant qu'ils ne préviennent les adultes car l'esprit des humains adultes est beaucoup plus rationnel !» S'empressa-t-il de finir, un filet de bave volant sur le sol aux pieds de l'enfant perturbé.

«Les enfants, oui … Des proies faciles. Ils tomberont dans ton piège et avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive, il sera trop tard.» Pennywise se mit à rire du plus profond de sa poitrine tandis que son œil droit partit dans son célèbre strabisme.

«Q-qui êtes-vous …» Réussit à croasser Andy après plusieurs inspirations difficiles. Il grinça des dents quand les doigts du clown sur son épaule s'enfoncèrent dans la chair à cause de l'euphorie.

«J'ai plusieurs identités. La forme qui se présente à toi est celle que j'utilise depuis des décennies. Celle qui fonctionne le mieux sur les jeunes âmes innocentes des petits humains. Un clown perdu dans les égouts, un clown mal aimé, un clown rigolo qui a l'air bien sympathique ! Et qui finit par se transformer en ton pire cauchemar.» Révéla hâtivement ce dernier en transformant sa tête en la plus grande peur d'Andy.

La bouche du garçon s'assécha lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui-même, une pierre à la place de l'estomac. Alors sa plus grande terreur serait … Lui-même ? Ça tenait debout. Après tout, il avait toujours eu peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire donc c'était logique. Quoi que très drôle car sa tête était bien trop petite pour correspondre au corps du grand clown intimidant.

Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire alors que son père revint à son propre visage pour lui sourire vilement. Il retira enfin sa main de son épaule mais resta tout de même accroupit devant lui pour continuer de le regarder fixement dans les yeux, la salive coulant le long de son menton blanc puis sur la collerette pour finir sa course sur le sol.

«Tu seras prêt quand tu n'auras plus peur. Deviens le monstre, et tu seras le Maître.» Chuchota-t-il mystérieusement en levant sa main droite pour prendre le visage du garçon et l'examiner.

Intrigué, il le pencha d'un côté à l'autre pour avoir un meilleur aperçût de ses marques foncées. Il traça lentement son pouce dessus, cherchant une réaction dans le regard de l'enfant silencieux qui se laissait triturer.

«Montre-moi tes dents.» Somma-t-il tranquillement après avoir relâché le visage de sa progéniture, les yeux plissés avec scepticisme lorsque ce dernier hésita puis qu'il sourit pour montrer ses petites dents-dents d'hamster.

Il se retint de grogner d'exaspération.

«Pas celles-là ! Tes vraies dents de tueur !» Pennywise perdit patience.

Il bondit sur Andy puis à l'aide de ses deux mains, il bloqua sa tête avant d'enfoncer ses pouces aux commissures de ses lèvres et de tirer vers le haut sans vraiment y mettre de la force parce que les marques à ses joues se séparèrent pour laisser apparaître ce qu'il voulait tant voir. Les fameuses rangées de dents acérées semblables aux siennes. Satisfaction et fierté le balayèrent simultanément, le baignant dans une poignante béatitude.

C'était bel et bien sa progéniture !

«Magnifique !» S'émerveilla-t-il d'un petit ricanement adorable, le regard pétillant d'adoration.

Cela embauma d'une douce chaleur le cœur d'Andy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour à son père vraisemblablement heureux de voir qu'il avait des similitudes avec lui. Enfin quelque chose de positif ! Quelqu'un qui ne le trouvait pas hideux ! Il pensait qu'il allait exploser de joie et pleurer tellement il se sentait bien à présent.

Les mains du clown tenaient encore le visage d'Andy alors que les deux s'observaient mutuellement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils partageaient leurs émotions du moment rien que par ce petit contact. C'était électrisant, fascinant même … Quelque chose traina dans le bas-ventre de Ça, un sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti une fois et qu'il ressentait toujours.

Avec Emily.

Andy laissa le souffle qu'il retenait sortir de sa poitrine puis ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais le charme fût brusquement coupé lorsque Pennywise se redressa et qu'il reprit son expression indifférente.

«Ce soir tu viens chasser avec le clown. Je vais te montrer comment te nourrir correctement.» Déclara-t-il sombrement d'un petit sifflement. Il toisa sévèrement l'enfant toujours affalé contre le mur puis s'éloigna vers le couloir de l'égout menant vers une bifurcation.

«J'espère qu'on ne va pas chasser des haricots … Je déteste ça !» Se plaignit sarcastiquement Andy d'un soupir las en se levant pour rejoindre son père qui prenait beaucoup d'avance sans même faire attention s'il le suivait. Il reprit sa diatribe d'une aisance singulière.

Oubliait-il qu'il était en présence de la plus puissante et de la plus terrifiante des entités que le monde n'ait jamais connues ?

Pennywise leva les yeux au plafond, retenant un gémissement dans sa gorge aux radotages du gamin derrière lui. La pipelette était de retour … Cela allait être une très longue nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à maman ? Elle va s'inquiéter si je ne lui dis pas où je suis. Et vaut mieux pas qu'elle s'énerve.» Chuchota Andy, inquiet, alors qu'ils rejoignaient une ruelle déserte de Derry.

Voilà déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils erraient comme ça dans la ville à la recherche d'une potentielle proie. A vrai dire, Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu s'infiltrer dans une maison et s'en prendre à l'un des gamins mais il avait comme qui dirait un petit problème … Sous forme d'un garçon très bavard.

«Tu crois qu'elle fait peur à Pennywise ?» So moqua le clown d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Cependant son sourire crédule s'évanoui à l'image d'une Emily très en colère dans son esprit. Il reprit sans plus tarder d'une légère touche d'embarras «elle est déjà au courant.»

Andy se tut mais ne put cacher son sourire amusé. Même lui avait peur de sa mère, c'était un drôle de constat ! Elle avait vraiment une certaine affluence sur les gens. Il se baissa rapidement quand son père lui fit signe de se cacher avec sa main tandis qu'un couple qui riait aux éclats passa dans l'allée principale pour rejoindre leur voiture.

N'était-ce pas un peu primitif comme techniques de chasse … ?

Le garçon leva les sourcils, dubitatif. Il était loin de s'imaginer que le clown qui terrifiait autant les générations depuis des siècles se glissait comme ça de ruelle en ruelle en faisant attention de ne pas se faire surprendre. Ou alors il agissait de cette façon parce qu'il était avec lui ce soir ? Culpabilité se fraya un chemin dans son cœur à l'idée d'être la cause de cette mascarade ridicule.

Pennywise disparu dans l'ombre pour réapparaitre contre le mur de l'autre côté de la rue, pistant un jeune adolescent qui était seul en train d'écouter sa musique de sauvage. L'homme ne semblait pas se soucier de son entourage ni de la pénombre qui l'engloutissait au fur et à mesure qu'il rentrait dans les ruelles réduites pour finalement déboucher sur un parc aux limites de la ville. Inconscient d'être suivit depuis une dizaine de minutes environ.

Andy faisait de son mieux pour suivre la silhouette silencieuse du clown qui réussissait à se faufiler d'une facilité outrageante. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la nuit et avec les éléments du décor, comme un caméléon épousant chaque couleurs et formes de son environnement. Impossible de le voir venir, il était trop fort et malin. D'une certaine façon, cela encouragea Andy à faire de même pour devenir aussi professionnel que lui en termes de discrétion.

L'enfant sauta dans le buisson le plus proche lorsque le clown s'engouffra dans ce dernier et lui indiqua de faire pareil, la victime à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. L'adolescent qui portait une casquette à l'envers chantait des notes fausses de sa musique tout en envoyant des sms à ses amis, s'arrêtant un bref instant sous un lampadaire.

«J'ai envie de faire pipi …» Murmura soudainement Andy agenouillé à côté de son père immobile, les yeux fixés sur l'humain plus loin tel un prédateur guettant. Il n'en pouvait rien mais dès qu'il se cachait, il avait une envie pressante !

«Retiens-toi. C'est pas le moment.» Répondit platement Pennywise en retirant une branche qui s'enfonçait dans son arrière. Quelle désagréable sensation.

«Comment tu fais toi, pour faire pipi avec ton costume ? Tu as une braguette spéciale ?» Demanda ensuite le garçon curieux en décalant son regard sur le clown qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa proie. C'était une question rhétorique qui méritait d'être élucider !

«C'est … Compliqué. Et les entités n'urinent pas !» S'offusqua ce dernier d'une secousse de sa tête, légèrement prit au dépourvu par la stupidité de la question. Quelle importance là, tout de suite ?

«Pourquoi je dois faire pipi alors ? Si je suis aussi une entité comme toi ?» Andy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais le clown le fit taire d'un simple regard méprisant.

«La ferme ! Concentre-toi sur l'objectif.» Aboya-t-il en collant son index à ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux or se plissant à sa progéniture indisciplinée.

«Observe et apprend.» Finit-il par dire en décalant son doigt vers la cible à nouveau en mouvement. C'était un garçon avec très peu d'intelligence, donc une proie relativement facile à attraper, rien de mieux pour montrer les bases à son petit !

«Et moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire en attendant ? Je le distrais ? Je peux faire un bruit si tu veux. J'arrive bien à imité les oiseaux mais aussi les renards. Kaka ! Kiki !» Gueula Andy en imitant aussitôt les bruits absurdes jusqu'à ce qu'un gant soyeux ne vienne se positionner avec empressement sur sa bouche.

«Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot observe ?! Il va nous repérer ! Il faut rester discr-» Pennywise, prit de court, ne put terminer sa phrase car une autre voix s'interposa.

«Il y a quelqu'un dans le buisson ?!»

«Merde.» Grommela-t-il d'une expression terriblement ennuyée. Il retira sa main de la bouche du gosse qui sautillait sur place avec des yeux larges de surprise, secouant frénétiquement ses mains à côté de lui alors que leur cible se rapprochait d'eux.

«Je crois qu'il nous a entendu !» Indiqua Andy de plus en plus nerveux.

«Qui est là ?! C'est toi Jordan ? Sors de là vieux !» Rigola bêtement l'adolescent en enlevant ses écouteurs, un sourire crétin aux lèvres tandis qu'il regardait l'arbuste qui frémissait comme si quelqu'un était tapi à l'intérieur.

«Non, je suis juste un buisson ! Continuez votre chemin ou je vous mange.» S'exclama Andy sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois. Il eut un hoquet de surprise puis plaqua immédiatement ses mains contre sa bouche quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise sous le regard importuné du clown.

Oups ?

«Ohhh, un buisson qui parle ! Trop fort ! Je vais mettre ça sur youtube.» S'enthousiasma l'imbécile devant le buisson après avoir récupéré son téléphone portable pour mettre en route l'enregistrement de la vidéo.

«Oh la la ! Il y a une couille dans le pâté ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!» Paniqua Andy, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Mais qu'avait-il fait encore ?! Décidemment, il enchainait boulette après boulette !

«ON IMPROVISE !» Rugit Pennywise qui bondit gueule grande ouverte sur l'adolescent incapable de sortir de sa trajectoire.

«Ahhh non ! Don't touch my tralala ! Saloperie de clown !» Beugla ce dernier d'une voix efféminée mais trop tard.

Dans le buisson Andy retomba sur ses fesses, bouche béate tandis que les multiples dents de son père transpercèrent le crâne du pauvre garçon qui ne réussit même pas à crier pour de l'aide, le téléphone portable tombant à la renverse sur le sol. Il y eu un craquement écœurant puis du sang éclaboussa l'écran de ce dernier qui avait débuté l'enregistrement.

Sorti de sa stupéfaction, le garçon impressionné se glissa hors de buisson quand le corps de l'adolescent se décontracta dans les bras du clown cannibale. Il le contourna pour voir que l'intégralité de sa tête avait pris une proportion démesurée et qu'une large et longue mâchoire était refermée autour de la tête de la victime maintenant morte. Il déglutit péniblement, intimidé mais surtout subjugué par tant de férocité.

Pennywise desserra sa prise sur le corps une fois certain qu'il ne bougera plus pour reprendre sa transformation. De grande quantité de sang avait coulée sur son joli costume gris mais également atour de sa bouche et sur son menton. Il se mit à rire grossièrement, appréciant le gout exquis de la peur sur sa langue.

Ouf ! Son plan n'était pas totalement un fiasco non plus … Au moins la viande avait de l'assaisonnement.

«Je suis vraiment désolé …» Balbutia timidement le garçon à sa droite qui jouait avec ses doigts, le regard au sol de honte.

Pennywise laissa lourdement tomber le corps inerte sur le sol pour concentrer toute son attention sur sa progéniture qui ne cessait de s'excuser pour un oui ou pour un non ! D'ailleurs, à quoi servait des excuses ?! Il grogna de désapprobation toutefois il ne partagea pas son désaccord à voix haute car il ne voulait pas faire face à une nouvelle crise alors qu'ils étaient à découvert au milieu d'un parc.

«Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.» Dit-il froidement d'un souffle laborieux.

Les mots transpercèrent le cœur d'Andy comme une lame de couteau. Il y avait une touche de reproche derrière eux qui le piquait atrocement. C'était sa plus grande hantise de devenir une déception pour sa figure paternelle, quelque chose qu'il n'osait concevoir et pourtant il avait gâché l'une de ses chances de se prouver à lui.

Quel boulet. C'était son excitation et son impatience qui l'avait poussé à faire des bêtises !

Avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, l'enfant leva le nez vers le clown accroupit devant sa victime qui plantait ses dents dans la chair pour en dévorer des morceaux. Incertain sur quoi faire, il décida de patienter tandis que la créature maléfique se remplissait la pense de son diner bien mérité. Finalement, Pennywise redressa sa grosse tête vers lui pour le contempler quelques instants dans le silence comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul.

«Mange.» Ordonna-t-il après avoir passé son bras sur sa bouche pour retirer les perles de sang et tendu un bout de chair à sa progéniture perplexe par la demande.

«J-je suis végétarien ! Je ne mange pas de viande …» Refusa-t-il en secouant furieusement la tête, son cœur manquant un battement douloureux dans sa poitrine.

«Menteur ! Tu en meurs d'envie, je le sens. Tu ne peux pas nier tes origines ni tes besoins. C'est ancrer dans ta peau.» Sourit diaboliquement le clown toujours accroupit, ses pupilles se dédoublant à l'odeur qui ne trompait pas. Il était déterminé à le faire manger convenablement.

«Oh oui, il avait toujours désiré manger de l'humain malgré qu'il le nie ouvertement.

«D'accord ! Je goûte si tu me donnes ta parole de goûter ce que moi j'adore manger ! Marché conclut ?» Offrit Andy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup après avoir été aussi facilement démasqué.

Toutefois l'idée de manger de la viande lui donnait des nausées … Certes ce n'était pas de l'animal, mais ça restait de la viande ! Et humaine en plus ! Il pinça les lèvres quand son estomac se révolta. Il y avait un mélange de dégout mais aussi d'appétit qui le poussa à prendre un pas vers son père impatient. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire l'expérience, voilà une occasion en or !

«Marché conclut.» Répéta doucement Pennywise d'un regard calculateur. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque sa progéniture attrapa la chair dans ses mains et qu'il la contempla d'un œil critique.

Il hésitait longuement, anxieux, se battant avec ses principes pendant de longues secondes interminables avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à franchir le pas. Il croqua une petite bouchée puis mâcha lentement, se concentrant sur le goût unique de la viande crue suintante de peur. D'abord il eut envie de tout recracher mais ensuite, il fût étonner de constater que c'était en fait un vrai délice sur son palais délicat.

«Mhmm, c'est bon !» Affirma le garçon d'un petit hochement de tête, éberlué, les sourcils levés.

«Délicieux !» Chantonna le clown d'un rire hystérique en utilisant le mot qu'Andy avait en tête pour décrire son expérience exceptionnelle. Une chaleur agréable engloba ses trois âmes à l'expression ravie du garçon.

Incroyablement satisfait de la tournure des évènements, il invita sa progéniture à récupérer les restes pour finir de manger leur repas ensemble au fin fond de l'égout, loin des regards indiscrets.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aux alentours des six heures du matin, après avoir dégusté un bien étrange mais fameux repas en compagnie de son paternel particulier, Andy décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la maison pour revoir sa mère et son meilleur ami.

Sur le chemin, il réfléchissait encore s'il devait leur raconter son aventure ou s'il devait simplement le garder pour lui-même. Car après tout, c'était des souvenirs personnels ! De plus peut-être que sa mère ne cautionnait pas ce genre de pratique barbare mais encore, elle savait qui était Pennywise, non ?

«Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait.» Soupira le garçon roux en mettant ses mains dans les poches, méditatif sur la question. Dans tous les cas il était excité comme une puce ! Enfin un premier contact après tant d'années dans le silence ! Et il avait vraiment hâte de revoir le clown.

Vivement la maison où une exquise fougasse l'attendait patiemment, salivant d'ores et déjà rien qu'en pensant à ce pain gourmand que sa maman avait concocté la veille.

Il se retint de faire un cri de joie en serrant les dents et à la place, il sourit naïvement alors qu'il traversa la place centrale de Derry. Il lorgna quelques secondes le bâtiment à sa gauche qui était la bibliothèque, se demandant si Mike était à l'intérieur. Il haussa ensuite les épaules et continua sa promenade matinale dans la bonne humeur.

Andy fût interpelé par un homme sur un banc à sa droite. L'inconnu riait à gorge déployée, sans raison apparente, tout seul assis sur ce banc au milieu de Derry. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours susceptibles de lui avoir causé ce fou rire inexplicable alors, prit d'une soudaine curiosité, il s'approcha de ce dernier pour lui poser la question.

«Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?» Demanda-t-il timidement, les doigts noués devant lui.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns ondulés longs se tordait de rire, un bras autour de son ventre, l'autre agrippant le bord du banc. Mais son visage reflétait tout sauf de l'amusement. Les rides à ses yeux s'accentuaient à chaque fois que son corps fût pris d'un spasme violent dû à son état d'hystérie incontrôlable, les dents serrées pour tenter de retenir les bruits de son rire contagieux.

Apparemment il n'allait pas bien.

Andy fronça progressivement les sourcils quand l'homme sur le banc lui tendit une petite carte de visite sur laquelle étaient écrit des instructions en lettres noires. Comme quoi il avait une maladie mentale qui le faisait rire dans des situations au hasard, des situations de stress qui avait un effet hilarant sur lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Après l'avoir lu dans son intégralité, l'enfant lui rendit la carte.

«Oh, je vois. Les gens vous voient comme un fou, c'est ça ? C'est curieux. Je ne détecte pourtant aucune maladie sur vous, juste une profonde tristesse qui vous ronge. Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?» Questionna ensuite Andy, réellement soucieux de l'état misérable de ce pauvre monsieur.

«Un dingue !» Rigola l'inconnu en mettant aussitôt son autre main autour de sa gorge quand il se mit à s'étouffer dans son propre rire indomptable. Il prit plusieurs inspirations pénibles avant de retrouver son calme et de soupirer doucement par la bouche.

«Je subis ma vie. J'ai toujours subis mon existence. Mais toi, tu me vois ?» S'interrogea-t-il. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis s'installa à nouveau contre le dossier du banc, les jambes croisées tandis qu'il examinait l'enfant songeur.

Andy en fit de même. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais cet homme avait une bien étrange allure. Ses cheveux bruns étaient gras et quelques mèches pendaient sur son visage maigre. Il portait un sweat-shirt beige à capuche, un pantalon bleu légèrement trop court qui découvrait ses chaussettes blanches et des chaussures brunes classiques. Sous ses vêtements amples, il pouvait clairement voir une maigreur alarmante.

«Bien-sûr que je vous vois. Vous êtes là, assis sur ce banc ! Moi je subis la société, voyez-vous. Et les gens qui portent des jugements beaucoup trop facilement.» Andy haussa les épaules et mis les mains dans les poches de son gilet, lorgnant avec scepticisme la cigarette entre les doigts calleux et tremblants de l'inconnu instable mentalement.

«C'est ce monde qui nous rend fous, qui nous obliges à disparaître, à devenir des clowns. Personne ne m'avait jamais remarqué avant. Je détestais l'école … Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il faut sourire et avoir le visage joyeux et que j'ai une mission, semer le rire et la joie. Depuis tout petit je voulais devenir humoriste et faire rire les gens.» Révéla à voix basse l'homme qui prit une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette.

«Tous les gens bien sont fous mais la folie ne les protège pas d'eux-mêmes. Ma mère à moi me dit toujours de ne pas faire de mal aux gens. Car chaque personne à une histoire. Des secrets douloureux qui les rendent différente aujourd'hui.» Andy sourit tristement à la mine rabougrie du personnage très nerveux. Ses jambes ne cessaient de faire des petits bonds, récurrents.

«J'ai déjà tué des gens ! C'était très plaisant, jouissant je dirais même. Tu devrais essayer. Ceux qui font le mal n'ont pas leur place ici … Ils ignorent tout de la vérité, de la vraie douleur. Ils pensent tous que je suis mauvais et que je représente un risque pour les sains d'esprits. Parce que je suis différent.» Expliqua l'inconnu d'une voix évasée, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

«Moi je vous aimes bien, j'aime la différence. Je ne vous connais pas mais l'aura que vous dégagez n'est pas aussi mauvaise que vous le prétendez.» Rassura rapidement Andy, un pincement au cœur. Il voulait vraiment venir en aide à cet homme désemparé et vraisemblablement perdu.

Sa souffrance n'était pas des moindres en tout cas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait la tête d'une personne avec un tas de problèmes. Puis une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

«Savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?» Andy sourit malicieusement à son énigme irrésolue jusqu'ici. Qui sait, peut-être que cet homme allait enfin la résoudre ?

«J'en sais rien. Ils sont tous deux tout le temps ignorés et méprisés par le monde !» Grinça ce dernier en claquant sa main libre contre son genou osseux, les joues gonflées de fumée de cigarette.

Bon ben, il aura essayé ! Tant pis, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait connaître la solution. Ceci dit sa réponse n'était pas totalement fausse non plus.

«Tu es un drôle de p'tit pitchoune. Hey, voudrais-tu que je te raconte une bonne blague ?» Proposa l'étranger d'un large sourire malgré son expression constamment mélancolique. Ses yeux gris verts fatigués se posèrent sur l'enfant roux de l'autre côté du banc puis il haussa ses longs sourcils avec espièglerie.

Au lieu de lui répondre verbalement, Andy s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir devant lui pour finalement s'assoir à sa droite, à l'écoute de sa fameuse blague. Il regarda la cigarette dans la main de l'homme tandis qu'il recommença à glousser d'une manière folle alors qu'il sorti un carnet ancien de son blouson pour feuilleter nerveusement les pages chiffonner et gribouiller de toute part. Ses traits s'illuminèrent quand il posa ses yeux sur l'une de ses blagues favorites.

«Toc toc ? Qui est là ? C'est la police, Madame. Votre fils a été écrasé par un conducteur ivre il est mort !» S'esclaffa l'homme entre plusieurs ricanements.

Andy se mit également à rire. Plus du rire contagieux de l'inconnu que de sa blague douteuse toutefois il trouvait la situation extrêmement amusante. Peut-être que cet homme était malheureux mais il avait quelque chose de spécial en lui qui le démarquait de tous les autres êtres humains qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. Il détenait un réel don.

Cependant le rire du garçon se coupa brusquement au moment où il sentit les lèvres rugueuses de l'homme se poser sur son front. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. Il venait de lui faire un smack sur la tête ?! Mais pour quelle raison ? D'un coup d'œil méfiant vers lui, il ne vit aucune lueur perverse dans son regard ni de l'embarras, c'était pour lui un geste tout à fait normal visiblement.

Soudainement l'homme qui continuait d'émettre de petits gloussements coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortir une corde de tissus multicolores. Cette corde s'allongeait, encore et encore jusqu'à en faire une bande infinie qu'il replia soigneusement dans ses deux mains. Il les positionna devant le visage étourdi d'Andy puis les ouvrit pour y dévoiler …

Une simple culotte rouge.

«Woaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Vous êtes magicien en plus !» S'émerveilla le garçon, les sourcils disparaissant dans ses cheveux d'incrédulité. Où était passé tout le reste ?

Un grand sourire sincère tira les lèvres de l'inconnu puis il cligna de l'œil en positionnant la jolie culotte dans les mains jointes de l'enfant enthousiaste. Il se sentait ému que ce gamin ne l'ignore pas ni ne se moque de lui et de son handicap mental, allant jusqu'à aimer ses tours de magie. Pour une fois que quelqu'un le remarquait vraiment dans ce monde … Le voyait pour ce qu'il était en réalité. Sans jugement.

Loin de l'étiquette de détraquer que lui avait collé sa charmante société.

«Ne dis pas à ta mère que je suis venue ici. Sinon, elle me renverrait là d'où je viens.» Dit mystérieusement l'homme après s'être levé et avoir écrasé le bout de sa cigarette sur le banc.

«Où allez-vous ? Revenez, on s'amusait bien ! Vous êtes gentil.» S'attrista aussitôt Andy d'une petite voix malheureuse, la lèvre inférieure ressortie dans une légère moue. Il caressa le tissu de cette curieuse culotte tandis que l'inconnu se mit une fois encore à rire hystériquement.

«Gentil !» Gloussa-t-il sans retenue, le poing contre sa bouche. Il grinça des dents, cherchant désespérément de l'air dans son hilarité maladive pendant qu'il s'éloignait d'un étrange pas de danse lent vers une rue au hasard de Derry.

Andy se demanda brièvement si cet homme n'était pas un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça. Il agissait si bizarrement … Comme s'il n'existait pas dans ce monde ou qu'il n'était pas censé être ici, un genre de visiteur. Et que voulait-il dire à propos de sa mère ? Quel rapport avec elle ? C'était vraiment déconcertant comme rencontre.

D'ailleurs son rire extravagant continuait de faire écho alors qu'il s'éloignait et disparaissait au loin.

Oui, étrange …

A suivre …

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pour l'easter egg, ceux qui l'ont trouvé, sachez que je suis vraiment fan de ce film qui pour moi est une pure réussite avec un jeu d'acteur vraiment brillantissime ! Top, très prenant et moderne, une combinaison parfaite pour un sujet assez sensible à traité que le réalisateur a su décrypté avec finesse.

En tout cas merci de tout cœur pour vos commentaires ! C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi les lecteurs de cette histoire loufoque.

Ne sois pas timide ! Balance ton défi ! Placement de mots, phrases, situations … Ce que tu veux ! :)

Défis **Ça 9 Partie 2** :

ODemonKillO - placement de cette phrase «don't touch my tralala !»

Nymphe-_-a - Andy goûte de la viande et trouvera ça très bon sous le regard fier de son père.

MayLeen_ - Expression «il y a une couille dans le pâté !" (XD)

Silver-Spooky - Le retour de la culotte rouge !

Just-And-Only-Cassy - Placer les mots «Pitchoune» qui signifie petit et «Fougasse» pour le pain gourmand.

A bientôt ! VP


	12. Ça 10

Gros chapitre que voilà. Avec beaucoup de défis et d'easter eggs à l'intérieur ! Je vous invite à les dénicher :)

Ensuite je vous demanderais une nouvelle participation aux défis pour le prochain chapitre mais je vous en reparlerais dans la section défis.

Merci beaucoup pour votre attention et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****10**

Andy était tranquillement assis à son bureau. Le bout du crayon coincé entre ses lèvres, il admirait son chef d'œuvre d'une touche de fierté.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser des couleurs cette fois-ci pour faire de son dessin une œuvre d'art. Depuis tout petit il avait toujours eu un don pour reproduire à l'identique ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, faisant de nombreux jaloux au fil des années notamment les enfants qu'il avait côtoyé. Il se souvenait de chaque trait et de chaque mimique ainsi que de chaque couleur car sa mémoire était avant tout visuelle.

Enchanté, le garçon colla un large sourire à ses lèvres tandis qu'il souleva la feuille pour admirer plus attentivement son travail acharné qui lui avait couté toute la matinée. Les traits noirs épousaient les courbes avec perfection, reflétant les caractères de chacun des personnages figurant sur la surface lisse et blanche. Il passa affectueusement son pouce sur les visages qu'il avait gravés sur son dessin et plus particulièrement sur un.

Derrière lui, sa radio jouait des chansons au hasard qui passait en cette matinée ensoleillée. Les rayons accueillants du soleil traversaient la matière de la feuille et donnaient un côté magique à son dessin alors qu'il le levait face à sa fenêtre pour pouvoir le contempler.

Son cœur se serra agréablement dans sa poitrine, son sourire ne tarissant jamais. Il ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude les sentiments qui l'enveloppaient mais une chose était sûre, il n'y avait rien de négatif. Depuis la chasse d'hier, Andy ne cessait de penser à son père et à quel point il avait envie de le revoir.

S'en était presque douloureux.

L'enfant pensif poussa un petit soupir de contentement puis reposa son dessin sur la table en mettant ses crayons à papiers et feutres de côté. Devant lui s'étendait toute sa panoplie de papeterie de luxe qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Et également les crayons cassés de Chucky. Au souvenir de la poupée qui boudait, il émit un petit rire mais se tût lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de la nouvelle chanson qui passait.

Papaoutai de Stromae. Andy écarquilla lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que les paroles avaient été écrites spécialement pour lui ! Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas trop le style de cette musique, elle réussit tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et lui donna même un sentiment de nostalgie.

Tout en fredonnant calmement le rythme de cette dernière, l'enfant fignola son dessin avant de le présenter au reste des membres de sa famille. Il rajouta quelques touches finales, des détails qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte mais qui étaient très importants pour lui. Sa langue se colla au coin de ses lèvres tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent de concentration, le feutre noir grattant furieusement sur la feuille.

«Qu'en penses-tu Puppet ?» Demanda-t-il soudainement en redressant la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule à une poupée innocemment assise sur sa commode à côté du miroir ovale.

Andy la fixa attentivement dans ses yeux noirs sans fond, son immense sourire édenté figée dans un amusement illimité. Bien-sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse verbale de la part de cette poupée inerte toutefois son sourire mourut lentement pour être remplacer par de la déception alors qu'il entretenait une conversation imaginaire.

«Tu as raison, c'est nul.» Soupira de défaite le garçon en s'affaissant dans sa chaise, son regard maussade sur le dessin dans ses mains.

«Moi je ne trouve pas ça nul.» Déclara une voix à sa droite.

Andy se tourna pour voir que Chucky était monté sur la deuxième chaise à côté de lui mais malheureusement il ne calcula pas la distance et brossa sans le vouloir ses lèvres à ceux de la poupée qui avait également tourné la tête pour le regarder. Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis.

Oh, zut alors.

«Je t'aime beaucoup Andy, mais pas de cette façon. Je préfère que l'on reste les meilleurs amis du monde.» Confessa Chucky, un sourire penaud, alors que son garçon s'essuyait furieusement les lèvres de dégout.

«Bien-sûr que nous sommes que amis ! C'était juste un accident, gros bêta.» Rectifia aussitôt Andy qui leva les yeux au plafond au ridicule de la situation. Puis tout à coup, il eut une idée sournoise. Son sourire diabolique revint tandis qu'il se pencha vers la poupée confuse par ce changement brusque d'humeur.

«Mais tu sais, il n'est jamais trop tard pour développer des sentiments amoureux pour son meilleur ami …» Chuchota-t-il d'une voix séduisante en jouant de ses sourcils.

«A-Andy !» S'offusqua Chucky, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

Mais les deux se tournèrent brusquement vers la commode lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire fantomatique faisant écho dans la chambre, rire qui s'éleva au-delà de la chanson qui jouait dans les haut-parleurs de la radio. Immédiatement, leurs yeux surpris se posèrent sur Puppet qui avait changé de place sur la commode et qui se trouvait dorénavant de l'autre côté de cette dernière.

«Arrête de faire ton malin, espèce de petit gigolo noir et blanc inutile !» Gronda la poupée rousse en imitant une expression contrariée qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Andy laissa ses épaules retomber et un souffle sortir de ses poumons alors qu'il regardait Chucky avec découragement, incapable de retenir le rire idiot de ses lèvres.

«Franchement, je me demande où tu as appris tout ce vocabulaire Chuck. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.» Le garçon secoua dédaigneusement la tête.

«Tu n'es pas mon premier propriétaire Andy. Je suis bien plus vieux que tu ne le crois.» Rappela la poupée d'un haussement de sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté pendant qu'il étudiait son enfant.

«Oui je sais. Tu avais appartenu à ma mère avant moi. Ça t'arrive de regretter ton ancienne vie ? Je veux dire, de penser à tes anciens propriétaires ? De vouloir les retrouver ?» Demanda Andy en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sa question le remplissant d'une douloureuse appréhension.

«Il m'arrive d'y penser. Mais personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme toi tu m'aimes Andy. Pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui existe. Tu es mon meilleur ami.» Répéta la poupée d'une voix douce et apaisante en posant sa petite main sur l'avant-bras du garçon qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Merci mon pote.» Andy attrapa Chucky pour le serrer dans ses bras et enterrer son visage ému dans son épaule.

La poupée tapota gentiment le dos de son ami puis d'un geste de son doigt lumineux, il augmenta le son de la radio car la chanson qui passait plaisait beaucoup à son garçon. Il le savait, il connaissait absolument tous ses goûts jusqu'à ses préférences en sous-vêtements. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres de plastique, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'accolade chaleureuse, le sentiment inexhaustible d'être aimé.

Ils se serrèrent de cette façon quelques longues minutes, la musique les enveloppant dans un monde à part.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'Emily regardait paresseusement la télévision, du bruit dans l'escalier l'alerta que son fils venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Sans même lever les yeux des informations qui passaient à l'écran plat, la jeune femme écouta les pieds d'Andy atterrir bruyamment sur le paillasson aux pieds des marches alors qu'il bondit pour rejoindre le salon où une délicieuse odeur de nourriture flottait dans l'air. Ça sentait les pizzas !

Emily sourit lorsque son fils grimpa sur le canapé à côté d'elle et qu'il se jeta littéralement sur ses jambes pour se coucher au-dessus de son ventre. Il ricanait doucement sous son souffle, Chucky atteignant lui-aussi le canapé vert avec le même petit sourire goguenard. Elle lui haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Andy se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, une feuille tenue d'une manière protectrice contre sa poitrine.

«Oh, je vois que ton âme d'artiste a à nouveau frapper. Montre-moi cette œuvre d'art qui mérite d'aller dans un musée.» Roucoula Emily en essayant d'atteindre la feuille mais son fils la leva aussitôt au-dessus de sa tête. Désormais inaccessible, elle se contenta de le regarder pendant qu'il gloussait.

«C'est une surprise, alors ferme les yeux ! Et tu arrêtes de tricher, OK ? Je te vois !» Averti Andy qui sourit victorieusement lorsque sa mère ferma les yeux sans rechigner.

«Oui Monsieur !» La jeune femme sourit également.

Il y eu un bruissement puis une brise légère dû au mouvement de ses bras et après accord verbal du garçon, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le dessin qui lui était présenté à la figure.

«Andy ! C'est … C'est magnifique !» S'enchanta-t-elle, les yeux larges et la bouche ouverte devant la beauté de l'œuvre.

Il s'agissait d'un dessin en nor et blanc avec trois personnages représentés dessus. Tout à gauche il y avait une représentation d'elle dans ses vêtements d'été, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard évasé et un éternel petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Au milieu, c'était Andy. C'était formidable de voir ses talents d'artistes et à quel point il réussissait bien à faire des autoportraits. Sur l'image il était juste adorable. Comme toujours en fait ! Son fils avait toujours eu une bouille à croquer et sur ce dessin ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve en plus.

Puis ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur le personnage qui figurait à droite. Son cœur s'arrêta. Pennywise la fixait à travers les lignes noires et blanches, un sourire sensuel à ses lèvres pulpeuses tandis que son regard pénétrant brûlait dans le sien. Elle ne savait que dire devant cette représentation parfaite du clown qui semblait vivre dans ce dessin, à une perte de mot. C'était étrange, mais elle avait la nette impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard intense quelque part …

Emily décala son regard émotif vers le visage anxieux de son fils demeurant silencieux tandis qu'il attendait nerveusement le verdict de sa mère. Ses bras étaient croisés dans son dos, sa jambe bougeait avec impatience. Nom de Dieu, avait-il fouillé dans son esprit pour avoir cette image de Pennywise ?

Car ce dessin de lui était en réalité une scène qui datait de vingt-sept ans en arrière. Lorsque l'entité Ça avait réussi à coincé Eddie dans le jardin de la maison Neibolt Street.

«Tu aimes ?» Questionna timidement Andy, ses yeux passant de Chucky à sa mère et vice versa.

«Je ne l'aime pas, je l'adore ! Tu es tellement talentueux mon fils. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir une photo mais en beaucoup mieux. Merci.» Remercia-t-elle en attirant l'enfant trépignant d'impatience contre sa poitrine pour lui offrir le plus doux des câlins.

Emily déposa des baisers papillons sur son front puis sur ses joues, laissant derrière eux une chaleur qui témoignait de son amour irréprochable et de ses émotions du moment. Elle continua de caresser le dos et la tête de son enfant jusqu'à ce que la curiosité ne l'emporte.

«Alors, comment c'était hier, avec ton père ?» Demanda-t-elle en installant Andy sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de lui.

«Trop cool ! Il est épatant ! Nous avons beaucoup parlés et il m'a montré comment chasser aussi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'il mange essentiellement des humains … Et il a beaucoup d'appétit ! Mais je me suis rendu compte que moi-aussi. Puis la viande ce n'est pas si mal tout compte fait. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'y retourner !» S'enthousiasma le garçon en question, prit dans son monologue.

Emily sourit au ton émerveillé de son fils et à ses yeux qui luisaient d'une admiration sans faille. Il babillait sans relâche, expliquant en détails ses aventures avec le clown horrifique des égouts. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi épanoui et heureux … Quelque part elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur à l'intérêt accru qu'il lui portait.

Cependant Andy avait attendu ça depuis de longues années alors elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentit incroyablement conquise et sereine maintenant que son enfant avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à la figure paternelle qu'il retrouvait en Ça. C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. D'un coup d'œil à Chucky, elle sut qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose.

Son fils était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

«Est-ce qu'on mange pizzas ?» Interrogea ensuite Andy en levant le nez en l'air, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de sa mère assise sur le canapé.

Emily cligna rapidement des yeux à la soudaine question qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le sujet de conversation principal. Quelle rapidité ! Il sautait du coq à l'âne, comme toujours. Assurément troublée après avoir été perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par hocher lentement la tête puis sourire.

«Pizza 99 fromages et pizza tortue pour Andy.» Acquit-elle ensuite en donnant la référence des pizzas. La tortue étant bien évidemment une végétarienne.

«Cowabunga !» Andy serra les poings de joie puis bondit des genoux d'Emily pour courir à la cuisine et ainsi préparé la table, surexcité à l'idée de manger les délicieuses pizzas gratinées.

La jeune femme força un autre sourire puis baissa les yeux sur Chucky qui lui regardait fixement la télévision d'un air songeur. Intriguée par lui, elle détourna le regard pour voir ce qui avait capté son attention si soudainement.

Il s'agissait du journal télévisé local expliquant qu'un adolescent du nom de Marty avait été enlevé ou alors qu'il avait fait une fuite au cours de la nuit dernière car il demeurait introuvable depuis ce matin. Face caméra, les deux parents pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis qu'ils expliquaient d'une voix tremblante que leur fils n'aurait jamais pu faire une fugue.

Ce qui était bien vrai parce qu'il n'avait pas fugué.

Emily déglutit péniblement tandis qu'elle fixait le portrait du garçon à l'écran qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle jeta ensuite un œil à son fils dans la cuisine qui chantonnait sous son souffle tout en installant les couverts sur la nappe blanche. Elle rencontra ensuite les yeux rouges de Chucky qui reflétait plus ou moins la même inquiétude qu'elle.

Inutile de dire qu'ils s'avaient parfaitement que c'était un meurtre. Pennywise en était à l'origine mais aussi Andy, sans l'ombre d'un doute d'après les explications de son enfant subjugué.

La femme poussa un soupir désespéré toutefois elle ne pouvait en vouloir à aucun des deux. Car elle était au courant, elle avait toujours été au courant et elle savait que ce jour arriverait quoi qu'il arrive. C'était le risque en acceptant de concevoir la progéniture de l'entité maléfique. Néanmoins une forme de culpabilité se forma en elle en voyant les visages dévastés des deux parents à la télévision.

Et c'était aussi en partie de sa faute.

«Ne culpabilise pas. Nous mourrons tous un jour.» Déclara la poupée rousse à ses pieds d'une voix sérieuse.

Chucky tapota la jambe de la femme en pleine réflexion puis après lui avoir donné un sourire conciliant, ses yeux retournèrent à leur bleu habituel puis il rentra dans la cuisine pour se mettre à côté de son meilleur ami extatique qui criait des mots au hasard pour exprimer sa joie.

«C'est tip top caviar ! Schtroumfement bon !»

_Schtroumfement bon ? Voilà qui me rappelle des souvenirs …_ Se dit mentalement Emily d'un petit sourire nostalgique.

Elle éteignit la télévision pour rejoindre les deux autres à la table, des pensées pleins la tête et un poids en plus sur les épaules.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir longuement discutés et échangés des plaisanteries diverses, Emily, Andy et Chucky partirent en direction du centre commercial le plus proche à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour la mère de Dean, Rebecca.

La chanson de Jimmy Durante en musique d'ambiance.

_Smile,  
Though your heart is achin'  
Smile,  
Even though it's breakin'  
When there are are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by..._

Il y avait beaucoup d'articles qui seraient susceptibles de plaire à cette belle femme notamment des produits de beauté, des vêtements, des objets décoratifs mais finalement elle se perdit dans le rayon sous-vêtements sexy. S'assurant qu'Andy était occupé ailleurs avec la poupée aux commentaires déplacés, Emily flâna dans ce rayon en particulier à la recherche d'un ensemble qui lui irait bien, sa robe bleue à hauteur de genoux flottante dans son sillage.

Quelque chose qui ferait ressortir son côté féminin … Quelque chose de joli, mais pas trop coloré non plus. Classe et sensualité étaient ses critères principaux en termes de lingerie féminine. Elle coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches tandis que d'un doigt, elle effleura la matière des articles qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Après plusieurs tours dans ce rayon pour trouver son bonheur, Emily s'arrêta devant un ensemble plutôt significatif.

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide, every trace of sadness  
Although a tear  
may be ever so near_

«Je trouve que le noir te va à ravir.»

«J'ai déjà un ensemble de ce genre, tu te souviens ?» Emily sourit à la créature qui venait de s'exprimer à son oreille. Elle n'eut en aucun cas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

«Mmhmmm, oui … Mais le rouge, oh le rouge serait splendide aussi. J'aime cette couleur sanguinaire.» Murmura Pennywise en levant son bras pour désigner un ensemble coquin sur un cintre.

«Mon Dieu, c'est très … Explicite !» Se stupéfia Emily, ses joues devenant écarlates.

«Justement. Ce corps que tu chéris si bien mérite qu'il soit mis en valeur ma chérie.» Roucoula-t-il à son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir. Son sourire prédateur prit de l'ampleur sur ses lèvres rubis alors qu'il passa lentement ses mains gantées sur les bras nus de son compagnon, le nez à ses cheveux.

«Je ne crois pas, non ! Tu confonds sensualité et vulgarité mon cher.» Renifla Emily en secouant nonchalamment la tête au nouveau surnom du clown pour elle. Elle en avait la chair de poule.

Pennywise ne répondit pas mais gloussa mielleusement à son oreille en désaccord avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Pour Ça, il n'y avait rien de vulgaire sur sa femelle. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui lorsqu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la peau douce de sa clavicule et qu'il y laissa un petit baiser à son passage. Même en public il lui faisait de l'effet, c'était vraiment divertissant et terriblement délectable.

_If you... just smile_

«Maman ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !» Appela Andy qui tourna dans le rayon pour trouver sa mère seule et plantée devant la lingerie pour femme.

«Euh, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre …» Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté puis leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle était immobile et extrêmement rigide, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose de choquant.

«Je … Cherchais quelque chose ! C'est tout, pas besoin d'un faire un fromage non plus.» Dit-elle avec vigueur une fois sortie de son engourdissement. Elle sourit à Andy qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son explication puis se détourna des sous-vêtements et tapota le haut de la tête de son fils quand elle passa à côté d'une démarche légère.

«Maman agis étrangement en ce moment. Je me demande ce qui lui prend.» Se demanda Andy en posant son index sous son menton, distrait, suivant sa mère enjôlée du regard.

«J'ai ma petite idée. Mais tu es trop jeune pour l'entendre.» Expliqua Chucky, un petit sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu le clown se volatiliser après qu'ils arrivèrent dans le rayon.

Une fois sorti du magasin, le trio se dirigea ensuite vers la demeure des Lloyd où déjà plusieurs voisins faisaient d'ores et déjà la fête dans le jardin autour d'un barbecue improvisé. A quatre heures de l'après-midi ?! Voilà qui était étonnant mais bon ici dans le Maine et plus particulièrement dans la ville de Derry, plus rien ne les surprenaient en fin de compte.

Emily salua joyeusement la mère de Dean avec sa main libre tandis que de l'autre elle tenait le gâteau qu'elle avait réalisé en équilibre. Une fois les salutations faites et les bises polies échangées, ce fût Andy qui donna le cadeau emballé à Rebecca. Ce qui lui valut un gros merci et un baiser mouillé sur la tête en guise de remerciements.

Beurk.

Dean était vraiment heureux de ne pas être tout seul car mise à part Andy, aucun enfant n'avait accepté de venir à la fête. Forcément, étant donné qu'il était le seul à vouloir s'approcher du monstre de l'école et qu'il était devenu son ami, tout le monde pensait qu'il était fou et qu'il ne méritait plus leur attention.

Mais cela lui importait peu. Pourquoi vouloir pleins d'amis alors qu'il avait Andy ?

«Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit bout de chou ! Il est trop mignon !» Coqueta Rebecca en se penchant vers la poupée qu'elle venait de remarquer et qui se tenait à côté du fils de sa voisine. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux puis lorgna cette dernière qui tenait la main de son propriétaire. Les yeux lumineux de Chucky se posèrent sur la poitrine généreuse de la femme et …

«Coucou ma petite salo-» Il ne put finir car deux mains se collèrent brusquement à sa bouche.

«Chucky !»

«C'est Chucky !»

S'écrièrent Emily et Andy à l'unisson, tous deux ayant réagi au quart de tour avant que la poupée ne dise une seule sottise en mettant leurs mains sur son visage. C'était vraiment moins une. Au regard confus de la femme blonde, Emily s'empressa d'expliquer que ce jouet répétait les âneries qu'il entendait dans la journée et que c'était les paroles d'un vieux monsieur ronchon au magasin de tout à l'heure.

Heureusement pour eux, Rebecca goba le mensonge puis s'intéressa d'avantage au cadeau qu'elle avait reçu et qui se composait d'un assortiment de tablettes de chocolat de la part d'Andy et de produits de beauté cent pour cent naturels de la part de celle d'Emily.

Les deux enfants ainsi que Chucky, après avoir reçu l'accord de leurs mères respectives, se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la maison. Dean voulait absolument faire visiter les lieux à son ami mais surtout et avant tout sa chambre ! Au passage et durant son baratin infini, il présenta son Lévrier brun et blanc à Andy mais la réaction de ce dernier était des plus vindicatives.

L'animal poilu se mit à grogner, avec force. Le chien plaqua ses oreilles contre sa tête tandis qu'il se baissa sur ses pattes avant en signe de menace, ses yeux bruns scrutant la poupée mais aussi l'étranger qui dégageait une odeur qui lui déplaisait énormément. Immédiatement, Andy se crispa puis gémit de peur en prenant quelques pas méfiants en arrière, les mains levés.

«Je ne comprends pas, habituellement Rufus ne s'attaque à personne ! Il est très gentil. Ne fais pas attention à lui Andy.» Dean posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon apeuré à côté de lui. Il lui sourit avant de caresser la tête de son chien qui suite à ce geste se calma.

Cependant le regard d'Andy était toujours fixé sur l'animal à quatre pattes. Il attendit patiemment que Dean disparaisse dans l'autre pièce pour faire la chose suivante. Tout à coup, il se pencha vers le chien puis il dévoila ses dents de piranha pour lui grogner dessus comme il venait de le faire mais en deux fois plus fort jusqu'à ce que Rufus n'émette des miaulements plaintifs et ne file la queue entre les pattes.

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Il n'aimait pas les chiens.

«Bien joué Andy.» Félicita son meilleur ami à côté de lui qui lui levait le pouce.

Andy ricana de bon cœur. Les deux retrouvèrent ensuite Dean dans le salon en train de raconter les aléas de sa vie mouvementée sans même s'être rendu compte de leur absence. A croire qu'il vivait dans son propre univers bien à lui. Le garçon en question se retourna dans leur direction puis d'un coup de langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il haussa les sourcils et raconta une petite anecdote.

«Hier soir je suis allé manger au restaurant chinois avec mon oncle et ma mère, tu sais celui dans la rue Roosevelt ? Eh bah il y avait des gens très louches qui frappaient leurs chaises sur leur table. Ils criaient des trucs trop bizarres. Il y avait des morceaux de verres et de nourritures absolument partout ! C'était un vrai massacre !» Expliqua-t-il à la va-vite en agitant frénétiquement ses mains pour imager ses paroles.

«Attends, tu es sérieux ? Pourquoi ils faisaient un truc pareil ?» Andy leva les sourcils d'incrédulité.

«J'en sais rien mais après j'ai reconnu un humoriste dans leur groupe. Tu devrais voir ses sketchs, ils sont trop marrants.» Ricana Dean en emmenant son ami et la poupée à l'étage vers sa chambre pendant qu'il poursuivait son histoire folle.

«Pendant que maman et oncle Tom payaient la note, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé le voir. Je lui ai récité l'une de ses phrases favorites qu'il utilise souvent dans ses spectacles sauf que …» Dean s'arrêta dans sa diatribe endiablée pour regarder le sol, clairement attristé.

«Sauf que quoi ?» Répéta Andy après s'être accoudé au mur à côté de la porte menant à la chambre de Dean. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

«Ben le gars m'a attrapé le bras et à commencer à m'insulter d'enfoiré ... Il avait l'air fou furieux ou peut-être effrayé, j'en sais rien. En tout cas il lui manquait une case, ça c'est sûr ! J'ai eu peur sur le coup mais après ses amis l'on calmé et maman est venue me chercher.» Finit Dean d'un haussement d'épaules perplexe, une petite moue peinée aux lèvres.

«Très étrange, en effet. Je me demande ce qu'il avait ce type pour s'en prendre à toi.» Songea Andy en levant le menton pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur la question.

Il sentit un petit remorqueur sur sa jambe et quand il baissa les yeux, il vit que Chucky lui tenait la jambe de pantalon. Il essayait de communiquer avec lui par le contact visuel car ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de curiosité mélangée à quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait définir par manque d'expression faciale.

Peut-être que l'homme inconnu avait vu … Pennywise ? C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était aussi nerveux ? Mais alors, pourquoi s'en prendre personnellement à Dean ? De nombreuses questions sans réponses mais il tâchera de demander à son père pour espérer avoir des explications plus concrètes.

Si encore il acceptait de lui répondre.

Finalement Chucky leva les yeux au plafond puis tapota son index contre sa tempe à plusieurs reprises, indiquant que Dean perdait tout simplement la boule. Ce qui fit rire Andy avant qu'il ne suive son ami bavard dans la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour dévoiler une chambre dans un bordel pas possible … Des vêtements de tous genre jonchaient le sol crasseux, des jouets, des boitiers de jeux-vidéos, des chips, des trous dans la tapisserie jaune, des chaussettes puantes, des trucs pas très nets par-ci par-là.

Andy sentit tous les muscles de son visage se lisser de consternation. Lui n'avait jamais eu ce problème car sa mère veillait toujours à ce qu'il range ses affaires après avoir fini de les utiliser. C'était stupéfiant de voir les différences d'éducation mais encore là c'était carrément une question d'hygiène qui était remise en doute !

Mais sa vision fût brusquement obstruer …

«Je te présente Bouli !» S'exclama joyeusement Dean.

Par les grosses parties génitales d'un rat mâle blanc et noir.

Andy couina puis bondit rapidement en arrière en se prenant les pieds dans Chucky qui faillit s'enfoncer la tête la première dans le bois de la porte. Contrarié, il frappa la jambe de son meilleur ami mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le rat obèse que l'autre enfant tenait en l'air sous les pattes avant. Il avait l'air horrifié, ce qui était tout à fait normal après avoir été confronté par une vue aussi désagréable que celle-ci.

«Euh … Salut ?» Déglutit nerveusement Andy, collant un sourire grossier sur ses lèvres.

«Il est laid ce gros boudin pleins de poils ! Est-ce que c'est vivant ton truc ?» S'intéressa Chucky derrière les jambes d'Andy en désignant le rat toujours en suspension dans les airs qui frétillait ses petites moustaches.

«Bien-sûr qu'il est vivant Bouli ! C'est mon meilleur ami à moi. Je le nourris quatre fois par jour et il reçois toujours un dessert quand il est sage.» Rétorqua Dean en plaquant aussitôt son rat dodu contre sa poitrine pour lui faire un câlin.

«Ceci explique cela.» Chucky adopta une expression ennuyée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Bouli ?! En plus ça rime avec Chucky ! Il fait même du skateboard avec moi ! Enfin pas vraiment … Mais il est dans mon blouson quand j'en fais !» Objecta le garçon aux cheveux bouclés bruns, les sourcils froncés et ses mains protectrices autour de son Bouli d'amour.

«T'inquiète pas Dean, il te taquinait juste.» Andy reprit la parole d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un petit sourire narquois. Il s'approcha de son ami pour poser une main sur son épaule «moi je l'aime bien ton Bouli.»

Manifestement, d'après la tête de Dean, cette déclaration eue pour effet d'apaiser l'atmosphère. Suffisamment pour que le trio change de sujet et se mette à faire le tour de la chambre affreusement sale. Malgré son profond dégout, Andy garda à l'esprit que son père vivait actuellement dans les égouts de la ville et qu'il y avait donc bien pire que cette chambre en bien triste état en termes de lieux de vie.

Environ une bonne heure plus tard, les garçons commencèrent à s'ennuyer jusqu'à qu'une brillantissime idée ne fleurisse dans la tête de Dean. Et s'il allait dormir chez Andy ce soir ? Partageant son idée avec le concerné qui accepta presqu'instantanément, les trois se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour désormais convaincre leurs mères.

Mise à part quelques mises en garde niveau horaire à cause de l'école le lendemain, les deux femmes ne voyaient aucune contrainte et donc accepta avec facilité, au plus grand bonheur d'Andy et de Dean qui ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour rejoindre la maison bleue à lattes blanches de l'autre côté de la rue Jackson. Chucky, ayant du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées, plaida pour que les deux plus grand garçons l'attendent mais en vain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Andy ne s'arrête à côté de la voiture d'Emily.

Cette vieille Buick Invicta des années soixante qui ne semblait pas avoir pris une seule ride avec le temps. Au sens figuré bien évidemment. Il fallait dire qu'Emily prenait grand soin de son véhicule caractéristique en la chouchoutant chaque jour de la semaine et en lui adressant de douces paroles lorsque personne n'était à l'extérieur pour la juger.

Dean s'arrêta dans sa course quand il vit qu'Andy venait de s'abaisser devant le capot et qu'il murmurait des mots à la voiture en stationnement. Dubitatif, il se rapprocha mais le garçon aux cheveux roux foncés en avait d'ores et déjà fini avec sa conversation à sens unique car l'instant d'après, il ouvrait la porte de sa maison.

Eprouvant une curiosité accrue au sujet de cette voiture mais aussi de la méfiance, Dean passa devant le capot mais non sans lorgner avec insistance à cette dernière d'une couleur bleue verte. C'était vraiment étrange, il ne saurait le décrire mais il avait comme l'impression qu'elle l'observait …

«Tu viens ?» Cria Andy sur le paillasson à côté de la poupée effrayante.

Dean avala, se sentant perturber avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de rejoindre son ami en attente pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venait de tomber sur le territoire du Maine.

Emily étant rentrée depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, elle pouvait entendre les rires et des bruits sourds à l'étage supérieur de la maison. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'user de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour comprendre que les deux garçons et Chucky se trouvaient dans le grenier. Sans réelle surprise tout compte fait car son grenier ruisselait de trésors anciens et de reliques d'autres mondes.

Pensive et souriante, la jeune femme aux cheveux platines décida qu'il était temps de préparer à manger et de faire des quantités plus conséquentes pour accueillir l'estomac sans fond du nom de Dean. Enfin, d'après les mots exactes de sa mère bien-sûr ! Les deux femmes avaient longuement discutés et Emily devait admettre que Rebecca était une femme très intéressante en plus d'être sympathique et respectable.

C'était juste dommage qu'elle soit tombée sur un mari aussi bête …

Un peu peinée par ce constat qui semblait se répéter, elle alluma l'interrupteur de la cuisine pour commencer les préparatifs qui raviront sans aucun doute son fils chéri mais aussi leur hôte surprise. D'un claquement de doigt, elle activa sa radio argent et la laissa choisir les morceaux de musiques qui l'entraîneront dans des rythmes fous pendant qu'elle fera la cuisine, espérant secrètement être rejointe par un certain clown au costume gris à froufrous.

Dans le grenier, Andy venait d'ouvrir un très vieux coffre dans un coin un peu à l'abandon et sans source de lumière. A vrai dire ils avaient eu besoin des yeux lumineux de Chucky pour voir où était la serrure … Sans lui, ils n'auraient même pas réussi à trouver le trou !

«Wow ! Incroyable ! Ta mère collectionne vraiment énormément de choses dis donc ! Elle aime les costumes aussi. Les costumes, les masques, les objets tranchants, les poupées, les statuettes en bronze, de tout et n'importe quoi !» S'émerveilla Dean lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le coffre rempli à ras bord d'objets divers.

«Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont des reliques d'autres univers. Mais chut ! C'est un secret, OK ? Ma mère deviendrait folle si elle apprenait que je te l'ai dit …» Murmura Andy, le dos courbé d'anxiété.

Ici-bas il vit que Chucky lui faisait le geste du coupe-gorge pour accompagner ses pensées au sujet de sa mère.

«Couic !»

Super.

«T'inquiètes pas mec, je suis une tombe. Trop fort ! Regarde un peu ça !» S'extasia ensuite Dean après avoir récupéré un chemisier bleu un peu poussiéreux ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau, un holster, un lasso, un pistolet, des bottes en cuirs et un foulard.

«Cette tenue à appartenu à un très grand homme une fois … Arthur, je crois qu'il s'appelait. Arthur Morgan. Ma mère me racontait souvent des histoires de cowboys et qu'elle avait eu un béguin pour un afro-indien de la bande. C'est dommage que l'histoire se soit aussi mal finie pour eux.» Expliqua Andy d'un sourire mélancolique aux nombreux souvenirs qui envahissaient sa tête des soirées passées aux côtés de sa mère et de ses histoires originales.

«Je suis Arthur le cowboy !» Dean imita une voix grave tout en mettant le chapeau sur sa tête, une grimace aux lèvres et la main gauche posée sur sa hanche pour adopter une posture atypique.

Andy rit aux pitreries de son ami puis s'intéressa ensuite à une drôle de boite allongée hexagonale assez petite pour tenir dans ses mains. Pas très lourde, faite en bois avec des gravures et une fleur blanche représentée sur la devanture. Une rose blanche. Il l'ouvrit timidement pour voir un ancien appareil de cryptage en métal doré avec des anneaux qui comportaient les lettres de l'alphabet. Six anneaux pour être un peu plus précis.

D'un soupir las, il le rangea à nouveau dans sa boite puis dans le coffre pour sortir d'autres articles qu'il jugeait intéressants. Une cape noire, un artefact métallique en forme de griffe qui avait une lueur bleuâtre en son milieu, un vieux haut-de-forme brûlé extravagant avec un ruban rose autour et une étiquette de prix dessus, une broche en or représentant une main, des bouts de papiers, une LED ronde bleue, et pleins d'autres trucs cool.

Comme le disait si bien Dean, des babioles de tous genres notamment des tissus et des vêtements mais aussi un bout de boit tout au fond …

Rectification. Pas un bout de boit, une baguette noire avec des motifs incrustés sur la longueur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la récupérée, Dean le devança pour imiter quelqu'un qui faisait de l'escrime, toujours vêtu des habits de cowboy. L'image était très comique. Décemment comique pour faire rire la poupée vicieuse qui s'était installée sur une boite en hauteur les jambes croisées et les mains sur ses genoux. Chucky prenait un malin plaisir à observer chaque fait et geste des garçons, surveillant surtout Dean et protégeant son meilleur ami de toutes éventuelles menaces qui pourraient surgir de nulle part.

«Faut encore qu'on aille à la fête foraine un de ces quatre mon pote.» Dean poinçonna son coude dans les côtes d'Andy muni d'un petit sourire ironique.

«Ah, oui c'est vrai. Faut que je regarde avec mon père s'il n'a pas prévu de chasser avec moi prochainement.» Répondit le garçon aux marques étranges en passant ses mains sur son T-shirt.

«Attend, tu as enfin rencontré ton père Andy ?!» S'exclama ensuite Dean, les yeux écarquillés à cette découverte. Il vit Andy se raidir et entendit Chucky émettre un petit rire niais.

«Oui … Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai rencontré mon père, enfin ! Et quand je parle de chasse, je ne parle pas de chasse à l'enfant hein, mais de la chasse aux … Aux poissons !» Corrigea prestement Andy de plus en plus nerveux. Il grinça des dents quand il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de dire. Sa main vola automatiquement à son front tandis que Chucky haussa le ton de son rire abruti.

«Quoi ?» Fût la seule chose que Dean réussi à dire.

«Non, je voulais dire qu'il adore les enfants.» Reprit aussitôt le garçon roux mais l'expression choquée de Dean ne changea pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient tellement qu'il craignait qu'ils finissent par rouler sur le plancher.

«Mais qu'est-ce que ça sent bon ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Allons manger !» Andy rit nerveusement puis attrapa la manche de son ami perplexe pour le tirer vers les escaliers, jetant un regard noir à Chucky qui se payait littéralement de sa tête.

«OK ?» S'hébéta Dean, un sourcil levé tandis qu'il traînait les pieds derrière Andy tout à coup survolté.

Cependant personne ne remarqua la petite peluche clown aux yeux oranges brillants assise sur l'une des étagères du fond.

Le trio redescendit dans le plus grand des calmes jusqu'à la cuisine où Emily avait préparé une magnifique table avec au menu, raclette. C'était le paradis sur terre. La soirée prit une toute nouvelle tournure autour de ce plat emblématique qui chassait absolument toute négativité. Les rires s'élevèrent, la joie et la bonne humeur partagées pendant que la petite famille se régalait autour d'un délicieux repas copieux.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Les festivités surprises se terminèrent et la vaisselle devint la préoccupation suivante. A quatre, c'était relativement simple pour tout nettoyer et tout ranger donc environ une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons et Chucky furent contraint de monter pour se mettre au lit pour la nuit. Enfin mise à part la poupée car elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de sommeil.

Emily rit doucement sous son souffle puis secoua la tête aux bruits sourds qui retentissaient à l'étage. Déplaçaient-ils des armoires ou quoi ? En proie au doute, la femme déposa son torchon sur le rebord de l'évier puis décida d'aller jeter un œil à l'étage et plus particulièrement aux enfants agités.

Une fois qu'elle atteignit la dernière marche, le bruit cessa soudainement et à la place des rires et des cris il n'y avait plus que des petits chuchotements qui émanaient de la pièce au bout du couloir. Levant un sourcil amusé, elle déambula jusqu'à la porte entre ouverte où elle pouvait voir une lumière tamiser s'infiltrer par l'ouverture. Elle poussa la porte pour se retrouver face à un spectacle épatant.

Les deux garçons étaient d'ores et déjà sous les couettes en pyjamas, Chucky à côté du lit de son fils en train de lui chanter sa fameuse chanson du meilleur ami.

Dean se trouvait sur un matelas sur le sol de l'autre côté, étreignant son propre doudou qu'il avait pris soin de ramener pour la nuit tout en écoutant la drôle de chanson de la poupée. Au bruit du grincement de la porte, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers Emily qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

«Je vois que vous êtes déjà coucher. Je suis fière de vous. Moi qui pensait devoir me battre …» Se dit-elle à elle-même d'une secousse de sa tête.

«Le sommeil est beaucoup trop sacré Madame Brown.» Répliqua Dean d'une petite voix fatiguée.

«Emily.» Emily sourit puis cligna de l'œil au garçon qui rougit légèrement mais qui finit par hocher la tête en accord.

Ensuite elle se rapprocha du lit de son fils pour venir s'assoir sur le bord du matelas. Andy demeurait étrangement silencieux, la peluche clown tenue fermement contre sa poitrine. Il la regardait sans rien dire, son jeune visage à moitié caché dans la couverture bleue. Toutefois Emily pouvait voir qu'il souriait timidement alors qu'elle levait sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux avec amour. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur un objet intriguant … Qui n'avait strictement rien à faire dans une chambre d'enfant !

«D'où tu sors ça Andy ?!» S'écria Emily en attrapant la culotte rouge suspendue au pied du lit.

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'enfant haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même d'où cela venait exactement. De plus il n'avait absolument pas envie de trahir le Monsieur qu'il avait rencontré dans la rue !

Emily voulut insister mais elle s'aperçût que les paupières d'Andy tombaient de plus en plus, signe qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Poussant un soupir découragé, elle détourna les yeux pour regarder Chucky à sa gauche qui tirait la même tête innocente que son fils. Apparemment elle n'allait pas avoir d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment sa culotte rouge était dans cette chambre ni comment elle avait mystérieusement réapparue.

A l'extérieur dans le cerisier du jardin, sur une branche qui faisait face à la fenêtre d'Andy, Pennywise utilisait ses jumelles pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Il se tenait à quatre pattes sur la branche qui menaçait à tout instant de craquer à cause de son poids conséquent.

«Andy …» Murmura le clown, un filet de bave s'écoulant le long de son menton.

Il avait tout entendu de la conversation dans le grenier mais aussi celle dans la cuisine et … Dans la chambre. Oui, en gros il avait fait de l'espionnage depuis le début de soirée. Ben quoi ? Il voulait juste s'assurer que son compagnon et sa progéniture étaient en sécurité notamment avec ce garçon humain qui avait envahie leur vie privée. C'était primordial, vital même.

Néanmoins la jalousie rampa dans son bas ventre tel un ouragan furieux. Personne n'avait le droit de s'approcher d'eux à part lui.

Pennywise grogna doucement sous son souffle tandis qu'il dirigeait ses jumelles sur la femme platine qui venait d'embrasser affectueusement leur enfant sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Leur enfant ?! Leur progéniture ! Se corrigea-t-il rapidement d'une secousse de son corps entier, grinçant des dents lorsque les clochettes retentirent à leur tour. Il attendit que la lumière de la chambre ne s'éteigne pour changer de branche de justesse avant que l'autre ne craque.

Patience … Il n'aimait pas être patient ! Où était passé Emily ? D'un coup d'œil panoramique et d'une étude olfactive, il put la localiser dans la maison. Elle était dans sa salle de bain en train de se changer pour la nuit, retirant sa robe de son corps sinueux pour enfiler sa fine petite nuisette nacrée.

Le clown frissonna d'anticipation, riant nerveusement sous son souffle. Il attendit qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre pour l'observer dans le silence et dans la discrétion la plus totale, du moins il l'espérait. Admirer sa beauté, sa sensualité, ses gestes raffinés … Pendant qu'elle se préparait pour le lit.

Environ une bonne heure passa après qu'Emily ait éteint la lumière et se glissa sous les couettes pour prendre un peu de repos. Dehors, Pennywise continuait de la contempler dans le noir de la nuit, ses yeux luisants au clair de lune. Tous un tas de sentiments se glissaient en lui et plus particulièrement dans son cœur factice alors qu'il admirait la beauté sereine dans le lit de draps blancs satinés.

Mais l'amour, l'amour était l'émotion principale.

Le clown laissa sortir un petit gémissement tandis qu'il pencha sa grosse tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus fixés sur la forme féminine qui prenait de lentes et régulières respirations. Même à cette distance il pouvait voir qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil, sourire qui compressa sa large poitrine. Il voulait tant la toucher, faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa nuisette soyeuse puis sur sa peau humaine.

Comme des années auparavant, lorsqu'il découvrait pour la première fois ce qu'était les émotions positives.

Fasciné mais étourdi par la flopée de sentiments qui se bousculaient, Ça bondit de sa branche pour atterrir élégamment sur le sol herbeux ci-dessous. Il passa ses mains le long de son costume avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se tourner vers la maison. D'un geste de son index, la fenêtre au-dessus de lui s'ouvrit très lentement, laissant pénétrer la brise légère dans la chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis commença à chanter.

«I love you to muuuuchhh !» Hurla-t-il du haut de ses poumons, du haut de sa voix graveleuse.

Les chiens de tout le quartier se mirent à aboyer comme des fous pour l'accompagner.

«Emily, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !» Grinça-t-il avec passion même si cela ressemblait plus à un couinement désespéré.

Même pas une minute plus tard, les lumières voisines s'allumèrent et les voisins agacés par le bruit horrible passèrent leurs têtes par les fenêtres pour voir quel énergumène criait comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Quel genre d'animal était en train de crever ?!

Mais Pennywise s'en fichait. Il voulait appeler son compagnon, lui faire comprendre qu'il portait encore un grand intérêt pour elle et qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Que les émotions étaient toujours là … Pour elle.

«Ain't ne mountain high enough ! To keep me from getting to you babe !» Gueula-t-il, la main poétiquement sur le cœur et l'autre tendue à la fenêtre ouverte.

Il décida de chanter la chanson qu'Emily avait écoutée lorsqu'elle s'était enfin persuadée de s'offrir à lui, vingt-sept ans passés. L'entité démoniaque sourit atrocement, pas le moins du monde perturber par les animaux qui l'accompagnaient durant son chant nocturne extrêmement casse oreille.

_Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! _Répondirent les chiens du voisinage.

«Pitié ! Que quelqu'un lui abrège les souffrances à ce taré !» Hurla quelqu'un à plusieurs pâtés de maisons.

«My love is alive ! Way down in my heart !» Pennywise sourit quand la lumière baigna la chambre d'Emily mais aussi celle de sa progéniture de l'autre côté.

«Qu'est-ce qui gueule comme ça ! C'est insupportable ! Maman !» Pleura Andy en trébuchant jusqu'à sa fenêtre, la mâchoire serrée et les mains sur ses oreilles. A moitié conscient, il attrapa quelque chose au pif et le balança vers la source du bruit.

En même temps que sa mère.

Le clown bondit en arrière lorsque deux objets inconnus volèrent dans sa direction, l'un entrant directement en contact avec sa tête bulbeuse et lui arrachant un cri indigné. Il se frotta activement le crâne alors qu'il dévisagea l'étrange petite sphère rouge et blanche sur le sol à ses pieds. Un cadeau de son enfant ?! Génial !

Gloussant de plaisir à peine mesuré, Ça s'accroupit pour récupérer l'objet sphérique dans ses gants sales puis l'autre cadeau qui venait de la part d'Emily. Une paire de chaussettes, en boule. Décidemment, les deux même endormis savaient parfaitement bien visé ! A croire que son compagnon avait transmis ses gênes d'orientation à leur précieuse progéniture car il avait des atouts vraiment fabuleux.

Il rigola gaiement tout en serrant les deux cadeaux improbables contre ses pompons rouges, les yeux remplis de malice. D'un claquement de doigt, il les envoya tous deux au fin fond de son égout sur sa pile d'objets de collection en construction autour de son chapiteau de la mort. Retenant un autre rire guttural dans son torse, le clown envoya un baiser dans les airs à la fenêtre qui était à nouveau fermée.

«Je reviendrais.» Murmura-t-il, son visage blanc s'assombrissant tandis que son sourire s'élargit diaboliquement.

Il plongea dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche, laissant la maison et ses habitants revenir à leur sommeil profond.

Ça avait quelqu'un a libéré pour fêter le retour des ratés.

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai besoin de nouveaux défis pour la suite ! Des placements de mots, de phrases, de situations compromettantes, amusantes, ridicules, tristes, peu importe. Peut-être en rapport avec les ratés ? Emily va les rencontrer ;)

Défis **Ça 10** :

ODemonKillO - Que Dean a un chien et qu'il grogne sur Andy, mais Andy lui grogne dessus en retour avec ses dents de piranha. + Andy écoute dans son Walkman «Outai papaoutai» + Tout le monde dort chez Emily, Pennywise en profite pour grimper dans l'arbre à côté de la maison et avec ses jumelles il observe Andy dormir pour plus d'informations. Il se prend une pokéball en pleine tête. + Emily commande deux pizzas, une au 99 fromages et une autre végétarienne qui s'appelle Tortue pour Andy. + Que Dean viens à la maison dormir, et que plus tard ils jouent à se déguiser. Ils trouvent une malle où il y a pleins de costumes et un chapeau de cowboy qui appartenait à Arthur Morgan de RDR2 et aussi que pendant que Dean est là, ils mangent raclette. + Andy va chez Dean et que un moment Dean lui montre son gros rat avec ses grosses bouboules. + Placement du mot «Cowabunga !» (wow, ça en fait des défis ! XD je me suis éclatée).

TFomegastar - placement du mot «gigolo».

ElyseDuScorpion - Pennywise chante «I love you to much» sous la fenêtre d'Emily. + Andy embrasse Chucky accidentellement.

Levia666 - Andy veut faire un peu d'humour en détendant l'atmosphère mais instaure un malaise en parlant de son père à Dean.

Bouboune29 - Et si Em allait faire les boutiques avec le petit et que vers la fin elle regarde côté lingerie pendant que Andy est plus loin et que notre clown préféré se pointe alors qu'elle regarde un ensemble hyper sexy.

MichleVaro - Essayer de placer Schtroumpf ou schtroumpfement.

Super ! Merci pour la participation ! Je vous dis à bientôt !

VP


	13. Ça 11

Hey hey merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires les p'tit gars ! C'est vraiment super !

Bon, je rappelle quand même que c'est une fanfiction humoristique avec de la **romance**. Vous êtes normalement au courant après tout ce temps. Et donc ne soyez pas étonner de certains passages avec Emily et Pennywise x) Perso, je ne trouve pas que c'est si inconcevable que cela.

Ensuite je préviens juste que l'ordre chronologique n'est absolument pas respecté ! Je suis le film Ça chapitre 2 dans sa globalité mais en apportant pas mal de modifications, surtout niveau scénaristique. Disons que ça serait trop compliquer de raconter cette histoire en seulement deux jours comme dans le film -.-

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****11**

_Encore un jour en enfer. C'est étrange par moment. Paradoxal je dirais même. A chaque fois que j'écris dans mon journal intime, j'ai l'impression de revenir à la case départ. Au fond de mon casier rouge à l'abri des regards. Loin de tout. Et surtout dans le silence que j'aime tant._

_Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, ni ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps, mais une chose est sûre, j'apprends qui je suis. C'est difficile à croire mais pourtant c'est bien vrai ! J'ai enfin découvert une partie de mes origines. Du côté de mon géniteur masculin. Enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça étant donné qu'il a plusieurs visages. Est-ce au moins un __"__il__" __?_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. De ce qu'il est en réalité. Il est si froid et si distant … Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime comme un père devrait aimer son enfant. Tout est si différent. Quand je le regarde, je ne vois qu'agressivité et méchanceté mais pourtant il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Ou presque. Juste un bras arraché mais ça repousse ces trucs-là, non ? En tout cas chez moi oui alors ce n'était pas vraiment grave._

Andy leva les yeux de sa page pour regarder fixement la porte de son casier fermé, pensif et un doigt tapotant son menton. Il réfléchissait sur les derniers jours et sur sa rencontre avec l'entité de Derry. Une rencontre des plus violentes toutefois il s'en était sorti quasiment indemne et avec l'envie irréfutable de retourner auprès de cette créature de l'ombre qui s'avérait être son paternel.

Puis il l'avait revu une seconde fois.

Un deuxième face à face qui s'était conclu beaucoup mieux que le premier. Avec à la clef un cours de chasse exclusif aux côtés de son idole de toujours ! Bien que surprenant et effrayant comme méthode, il avait appris que ses drôles de dents pointues n'étaient pas là pour rien. Et en plus il lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils se reverront rapidement et Andy espérait de tout cœur que c'était pour bientôt.

A nouveau souriant de bonheur, déterminé et rempli d'espoir, le garçon prit une profonde inspiration puis reposa la mine de son stylo à bille sur les lignes vierges de son carnet qui n'attendaient qu'à être compléter.

_Mais moi je l'aime déjà. Maman l'aime aussi, d'une certaine manière en tout cas. Et je suis sûr qu'avec le temps il finira par m'aimer comme il avait aimé ma mère à l'époque. Car pour faire des bébés, il faut être amoureux non ?_

_Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que mon père est le clown dévoreur d'enfants de la ville de Derry. C'est clair que dis comme ça, ça fait peur mais en vrai c'est moins effrayant. Surtout quand on commence à le connaître. Il est toujours très seul dans son égout et il semble s'y plaire mais je ressens aussi une sorte de tristesse en lui. De la tristesse et de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Peut-être qu'il en veut à quelqu'un ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de maman car elle fait de son mieux pour plaire à tout le monde._

_Maman … Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Son esprit est toujours renfermé et impossible à pénétrer. Pas comme ce Mike ou encore les enfants de ma classe. Est-ce qu'elle aime toujours Pennywise ? Est-ce que lui, est encore capable de ressentir quelque chose pour elle ? Un amour des plus étranges et fascinants. Mais même si ce mot sonne bizarre sur ma langue rien n'est impossible. J'en suis la preuve vivante._

_Tout commence enfin à faire sens dans ma tête. Après tant d'années dans l'incertitude, je découvre que mes __"anomalies" n'en sont en fait pas. Les odeurs enivrantes que je ressentais, les envies de meurtres répétitives et les grosses colères venaient des gênes de mon père. Je ne suis pas anormal. Je suis peut-être un monstre qui doit se nourrir de chair humaine mais c'est dans ma nature ! Même si je culpabilise beaucoup au moins je suis soulagé de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pouvoirs._

_J'ai hâte d'apprendre à me transformer comme lui ! A devenir comme lui et à faire peur, comme lui !_

_D'ailleurs je devrais peut-être en parler à maman que j'utilise mes pouvoirs aussi à l'école … Comme par exemple que la plupart de mes présences en classe sont fausses. Que j'utilise des clones de moi-même pour faire acte de présence et suivre les cours inutiles. Je n'ai juste pas le courage. J'ai peur. Peur de la décevoir ou peur qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi parce que je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais mentir après l'épisode avec Annabelle._

_Cette fille que j'avais plongé dans le coma après avoir ouvert ma gueule et montrer mes lumières. Dans ma gorge punaise ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs et je ne préfère pas le savoir. C'est trop flippant et surtout hyper mortel. Au moins ici dans mon casier je ne risque pas de blesser quelqu'un avec ça. J'ai toujours préféré la solitude et c'est pour une bonne raison !_

_Puis, j'aurais pu tuer Denis avec mes satanés pouvoirs … Je déteste ça. Ce n'est pas moi. Quelque part je lui en veux toujours au clown de s'être moquer de moi mais d'un autre côté je suis heureux que c'était lui et pas un véritable élève. Sinon, que me serait-il arrivé ? Et à maman ? Ou à Dean ? Un autre déménagement ? Ou pire encore ? Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces questions._

«Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Andy.»

Le garçon en question réprima un grognement. Il jeta son stylo dans son sac ainsi que son carnet avant de faire face à celui qui venait de s'exprimer dans son dos, exaspéré d'avoir une fois encore été pris en flagrant délit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner un bout de son esprit à Chucky sauf que ses yeux se posèrent sur un tout autre personnage dans le coin gauche du casier, à droite de son meilleur ami visiblement soucieux. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi, la couleur se draina subitement de son visage déjà très pâle. Son cœur fit une violente embardée dans sa poitrine et son souffle se bloqua instantanément dans sa gorge.

«AH !» Couina Andy d'un sursaut de peur et de surprise.

Là, dans le coin du casier se tenait le clown alias Pennywise. Il était immobile contre la paroi du fond et avait un horrible rictus sur son visage blanc et craquelé de toute part. Sa bouche rouge était tordue, ses yeux dans un strabisme profond comme s'il était mort sur le coup d'un arrêt du cœur. La créature démoniaque et sournoise ne fit absolument aucun mouvement même après le cri horrifié du jeune garçon qui se retrouva paralysé.

Mince alors ! Comment avait-il fait pour se glisser dans son casier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?! Pourtant il était grand, très grand ! Et prenait quasiment toute la place du petit espace.

D'un petit coup d'œil circulaire, Andy pu voir que les longues jambes du clown étaient repliées sur les côtés et qu'il l'encerclait de ses grands bras maigres. Les froufrous de ses poignets chatouillaient la peau de ses chevilles exposées. Il était assis en tailleur entre les jambes de Pennywise, Chucky écrasé dans le coin derrière son dos alors qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui en déplaçant le bras encombrant du clown qui prenait littéralement la place dans le casier.

C'était hallucinant de voir ses capacités physiques à s'adapter dans des endroits aussi exigus, allant jusqu'à se tordre les membres sans une once de douleur ni de gêne sur son visage impassible. Il était flexible, certes, mais c'était aussi en partie grâce à ses pouvoirs exceptionnels de transformation à volonté.

«Bouge tes grosses fesses toi ! Tu es trop gros, tu prends trop de place !» Pesta la poupée rousse en tournant son regard rougeoyant de colère dans la direction de l'entité toujours inanimée.

«Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ! Comment êtes-vous entrés sans que je m'en aperçoive ?!» Se stupéfia Andy après avoir repris ses esprits, la bouche grande ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils à son père lorsque ce dernier secoua vivement la tête et qu'il posa ses yeux orangés sur lui.

«Oh … Attend, je te fais une place.» Pennywise, honteux, replia ses longues jambes pour libérer son garçon de son emprise.

«Je voulais m'assurer que mon meilleur ami va bien. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es tout seul.» S'expliqua hâtivement Chucky d'une petite voix tracassée, ses doigts se tordant nerveusement devant lui.

«Ça n'explique pas votre présence dans mon casier ! C'est privé d'abord. Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ?» Andy sourit narquoisement puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant à la fois son père et sa poupée.

«Tu dois venir avec moi Andy. La chasse est sur le point de recommencer. Ils sont tous de retour, enfin ! La bande presque au complet. Ho ho, oui. Nous avons un adversaire de taille à combattre !» Rétorqua le clown excité de sa voix railleuse, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

«Il ne va nulle part avec toi, gros déchet puant ! Sors immédiatement de notre casier !» Grogna Chucky en plissant ses gros yeux à Ça qui lui se contenta de rire avec sadisme en réponse.

Comme si qu'une petite poupée allait changer quoi que ce soit …

Andy sourit en coin puis secoua la tête aux pitreries des deux intrus de son casier qui se lançaient à tour de rôle des regards noirs. Quelque part il se sentait touché que sa figure paternelle et que son meilleur ami se soient retrouver ici dans le seul but d'être en sa compagnie, même s'il y avait une raison derrière cela. Chucky voulait juste qu'il rentre à la maison pour jouer avec lui et Pennywise voulait qu'il vienne avec lui pour lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques de chasse.

Il sentit extatique tout à coup, voulant à tout prix fermer la distance avec le clown et le serrer dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant pour sa présence. Mais il se ravisa par crainte de l'effrayer avec son affection.

Toutefois sa poitrine se gonfla d'adoration, son cœur battit plus vite tandis qu'il passait son regard émerveillé du clown à la poupée qui avait repris les insultes de plus belle. Ses genoux touchaient la jambe droite de Pennywise qu'il avait pris soin de replié dans un angle physiquement impossible semblable à une position de trapéziste dans une boite.

Le froid glacial de son corps s'imprégna dans son jean bleu jusque sur sa peau frissonnante par le contact. Andy trouvait cela curieux à quel point le corps du clown était frigorifié … N'avait-il jamais ressenti la moindre chaleur ? Il avait l'impression que c'était son âme entière qui était dépourvue de chaleur, condamné à jamais dans l'hostilité. C'était injuste.

Timidement, le garçon apporta une main sur le mollet recouvert de tissu gris soyeux puis caressa pensivement la matière du costume alors que le propriétaire de la jambe était occupé à s'en prendre verbalement à Chucky.

«Bordel de cul, ta bouche me fais penser à une chatte ! Minou minou !» Se moqua allègrement la poupée d'un ricanement acerbe, son index pointé au visage blafard du clown.

«Misérable petite chose insignifiante ! Je pourrais te réduire en miette pour ton insolence !» Gronda Pennywise, ses yeux virant au rouge dangereux, de la bave volante en gouttelettes sur le visage de Chucky.

«Essaie un peu pour voir !» Déclara ce dernier en poussant le visage de Ça de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne bulbeux ne frappe le fond du casier.

«Je vais te déchirer.» Siffla vicieusement Pennywise. Il sourit à pleines dents puis repoussa tout aussi brutalement la tête de Chucky qui se cogna contre le métal derrière lui, faisant retentir un bruit sourd dans l'ensemble du casier.

Cela ressemblait au bruit d'une tête vide …

Andy de son côté était trop occupé à regarder la forme humaine de son paternel pour voir ou même entendre les injures des nouveaux ennemis jaloux. Intrigué, il leva ses yeux débordant de curiosité vers les pompons rouges à la poitrine du clown qu'il toucha du bout des doigts, un petit sourire aux lèvres et l'envie féroce de l'étreindre chaleureusement. Mais comment réagirait-il à son accolade ? Probablement mal.

Il gémit doucement sous son souffle à la pointe de douleur dans son cœur, l'image de son refus bien trop difficile à supporter. Alors, il retira brusquement sa main du torse de Pennywise avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il le touchait sans autorisation. A la place il resserra ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour mettre son menton sur ses genoux, les bras autour de ses jambes dans un semblant de réconfort.

Ce fût à cet instant là qu'il entendit les bruits répétitifs de résonnance.

Perplexe, le jeune garçon se concentra sur les visages de Chucky et de Pennywise pour s'apercevoir que depuis tout à l'heure ils s'amusaient à se pousser la tête contre le mur du casier derrière eux. Enfin amuser était un grand mot. C'était plutôt une espèce de combat ridicule pour savoir qui allait craquer en premier ! Le clown ricanait grossièrement tandis que la poupée grognait de colère à chaque fois qu'il repoussait la tête de Ça pour la fracasser dans le métal.

«Non ! Arrêter ! On va encore nous entendre !» Chuchota désespérément Andy lorsque la sonnerie de l'école retentit à l'extérieur de sa cachette. Les yeux écarquillés, il colla son doigt à ses lèvres mais il était déjà trop tard quand ils arrêtèrent leur mascarade enfantine.

«Andy ? C'est toi ?»

«Shhh !»

«Shhh !»

«Shhhh ?»

«Shhhhhhhh !»

«Chut !»

«Chut toi-même !»

«Y a personne !»

«SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !»

«Andy ? Mais, comment es-tu arrivé ici aussi vite ? Je viens de te voir quitter la classe !» Répondit Dean aux nombreux «shhhh» émanant du fin fond du casier rouge numéro cent-vingt-sept. Et en plus il n'était pas seul ?

«Euh … Eh bien … C'est-à-dire que …» Balbutia le garçon derrière la porte close. Il y eut un bruissement puis un petit couinement avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau «je ne me sens pas très bien. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.»

«Dans un casier ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir l'infirmière ?» Questionna ensuite Dean, dubitatif.

«Parce que je n'ai pas envie, voilà ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant Dean. Je ne veux pas de compagnie aujourd'hui.» S'agaça Andy dans le casier, sa voix tremblante étouffée par la fine épaisseur de la porte en métal rayée.

Dean leva un sourcil tandis qu'il toisait sévèrement la porte rouge, son sac d'école en bandoulière sur son épaule. L'agressivité dans le ton de son ami lui avait fait mal, mais il le connaissait et savait qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour la communication. Donc au lieu de lui en vouloir, il se détourna des nombreux casiers pour repartir en direction de la prochaine salle de classe, se demandant s'il allait voir Andy là-bas ou s'il allait rester enfermer le restant de la matinée.

A l'intérieur du casier, le garçon aux cheveux roux foncés soupira de défaite alors qu'il relâcha la bouche de Chucky pour permettre à la poupée de se redresser. C'était par précaution, au cas où il aurait eu l'idée stupide de dire une bêtise à son ami. Déjà comme ça il se sentait mal de lui avoir parlé de la sorte alors si en plus Chucky décide de dire un commentaire inacceptable …

Tandis que la poupée lui envoya un regard noir, Andy tourna la tête vers le fond du casier pour constater que le clown flippant n'y était plus. Il était à nouveau complètement seul. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de solitude le consomma peu à peu. Et si Pennywise avait mal pris son silence ? Et si maintenant il pensait qu'il ne voulait plus venir avec lui ? Etait-il en colère ou pire, déçu ?

Dorénavant de mauvaise humeur, l'enfant laissa sortir un grognement puis frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur métallique, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir la petite main de Chucky sur sa veste mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

«Je suis désolé Andy.» Marmonna misérablement la poupée. Il n'était pas désolé pour son comportement envers Pennywise mais envers son meilleur ami.

C'était à cause de sa jalousie s'il avait réagi aussi mal. Il ne voulait aucune concurrence.

«Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé.» Finit par dire Andy après avoir rabaissé son regard vitreux sur Chucky, un petit sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Désormais la boule au ventre, il attendit la fin des cours pour sortir de sa cachette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comment avaient-ils pu oublier …

Tous ces souvenirs d'enfance, ces sentiments, cette ville, les moments joyeux comme les moments difficiles …

Bill Denbrough passa ses mains moites dans ses cheveux mis-longs bruns tandis que ses yeux bleus s'imprégnaient de la vieille bâtisse insalubre aux pierres rouges typiques de la ville de Derry. Il avait presque du mal à respirer. Sa gorge se serrait, son regard se remplit de larmes de nostalgie, le cœur douloureusement compressé dans sa poitrine.

Il était rentré à la maison avec son ancienne bande de copains.

Richie, Eddie, Beverly, Ben, presque toute la bande était ici aujourd'hui. Mike avait décidé de les laisser faire une petite visite de leur ancienne ville afin qu'ils retrouvent un peu la mémoire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses avec l'entité Ça. Doucement mais surement, les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans leurs têtes et les remplissaient d'émotions à la fois positifs et à la fois négatifs. Des reliques du passé qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient voulus oublier, surtout les instants mémorables entre membre du clan des ratés.

«J'avais oublié que c'était là.» Dit Eddie en mettant les mains dans les poches de son gilet bordeaux.

Il sourit tristement à la grande statuette de Paul Bunyan au milieu de la pelouse, un très mauvais souvenir pour Richie Tozier. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement puis détourna le regard de cette chose qui lui avait, semblerait-il, flanquer une sacrée frousse à l'époque car son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade rien qu'en la regardant.

«Nous avons oublié beaucoup de choses. Mais c'est toujours en nous. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.» Répondit Ben d'un hochement de tête méditatif, décalant son regard sur la jeune femme du groupe qui en perdait les mots.

«Tous nos souvenirs d'enfance … Ils étaient juste là. Vous vous en rendez compte ? Notre bande, l'ancienne école, nos maisons, la bibliothèque !» Rit Bill en tournant sur lui-même pour regarder les autres bâtiments qui constituaient le centre même de Derry. Il pointa du doigt la bibliothèque d'un sourire ravi.

«Ouais, mais il y a comme quelque chose que tu sembles oublier. Laisse-moi réfléchir … Ah oui ! Cette saloperie de clown cannibale qui s'en prenait régulièrement à nous quand nous étions gosses !» Vociféra Richie après avoir remonté ses lunettes loupes sur le pont de son nez, irrité par les souvenirs de la créature horrifique.

«Pennywise.» Chuchota Beverly, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge.

«J'ai envie de vomir …» Se plaignit Eddie d'un gémissement alors que la nausée le frappait de plein fouet.

«Mike a trouvé un moyen de le battre, sinon nous ne serions pas là. Il faut avoir confiance en lui.» Rassura Bill en tendant une main vers les autres sous l'emprise de la peur et de la panique.

Evidemment, qui ne serait pas terroriser en revenant dans une ville comme celle-ci qui laissait de terribles marques ? Rien qu'en ayant eu Mike au téléphone, alors qu'ils étaient à des centaines de bornes d'ici, ils ressentirent tous une affreuse pression dans leur poitrine semblable à de la peur intense. Sans souvenirs, elle était inexplicable mais pourtant bien réelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent enfin à Derry.

Où tout avait commencé.

Bill s'apprêta à dire quelque chose de plus mais la porte du magasin derrière lui s'ouvrit subitement avec fracas. L'homme perplexe par le raffut se retourna en prenant quelques pas en arrière lorsqu'une femme en colère sortie en trombe de ce dernier, clairement sur le point de piquer une crise.

Les ratés s'échangèrent quelques regards surpris. Cette femme leur semblait étrangement familière … Vêtements courts, corps sinueux, cheveux platines qui coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose de spécial.

«Va te faire foutre, Mat ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler ! Ton fils est une abomination, une abomination ! Tu m'entends ?! Un loubard qui s'en prend injustement au mien juste parce qu'il est différent !» Fulmina-t-elle en retirant furieusement son tablier beige en tissu hors de ses hanches.

«Emily, attend ! Tu te trompes, il n'est pas comme ça mon fils ! Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi bon sang !» Plaida un homme blond derrière elle qui sorti également du magasin tout en jetant frénétiquement ses mains d'avant en arrière.

«Je ne veux même plus en entendre parler ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix ou je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que ça arrive.» Grogna Emily en se retournant pour jeter son tablier au visage de Matthew.

«Ça je ne te le fais pas dire.» Se laissa dire Richie incrédule, la bouche béate et les yeux larges.

Emily s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsqu'elle vit une bande d'adultes de l'autre côté du trottoir. Les cinq la regardaient fixement, le choc et l'incertitude gravés sur leurs visages respectifs. Il y eu un long moment silencieux où chacun d'entre eux se dévisagèrent avec insistance, cherchant à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait pour titiller ce sentiment de déjà vu au fond d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme platine ne laisse un petit cri joyeux sortir de sa grande bouche, les bras grands ouverts.

«C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes là ! Les ratés ! Après toutes ces années … C'est incroyable ! Comme vous avez tous grandi et vieillit pour devenir de beaux jeunes gens. Sauf toi, Richie. Le temps ne t'as pas épargné.» Déclara-t-elle d'un petit haussement d'épaules nonchalant, les lèvres tirées dans un demi-sourire.

«Merci de me rappeler que j'ai pris cher.» Grommela ce dernier en se décalant mal à l'aise sur ses jambes, ce qui suscita un rire de l'inconnue familière.

Bien entendu qu'elle le taquinait.

«Excusez-moi mais, on se connais ?» Demanda Bill extrêmement confus. Il secoua la tête puis fronça les sourcils alors qu'il étudia plus attentivement les traits de la femme rayonnante. Quelque chose rampa dans son bas ventre quand elle se tourna vers lui, souriante.

«Il frappe du poing contre le poteau et jure qu'il voit encore les fantômes.» Récita-t-elle soudainement. Emily lui cligna de l'œil lorsque sa mâchoire se décrocha de stupeur. D'un petit rire niais à leur confusion, elle reprit d'un chuchotement afin que seul Bill n'entende ; «Je veille sur vous. Mais c'est notre petit secret Bill.»

A ce moment-là, Bill eut l'impression que tout le poids de l'univers venait de lui tomber sur les épaules et qu'il pourrait s'écrouler sur ses genoux à tout instant. C'était toute une flopée de souvenirs qui venaient de flasher devant ses yeux, telle une porte de sa mémoire qui venait de s'ouvrir grâce à ces quelques mots. Des souvenirs qu'il avait finalement oubliés … Comme cette femme lui avait dit un jour aux bords des Friches vingt-sept ans en arrière.

_Tous ces traumatismes que vous avez vécus, tu les oublieras, Bill. Tu oublieras tout jusqu'au jour où le passé te rattrapera._

«E-Emily ?» Balbutia ce dernier, incertain après cette éprouvante découverte.

«Oh putain …» Richie laissa sa mâchoire tombée tout comme Eddie à sa gauche.

«Oui ! Oui c'est moi ! Tu t'en souviens Bill !» S'enthousiasma Emily d'un rebond en jetant joyeusement ses bras autour du garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Elle rit à son oreille alors qu'elle le serrait follement contre sa poitrine.

«Ça alors, je n'arrive p-p-pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment toi ?» Demanda à nouveau Bill ému par les retrouvailles. Il encercla ses propres bras autour de la femme surexcitée puis frotta gentiment son dos tandis que les larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement.

«C'est dingue … Elle n'a pas pris une ride.» Commenta Ben, perplexe. Il leva ses sourcils puis baissa les yeux quand Emily relâcha Bill pour se diriger vers lui désormais. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que dans son souvenir.

«Ben, le petit garçon timide et solitaire qui est devenu un charmant jeune homme. La vie nous réserve toujours des surprises.» Elle lui donna un clin d'œil ludique, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir un peu.

«Nous avons tous beaucoup changés oui. Avec le temps.» Admit-il d'un hochement de tête, une main frottant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

Emily rit de bon cœur puis se tourna ensuite vers la femme aux cheveux roux courts qui semblait tellement triste et apeurée contrairement à l'adolescente de l'époque si confiante et déterminée. L'examinant de plus près, elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux quand cette dernière se décala mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne contre la hanche de Ben. Elle était sûre d'avoir vue des bleus sur ses bras.

«Et Jessica Chastain ! Euh, je veux dire, Beverly Marsh !» Se corrigea rapidement Emily en posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme méfiante. Elle frotta doucement ses pouces sur la peau exposée violacée.

Oui, c'était bel et bien des ecchymoses.

«Bonjour Emily.» Se contenta de dire Beverly d'un sourire forcé, cherchant Ben du regard alors que la femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié s'approchait dorénavant d'Eddie.

«Eddie Kaspbrak ! Comme tu as grandi ! Je me souviens encore de ta petite banane que tu trimballais partout avec toi. Tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes. Mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi adorable qu'avant.» Roucoula Emily en levant les bras pour le prendre dans une chaleureuse accolade, ignorant ses plaintes.

«Non, non non ! Bon, OK, d'accord … Si vous insister. Ne serrer pas trop fort, je suis fragile ! Attention à mon dos ! Oh, Seigneur …» Supplia Eddie d'un soupir abattu lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la femme se presser contre lui malgré tout. Il abandonna le combat pour lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, esquissant un petit sourire maladroit.

C'était bon de retrouver les souvenirs et les anciens visages.

«Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin, c'est ça ? Toute la bande en a eu droit sauf Richie le vieillard qui a pris cher. Vraiment sympa les mecs. Je retiens pour la prochaine fois.» S'exclama d'un reniflement dédaigneux l'homme aux lunettes qui avait les mains dans les poches, l'air blasé.

Les membres du clan des ratés se mirent à rire quand Emily relâcha enfin Eddie pour se tourner vers la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué convenablement. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, apparemment sur le point de rigoler de sa bêtise. Derrière elle, elle entendit l'homme asthmatique prendre une profonde inspiration maintenant que ses poumons étaient à nouveau libres.

«Richie Tozier … Comment l'oublier.» Se laissa dire Emily d'un sourire sincère. Elle le contempla quelques longues secondes, se remémorant plusieurs souvenirs de l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent.

Et des souvenirs avec Richie Tozier, il y en avait.

«Le seul, l'unique.» Ricana-t-il ensuite, un peu nerveux devant son regard pénétrant.

Tout à coup il se retrouva à court d'air alors qu'une forme solide entra brusquement en contact avec son torse, lui bloquant ainsi le souffle. Confus, il cligna rapidement des yeux puis baissa ensuite la tête vers la femme qui l'étreignait gentiment avec ce même petit sourire que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Cela berça son cœur dans une douce nostalgie tandis qu'il prit la peine de lui rendre l'accolade chaleureuse, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut dans un beau sourire sous le regard conciliant des autres ratés.

Toutefois l'accolade devint soudainement plus charnelle. Emily passa amoureusement et avec insistance ses mains dans le dos de l'homme qui devint rigide sous sa poigne alors qu'elle se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de son oreille. Elle se lécha les lèvres puis les colla contre son lobe pour lui murmurer la chose suivante.

«Mais maintenant que tu es devenu adulte, nous pouvons enfin passer aux choses sérieuses toi et moi.» Lui susurra-t-elle d'un ronronnement significatif, ses doigts se nouant derrière sa nuque.

«Oh, doux Jésus …» Déglutit péniblement Richie d'une grimace scandalisée.

«J'ai toujours tes menottes roses Richie.» Poursuivit Emily à son oreille, ce qui entraina un frisson incontrôlable chez ce dernier complètement pris au dépourvu.

«L-les gars ?» Bégaya-t-il, incapable de bouger.

«Démerde-toi mon grand. Faut assumer ses actes.» Sollicita Bill en levant les mains en l'air.

Richie poussa un long gémissement de surprise lorsque la femme se plaqua plus fermement à lui et qu'elle lui lécha langoureusement la joue sous les regards amusés des autres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de la situation compromettante et dramatique pour Richie. Après tout, il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé étant plus jeune. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu en Emily la femme de sa vie ?

Certainement plus aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Assommé et pétrifié, il leva ses yeux écarquillés vers Eddie qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de glousser bêtement. Il avait finalement relâché Emily pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourrer tout seul comme un grand. Nom de Dieu ! Qu'avait-il eu à l'esprit à l'époque ?

«Cette femme est une succube !» Chuchota-t-il en plaquant une main au côté de sa bouche et l'autre désignant la femme platine accroché à lui dans une étreinte sensuelle. Il plaida du regard pour qu'Eddie ou n'importe qui ne lui vienne en aide, mais même Beverly riait.

Manifestement il allait devoir régler ce problème tout seul.

«Je me sens tout chose …» Se dit-il ensuite d'un clignement perplexe. Horrifié, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler son corps qui échappait à son emprise mais malheureusement, il réagit naturellement au contact de la femme qui se moquait de lui.

Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui tombait dessus … C'était désespérant à la fin !

«Bon, faut que j'aille libérer le kraken. C'est par là je crois.» Lâcha-t-il en jetant son pouce dans une direction aléatoire, sa glotte montante et descendante nerveusement sous la peau. Il faisait bien évidemment une allusion cochonne pour alléger l'atmosphère étant donné qu'il était doué pour ça.

D'un autre gémissement plaintif, Richie laissa tomber ses bras à ses côtés tandis qu'Emily décida enfin de le libérer après lui avoir offert un clin d'œil coquin, à son plus grand damne. Forcément qu'elle avait senti son problème pas si petit que ça, sinon elle ne lui ferait pas cette tête-là ! Il avala nerveusement la boule d'embarras qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis jeta un coup d'œil à Eddie qui, entre ses ricanements, venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer. L'espoir l'envahi.

_Ah ?_

Seulement au même moment, un papillon bleu décida de passer au moment propice devant son visage et il se retrouva donc malencontreusement aspiré dans sa bouche après qu'il ait prit une profonde inspiration …

RIP Absolem.

«ARK ! Putain de merde ! Je viens de gober un papillon ! A l'aide ! BURP !» S'affola-t-il en battant furieusement ses mains devant sa langue pendue, le visage blême et l'envie soudaine de vomir.

«Vite il faut l'aider, sinon il va encore finir par s'étouffer avec son repas involontaire.» Somma Beverly qui retint un rire lorsque Bill tapota dans le dos d'Eddie et qu'il leva deux doigts pour les fourrer dans sa bouche ouverte.

«Non pas les doigts ! Pas les doigts !» Beugla l'hypocondriaque, alarmé. Rien que l'idée d'avoir des doigts inconnus dans sa bouche lui donnait une terrible nausée. Son teint devint verdâtre.

«Bon chance.» Soupira Riche en frottant son pouce et son index contre ses tempes de lassitude.

«Où est Stanley ?» Demanda soudainement Emily quand elle remarqua enfin qu'il n'y avait pas la présence de Stanley Uris dans le groupe.

Immédiatement après sa question, les toux d'Eddie cessèrent et l'ensemble des regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tous les visages étaient sombres et malheureux, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse d'Emily concernant le sort tragique du dernier membre manquant du clan des ratés. Leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes mais personne du groupe n'osa dire à voix haute ce qui était advenu de leur ancien ami, sauf Beverly qui prit son courage à deux mains en s'avançant.

«Stanley est mort. Il est mort en se coupant les veines dans son bain.»

«Dans son bain.» Emily parla en même temps qu'elle, le regard attristé rivé au sol.

Des sourires affligés s'échangèrent tout comme des regards compatissants suivit par des reniflements, le silence respectueux s'installant sur eux. Il était évident que Stanley ne supporterait pas de revenir à Derry, pas après ce qui c'était passé avec le clown et pour cela, Emily en était vraiment désolée. Elle aurait voulu changer son destin mais Pennywise avait laissé sa marque sur chacun des membres du clan des ratés et par conséquent elle était impuissante.

La mort de Stanley était quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux a accepté. Pour tout le monde ici présent. Pas besoin de mot pour exprimer leur malheur, les expressions obscurcies suffisaient amplement.

«Je suis terriblement désolée. Je dois y aller. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de vous revoir, les ratés. N'hésitez pas à me rendre visite, j'habite toujours dans la même maison. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte, pour chacun d'entre vous.» Emily plaça une main réconfortante sur le bras de Ben puis d'Eddie, un sourire peiné.

«Merci.» Remercia Bill et Richie.

La femme donna une dernière petite tape réconfortante dans le dos d'Eddie avant de disparaître dans la rue voisine sans offrir le moindre regard derrière elle aux ratés qu'elle venait d'abandonner à leur sort. Le silence entre eux se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes, quelques passants s'interrogeant sur leurs identités. Il y avait plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons finalement.

«Rentrons à l'hôtel.» Proposa Beverly d'un raclement de gorge, n'osant regarder Bill ni Ben dans les yeux.

La journée avait été mouvementée et bouleversante pour tous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait bien trop chaud pour pouvoir dormir convenablement avec les couvertures. Pour fin Septembre, ce temps ne correspondait pas aux températures estivales surtout pas après une semaine relativement froide.

Emily se concentra sur sa respiration alors qu'elle déviait lentement sur le bord de l'inconscience. Comme un cours d'eau, sinueux et calme qui s'écoulait jusqu'aux limbes. Elle commença à rêver après quelques minutes endormie. Un rêve agrémenter de souvenirs qui lui semblait si loin mais pourtant si proches.

Durant son sommeil, la jeune femme se retourna encore et encore dans son lit jusqu'à se mettre sur le côté faisant face au mur de sa chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que les parties floues de son rêve se dissipèrent pour laisser apparaître un souvenir qu'elle ne voulait jamais oublier. Un coin de sa mémoire qu'elle gardait secret et qu'elle chérissait avidement.

Il s'agissait de la nuit après les nombreux ébats qu'elle avait partagés avec l'entité souterraine. Des heures de violences passionnelles, d'étreintes plus ou moins chaleureuses, de sentiments réciproques, d'ivresse … Il n'y avait pas que le côté brutal de l'acte mais aussi de la tendresse et de la sensualité qu'Emily ne soupçonnait pas que Pennywise pouvait posséder. Elle en avait rêvée à plusieurs reprises mais cette nuit très particulière avait réalisé la plupart de ses fantasmes concernant Ça.

Oh oui, le clown dansant n'était pas seulement un prédateur mais aussi un sacré séducteur qui savait comment s'y prendre pour charmer ses compagnons afin de recevoir une progéniture à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Le décor de son souvenir s'installa peu à peu autour d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait face au clown de Derry. Au fin fond de l'immense grotte sous la maison Neibolt, au milieu de la zone de crash de l'entité machiavélique du macroverse, les deux se tenaient côte à côte sur le sol rugueux noir. Epuisés et sur le point d'entrer en hibernation, ils se regardaient fixement dans le plus grand des silences.

Emily ignorait si le clown en question avait pénétré dans sa tête à ce moment-là car elle sentait une présence à côté d'elle. Etait-ce dans sa mémoire ou alors en réalité ? La femme cligna lentement des yeux pendant qu'elle prenait de profondes inspirations, son regard perdu dans celui de la créature immobile allongé sur le côté droit. Il n'y avait qu'une petite distance qui les séparait. Pennywise ne portait absolument aucune expression faciale pendant qu'il déviait tranquillement dans l'inconscience.

Elle leva sa main pour caresser sa joue blanche, lui apportant du soutien et de la chaleur le temps qu'il s'endorme pour sa longue hibernation, une promesse silencieuse qu'il ne sera pas seul durant cette étape. C'était un moment particulièrement émotif après tous ces efforts. Il ronronnait doucement sous ses douces caresses, ses yeux dorés ne quittant jamais son visage apaisé ni son joli sourire confiant.

Puis Emily ouvrit les yeux et sorti de l'influence de son rêve agréable à cause d'un petit courant d'air qui serpenta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. N'ayant plus les couvertures sur elle, ses épaules étaient exposées à la fraîcheur de la brise qui soufflait depuis sa fenêtre ouverte même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vent mais bel et bien de quelque chose dans son dos.

Plutôt quelqu'un.

Malgré elle un sourire étira ses lèvres, sachant d'ores et déjà qui était le visiteur nocturne. Emily décida de se retourner pour voir que la présence dans sa tête n'était autre que Pennywise lui-même allongé de tout son long de l'autre côté du lit, la contemplant dans le silence complet. Ses yeux oranges brillaient dans la pénombre de la pièce. A croire qu'il avait pris part à son souvenir parce qu'il se tenait exactement de la même façon que vingt-sept ans auparavant après leurs exploits intimes.

Pas besoin de s'exprimer pour décrire l'émotion du moment. Toujours souriante, la jeune femme platine leva sa main droite pour la déposer avec tendresse sur la joue rugueuse du clown immobile qui se contentait de la regarder fixement sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage cireux. Juste cette expression de marbre qui le rendait si charismatique et intimidant à la fois.

Son pouce traça amoureusement la pommette saillante de l'entité sous forme humaine alors que son regard se perdit dans les yeux lumineux qui ne cillaient jamais. Tout comme dans son souvenir, il se mit à émettre une sorte de ronronnement d'approbation. Quelque chose de grave qui résonnait jusque dans sa poitrine.

Pennywise était d'un calme déconcertant, Emily ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois aussi serein et c'était la nuit juste avant son hibernation. Il avait l'air conquis, peut-être même rassuré d'après son regard adouci et ses ronronnements répétitifs. Etait-ce son aura qui lui faisait cet effet ? Ou peut-être sa présence ? Le fait qu'elle éprouve toujours des sentiments à son égard ?

Les doigts fins d'Emily glissèrent le long de sa joue blanche rebondie jusqu'aux bords de ses lèvres rubis qui pour une fois ne souriaient pas. Légèrement entre ouvertes, cela lui permis d'avoir un aperçût de ses deux dents de lapin jaunes. Elle passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure qui ressortait légèrement avant de remonter sur sa grande marque foncée qui passait sur son œil et qui finissait au-dessus de son sourcil courbé invisible.

Le noir autour de ses yeux paraissait encore plus sombre, contrastant avec ses pupilles brillantes et sa peau laiteuse. Sa main toucha ses cheveux oranges crépus qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ensuite elle tiqua son index sur le bout de son nez rouge quand il laissa sortir un petit souffle de satisfaction de plus profond de sa poitrine. Enfin, il lui esquissa un sourire. Pas un sourire amusé ni un sourire ridicule, mais un véritable sourire qui faisait fondre son cœur et lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Soudainement, Pennywise leva sa propre main puis fit disparaître le gant en travers sa peau pour pouvoir toucher le visage de l'entité féminine qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait touché à de maintes reprises lors de leur fusion, mais jamais plus après qu'il soit sortie de sa période de repos. Il avait le désir ardent de l'embrasser mais ne fit rien.

C'était tentant de la réclamer à nouveau toutefois il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi revenait-il encore et encore à la charge ? Quel était le but de tout cela ? Ses drôles d'émotions ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ?

Non.

Avec délicatesse, il déposa ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la peau à sa joue, son regard attentif ne quittant jamais le visage de son compagnon qu'il aimait tant. Elle continuait de lui sourire avec bienveillance tandis qu'il explorait ses lèvres tièdes puis son cou et enfin son épaule nue, traçant son pouce sur les courbes comme pour se souvenir de ce qui lui avait une fois appartenu.

C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait pour la première fois.

Emily laissa ses yeux se fermer alors qu'elle se concentrait d'avantage sur le contact timide. A chaque passage de ses doigts, il laissait une chaleur picotante sur sa peau frémissante. Comment s'imaginer qu'une telle créature féroce puisse avoir autant de tendresse pour quelqu'un. Une entité démoniaque créée dans l'unique but de nuire à autrui, sans jamais ressentir la moindre empathie pour ses victimes qu'il classifiait de bétail.

Mais pourtant …

Cette même créature des ténèbres se tenait actuellement devant elle, sans crocs ni griffes sorties. Cherchant simplement un contact intime au lieu d'essayer de faire peur pour se nourrir. Bien évidemment qu'elle était privilégiée parce que Ça n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour personne mais encore, il s'agissait d'un grand exploit ! Pas de violence, pas de ricanement ni de fourberie, simplement de l'amour.

Que dirait Maturin s'il le voyait maintenant ?

Emily avait une petite idée sur la question, cependant elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pour elle, Ça n'était plus celui d'autrefois. Il avait changé en quelque sorte et même s'il continuait de s'en prendre injustement aux humains au moins il avait appris qu'il y avait d'autres émotions que la haine et la colère. Et pour cela, elle en était fière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus rien sur son corps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était toute seule dans son lit et que le clown avait disparu de sa chambre à coucher. Un peu désorientée, elle se redressa dans son lit pour chercher du regard toutes traces de Pennywise mais il avait définitivement quitté les lieux.

Avait-il prit peur ? Sans doute que ses émotions contradictoires y étaient pour quelque chose dans cette prise de décision hâtive.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son cœur qui tambourinait méchamment contre ses doigts, une preuve tangible qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que les sentiments n'avaient jamais cessés d'exister. La déception s'écoula en elle alors qu'elle se releva sur ses jambes pour s'approcher de la fenêtre entre ouverte et ainsi l'ouvrir pour apporter un peu plus d'air frais dans la pièce étouffante.

Elle se sentait très chaude, surtout sur les zones où le clown avait glissés ses doigts d'experts. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il avait arrêté son exploration mais il y avait certainement une bonne raison à cela. Après tout, ces expériences et ces contacts étaient encore trop récents pour lui, trop compliqués à gérer. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait bientôt revenir et que cette fois-ci, il resterait. En revanche elle savait à l'arrière de son esprit que ce n'était juste pas possible.

Ça restait la créature solitaire de Derry. Un jour, ils s'oublieront.

Un peu chagriné par cette dernière pensée et l'horrible sensation d'être seule au monde, Emily voulut se détourner de la fenêtre pour rejoindre son lit mais quelque chose attira son attention dans son jardin.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à l'ombre qui se tenait à côté de son sapin. C'était un homme d'après la carrure. Un homme qui regardait en direction de sa fenêtre avec une main fourrée dans son pantalon … A cette constatation, le sang d'Emily ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête. Pardon ?! A l'instant même où elle se pencha pour hurler à l'inconnu pervers de dégager de sa propriété, il se détourna et courut en direction de la rue sombre.

«Hey ! Non mais OH !» Beugla-t-elle mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux dans l'incrédulité la plus totale. En plus il riait comme un grand malade ! Mais qui était ce personnage immonde qui était venu dans son jardin en pleine nuit pour profiter de la vue ?

Emily pensait avoir vue une coupe mulet.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour la lecture en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce moment ^^ Je pense que, pour ceux qui ont vu le film, vous vous en doutez bien de qui il s'agit à la fin lol, non ?

Franchement c'est un vrai régal de retrouver les ratés. Ils m'avaient énormément manqué dans l'histoire. Je suis contente d'être enfin à ce moment-là.

Pour le prochain chapitre, Andy retourne à la chasse avec son paternel. Ils iront faire de l'espionnage chez Mike et attaqueront Beverly ;) ce sera la scène avec la grand-mère dans le film mdr. Je pense ajouter des moments Emily/membres des ratés, si vous avez des petites idées je suis preneuse !

Surtout les placements de mots/phrases/expressions ! JA-DO-RE.

Défis **Ça 11** :

ODemonKillO - placement de la réplique «bon chance» en rapport avec le film Taken.

TFomegastar - Pennywise est dans le casier d'Andy. Il est coincé et dans une position de trapéziste qui se range dans une boite puis dit «oh... Attend, je te fais une place». (Légèrement modifier car j'avais une idée similaire).

Levia666 - Placement des phrases «bordel de cul !» et «faut que j'aille libérer le kraken.»

Goeglyd - je sais que l'érection c'était pour Pennywise, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire sur Richie XD

MichleVaro - Quelqu'un mange un papillon. (mdrrr excellent celui-là).

Merci et à bientôt !


	14. Ça 12

Nouveau chapitre. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire celui-là ^^ je le trouve très fun.

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour soutenir cette histoire et aussi l'écrivaine derrière ! x3 Ça fait toujours plaisir vous savez, et c'est surtout très encourageant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****12**

«Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là ?» Andy déglutit à la hauteur vertigineuse sous ses pieds, louchant presque pour voir l'herbe.

Le clown à côté de lui se mit à rire bruyamment. Ce dernier était venu en pleine nuit le tirer de son lit pour l'emmener grâce à la téléportation sur la statuette du bucheron de Paul Benyan au centre de Derry. Andy assis sur les genoux de l'entité qui lui se trouvait sur l'épaule de l'immense homme en bois, ils étaient maintenant sur ce perchoir depuis presque une demi-heure. Sans que le garçon ne comprenne un seul instant l'intérêt de faire une chose pareille.

«En temps voulu !» Ricana ensuite Pennywise d'une voix joviale, ses yeux jaunes luisant au travers de la nuit.

Andy rouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais une main gantée se colla brusquement contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Les sourcils levés de consternation, il regarda le clown qui avait dorénavant son autre index posé sur ses lèvres rouges foncées dans le signe silencieux de se taire.

La confusion se dissipa lorsque plus bas, il entendit des bruits de pas. Le garçon retira doucement la main du clown hors de sa bouche pour pouvoir baisser la tête et voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Mike et d'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous deux chuchotaient à voix basse, le bibliothécaire faisant de grands signes au second qui semblait perdu alors qu'il lui requérait sans cesse ce qu'ils faisaient ici à cette heure-ci aussi tardive.

«Qui est-ce ?» Questionna Andy sans détourner le regard de l'inconnu qui montait les marches de la bibliothèque.

«Un raté. Notre future victime. Ils cherchent à s'en prendre à la grande dévoreuse de monde.» Répondit l'entité maléfique d'un ton bas et intimidant, ses yeux ors froids suivant les deux humains prétentieux plus bas.

«Oh …» Andy laissa ses épaules tomber même s'il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Sans prévenir, Pennywise se leva sur l'épaule du bucheron puis invoqua ensuite plusieurs dizaines de ballons rouges qui formèrent un triangle à l'envers au-dessus de leurs têtes. Impressionné par cette démonstration de pouvoir, l'enfant toujours assis leva le menton vers l'entité adulte qui récupéra les nombreuses ficelles blanches dans sa main droite.

«Accroche-toi.» Somma sombrement le clown sans même le regarder.

Avant qu'Andy ne puisse demander ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, Pennywise agrippa son gilet vert et le tira contre son flanc tandis qu'il se laissa basculer vers le vide. Le garçon retint un cri de surprise puis ferma hermétiquement les yeux, encerclant rapidement ses bras autour de la taille du clown pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Son cœur menaçait d'imploser à l'idée de s'écraser. Sauf que la sensation de chuter ne vint jamais, alors il rouvrit timidement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils volaient !

Ils volaient, oui ! Comme Mary Poppins !

«Wow !» S'émerveilla Andy résolument accroché à l'entité démoniaque qui lui servait de père.

Pennywise sentit quelque chose lui titiller l'estomac à l'élan d'admiration de sa progéniture mais l'ignora du mieux qu'il put d'un reniflement pestant. C'était une curieuse sensation en effet. Il avait la soudaine envie de gonfler le torse de fierté et de sourire bêtement à l'expression subjuguée du jeune enfant tout en le tenant d'une manière protectrice contre lui. Entendre son rire, voir cette joie sur son visage.

Tout à fait ridicule !

A quel moment Ça appréciait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le mot bonheur ?! Vraiment n'importe quoi. Il haïssait avec passion les émotions positives ainsi que les rires et la joie, surtout sur les enfants humains. Mais encore sa progéniture n'avait rien d'humain … Il était comme une extension de lui-même mais en améliorer.

Malgré-lui, l'entité du macroverse sentit le coin droit de ses lèvres se tordre dans un demi-sourire. Sourire qu'il s'efforça d'effacer de son visage blanc lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol herbeux et qu'il libéra les ballons rouges dans les airs suivit par Andy. Mais non sans une touche de déception qui traina dans son cœur factice lorsque le petit corps chaud s'éloigna de lui.

Mais que lui arrivait-il …

«C'était énorme ! D'abord on était là-haut, ensuite on volait et maintenant, nous sommes là ! J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait que de voler comme un oiseau.» S'enchanta Andy qui sautillait sur place, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

«Fait moins de bruit. L'ouïe des humains est sensible.» Gronda sévèrement le clown impassible devant sa joie démesurée.

«Oui, oui pardon. Désolé. Je m'emporte souvent quand je suis excité. Mais je suis si heureux d'être avec toi !» Andy plaqua prestement ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir le petit cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge, souriant comme un idiot.

Pennywise leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira lentement par la bouche, ennuyé. Quelle brillante idée avait-il encore eu en emmenant sa progéniture avec lui … Mais bon, ce soir il n'avait décidemment pas le choix.

Le clown se détourna du garçon trépignant d'impatience pour se diriger telle une ombre jusqu'à la bibliothèque où une petite lueur brillait à l'intérieur des fenêtres à l'étage supérieur. Il glissa avec aisance entre les bancs, les arbres et les buissons, usant parfois d'autres formes pour pouvoir avancer dans l'ombre sans éveiller les soupçons même si la plupart des humains dormaient à cette heure de la nuit.

Andy quant à lui suivait tranquillement en sifflotant sous son souffle une mélodie qu'il avait écouté dans son walkman noir, les mains dans les poches de son gilet tandis qu'il avançait sans pression sur les pavés. Il ferma rapidement la bouche lorsqu'il reçut un regard noir de la part du clown qui portait actuellement un rictus exaspéré. Oups, moins de bruit !

_Bon Andy, c'est le moment où jamais … Tu dois en avoir le cœur net._ Se dit-il mentalement après avoir glissé derrière les grandes poubelles bleues devant la bibliothèque, à côté de Pennywise accroupit.

«Je me demandais … Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais … Est-ce que tu as un zizi ou une zezette ?» Interrogea-t-il le plus innocemment possible, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire goguenard.

_C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Vraiment tout en finesse … _Râla Andy dans sa tête en retenant un gémissement de honte, surtout quand le clown tourna brusquement sa grosse tête dans sa direction. Ne venait-il pas de se craquer la nuque avec ce mouvement ?

Aux premiers abords Pennywise semblait perplexe par sa demande, voir même offensé d'une certaine manière. Il le toisa longuement sans rien dire, perdant son petit sourire pour baver abondamment sur le sol tandis que ses yeux jaunes orangés s'écarquillèrent dans deux directions différentes. Puis finalement son expression s'installa sur quelque chose de nettement plus sombre et menaçante.

«Quelle importance cela fait-il maintenant ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi dans cette forme Andy ? Mhm ?» Aboya-t-il d'une secousse furieuse de son corps, la lèvre inférieure retroussée pour se moquer.

«N-non non, pas du tout ! C'était juste une question. Je suis curieux. Je voulais savoir si tu avais un genre ou … Je ne sais pas.» Répondit l'enfant mal à l'aise sous son regard de plomb. Il baissa le menton contre sa poitrine pour jouer avec ses doigts.

«Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne te croque pas la tête sur le champ ! Petit insolent !» S'énerva Pennywise alors que ses cheveux roux tombèrent contre sa tête, signe qu'il perdait patience et le contrôle de lui-même.

«Je suis ton enfant ?» Proposa gentiment Andy d'un grand sourire rempli d'espoir.

Le clown cligna rapidement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau tous deux centrer sur le garçon recroqueviller contre la poubelle. Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre le plastique bleu, retrouvant peu à peu son calme après avoir failli se jeter sur le gamin insultant. Mais après tout, il ne désirait qu'en apprendre plus, il n'y avait pas de mauvaises pensées derrières ses mots quoique maladroits.

«Non. Je déteste les enfants, ces petites vermines écœurantes. Tu es juste l'une de mes nombreuses progénitures et la raison pour laquelle je ne te croque pas c'est parce que j'en ai bavé pour t'avoir. Alors ne test plus jamais ma patience.» Réprimanda sèchement le clown avec un doigt tendu au visage tombant du garçon.

«Très bien. Excuse-moi de vouloir apprendre à te connaître.» Rétorqua sarcastiquement Andy, blessé par cette déclaration envenimée. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que Pennywise semblait approuver sa réponse d'un rire glauque.

Pas sa seule progéniture … ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et portait-il si peu d'intérêt pour lui ? Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et ses craintes qu'il ne faillit pas entendre les paroles suivantes.

«Tu vas t'introduire dans la bibliothèque et me rapporter de précieuses informations. Je veux que tu me dises ce que manigance les ratés contre Pennywise.» Ça leva son bras et pointa en direction de la fenêtre ronde à l'étage de la bibliothèque où une faible lumière émanait.

Ah, nous y voilà. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas juste pour se promener avec lui que le clown des égouts était venu le récupérer mais pour soutirer du profit en l'utilisant comme bon lui semblait. C'était sournois et douloureux à accepter néanmoins cela lui permettait d'être avec son géniteur en quelque sorte.

«Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?» Objecta Andy déçu d'un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés. Son père grogna.

«Ils utilisent des ondes pour m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. Miky est bien plus intelligent que je ne l'imaginais … Il sait que je cherche à savoir.» Se contenta-t-il de dire alors que son regard se perdit dans le lointain, l'air triste. Puis il secoua vigoureusement sa tête avant de poser frénétiquement ses mains sur les épaules du garçon toujours méfiant.

«Tu vas me rapporter ces informations pour moi. Et peut-être … Que je te dévoilerais un secret.» Offrit ensuite Pennywise d'un petit ricanement nerveux, ses deux dents de lapin luisantes à la lumière du réverbère. Il donna une secousse des épaules de sa progéniture durant son impatience.

Etait-ce un mensonge ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savais mais cela semblait suffire pour détourner la conversation à son avantage.

«Une mission d'infiltration ? C'est une mission pour Andy !» S'exclama ce dernier d'une toute nouvelle détermination en frappant son poing contre son torse. Son père avait besoin de lui alors il n'allait pas le décevoir !

«Splendide !» S'enchanta aussitôt le clown après avoir fait retentir les clochettes de son costume.

Mais en réalité il avait juste envie de lui crier dessus de se dépêcher de lui rapporter les informations. Alors quand le garçon se leva et dépoussiéra son pantalon, Pennywise se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui balancer son pied aux fesses pour qu'il aille plus vite car les secondes étaient très précieuses ! Il ignorait si Mike et Bill avaient d'ores et déjà commencés à discuter de leur plan pour le défaire.

Ça laissa sortir un grognement puis perdit ensuite son faux sourire une fois que le gamin atteignit les portes et qu'il disparut derrière elles. Figé dans la même position flippante pendant quelques longues minutes, il retrouva enfin ses esprits pour s'installer contre la poubelle en attendant son retour.

Il avait un peu de lecture à faire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrer dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit sans se faire remarquer était un jeu d'enfant ! Mike n'avait pas fermé les portes après son passage, donc cela permis à Andy de s'y glisser. L'intérieur était assez obscur malgré les petites lumières sur certains bureaux qui prodiguaient une infime source de luminosité aux alentours.

Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir ses pieds, c'était déjà un bon début. L'enfant se dirigea vers la source des voix qui venaient de l'étage supérieur, le menant directement à un escalier en bois après un long couloir blanc remplis de tableaux et d'objets anciens.

Arriver en haut, il vérifia qu'aucun des deux hommes en pleine discussion ne le vois pour ensuite venir se cacher derrière un pilier de pierre, accroupit et retenant son souffle du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas les alerter de sa présence. Il jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil à cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à un grenier vu l'entassement de documents sur les meubles, de livres, de babioles, de poussières et d'autres trucs étranges.

_Mike a le même syndrome que maman ?_ Se questionna Andy, les sourcils froncés.

Au-dessus de sa tête se dressait une impressionnante charpente en bois. Il n'aimait guère cet endroit qui sentait la vieille personne … De plus, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de diabolique était cachée parmi toutes ses affaires, mais il ne saurait dire quoi avec exactitude. Mise à part les grandioses piles de bouquins et la couche de poussière, Andy ne voyait rien de suspect.

Cependant il continuait de ressentir cette drôle et pesante sensation de malaise au creux de son estomac. D'un gémissement qu'il fit immédiatement taire en collant sa main à sa bouche, le garçon se plaqua d'avantage contre la pierre froide derrière lui, tendant l'oreille aux deux voix masculines qui retentissaient.

«C'est la mémoire le secret. C'est la clef !» Déclara Mike près de la table.

«Mais si ça fait tout p-p-p-pour qu'on revienne, tu crois pas que le plus malin serait de partir de Derry ?» S'interrogea le second.

«Non non non ! Ça veut qu'on revienne, évidemment ! Mais c'est parce que Ça n'a aucune idée de ce que je sais !» S'affola l'homme à la peau chocolat.

«OK ! Et tu sais quoi exactement ?» L'homme du nom de Bill, après qu'Andy ait vérifié dans sa mémoire, demanda sereinement.

«Comment tuer cette enfoiré !» Cria Mike en retour.

Le garçon dans sa cachette grinça des dents au ton désespéré du bibliothécaire mais également à l'insulte qu'il venait d'utiliser pour désigner son père. Non mais quel toupet celui-là ! Comment osait-il ?! Il se retint de grogner de désapprobation puis décida de se concentrer sur le mur devant lui pendant que les deux hommes discutaient activement sur comment se débarrasser du clown dévoreur d'enfants.

Au bout d'un moment il se perdit dans les explications frénétiques et ennuyeuses de Mike, trouvant les toiles d'araignées et les couvertures des livres usés bien plus intéressantes. Un soupir las glissa de sa bouche. Portant une petite moue à ses lèvres, l'enfant recroquevillé passa un coup d'œil derrière le poteau pour voir que Bill avait les mains dans ses poches et qu'il titubait légèrement sur ses pieds, l'air malade.

Tandis que Mike, de son côté, tenait une espèce d'entonnoir brun entre ses mains. Il le leva au visage de Bill pour qu'il ait un meilleur aperçût de cet artefact bizarre.

«Shokopiwah.»

_Shoko quoi ? _Andy grimaça à l'appellation ridicule pour une tribu indienne.

Son attention fut reportée à ses pieds lorsqu'il sentit des chatouilles à ce niveau-là. Une araignée noire venait de grimper sur sa cheville et montait tranquillement le long de sa jambe. L'enfant émit un petit rire silencieux, tendant une main pour recueillir l'arachnide entre ses doigts pâles. Il joua tranquillement avec elle en la passant d'une main à l'autre, allant jusqu'à oublier sa mission initiale qui était d'écouter la conversation des ratés jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix ne le sorte de sa rêverie passagère.

«Je ne me sens pas très bien … Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre ?» Bill désigna le verre d'eau à peine entamé sur la table en bois centrale.

«Il faut que tu regardes … Et tu verras.» Renchérit Mike en levant l'entonnoir devant les yeux de son ami transpirant et visiblement sur le point de faire un malaise.

Les yeux d'Andy s'écarquillèrent quand l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs plongea son regard dans le dessin représenté sur l'une des quatre faces de l'artefact ancien. Abasourdi et fasciné à la fois, le jeune garçon se redressa pour tenter d'avoir un meilleur aperçût mais il était malheureusement trop loin et mal positionné.

Toutefois il entendit vaguement les explications de Mike qui parlait du passé et de l'arrivé de Ça, alias Pennywise, sur terre s'il avait correctement suivit l'histoire. Des millions d'années en arrière. Bill s'écroula sur le sol, rouge et suintant de sueur alors que l'autre homme insistait avec son abat-jour qui apparemment prodiguait de la souffrance.

Andy en perdit son souffle, littéralement. Effrayé par les gémissements pénibles, les souffles laborieux et le visage larmoyant de Bill étaler contre le mur et les livres, il se dépêcha de revenir contre son pilier avant que lui-même ne se fasse pipi dessus. Il avait envie de pleurer et de sortir d'ici mais il devait d'abord finir sa mission, pour rendre son père fier de lui. Bon sang, il comptait sur lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner en si bon chemin !

«Le rituel de Chüd ?» Croassa Bill en hyperventilation sur le sol.

«Oui. C'est le seul moyen. Et si ça ne marche pas, il y a toujours le plan B.» Rassura Mike accroupit devant lui.

«Le gamin ?» Demanda le chef des ratés après un petit temps de réflexion, le regard vague.

_Oh oh …_

«Oui. L'enfant sera notre garantie en cas d'échec et tu le sais Bill ! Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour le moment on s'en tient au rituel de Chüd.» Expliqua calmement Mike en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Bill quand ce dernier se redressa brusquement, hors de lui.

«Tu es complètement m-malade ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de dire ? On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit son gosse. D'ailleurs comment c'est possible un truc pareil ? Putain !» S'échauffa-t-il tout en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

«Tu comprendras quand tu le verras. Crois-moi, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que c'est le sien. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, ni pourquoi, mais en attendant cette chose existe ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Bill.» Mike bondit sur ses pieds quand son interlocuteur commença à arpenter la pièce.

_La chose t'emmerde. _Maugréât Andy dans sa tête, la mâchoire serrée de colère.

«Nan nan, ça n'a pas de sens. Tout ça n'a aucun fichu sens ! P-pourquoi ?» Renifla amèrement Bill après avoir fait face à son ami de longue date un peu fou dans la tête. A son haussement de sourcils significatif, il se mit à rire.

«Impossible. Non, je refuse d'y croire ! Emily n'aurait jamais accepté de faire ça ! Et tu peux me dire ce que tu veux Mike, j'en ai rien à f-foutre. J'en ai assez de ces sornettes, moi je me tire.» Le chef des ratés, dorénavant très sérieux, tourna les talons et se précipita dans les escaliers en bois.

«Attends Bill, attends ! Il faut qu'on reste tous ensemble, sinon on arrivera jamais à le battre !» Cria follement Mike qui se dépêcha de lui courir après pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux.

Andy attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit en bas pour sortir de sa petite cachette. Déglutissant difficilement à la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, il libéra son amie araignée sur une pile de livres. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire … Ce groupe de ratés avec donc un plan de secours si jamais ils échouaient avec le premier ? Et en plus il faisait partie de l'équation maintenant !

Maudissant tranquillement sous son souffle, l'enfant se promena autour de la table, désireux d'en découvrir un peu plus pendant que Mike et Bill étaient occupés à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha avec méfiance de l'entonnoir brun posé sur le bureau puis le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il sentit cette sensation de malaise revenir dans son ventre au simple contact visuel avec ce dernier.

«KSKS !» Siffla-t-il méchamment en direction de l'objet inanimé, deux doigts en forme de crochet de serpent.

Ensuite ses yeux curieux se posèrent sur le verre d'eau à peine touchée. A l'intérieur c'était un liquide clair, de l'eau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Du moins, c'était ce que Mike voulait faire croire à sa pauvre victime. Désormais extrêmement intrigué, Andy récupéra le verre puis l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant d'en boire une petite gorgée.

C'était bon. Cela avait un goût d'algue ou quelque chose de similaire mais le goût n'était pas dérangeant tout compte fait. Alors il bascula l'intégralité du liquide dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une goutte sur le rebord lisse. Au début il ne sentit aucun effet secondaire, mais après quelques secondes sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vision se brouilla. Ses genoux grelotèrent sous son poids, son équilibre lui faisant soudainement défaut il trébucha contre la table d'un rire surpris.

«Wow … C'est vraiment strange … Je me sens honkement bien … Mamamia, c'est super agréable …» Dit-il d'une voix lasse et amusée par son état d'ébriété.

Puis tout à coup il eut l'impression que le plancher sous ses pieds se déroba et qu'il dégringola dans un long tunnel avec tous un tas d'objets divers flottant notamment un lit, des horloges ou encore des animaux vêtus. Oui oui, il avait un sacré esprit imaginatif une fois stimulé. Ensuite il tomba dans un champ de fleurs don l'atmosphère ici était très glauque voir même malsaine avec les couleurs inversés ainsi que cette substance noirâtre qui s'écoulait des arbres morts.

Dans le ciel vert, des horloges tombaient lentement vers le sol, certaines s'accrochant aux branches d'arbres tandis que d'autres se liquéfiaient dans l'herbe bleue.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'une de ces peintures étranges de Salvador Dali … L'horreur.

«Zeubi ! C'est puissant son truc … J'ai carrément des hallucinations … Coucou toi ! Je vous aimes trop les copains …» Andy leva sa main pour saluer un lapin blanc très maigre avec de gros yeux rouges et une culotte kangourou bleue sale. Ce dernier grignotait avidement une carotte.

Non, rectification. Il grignotait un pied d'humain.

«Alors là, ça crains !» S'alarma-t-il à l'instant même où l'animal cannibale courut dans sa direction avec toutes ses dents pointues sorties et prêtes à le déchiqueter.

«Ouch !»

Le corps d'Andy entra brutalement en contact avec le mur du grenier alors qu'il courait pour la vie chère pour échapper à la créature effroyable. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté la bibliothèque … Ou peut-être que si ? Peu-importe, le voilà de retour à Derry. Il gémit tout en se frottant énergiquement le haut du crâne toutefois cela n'eut aucun effet sur la racine, au contraire il avait réellement la sensation de flotter !

_Vous flotterez tous en bas !_

«Ça plane pour moi …» Chanta-t-il en faisant malencontreusement tomber les piles de livres sur son passage.

Andy se mit à rire, hystériquement, lorsqu'il concentra ses pupilles comiquement dilatées sur l'artefact assis innocemment sur le bord de la table en bois. Il pencha la tête d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'il l'examinait du mieux qu'il le pouvait car entre les vives couleurs et les abeilles qui volaient dans la pièce, il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer !

«J'taime pas toi … Tu vas faire du mal à mon papounet. Et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, tête d'œuf, t'as compris ?!» Menaça-t-il, cependant sa voix avait beaucoup de mal à lui obéir. Il parlait comme un gars bourré, avec lenteur et surtout stupidité.

Le garçon empoigna l'abat-jour qu'il haïssait avec passion puis lui jeta un autre de ses regards noir, pour se retrouver aspirer dans l'histoire que Mike avait raconté à Bill tout à l'heure à cause de la drogue. Son visage devint lisse de toute expression. Entre les cris, les flashs lumineux et les apparitions effroyables de l'entité Ça sous différentes formes, il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à faire la différence entre le passé et le présent.

«Nom d'une biscotech, C'est trop coooooool !» S'enchanta-t-il bêtement, le regard plein d'étoiles alors qu'il en apprenait d'avantage sur son paternel adoré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pennywise se redressa subitement contre sa poubelle au moment où il entendit les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir avec fracas. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Mike et de Bill, il se renfrogna mais ses yeux orangés tombèrent sur une petite silhouette titubante qui fredonnait doucement sous son souffle.

«Je, je suis libertine, je suis une catin …»

_Andy ?_

Le clown plissa ses yeux suspicieux à l'enfant qui avait beaucoup de mal à tenir debout, ses bras se balançant d'un côté à l'autre tandis qu'il essayait de descendre le grand escalier de pierre. Apparemment c'était un vrai dilemme car il avait énormément de mal à faire un pas à la fois.

Ça fit disparaître le livre pour les nuls qu'il lisait dans les airs pour se concentrer uniquement sur la petite chose mal en point, un étrange sentiment traînant dans son estomac constamment affamé. Cela ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, ou alors peut-être de l'exaspération … Il n'arrivait pas bien à faire la différence entre les deux à vrai dire.

«Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?» Exigea Pennywise une fois que le garçon se tenait devant lui.

Mais il fût prit de court lorsque l'enfant stoïque planta violemment ses crocs de piranha dans son avant-bras, les yeux rougeoyants. L'entité indifférente par cet acte de violence inexpliqué attendit qu'Andy retire ses dents de son bras pour le questionner silencieusement, ses sourcils invisibles levés de stupeur. Les joues du garçon devinrent rouges d'embarras tandis qu'il essuya rapidement la bave sur le costume gris maintenant troué à cause de lui.

«J-j'avais faim et je pensais que tu étais une vieille frite défraîchie avec une cerise dessus ! C'est vraiment puissant ce truc … Tu as toujours été aussi grand ? J'ai l'impression que ta grosse tête touche les étoiles …» Balbutia Andy d'un hoquet, un sourire crétin aux lèvres et les pupilles toujours dilatées à l'extrême.

«Qu'as-tu trouvé petit écervelé ! Parle, où tu vas passer un sale moment.» Répéta austèrement le clown, le visage chiffonner de colère.

Le sol goudronné sous leurs pieds craqua, prouvant qu'il n'avait absolument plus aucune patience.

«Calmos la terreur … Ils ont parlés de Shokopops et de … Rituel de Chnud je crois … HIC !» Andy faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse contre la poubelle bleue à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils aux nombreuses rides qui modifiaient le visage blanc irrité de l'entité des égouts sur le point d'exploser.

Soudainement, l'expression de Pennywise changea. Sa colère se dissipa pour être remplacer par de l'incertitude et une pointe de tourment. Il toisa longuement sa progéniture qui peinait à rester debout, plusieurs scénarios jouant à son esprit notamment un qui lui donnait envie de détruire cette fichue ville et tous ses habitants ignobles qui la constituait. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, un bruit sourd et menaçant.

Son enfant avait été corrompu.

«Que t'ont-ils donnés ?! Des champignons ? Du crack ? Des twafies ? Répond-moi !» Hurla le clown furax lorsqu'il empoigna brusquement le garçon par le bras. Sans prévenir, il enfonça son nez peint dans les cheveux d'Andy et en prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux révulsés dans son crâne.

_Une racine hallucinogène. Ces maudits humains … Comment osent-ils ! S'en prendre à ma progéniture c'est s'en prendre à Pennywise !_

«Ola ola, t'es de la brigade des stups, maintenant ? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes ? J'ai rien reçu. Je me suis servie tout seul, comme un grand ! Et devine quoi, j'ai vu ton atterrissage et Pouf ! Tout le monde est mort … C'était énorme …» Raconta Andy avec difficulté car sa langue semblait très lourde tout à coup. Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer mais c'était peine perdue alors il abandonna le combat pour se tenir contre le clown colérique.

«Poison ! Malédiction ! Ils t'ont empoisonné ! Ces misérables créatures vont connaître la fureur de la dévoreuse des mondes !» Clama Pennywise qui fracassa son poing dans la poubelle à sa gauche, créant une profonde bosse dans le métal.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de colère pour la cause de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait détruire le monde entier, Maturin tout puissant même ! C'était libérateur et terriblement jouissif comme sensation, un regain de force colossale lié à sa surprotection envers sa progéniture.

Ça voyait rouge. Son souffle s'approfondit, sa vision s'obstrua. Tout au fond de la caverne sous la maison Neibolt, ses trois âmes frétillaient furieusement de rage et d'anticipation, allant jusqu'à créer de petits tremblements de terre ci-dessus. La vengeance avait toujours été l'un de ses péchés mignons et cette fois-ci ne sera pas une exception. Oh que non, les ratés ne payaient rien pour attendre !

Il continua de regarder fixement le bâtiment en briques rouges en face de lui, son regard de tueur pénétrant les murs à la recherche de Mike et de Bill Denbrough en son sein. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils seraient morts plus d'une centaine de fois déjà. Dans le ciel, les nuages venaient de couvrir la beauté des étoiles pour apporter de l'orage en rapport avec son humeur massacrant. Il était tellement éprit par sa folie meurtrière qu'il ne fit même plus attention à son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix le ramena à la réalité.

«T-tu me fait mal papa …» Chuchota fébrilement Andy, une main autour du poignet du clown qui l'agrippait farouchement par le bras. Il n'avait toujours pas dégrisé mais dans son regard se reflétait de la peur.

Immédiatement, Pennywise relâcha sa prise sur sa progéniture comme s'il avait été brûlé rien que par son contact. C'était relativement efficace. Il voulut le réprimander sur l'appellation qu'il avait utilisé pour le désigner mais s'en retrouva incapable pour une raison inconnue. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur l'enfant distant, son estomac se tordit douloureusement, un peu comme quand il avait mangé ce gamin périmé l'autre fois …

Ils se regardèrent de cette façon quelques longues minutes où seuls les souffles rapides et inégaux d'Andy faisaient échos autour d'eux. Tenant son bras blessé à cause des griffes acérées du clown contre sa poitrine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la terreur malgré que son esprit soit complètement embaumé par les effets de cette stupide racine.

La colère et la malveillance de son père l'effrayait au de-là du réalisme. Il était potentiellement dangereux pour lui, mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas vrai ?

Toutefois l'expression du clown devint plus calme au bout d'un moment. Il avait presque l'air … Misérable ? Peut-être serait-ce une touche de culpabilité dans son regard froid et impénétrable ? Andy n'en était pas certain néanmoins il se sentit apaiser lorsque ce dernier laissa tomber sa posture agressive pour tendre une main gantée invitante dans sa direction.

«Viens.» Ordonna Pennywise d'un timbre de voix placide. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard mais quelque chose d'autre qui détendit le garçon souffreteux.

Andy hésita puis finit par enrouler sa petite main tremblante dans celle plus grande glaciale.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le clown réapparut dans le salon sombre de la maison d'Emily. Dans ses longs bras, il tenait le corps endormi d'Andy contre sa large poitrine. C'était le voyage en téléportation qui l'avait autant affaibli plus la surconsommation de drogue naturelle.

Tout doucement il s'approcha du canapé vert devant la télévision puis déposa avec soin le garçon sur les oreillers duveteux et la petite couverture en laine. D'abord il n'avait pas voulu emmener l'enfant jusqu'ici car non seulement cela nuisait à sa réputation de tueur à sang-froid durement acquise mais aussi parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à faire ce genre de chose.

C'était déjà beaucoup trop affectif à son goût.

Cependant l'entité diabolique Ça ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage apaisé d'Andy désormais coucher sur le canapé et à l'abri, rattrapant le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Emily le forçait à garder cette petite forme fragile … Certes il était encore très jeune, mais elle devrait le laisser libre de faire ses propres choix de transformation au lieu de le coincer dans un corps d'humain tel que celui-ci.

Car le problème avec cette forme-là, c'était les besoins récurrents. Les entités métamorphes comme lui devaient accepter les forces et les faiblesses de chaque corps qu'ils habitaient le temps imparti, même si cela signifiait dormir la nuit pour récupérer. En revanche le point positif c'était que personne ne soupçonnait une mauvaise âme dans un corps d'enfant d'apparence aussi innocent et naïf qu'Andy, embrassant la vie avec positivité.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres sombres du clown contemplateur, ses yeux ors luisant dans la pénombre de la pièce. A l'extérieur, l'orage commençait à gronder dans à l'horizon. Plus il regardait Andy dormir et plus il avait envie de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était réel en quelque sorte. Avec hésitation, Pennywise leva sa main droite puis rétracta son gant blanc dans sa peau pour effleurer du bout des doigts la tignasse rousse du garçon immobile.

Il retint un petit grognement réconforté dans sa gorge à la sensation douce sous ses doigts ainsi qu'à la chaleur qu'il dégageait sur sa peau cadavérique. Sa poitrine se serra agréablement. La texture des cheveux de l'enfant ressemblait à la sienne dans sa forme de Robert, mais après tout, l'apparence général de cette progéniture lui ressemblait, non ? Encore heureux d'ailleurs.

Pennywise pencha la tête sur le côté, tendant l'oreille aux bruits de respirations régulières que produisait Andy ainsi que ses petits gémissements dû à la douleur de son estomac. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne se sente pas bien après avoir bu en entier cette espèce de substance nauséabonde ! Toutefois ses petites plaintes affligées finirent par mourir lorsque l'entité sous forme de clown emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Une minute, c'était lui qui venait de faire ça ?!

Perplexe mais surtout démuni, Pennywise retira rapidement sa main puis laissa sortir un soupir d'énervement, ne comprenant rien à la situation ni à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Où étaient l'indifférence, la colère et la haine ! La méchanceté gratuite, les coups bas et la violence ? Pourquoi devait-il encore se retrouver face à ce genre d'émotions incompréhensibles qui le rendait si fou ? Emily avait décidemment changé quelque chose en lui.

Mais de là à ressentir de l'amour non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour Andy … Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Le clown plissa les yeux au garçon après que ce dernier émit un petit reniflement, les mains serrant les coussins sous sa tête dans une poigne féroce. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, des cercles noirs se formaient sous ses yeux clos. De la sueur perlait en grande quantité sur son front et glissait jusque sur ses joues fiévreuses. Son corps était en train de lutter contre les effets nocifs de la racine à grande dose. Quel idiot aussi ! Il aurait dû le sentir que cette boisson était empoisonnée avec son odorat surdéveloppé !

Au fur et à mesure que Pennywise regardait son enfant se tordre de douleur sur le canapé, l'inquiétude pour sa santé se décupla en ses âmes. Devrait-il chercher Emily ? Elle avait un don pour la guérison, alors elle pourrait sûrement venir en aide à leur progéniture en mauvaise posture ? De plus elle n'était qu'à l'étage supérieur alors il suffisait juste de la réveillé …

Toutefois le clown ne fit rien, pas un seul geste. Il continua de regarder le corps maigrelet d'Andy et d'écouter les gémissements peinés qu'il laissait sortir de temps à autre de ses lèvres gercées. Il devait aussi être déshydraté en plus d'être en insuffisance alimentaire. Devait-il aller chercher un peu d'eau des égouts pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ? Non, il n'était pas sa nounou.

Mais il était son créateur …

Et alors ? Ça ne s'occupait de personne d'autre que lui ! Il ne se préoccupait que de sa propre existence et cela depuis le commencement donc ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer !

«Reste … Ne me laisse pas.» Murmura soudainement Andy sous son souffle, le visage contracté.

Pennywise n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans sa tête pour savoir qu'il rêvait de lui. Pourtant, jamais aucun enfant n'avait plaidé pour qu'il reste ! Au contraire, ils préféraient qu'il quitte rapidement leur cauchemar et ne revienne jamais ! Sur cette dernière pensée comique, le clown quelque peu perplexe par l'attachement de sa progéniture eut subitement une idée. Il manquait cruellement de force et d'énergie, sans parler de sa maigreur alarmante ! Alors à partir de maintenant il allait prendre au sérieux son éducation.

Pour qu'il devienne comme lui, tel était son désir le plus cher.

D'un rire cynique qui résonna sur les murs du salon, le clown blafard disparu pour aller chercher quelque chose au fin fond de son égout. Cependant il ne remarqua jamais la présence d'une poupée rousse aux yeux bleus lumineux dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce qui avait enregistré toute la scène attendrissante. Un sourire mauvais s'esquissa sur ses lèvres de plastiques.

L'entité de Derry revint environ dix minutes plus tard sur le gazon fraichement tondue de la propriété. Dorénavant en forme de loup-garou, et ne me demander pas pourquoi, il tenait entre ses crocs une jambe ayant appartenue à sa toute dernière victime. Une petite Vicky qu'il avait agressée sous un stade l'autre soir. Petite fille naïve ! A suivre une luciole dans un lieu sombre et peu accueillant où personne ne pouvait l'entendre crier.

Cela avait été une chasse des plus amusantes depuis son réveil.

Pennywise sous cette forme poilue et monstrueuse courut à quatre pattes sur le gazon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il déposa son cadeau sanglant sur le tapis. Il gratta un peu le bois blanc de la porte avec sa patte griffue noire puis jeta ensuite sa tête en arrière pour hurler à la lune malheureusement couverte par les nuages.

**AOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !**

Finalement après quelques instants, il se dépêcha de retourner dans son égout de l'autre côté de la route en attendant les premiers rayons du soleil. Il voulait s'assurer que sa progéniture aille bien et qu'il accepterait son cadeau pour qu'il puisse se rétablir convenablement. Il garda ses yeux bleus anxieux rivés sur la porte, patientant le temps qu'il faudra.

Et tout le temps passé dans la bouche d'égout dans le silence complet, Ça se remit en question. Sur ses émotions contradictoires ainsi que sur sa drôle de relation avec Andy qui commençait tout doucement à s'améliorer. Enfin, il pensait que c'était le cas et espérait sincèrement que sa femelle sera fière de ses efforts !

Une minute, depuis quand avait-il besoin de reconnaissance ? Pennywise haussa les épaules.

Aux premières aurores, il vit du mouvement derrière les rideaux blancs à la fenêtre faisant face à la rue. Andy, après avoir vomi, venait de se lever d'un bond du canapé et courait d'ores et déjà en direction des toilettes, la main sur sa bouche pour empêcher d'autres jets de sortir. Emily ne tarda pas à descendre peu après en posant tous un tas de questions à son fils malade sans aucune raison apparente.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son canapé chéri … Et notamment le vomi blanchâtre qui l'en recouvrait.

«Bon Dieu ! Le canapé à grand papa !»

Pennywise se mit à ricaner méchamment.

_Bien joué mon précieux._

A suivre …

* * *

Un défi ? Une idée ? Commenter !

En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre temps de lecture et j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec moi ^^ en espérant que vous avez ri aussi car c'est le but après tout !

Andy va croiser la bande des ratés pour la première fois. Il va repartir à la chasse avec Pennywise et peut-être aussi avec Chucky, à voir. Sans doute un passage avec Emily mais je ne sais pas encore lequel.

Défis **Ça 12** (wattpad) :

ODemonKillO - Andy pense qu'il tombe dans un trou de lapin et arrive dans un autre monde. Il rencontre des créatures bizarres et l'atmosphère est très sombre et glauque. + Placement des mots suivants «biscotech» et «Mamamia».

TFomegastar - Andy demande à Penny s'il a un zizi ou une zezette.

Nymphe-_-a - Pennywise va examiner un peu plus sa progéniture et va se rendre compte qu'effectivement, Andy est un peu maigre et en tant que "père" il va prendre "l'éducation" de son fils en main et va lui apporter un peu de chair humaine fraîchement cueillie.

MayLeen_ - Placement de la phrase «bon dieu, le canapé à grand papa !».

EcritPerfectEcho - Notre petit Andy va mordre Pennywise en ayant fait une petite crise de famine, en croyant que c'était une frite défraîchie avec une cerise dessus. (Celle-là, énorme XD !)

Just-And-Only-Cassy - Placement de la phrase «tu vas passer un sale moment».

A bientôt ! VP


	15. Ça 13

Merci pour les commentaires ! Chapitre un peu plus long, désolée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ça ~ ****13**

Ce jour-là, Emily prit la décision de laisser son fils souffrant à la maison afin qu'il puisse se rétablir dans la paix et surtout, la tranquillité.

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui c'était produit hier soir avec Andy, ni quel aliment n'était pas passé pour le rendre aussi malade et fiévreux. Donc la première chose qu'elle fit une fois son enfant au lit, a été de vérifier les dates de péremptions sur ses produits frais et les quelques conserves qu'elle gardait sur l'étagère sous l'escalier.

Cependant elle ne trouva rien d'anormal. Son réfrigérateur fonctionnait correctement, l'hygiène du domicile était impeccable tout comme la nourriture. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement attrapé une grippe à l'école ou alors un virus qui circulait en ce moment ? Cela restait tout de même très suspect. Emily continua de se poser de multiples questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille ouvrir la porte de sa maison pour récupérer le journal que le facteur venait de jeter depuis son vélo.

«Par Toutatis !» S'écria-t-elle dans le choc en plaquant rapidement une main contre ses lèvres.

A ses pieds se tenait une petite jambe d'homme … Plutôt une jambe d'enfant, d'après la taille. Du sang avait coagulé sur le paillasson, un tout neuf en plus ! Quelques traînées étaient descendues le longs des marches jusque dans l'herbe verte, à croire que cette victime de Pennywise ne datait pas de très longtemps.

«Mon tapi ! Grah, c'est pas possible !» Râla la femme platine après avoir tiré quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Un soupir frustré se glissa hors de sa bouche.

Maintenant elle commençait à rassembler les pièces manquantes du puzzle. C'était manifestement un cadeau du clown des égouts et elle avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas pour elle, mais bel et bien pour son fils souffreteux. Un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais quoi exactement ? Qu'avait fait Pennywise hier soir avec leur enfant en pleine nuit ?

Emily toisa sévèrement la bouche d'égout en face de sa maison, là où elle était persuadée que l'entité coupable observait dans le plus grand des calmes. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives car peut-être que ce n'était que dû au plus grand des hasards ? Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette jambe ici jusqu'à ce qu'Andy se réveille … Les voisins pourraient potentiellement voir cette horreur et appeler la police.

_Oh non, pas encore une fois …_ Elle poussa un grand soupir de lassitude.

Donc elle prit sa tasse de café dans une main, le journal sous le bras puis resserra la ceinture de son peignoir ivoire avant de se pencher et de récupérer la jambe ensanglantée dans sa main libre. Une personne normale aurait bâillonné voir même vomi, mais Emily n'avait aucune trace de dégoût sur son visage de marbre. Seulement de la pitié pour la pauvre victime.

Elle ramena le morceau de corps à l'intérieur de sa maison puis ensuite à la porte arrière de la cuisine, celle qui menait directement au jardin du fond. Au moins ici, personne ne pourra voir qu'il y avait un bout de cadavre sur la paillasse. Elle chassa les petites mouches qui volaient avec son journal avant de refermer la porte en attendant le réveil de son fils.

Evidemment qu'elle allait lui donner ce … Cadeau morbide. Sinon Pennywise pourrait être en colère contre elle et devenir un grand danger pour eux. De plus, Andy avait besoin de s'alimenter différemment à présent même si cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir accepter ces meurtres sanguinaires.

Emily fini sa tasse de café tout en lisant les nouvelles dans le journal et sans surprise, à la page nécrologique, elle vit le nom d'une petite fille figuré en première ligne. Une petite Victoria retrouvée en morceaux sous les gradins du stade de baseball. Elle eut soudainement du mal à avaler sa boisson chaude, la culpabilité la rongeant de plus belle même si pour ce meurtre, ni elle ni son fils en étaient fautifs.

_Tu as fait un choix. Tu savais ce qu'il représentait et les conséquences._ Se consola Emily d'un sourire triste.

Elle n'était pas non plus un ange, mais de savoir que son fils à qui elle avait donné une éducation rigoureuse allait devenir comme lui … L'attristait. D'une certaine manière. Oui elle avait accepté ses cadeaux macabres ainsi que ses avances, mais là il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle. Bien qu'elle admire Pennywise et qu'elle lui porte de l'intérêt cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle consente à sa façon d'agir. Il y avait forcément un autre moyen de subvenir à ses besoins que par la violence et la manipulation de jeunes enfants innocents.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte à l'extérieur pour se changer les idées. D'un dernier regard noir à la rubrique nécrologique qui semblait s'agrandir de jour en jour, elle balança le journal dans la poubelle puis se précipita dans les escaliers pour se changer dans une tenue un peu plus décente. Un short et un T-shirt allaient faire l'affaire.

Une fois préparé et fin prête, Emily se dirigea vers la chambre d'Andy puis vers son lit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce toutefois elle pouvait distinguer la forme de son enfant sous les draps ainsi que la poupée à son chevet qui veillait sur lui. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du matelas avant de nouer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, un petit sourire aux lèvres quand il se détendit sous sa caresse.

«Si jamais il se réveille, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'accord ?» Demanda-t-elle à Chucky à sa droite.

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, la poupée acquiesça d'un hochement de tête ferme. Ses yeux clignotaient entre le bleu et le rouge, signe qu'il était très inquiet pour son meilleur ami qui jusque-là n'avait plus vomi dans la bassine prévue à cet effet. Emily avait beau essayer de le rassurer qu'Andy allait beaucoup mieux, il avait toujours le sentiment qu'il était en danger de mort. Ce qui expliquait son animosité envers la mère de son enfant adoré.

Même si clairement, Andy avait juste besoin de dormir aujourd'hui.

Emily contempla son fils dans le silence, écoutant attentivement ses inspirations puis ses expirations presque inaudibles. Rien que par le contact, elle put déterminer sa température corporelle ainsi que l'état de son estomac. Vide. Il avait expulsé l'intégralité de l'aliment toxique sur son pauvre canapé. Elle était vraiment tenter de plonger dans son esprit pour dénicher des informations sur son état et peut-être découvrir la vérité, mais sa promesse faisait toujours écho dans son esprit.

Une relation de confiance. Personne ne fouille dans l'esprit de l'autre sans son consentement !

Un peu amusée par ce rappel, la femme renifla puis se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front tiède d'Andy qui suite à cela, laissa glisser un sourire adorable sur ses lèvres. S'assurant qu'il dormait toujours à point fermé avant de partir, elle donna une seconde fois toutes les explications à Chucky qui était chargé de sa sécurité le temps de son absence.

«Je reviens vite ! Mais s'il te plaît, si quelqu'un frappe à la porte, évite de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le torse.» Elle se mit à rire mais voyant que Chucky lui, ne riait pas, elle se racla la gorge «Ne répond pas, c'est tout. Je n'attends pas de visite aujourd'hui de toute manière. Je serais à la brocante si jamais.»

Une fois toutes les instructions données et répétées trois fois consécutives, Emily quitta sereinement la maison. Evidemment, avec une poupée tueuse comme gardienne il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire ni du mouron. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de prendre sa voiture car de la rue Jackson à la brocante il y avait à peine cinq minutes de marche.

Avant de rejoindre la rue qui mènerait à sa destination, elle se dirigea d'abord devant la bouche d'égout pour finalement s'accroupir devant celle-ci. Comme toujours, l'intérieur était obscur et froid. De l'air putride venant des profondeurs serpentait sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux ondulés. Ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent dans un beau sourire alors qu'elle se mit à chuchoter quelque chose que seule une créature spécifique pouvait entendre.

«Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Andy. Ta présence dans sa vie lui fait un bien fou et je t'en remercie, du fond du cœur. Mais s'il te plaît, veille sur lui pour moi, veux-tu ? Il en a besoin pour guérir.»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle espérait entendre une réponse de l'entité sans scrupule ou presque. Elle lui en demandait beaucoup, certes, cependant elle savait qu'il en était entièrement capable après avoir vu certains des souvenirs de son fils tout à l'heure. Oui, et alors ? Andy aussi essayait de fouiller dans sa tête à son insu ! Donc ils étaient quittent tous les deux dorénavant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent mais jamais elle n'entendit la voix railleuse familière du clown qu'elle aimait tant. Pensant d'abord qu'elle avait parlé dans le vide, Emily poussa un soupir ébranlé puis se leva à ses pieds pour se diriger dans la rue juste avant qu'elle n'entende enfin quelque chose venant du fin fond de l'égout. Des voix de différentes tonalités, d'enfants notamment.

_Il promet toujours pour elle._

_Tu devrais venir flotter Emily !_

_À quoi reconnaîtrons un méchant ? Il perd toujours !_

_Coucou, c'est Johnny !_

_Andy sera en sécurité, il est toujours en sécurité._

_Les origamis c'est la life._

_Les égouts sont l'endroit idéal …_

_Pour passer du temps avec le clown !_

Emily leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit aux rires enfantins qui accompagnaient ces voix effrayantes. Nul doute que l'entité était derrière toute cette mascarade pour tenter de l'impressionner, comme d'habitude depuis la toute première rencontre. Alors elle offrit un baiser dans les airs à la bouche d'égout où elle savait pertinemment que Ça l'observait depuis la noirceur oppressante avant de tourner les talons direction le centre-ville.

D'autres rires fantomatiques fendirent l'air dans son sillage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La boutique d'antiquité ne payait pas de mine vue de l'extérieur, mais une fois à l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Emily n'avait jamais vue autant d'articles anciens réunis dans un seul et unique endroit. Enfin non, ceci était purement mensonge. Chez elle il y avait aussi tout un tas de choses collectionnables et de babioles datant de l'avant-guerre voir même pendant mais aussi après, suivant les univers. Cependant dans cette boutique, elle pouvait dénicher des objets appartenant à cette époque mais aussi originaire de Derry.

«Bonjour. Vous cherchez quelque chose de spécifique ?» Déclara une voix ennuyée depuis le bureau du fond.

Un vieux monsieur rabougri se tenait sur une chaise roulante à l'arrière de ce dernier, un livre avec une couverture noire dans les mains. Ses cheveux gris étaient mi-longs et cachés sous une casquette de baseball. De petites lunettes ovales rayées figuraient sur son nez osseux, des yeux gris fatigués l'observait faire chaque fait et geste derrière les verres loupes. Il ne portait pas l'ombre d'un sourire accueillant et paraissait sévère.

«Non, ça ira pour l'instant. Merci beaucoup.» Refusa poliment Emily gênée.

Le propriétaire renifla avec dédain puis retourna à sa lecture en laissant la cliente faire le tour de sa petite boutique d'antiquité. La femme plantée devant la porte se décala sur la gauche lorsqu'un objet attira son attention. De couleur jaune et argent, une cafetière des années cinquante lui faisait actuellement de l'œil, posée sur une étagère entre d'autres produits électroménagers des mêmes années. Recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière et comportant quelques petites rayures, Emily passa son index sur le couvercle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à son achat ou non.

Finalement elle s'intéressa à des lampes un peu plus loin. Abat-jours à motifs, unis, carrés, ronds, triangulaires, colorés, ternes, il y avait absolument tous les choix possibles ainsi que toutes les tailles inimaginables ! Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur des petites boites métalliques dans lesquelles on gardait les médicaments puis des cendriers usés par le temps et enfin, la partie vaisselle unique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la boutique. Entre les tissus ainsi que les vêtements d'époques.

Son regard avisé se déporta de tasse en tasse jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle était venue récupérer initialement. Une théière aux motifs floraux. Légèrement ébréchée par les nombreuses utilisations, sa porcelaine blanche et ses jolies petites fleurs bleues finirent par charmer la jeune femme qui s'empressa de la récupérer entre ses mains. Toujours penchée vers le meuble garni, elle caressa avec ses pouces la douceur et la fraicheur de la théière particulière.

«Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ?» S'exclama l'antiquaire derrière elle, la faisant sursauter de surprise dans le processus.

«Hum, oui. Je pense que j'ai mis la main sur la perle rare.» Emily rit nerveusement alors qu'elle se redressa tout en tenant la délicate porcelaine contre ses seins, un peu perplexe de voir le regard insistant du vieil homme sur elle.

«C'est cela. Donnez-la-moi, je vais vous l'emballer pour le transport. Oh, et joli arrière train au passage.» Déclara-t-il d'un demi-sourire après avoir mis la main sur la précieuse théière à motifs. Il se retourna en direction du bureau mais ne manqua pas le regard outré de sa cliente, donc il s'expliqua sans plus tarder au risque de la faire fuir ; «je ne garde pas ma langue dans ma poche. Lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dis, Mademoiselle.»

«Très bien. Mais en attendant, je n'ai rien dit.» Charia la jeune femme dans son dos, ce qui valut un autre de ses sourires rares.

Emily secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au plafond, étrangement amusée par les commentaires déplacées de ce vieillard à la langue bien pendue, comme il le disait si bien. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur des tableaux suspendus au mur à sa droite, l'un d'entre eux attirant sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique couché de soleil devant une cabane en bois au bord de l'eau, deux personnages se tenant la main sur le ponton face à ce spectacle de toute beauté. Un homme et un enfant, d'après les tailles et les corpulences.

Il y eut un bruit de klaxon dans la rue. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit puis la clochette retentit, mais la femme en pleine admiration ne se retourna pas pour regarder le nouveau client, bien trop éprise par la beauté de l'œuvre originale dans un incroyable cadre en bois de chêne. La personne qui venait d'entrer poussa un soupir émerveillé.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» Répéta l'antiquaire d'un autre soupir lassé.

Bill Denbrough était sur le point de répondre qu'il désirait acheter son ancien vélo Silver à la vitrine lorsque ses yeux bleus surexcités se posèrent sur une forme féminine qui se tenait dans le coin gauche de sa vision périphérique. Longs cheveux platines, vêtements trop courts ou trop serrés … Aucun doute là-dessus.

«A croire que le destin nous joue des tours.» Dit-il une fois derrière le personnage féminin dos à lui. Un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres, il mit les mains dans les poches de sa chemise verte.

Emily se retourna vers lui et lui lança d'abord un regard obtus avant que celle-ci n'imite son sourire adorable et ne se jette dans ses bras pour lui donner une accolade digne de ce nom. Surpris, Bill cligna des yeux mais ensuite il encercla ses propres bras autour d'elle pour rendre le geste affectif, respirant son parfum unique qui lui donnait de nouveaux souvenirs sur sa vie antérieure étant gamin à Derry. Toutefois il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle était aussi tactile … Cela devait être à cause de sa mauvaise réputation injustement attribuée.

«Le destin est notre ami Bill, pas notre ennemi. Je savais que tu viendrais récupérer ton ancien vélo. Il n'attendait que toi !» Rit Emily en prenant quelques pas en arrière pour le tenir à bout de bras.

«Silver avait été là durant une grande partie de mon enfance. Il renferme de nombreux souvenirs sur cette partie sombre de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner encore une fois.» Répondit honnêtement Bill en remettant sa chemise en place, perdant ainsi son sourire contre un froncement de sourcils.

«Les objets renferment toujours une partie de l'âme de ceux qui les possédaient. Il y a un côté magique !» Murmura la jeune femme plus courte d'un haussement de ses sourcils noirs, son sourire ne faiblissant pas tandis qu'elle leva les mains pour mimer le mot magie.

Bill ne put retenir les coins de ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait longuement le visage d'Emily. Regarder une personne de la sorte n'était pas très polie mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle renfermait d'innombrables secrets du passé accompagnés de meurtrissures, de larmes et de choix difficiles. La beauté de son visage, ses yeux sombres reflétant les abysses de son âme mais aussi sa bonté et son charisme.

«C'est dingue, mais plus je te regarde et plus je me souviens. De tout. Il n'y a que certains petits détails qui me paraissent encore flous, lointains et inaccessibles. C'est comme un rêve …» Se retrouva-t-il à dire, perdu dans ses examens minutieux.

Sans véritablement le vouloir, il déposa sa main sur la joue d'Emily qui curieusement ne se raidit pas au contact doux. Elle se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui permit de l'étudier de cette façon, acceptant sa caresse comme un geste purement amical. Il y avait toujours eu une espèce d'alchimie entre eux, déjà lorsque Bill était plus petit. Comme un lien indéchiffrable mais pourtant bien réel.

«Vous savez, tout ça est très touchant mais nous sommes en 2016. Il y a des donc hôtels pour ça.» Rouspéta l'antiquaire à son bureau en claquant son livre sur la surface de ce dernier.

Cela eu pour effet de rompre l'étrange charme entre Emily et Bill qui se séparèrent presque avec embarras. Tous deux arborant des sourires timides, ils se raclèrent la gorge sans oser s'attribuer un seul petit coup regard par peur d'y trouver de la honte ou de l'outrance sur le visage de l'autre. L'ancien chef du clan des ratés passa nerveusement sa main à l'arrière de sa tête tout en trouvant le sol vachement intéressant.

Nom de Dieu, il était désormais adulte ! Il avait quarante ans et se comportait vraiment comme un gamin de douze ans. Il était marié, écrivain renommé à succès avec un film en tournage à qui il ne manquait plus que la fin. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi désespéré ? Pourquoi avait-il eu de drôles d'idées et des pensées interdites ? C'était très ambigu. Ils n'étaient qu'amis après tout et cette femme était bien plus âgée que lui, même si son corps refusait de vieillir avec elle.

Mais encore, les rêves eux n'étaient pas interdits.

«Vous former un charmant petit couple.» Approuva l'antiquaire d'un hochement de tête persuadé.

«Ahh euh non … Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Vous faites erreur.» Objecta rapidement Emily d'une secousse de sa main et d'une rougeur à ses joues, dorénavant dans l'embarras profond.

«On est pas … Ensemble.» Déglutit lentement Bill tout aussi déstabilisé par les propos du propriétaire de la boutique.

Ses yeux bleus finirent par se redresser vers Emily qui était en train d'entretenir une conversation avec le vieillard à son bureau, clairement à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de cette situation compromettante. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de son comportement mais au même moment, quelque chose frappa durement la vitrine derrière lui.

«Aie ! Ça fait mal, Andy.» S'écria une personne.

«Pardon mon pote ! Je ne l'avais pas vu.» Répondit la seconde qui l'accompagnait.

Perplexe, Bill se retourna pour être confronter par un petit garçon aux cheveux roux ainsi qu'un autre bien plus petit que lui … Attendez une minute, non, ce n'était pas un enfant mais une poupée grandeur nature ! Le jouet parlant en salopette bleue se frottait le front avec sa main libre tandis que son visage était chiffonné dans la douleur factice d'être entré aussi violemment en contact avec la vitre.

L'autre enfant plus grand et surtout vivant entra dans la boutique d'antiquité, faisant retentir la clochette en guise de sonnette à son passage. Il jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil aux alentours avant de finalement se poser sur Emily au fond de la boutique avec l'antiquaire. Un grand sourire ravi s'installa sur ses lèvres puis il lâcha la main de la poupée grognonne pour courir en direction de la femme qui n'avait assurément pas entendue son entrée fracassante.

«Maman !» Hurla Andy d'un timbre de voix défaillant à cause de la maladie.

«M-maman ?» Bégaya Bill de stupéfaction. Ses yeux s'élargirent car cela voudrait dire que cet enfant était aussi celui de …

Non, impossible. Mike avait tort.

«Andy ! Mais, que fais-tu debout ? Tu ne devrais pas errer comme ça dans les rues avec ton estomac fragile, tu le sais bien.» Soupira Emily avec inquiétude une fois accroupit devant son garçon au teint toujours blafard.

«Oui je sais. Mais je n'étais pas fatigué et puis, j'avais envie de venir avec toi. Tu me manques beaucoup en ce moment.» Andy murmura la fin de sa phrase afin que le vieux monsieur ci-dessus ne l'entende pas.

«Moi aussi tu me manques mon chéri. Maintenant laisse-moi récupérer mon achat et ensuite nous irons où tu voudras, d'accord ?» Proposa gentiment Emily en caressant les joues de son fils souriant mais essoufflé.

Andy acquiesça doucement puis laissa sa maman finir sa transaction avec l'antiquaire pour s'intéresser plus particulièrement à son environnement. Son regard cerné se posa ensuite sur la silhouette d'un homme accroupit devant Chucky qui s'était tranquillement assis sur une chaise à l'entrée de la boutique en attendant qu'ils ne repartent dans la rue. Immédiatement, il se mit en mouvement, inquiet de ce que son meilleur ami pourrait dire.

«Hey, petit bonhomme. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Bill. Bill Dengrough. Tu es un jouet ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Tu m'as l'air d'être d'une technologie assez avancée.» Questionna Bill d'une manière comique, une légère moue sur son visage.

«Chucky, je suis Chucky. Billy, comme la marionnette de Saw ?» Répondit la poupée rousse aux yeux bleus d'un sourire niais.

«Ce n'est pas un jouet.» Réprimanda calmement Andy une fois aux côtés de l'homme qu'il avait presqu'instantanément reconnu. C'était le type qui avait discuté avec Mike l'autre soir dans la bibliothèque.

Celui qui avait été drogué.

«Gros connard.» Coupa Chucky en levant ses sourcils à Bill choqué par cette déclaration.

«Oh non … Chucky ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus le dire en public ! Excusez-le, il répète les mots qu'il entend au quotidien.» Andy rougis furieusement de honte toutefois, l'homme aux yeux bleus n'eut pas la réaction escompté. Il se mit à rire, à gorge déployée.

«Eh bien, je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Ma femme me le disait sans cesse mais sortant de la bouche d'une poupée intelligente … C'est comme se prendre une gifle en plein visage !» Rigola Bill d'une secousse de sa tête.

«Vous n'êtes pas fâcher contre lui ? Ou … Contre moi ?» Poursuivit Andy complètement déboussolé par la réaction inattendue.

«Pourquoi le serais-je petit ? J'étais jeune avant toi tu sais. Je suis Bill et tu dois être Andy, d'après ce que m'a raconté ton ami ici présent. Petit garçon honnête et sensible, tu me rappelles un peu de moi étant gosse.» Bill se tourna vers le garçon devenu ému puis tendit une main vers lui sans jamais abandonner son sourire conciliant.

Même si la tentation était très forte.

«Andy Brown.» Andy accepta timidement la poignée de main.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait plus nier ce que lui avait dit Mike l'autre soir ni la conversation téléphonique qu'ils avaient entretenus plusieurs jours auparavant. Les signes étaient là. Assez proche de l'enfant, il pouvait parfaitement bien distinguer les deux marques familières sur les joues pâles ainsi que les reflets rougeoyants dans ses yeux bruns, les cheveux roux foncés, la pâleur de son teint …

A cet instant précis, Bill eut une autre vision du passé oublié.

C'était celle d'un homme, Robert s'il se souvenait bien. Le clown déguisé en humain pour tenter de séduire Emily dans des lieux publics sans se faire repérer par les adultes. Cet enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup, tout comme il avait des similitudes avec cet affreux clown des égouts. Notamment ces fichues traces sur son visage qui semblaient carrément être incrustées dans sa peau douce. Son sourire finit par mourir et le regard d'Andy devint plus méfiant alors qu'il prenait quelques pas en arrière, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

«Andy ? Tu as fait connaissance avec Bill ? Je t'en avais déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?» S'exprima Emily une fois derrière son fils immobile et apparemment contrarié. Elle plaça sa main à l'arrière de sa tête tandis que Bill se releva.

«Bien-sûr, comment l'oublier … La fin de votre dernier bouquin est nulle.» Grommela-t-il sous son souffle, déçu, les yeux plissés à l'homme adulte qui faisait semblant d'être normal en sa présence alors que dans son esprit, c'était tout le contraire.

Evidemment. Encore un qui avait peur de lui.

«Ça je ne te le fais pas dire.» Acquiesça le vieil homme à son bureau d'un reniflement amusé. La vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants, c'était un fait.

«C'est ton f-f-f-f …» Bill tenta de faire sortir le mot hors de ses lèvres mais il en était devenu impossible pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui accentua la gêne générale.

«Fromage ?» Proposa le vieillard en arrière-plan.

«F-f-f-f …»

«Fessier ?»

«F-f-f-f …»

«Fauve ?»

«F-f-f-f …»

«Fiancé ?»

«F-f-fils, putain !» S'écria Bill, frustré.

Il lissa ses mains moites sur sa chemise verte tandis qu'il fixait Emily pour obtenir une réponse à son dur labeur. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais il voulait en être sûr avant de sauter aux conclusions, priant pour qu'ils se trompent sur ce gamin potentiellement dangereux. Cependant ce fût l'antiquaire qui s'exprima avant elle.

«Si vous voulez utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Et encore moins devant un jeune garçon et une dame. La poupée, je l'excuse. Mais vous, non.» Dit-il avec lassitude et une pointe d'agacement, les bras croisés sur son torse.

«Pourquoi la poupée ? Oui, oui excusez-moi. Mais est-ce que nous pourrions-» Bill ne put terminer sa phrase car la femme à ses côtés lui donna la confirmation qu'il redoutait tant.

Seigneur tout puissant.

«Oui. C'est mon fils, Bill. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du temps à rattraper avec lui. Tu viens ?» Affirma Emily avec fierté en prenant les épaules d'Andy pour le conduire vers la sortie de la boutique mais non sans jeter un regard désenchanté en direction de son ami d'enfance.

«Au revoir Monsieur le vieillard !» Salua joyeusement le garçon aux cheveux roux d'un geste de sa main à l'antiquaire amusé.

«Au revoir Monsieur le vieillard !» Répéta Chucky à ses côtés.

«Voyons Andy ! Comment tu parles à Stephen King ? Salut Bill ! A la prochaine.» Gronda Emily d'une petite pichenette sur la tête de son fils avant de faire un signe d'au revoir à Bill toujours dans l'incapacité de parler après sa terrible découverte.

L'homme abasourdi suivit calmement du regard le trio sortir de la boutique d'antiquité, une pression inconnue à l'estomac. Ses soupçons révélés, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas que Mike lui ait dit la vérité depuis le début. Les preuves étaient là et pertinentes, il ne pouvait nier la vérité plus longtemps. Mais … Pourquoi ? Cette question lui trottait sans cesse à l'esprit. Pourquoi et comment le clown dégoutant avait fait pour arriver à ses fins ?

Des mauvaises pensées commencèrent à fleurir dans son esprit notamment autour d'un sujet très controversé. Avait-il usé de sa force ? Du chantage ou de ses pouvoirs bizarres ? Cependant, la femme aux cheveux platines ne semblait pas malheureuse avec cet enfant, ce qui accentua d'avantage sa confusion sur l'existence de ce dernier. Il sortit de ses pensées à la voix d'Andy près de la porte.

«Tu as vu le joli porte fauteuil ? Oh et maman, j'ai vu le cadeau de papa dehors mais la jambe est trop grosse et je n'ai pas trop faim. Tu crois qu'il sera fâché parce que je n'y ai pas touché ?» S'exclama-t-il vivement en désignant d'abord un objet en vitrine avant de s'accrocher follement au bras de sa maman mal-à-l'aise, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

«Ha ha, il parle du jambon de Parme, hein. Miam, le bon jambon que j'ai laissée sécher au soleil ! Et c'est portefeuille, pas porte fauteuil.» Emily rit nerveusement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boutique avant de se pencher vers son enfant trop bavard «fait attention à ce que tu dis.»

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?» S'hébéta Andy.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la naïveté du garçon. Il avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne réagit pas à cette déclaration qui mériterait pourtant qu'on appelle la police pour investigations. C'était peut-être à cause d'Emily, ou alors la poupée flippante aux yeux rouges qui le regardait intensément de l'autre côté de la vitrine avec un sourire épouvantable.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

«Où en étions-nous ?» Requit l'antiquaire de retour sur sa chaise, les sourcils gris levés.

Sans détourner le regard du trio qui disparaissait dans la rue animée, Bill déglutit puis répondit.

«A la b-b-b-bécane.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une bonne promenade dans la forêt lui fera le plus grand bien !

Après s'être balader avec sa maman dans la ville et réaliser quelques achats, Andy décida de faire un petit tour en forêt pendant qu'Emily, de son côté, retournait au travail. Bien-sûr qu'il lui avait demandé son autorisation car il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage mais ce n'était pas sans conséquences malheureusement. Saleté de maladie …

«De retour à dix-sept heures, oui je sais j'ai entendu.» Soupira Andy pour au moins la énième fois.

«Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, c'est normal. On pourrait croiser un ours ici ou des psychopathes assoiffés de sang ! Ou encore des gorilles mutants.» Répondit Chucky dans son dos qui s'accrochait résolument à son cou pour ne pas glisser.

«Toi, tu regardes beaucoup trop de films. Et je vois mal des psychopathes s'en prendre à moi quand j'ai justement un psychopathe accroché à mon cou.» Rigola le garçon d'un haussement de ses sourcils tandis qu'il enjambait des branches sur le sol.

«Les films sont comme des documentaires. Ils te montrent des techniques de meurtre vraiment intéressantes.» Assura la poupée de sa voix enfantine, tournant la tête pour regarder le visage souriant de son meilleur ami.

«J'en suis sûr. Mais en attendant, tant que tu es avec moi, je ne risque rien Chucky. Maman le sais aussi.» Andy tapota la tête de sa poupée parlante puis s'enfonça d'avantage dans la forêt avoisinante les Friches.

Dean lui manquait. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit ici avec lui pour jouer dans la forêt mais son ami était encore à l'école. Pendant que lui se promenait tranquillement, à la recherche de tranquillité et de solitude. A vrai dire il se sentait encore un petit peu nauséeux mais la plupart de la drogue avait finalement quitté son système afin de lui permettre de se déplacer sans se sentir mal.

Pas comme avec son père la nuit dernière … D'ailleurs il lui manquait aussi. Pennywise ressentait-il la même chose ?

D'une rapide secousse de sa tête, Andy s'assit sur un rocher en pleins milieu des bois où les oiseaux et quelques rares animaux vivaient en harmonie loin des humains et des bruits urbains dérangeant. Il tira ses cheveux un peu longs en arrière tandis qu'il déposa Chucky sur le côté pour pouvoir avoir accès à son sac à dos et plus particulièrement à son goûter. Pas des courgettes cette fois-ci, mais du chocolat et une pomme verte.

«Je t'ai fait des dessins, Andy. Tu veux les voir ?» Demanda la poupée courte sur patte d'un autre de ses petits sourires sympathiques.

«Oui avec plaisir ! Montre-moi tes œuvres d'art qui mériteraient d'aller dans un musée !» Accepta Andy en répétant la phrase que sa maman lui avait dite la dernière fois. Il croqua bruyamment dans sa pomme alors que Chucky sortait trois feuilles de dessins.

«Ça, c'est toi sur les toilettes. Celui-là, c'est toi et moi qui s'amuse. Et lui, c'est mon préféré.» Présenta la poupée en donnant les dessins un par un.

Andy avala de travers lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les dessins de Chucky qui étaient … Très explicites. Le premier comme son meilleur ami lui avait dit, était une grotesque représentation de lui sur les toilettes en train de faire ses besoins. Le second, il y avait effectivement lui et Chucky dans le jardin sur la balançoire mais dans un buisson à l'écart, il pouvait voir la tête du clown dépassée avec une expression malheureuse et de grosses larmes sur ses joues.

Cependant le dernier le mit vraiment très mal-à-l'aise. C'était encore une fois eux deux en train de s'amuser avec des branches dans la forêt mais cette fois-ci, Dean était également représenté dans le dessin. Mort baignant dans son propre sang dans le coin droit de la feuille. Toujours avec des traits grossiers, Andy pouvait toutefois comprendre clairement le message derrière cette œuvre dérangeante.

Avalant nerveusement le morceau de pomme dans sa gorge, le garçon désemparé leva les yeux hors des dessins quand il crut entendre des éclats de voix au loin dans la forêt. Des voix d'adultes. Dorénavant intrigué, il se leva de son siège improvisé puis remit les feuilles dans le sac à dos entre son walkman et le reste de son goûter avant de se tourner vers Chucky toujours assis.

«Reste ici. Je reviens vite ! Tu surveilles mon sac.» Somma Andy avant de courir en direction des voix qu'il pensait reconnaître.

Enfin approximativement.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il mit en pratique les conseils de son père en usant de la discrétion et des éléments de la nature pour se glisser jusqu'à une cabane souterraine d'où provenait les voix. Une cabane souterraine ? Trop cool ! Lui et Dean n'avaient jamais pensé à faire ça ! Ils pourraient piquer cette idée pour la prochaine fois.

Plus il se rapprochait, et plus les voix devenaient distincts.

«Un sacrifice ? On a qu'à prendre Eddie.»

«Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?» S'offusqua une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

«Bah t'es tout petit alors tu tiendras mieux sur le barbecue.» Répondit le premier.

«Je fais un mètre soixante-quinze. C'est la taille moyenne sur toute la planète !» Renchérit l'autre qui devait servir de sacrifice.

Andy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il atteignait enfin le bord de cette drôle de cabane dans les bois. Il se coucha à plat ventre puis se traîna silencieusement jusqu'à l'extrémité la plus proche pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait exactement six personnes dans cette cachette de la mort qui tue ! Deux qu'il reconnut tout de suite étant Mike et l'autre Bill mais les autres, il ne les avait encore jamais vus à Derry.

«Le passé est enterré. Il faut creuser pour le retrouver. Un morceau après l'autre. Et ces morceaux, ce sont des artefacts. C'est eux qu'il faut sacrifier.» Déclara Mike très sérieusement, le seul debout parmi la bande.

«Alors ça veut dire que je suis un artefact ?»

Il y eut un grand silence où l'on pouvait entendre les mouches et les moustiques voler. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du garçon couché ci-dessus qui les observait timidement depuis le rebord.

«Oh putain ! C'est quoi ça !» Cria Richie en bondissant sur ses pieds en même temps que tous les autres ratés prit en flagrant délit.

«Wow wow, d'où il sort celui-là ?!» Paniqua Eddie, un haut le cœur lui donnant soudainement la nausée.

«Que personne ne bouge !» Ordonna Mike, les bras levés pour calmer tout le monde.

«Merde, tu as vu sa tête ? Regarde sa tronche !» Chuchota Richie en pointant du doigt l'enfant silencieux où il ne pouvait voir que sa tête.

«Putain, c'est le môme d'Emily. Je l'ai croisé dans une boutique tout à l'heure. Il a dû me suivre jusqu'ici.» Bill passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, énervé d'avoir été suivit et écouter par la même occasion.

«Le gosse d'Emily ?» Redit Ben d'un haussement de sourcils consternés.

«Tu te fiches de nous Bill ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, lui ! Et t'es qui toi d'abord !» S'agaça Eddie en gardant ses yeux craintifs rivés sur l'enfant qui se contentait de les observer sans un mot depuis sa position.

«Attends attends, tu veux dire qu'Emily à un gamin ? Pourquoi il ressemble à ce dégénéré de clown et pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça !» S'affola Richie en perdant presque ses lunettes durant sa frénésie.

«Calmez-vous ! Ça ne sert à rien de crier.» Mike prit les épaules d'Eddie qui s'était mis à gémir tout en essayant de se cacher derrière un poteau.

«Tu nous dis de nous calmer ? Mike, qu'est-ce qu'on doit encore savoir que tu ne nous a pas dit !» Rétorqua sèchement Ben en prenant un air menaçant, ses yeux furieux sur l'homme anxieux à la peau noire.

Mais avant que l'un des ratés ne reprenne la parole, Andy les devança.

«Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne vous dit pas. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne vous ai pas suivi. Vous faites tellement de raffut qu'il m'a été facile de vous trouver dans la forêt.» Il haussa les sourcils à Bill puis à Mike aux respirations haletantes.

«Comment t'appelles-tu ?» Demanda calmement Beverly, la seule qui n'avait pas crié au scandale.

«Andy. Vous êtes les ratés, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de vous. A plusieurs reprises.» Répondit-il avec méfiance. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Ben qui ne cessait de le fusiller du regard.

«Il a dit qu'il nous connaissait ? C'est ce qu'il a dit ?» S'inquiéta Eddie en se tournant vers Bill et Beverly. Il renversa une étagère lors de son mouvement maladroit, entraînant une injure sous son souffle.

«Tu n'as rien à faire ici Andy.» Mike sortit de sa cachette pour le toiser sévèrement.

«Il a raison. C'est une réunion des ratés. Tu devrais t'en aller. C'est une conversation d'adulte.» Expliqua calmement Bill en mettant sa main à plat pour calmer les jeux et surtout les esprits.

«J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Et je sais déjà ce que vous manigancer contre Pennywise.» Rétorqua Andy d'un sourire moqueur quand les visages ici-bas pâlirent considérablement suivit d'un soupir collectif.

C'était jouissif.

«I-il a dit Pennywise ? Hein, Richie ? C'est ce qu'il a dit ?» Bégaya Eddie terrorisé en empoignant la chemise de Richie qui avait actuellement la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

«La ferme Edward ! La ferme !» S'énerva ce dernier, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

«T'occupes pas de ça, Andy. Reste en dehors de tout ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Retourne chez-toi.» Bill se rassit sur l'une des caisses en bois en faisant un geste de la main pour chasser le gamin spectateur.

«Vous étiez plus gentil tout à l'heure. Avec maman et l'antiquaire. Vous savez, vous devriez dire à votre femme ce que vous avez sur le cœur au lieu de lui mentir.» Andy esquissa un sourire narquois.

«Comment ? Espèce de petit m-merdeux !» Grogna Bill, importuné. Il passa sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de retenir les insultes mais c'était de plus en plus difficile avec les secondes qui passaient.

«Bill ! Ça suffit. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.» Rassura Beverly à sa droite d'une main rassurante sur son épaule.

«Et vous Beverly ? Pourquoi vous ne leur dite pas la vérité ?» Ricana Andy sur son perchoir.

C'était tellement amusant ! Lire en travers eux était si facile ! Tous des livres ouverts sur leurs émotions et leur passé plus ou moins tragique. Les yeux bleus de la femme rousse s'écarquillèrent mais elle ne dit rien en réponse car Ben se précipita dans sa direction pour essayer de le chasser sauf que Mike l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'enjambe l'échelle et ne commette l'irréparable.

«Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Pas du tout du tout. Misère, oh misère …» Eddie fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste pour sortir sa ventoline et en prendre une profonde bouffée. Pour que son meilleur pote ne se mette à lui crier dessus.

«Mais arrête avec ça ! Ça ne sert à rien et tu le sais très bien ! Ne montre pas ta faiblesse devant ce gamin tout droit sorti des entrailles d'Emily, OK ? Bordel de merde. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi elle a couché avec cet enfoiré de clown qui passe son temps à nous harceler et bouffer des marmots ?! C'est vrai ça ! On a qu'à l'utiliser pour nous débarrasser de lui en le mettant à la place d'Eddie sur le barbecue-» Richie entra dans une diatribe jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut une tape sur le bras.

«Placebo.» Marmonna Andy derrière sa main tout en fixant le médicament d'Eddie. Ce qui malheureusement ne manqua pas au principal concerné qui commença à balbutier sous son souffle en tenant son précieux appareil contre lui.

«Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Il ne nous a rien fait cet enfant et toi tu veux le cuir ? Imagine un peu les répercussions sur cet acte de cruauté.» Gronda Beverly en continuant de donner des claques au bras de Richie alors qu'il regardait honteusement le sol.

«Aie ! Ce n'est que purement hypothétique ? Aieuh !» Se plaignit ce dernier d'une grimace douloureuse.

«Ouais, surtout avec la police. Vous croupirez tous en prison parce que vous aurez organisé un barbecue humain. Entier ou en brochettes ? Mhm, je me demande quel goût j'ai.» S'interrogea Andy en tapotant son doigt contre son menton dans la réflexion.

Cela fit sourire Beverly malgré la situation compliquée. Au moins ce petit avait un peu d'humour en plus d'être super adorable avec sa petite tête trop mignonne ! En réalité, c'était celle qui avait le moins peur de ce jeune garçon. Elle ressentait plutôt de la fascination à son égard, voir même de la compassion.

«Ha ha, très drôle ! Nan vraiment, tu es un sacré petit comique toi. C'est ton père qui t'as appris ça ? Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire cette connerie ?» Richie s'arrêta pour regarder les autres qui hochèrent tous la tête à son plus grand désarroi.

«Formidable.» Gémit-il ensuite.

«Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur. La peur est une émotion négative qui pourrait vous coûter la vie.» Expliqua le garçon couché contre les feuilles et la terre, les bras soutenant sa tête.

«Là, tu ne nous apprends rien, p'tit.» Déglutit difficilement Eddie, les sourcils levés et une expression apeurée.

«Même si vous avez peur de moi et que je sais ce que vous voulez faire, je vous aimes bien. Vous êtes marrants. A part Mike. Je n'aime pas être traité de monstre, vous savez. Ni comme étant le fils du Diable.» Andy soupira de défaite en laissant son regard retomber sur les planches moisies qui constituaient le sol de la cabane.

«Pourtant tu es le fruit du Diable. Mais peut-être que tu l'ignores encore.» S'avança Mike d'un ton plus doux qu'auparavant. La peur qu'il ressentait avait fini par s'estomper avec les paroles de l'enfant de Pennywise qui semblait aussi perdu qu'eux.

«T'inquiètes pas mon gars, personne n'aime Mike. Mais ça, ce n'est pas un secret, pas vrai les mecs ?» Plaisanta Richie en levant la main pour faire un check sauf que personne n'accepta sa taquinerie. Alors il laissa retomber ses bras à ses côtés puis alla s'assoir à côté de Bill demeurant silencieux sur sa caisse.

«Le seul secret qui devrait être dévoilé ici, c'est le tient Richie. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.» Andy sourit vicieusement d'un clin d'œil ludique à Richie qui faillit tomber à la renverse de son siège.

«De quoi parle-t-il ?» Demanda anxieusement Eddie toujours cacher derrière son poteau.

«Aucune idée ! Alors là, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il parle le petit rouquin creepy.» Dénia Richie avec maladresse, deux doigts tremblants remontant ses lunettes loupes sur le pont de son nez.

Il était moins une.

«Tu peux lire dans les esprits. C'est pour ça que tu connais nos prénoms et nos vies, n'est-ce pas ?» Questionna ensuite prudemment Beverly en gardant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ben qui fulminait à côté d'elle.

Le sourire d'Andy disparu de son visage puis il haussa timidement les épaules, tout à coup intimidé. La voix de la femme était douce contrairement aux hommes qui se retenaient de lui crier dessus de dégager sur le champ. Elle semblait curieuse à son sujet, voulant trouver des explications plutôt que de sauter aux mauvaises conclusions comme les autres. Il n'était pas méchant. La peur lui donnait atrocement faim toutefois il ne réagit pas à ses pulsions parce qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ben ou encore de Mike. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient absolument pas le sentir.

«Bon, je dois y aller avant que ma mère ne rentre ! A plus les ratés !» Andy offrit un sourire effrayant ensuite il sauta sur ses pieds, dépoussiéra son gilet puis courut dans la forêt pour aller récupérer son sac et Chucky par la même occasion.

«Attends !» Cria Beverly mais il était déjà trop tard.

«Voilà, maintenant vous savez une partie de l'histoire.» Dévoila Mike une fois que la tension redescendit enfin à quelque chose de plus confortable, laissant sortir un souffle hors de ses poumons en feu.

«Parce qu'il y a une autre partie encore ?» S'alarma Eddie d'un gémissement tandis qu'il sortit pour rejoindre le centre de la cabane, scrutant la surface pour s'assurer que le gamin du clown n'était plus là.

«Il lit dans la tête, putain ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas lu dans celle d'Eddie parce qu'elle est vide, mais vous vous en rendez compte ? Imaginez un peu toutes les autres choses que cette chose pourrait nous faire !» S'exclama Richie en poinçonnant son poing dans la paume de sa main, hystérique.

«Hey ! Ma tête n'est pas vide, je suis au-dessus de l'intelligence moyenne …» Se défendit rapidement Eddie.

«Ne le traite pas de chose Richie. Il ne s'agit que d'un enfant. Un enfant qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est. Peut-être qu'il n'a encore rien fait de mal ?» Proposa gentiment Beverly mais les regards de Bill et de Mike n'étaient pas très encourageants.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?» Ben soupira puis croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine.

«Des disparitions, il y en a eu beaucoup Beverly. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous en tenir au plan et faire ce foutu rituel de Chüd. Pour nous débarrasser de cette ordure de clown une bonne fois pour toute.» Renchérit Mike d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Bill leva les yeux vers eux, les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

«Il a raison. C'est le seul moyen pour l'instant.» Dit-il avec conviction même s'il n'aimait pas du tout le plan B de Mike qui était d'utiliser le fils d'Emily.

Mais ça, il ne le dira pas aux autres.

«Il me fous les pétoches ce gosse.» Gémit misérablement Eddie derrière Richie.

«Moi je ne le trouve pas effrayant. Il a un côté … Mystique. Je ne pense pas que c'est une mauvaise personne, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est attachant et tout timide comme Ben à l'époque.» Beverly sourit au souvenir puis se tourna vers Ben qui se mit également à lui sourire. Elle reprit «on pourrait peut-être le garder ?»

Des regards d'horreur s'échangèrent ensuite un grand cri à l'unisson suivit par des rires.

«NON !»

C'était bon d'être à nouveau ensemble pour braver les dangers.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture !

J'avoue être un peu en panne de motivation et d'inspiration … Donc si vous avez des idées, je suis toujours preneuse.

Défis **Ça 13** :

ElyseDuScorpion - Chucky fonce dans une vitrine, croyant qu'il n'y avait pas de vitre, mais ce fait mal.

ODemonKillO - Chucky dessine Pennywise qui pleure et lui et Andy qui s'amuse et Andy en train de chier. + Quand Andy va croiser la bande des ratés il va leur faire un de ses sourires creepy. + Dialogue «à quoi reconnaîtrons un méchant ? Il perd toujours !» + Mot «porte fauteuil».

Just-And-Only-Cassy - placement de phrases «Billy ? Comme La marionnette de Saw ?» et «les origamis c'est la life».

Aryamickaelson - Les ratés croise Andy et flippe, à par Beverly qui le trouve trop chou et demande «on ne peut pas le garder ?» Et les autres répondent à l'unisson «NON !»

VP


End file.
